The Boy Beside Me
by CatBunny1307
Summary: "Sekarang akhirnya aku melihatmu. Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Hari-hari tiada akhir ketika kami bersama. Kenangan yang t'lah dibangun. Inilah cinta. Aku menyadari bahwa itulah cinta." - Kyuhyun. KyuMin. YAOI. DON'T COPY-CUT! END!
1. Chapter 1

**THE BOY BESIDE ME****  
****(Chapter 1)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T _**(rating akan meningkat sewaktu-waktu)**_

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : _**Cat13**_ (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : _**YAOI** _Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

_A/N_ : Halo, LeeJunRa1001 disini! Dengan penname baru, _**Cat13**_. Disini kita akan memulai berbagi cerita-cerita yang akan mengingatkan kalian kepada KyuMin. Sebagai KyuMin shipper janganlah menyerah, oke? Author menyajikan FF baru untuk kalian, jadi… nikmatilah. _**[****FF DEBUT]**_ Ya sebenarnya bukan debut pertama di ffn karena sebelumnya sudah pernah, tapi debut dengan penname baru dan cerita baru :) jadi _Be Nice_ and _Enjoy_!

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

_"Kurasa… hubungan kita sampai disini saja ya."_

_"Min.. kau bicara apa tadi?!"_

_"Kita putus. Hubungan kita akhiri sampai disini."_

_"Apa kau gila?! Kau tidak memikirkan semua yang sudah kita lakukan untuk mencapai mimpi kita?! Sampai sejauh ini, kau sia-siakan begitu saja?"_

_"Maaf… tapi ini memang waktunya untuk berpisah."_

_"Kau egois, Lee Sungmin!"_

_"Maafkan aku."_

.

.

.

.

**_..."Pesawat sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, harap memeriksa barang bawaan anda"..._**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar instruksi awak pesawat yang menggema, pemuda bermarga Lee itu memeriksa ke jendela luar, bandara _Incheon _tertampang di pandangannya. Segera saja lelaki dewasa itu bersiap-siap untuk turun dari pesawat.

Perjalanan dari Jepang-Korea selama dua setengah jam itu membuatnya tertidur di dalam pesawat. Dan, Ia bermimpi kejadian yang sangat Ia ingin hindari di dalam hidupnya.

Kakinya mendarat di permukaan tanah Negara Gingseng itu, Negara di mana Ia lahir dan tumbuh besar di sana. Negara di mana ia merasakan manis dan pahitnya cinta.

Sungmin segera memasang _sunglasses_nya, matahari terlalu terik siang hari ini. Segera saja Ia memasuki bandara besar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Masi-_group _editorial. Tujuanmu sudah sampai, tuan."

"_Kamshamnida.." _Sungmin tersenyum dan memberikan uang tip kepada supir taksi di depannya, lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam mobil. Mata _hazel_nya menatap lekat gedung pencakar langit di hadapannya, tinggi dan besar namun di desain dengan modern dan elegan secara bersamaan. Kaca-kaca yang mengkilap karena pantulan cahaya matahari, benar-benar tempat yang ideal.

Sungmin segera menggeret kopernya, masuk ke dalam gedung hebat tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak karyawan yang berlalu-lalang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mata Sungmin tertuju pada meja resepsionis di depannya.

"Permisi nona.." ucap Sungmin lembut, sesampainya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya pegawai cantik dengan balutan _blouse _ungu dihadapannya.

"Saya Lee Sungmin, ditunjukan sebagai karyawan literatur, mulai bekerja hari ini. Bisa saya tahu di mana ruangannya?"

Si Resepsionis wanita itu mengecek buku besar di hadapannya, "Tunggu sebentar.." tak lama kemudian Ia berbicara kembali, "Aaahh.. benar. Lee Sungmin. Silahkan anda ke lantai 3a, ruang _sapphire_. Tuan Cho sudah menunggu anda."

_"Tuan Cho?"_ Sungmin mengernyit bingung. "Baiklah. Terimakasih" pamitnya, lalu bergerak menuju lift.

.

.

.

.

_"Buku apa ini?" seorang remaja berseragam SMA dengan iseng mengambil buku yang sedang di baca Sungmin._

_"Ish, kembalikan!" Sungmin bersunggut sebal dan segera mengambil kepemilikannya dari tangan pemuda itu._

_"Duuhh.. posesif sekali dengan buku kuno itu." Remaja tersebut merebahkan kembali kepalanya di kedua paha Sungmin._

_"Kelihatannya memang sangat kuno, tapi isinya sangat menarik lho, mau lihat?" usul Sungmin sambil menatap bola mata obsidian di bawahnya._

_"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mengerti." tolak mentah-mentah pemuda berambut ikal itu, "Itu buku macam apasih?" tanyanya lagi._

_"Ini literatur. Karya sastra yang di kemas dalam hardcover, dan ini bukan sembarang karya sastra. Hasilnya benar-benar indah." ucap Sungmin._

_"Huh?" pemuda tersebut mengerutkan alisnya yang tebal, tetap saja tidak mengerti._

_Sungmin menghela napas kesal, "Aduuhh… Anak zaman sekarang. Yang cuma kau tahu hanya game, komik, game, makanan, game dan game."_

_Dan, pemuda di bawahnya hanya bisa tertawa._

.

.

.

.

_"Sapphire room.." _Sungmin membuka pintu bewarna silver di hadapannya, di intipnya suasana ruangan itu dari luar. Terdapat lima karyawan yang sedang serius bekerja. Sungmin dengan perlahan membuka pintunya lebar dan masuk kedalam.

Serentak karyawan-karyawan di dalamnya menoleh kearah Sungmin, yang di lihat hanya tersenyum kikuk.

_"Annyeonghaseyo.." _ucap Sungmin pelan, kelima orang itu makin menatapnya bingung. _"ano.. Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida, bangeupseumnida.." _balas Sungmin memperkenalkan diri.

Salah satu karyawan di dalam segera berdiri, "ah! Kau Lee Sungmin yang itu?!" pemuda berperawakan mungil tersebut berjalan mendekati Sungmin, "uuuwaaaahhh~~ Tak kusangka kau semanis ini~" ungkapnya dengan suara tenor yang melengking.

"Ma..manis?" Sungmin sedikit terlecehkan mendengar ungkapan 'manis' dari lelaki mungil di hadapannya, namun wajahnya tampak merona. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam mangkuk tersebut segera memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kau manis.. aahh akan sangat senang mempunyai rekan kerja semenarik dirimu~"

"Aah.. Terimakasih." ucap Sungmin gugup, lalu melepaskan pelukan si lelaki mungil dari tubuhnya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Perkenalkan namaku, Kim Ryeowook. Panggil saja, Wookie!" ucap lelaki mungil tersebut ceria. Ryeowook menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin, menghampiri meja kerja di mana karyawan lainnya sedang bekerja.

"Yang di sana. Zhoumi-_ge. _Dia orang cina, sangat tinggi, namun sangat baik!" unjuk Ryeowook kepada pemuda jangkung yang duduk di dekat pintu. "Yang itu Shindong-_hyung_. Suka makan dan membuat banyak lelucon." unjuknya kepada pemuda gempal yang duduk di hadapan Zhoumi.

"Yang ini, Kangin-_hyung. _Hati-hati dia sangat galak!" Ryeowook terkikik kecil saat mendapat makian dari pemuda berpostur tubuh besar di sana, "Yang ini, Leeteuk-_hyung. _Dia tertua diantara kami dan kadang Ia menjadi penasihat _sajangnim _kalau berulah lagi." unjuk Ryeowook kepada lelaki berlesung pipi duduk di samping Kangin. Sungmin memberi hormat kepadanya.

"Dan.. ini mejamu, kau duduk disampingku." Ryeowook menunjuk meja dengan taplak polos bewarna merah jambu.

"Aaahh.. Terimakasih atas perkenalannya, Ryeowook-_shii." _Sungmin tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kuharap kita akan saling mengenal dan menjadi rekan yang sportif, Sungmin-shii~" ucap Leeteuk hangat. Ah, rasanya rekan kerja Sungmin di ruangan ini memang sangat bersahabat dan unik.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Leeteuk yang menjadi penasihat _sajangnim… _"Permisi, Leeteuk-_shii. Sajangnim _ada di mana ya? Aku harus menemuinya." tanya Sungmin sopan.

"Si setan kecil itu baru saja keluar untuk makan siang. Kau bisa tunggu saja disini." tiba-tiba Kangin menyahut menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, tatapan pemuda itu masih fokus dengan layar komputernya.

_"Setan kecil?" _

"Aah.. begitu." Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Mungkin lebih baiknya aku menghampirinya saja? Kurasa aku harus cepat bersiap untuk melakukan pekerjaan. Jadi, letak kantin kantor ini di mana ya?"

"Kantin ada di lantai dasar, belok kanan dari lift." sahut Shindong tiba-tiba, pemuda gempal ini memang punya reaksi bagus tentang makanan.

"Terimakasih atas informasinya."

Sungmin bergegas menuju kantin kantor.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kantin. Sungmin memandang sekeliling, suasana cukup ramai karena waktu makan siang. Sembari menunggu sosok pemimpin grupnya Ia pun duduk di dekat _vending machine_.

"Aahh..panas sekali cuaca hari ini," eluh Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Keringat bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Seperti apa ya Cho _sajangnim _itu? marga yang tak asing.. semoga saja.." baru saja Sungmin melanjutkan gumammannya, rasa dingin menyerang pipi kanannya. Sungmin pun kaget dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak baik bergumam sendiri di tempat ramai, orang-orang bisa menganggapmu gila. Apalagi kau membicarakan seseorang." seorang pria jangkung menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin kepada Sungmin, "Mau kopi?" tawarnya.

Sungmin masih _shock_ apa yang barusan terjadi. Ia masih memegang pipi kanannya. Mata _hazel_nya memandang lurus menatap kedua obisidian hangat di hadapannya, kedua bola mata jernih yang sangat ia kenal.

"K..kau?"

"Masih mengenalku?" pemuda itu tersenyum miring. Tangannya masih menyodorkan sekaleng kopi dingin yang belum Sungmin terima.

.

.

.

_"**Pertemuan itu bagaikan sengatan listrik. Mengejutkan namun sangat menggelitik"**_

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

_**(A/N) :** _Masih belum ada apa-apanya sih buat FF Rated M. Pokoknya liat aja nanti oke ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 2)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ (_because there's explicit words_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : **YAOI** Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

_A/N : _Halo~ **Cat13** kembali. Wah senangnya mendapat respon positif dari readers ^^ dan tebakan kalian benar! Kalian bisa mengetahui jawabannya ada di chapter ini, _Enjoy _dan _Be Nice! _

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"_Hyung_~ Apa kau sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

"Eeehh? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Ryeowook-_ah_?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sambil memainkan kursi kerjanya, "Lihat ini!" pemuda mungil itu menyodorkan _smartphone_ miliknya ke arah Sungmin, "Dia kekasihku, Yesungie-_hyung_ pemilik kedai dekat rumahku, dia sangat tampan bukan?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Sungmin tersenyum gemas, "Tentu Wookie-_ah_... dia tampan dan cocok sekali denganmu." pujian Sungmin telak membuat Ryeowook merona. Membuatnya tampak menggemaskan. "Eehh.. Tapi.. memangnya disini?"

"_Ne,_ betul _hyung_. Disini hampir semuanya _gay_ kecuali Shindong-_hyung_. Ssstt~ Ini rahasia ya!" bisik Ryeowook sambil terkikik geli.

Sungmin tampak terkejut "Be-berarti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk mantap, "_Sajangnim_ juga lho~" bocornya "Tapi cuma dia yang betah menjomblo. Padahal di luar sana pria maupun wanita banyak yang menargetkannya."

Sungmin agak sedikit lesu di bagian itu, Ryeowook tidak menyadari bahwa wajah hyung barunya itu sedikit muram.

"Kalau Sungmin-_hyung_? Bagaimana?"

Sungmin tampak sedikit gugup, "Aah.. Yah, kalau akusih.. sudah menikah." jawabnya dengan tawa hambar.

"_Mwo?! Jinjjayo?!_ Dengan seorang perempuankah?" Ryeowook segera menutup mulutnya yang hampir menjerit, Sungmin mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Maafkan aku... aku malah membicarakan tentang _gay_ yang menjijikan."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa-apa, Wookie-_ah_." Sungmin memberi tunjuk jari manisnya, "Lihat.. tidak ada cincin disinikan?"

Ryeowook pun mengangguk, Sungmin menghela napas berat. "Aku baru saja bercerai sebulan yang lalu.. sekarang anak tunggalku tinggal bersama mantan istri di Jepang."

Ryeowook merendahkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Begitu yah... Aku turut prihatin atas perceraianmu, _Hyung_."

"Terima kasih, Wookie-_ah_." Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak mereka, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang sedang asik mengobrol hampir di buat jantungan.

"Menggosip di waktu kerja sangat tidak baik, Tuan-tuan!" kejut seorang lelaki bersurai _brunette_ pemilik tangan mengejutkan tersebut,

"Huuuaa~ _Sajangnim_, maafkan aku!" Ryeowook panik hingga memelas dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda, Sungmin pun juga melanjutkannya namun dalam diam.

"Bagus," pemuda ikal itu melepas tangannya dari kedua pundak lelaki-lelaki manis tersebut, lalu berjalan menjauh memasuki ruangan khususnya yang tak jauh dari letak meja mereka berdua.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap kepergian pemuda jangkung berstelan jas itu, Ia bisa melihat jelas senyum kemenangan di bibir joker pemimpin timnya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sungmin masih dalam keadaan shock, mata hazelnya menatap lekat obsidian yang terlihat membara di hadapannya.

"Karena inilah tempatku," sahut lelaki tersebut. "Kau terlalu lama, tangkap ini!" tanpa aba-aba Ia pun langsung melempar sekaleng kopi kepada Sungmin dan segera saja di tangkap oleh lelaki manis itu.

"Te-terimakasih.." ucap Sungmin setengah berbisik, Ia melirik kearah lelaki tersebut yang kini duduk di samping sofa _vending machine _sambil mengangguk. Pemuda ikal itu tersenyum lalu menepuk ruang kosong sofa di sampingnya.

"Mau duduk di sini, Tuan?"

Sungmin segera menggeleng, "Aah.. Tidak usah." lalu membuka pengait kaleng kopinya, dan meminumnya perlahan.

Lelaki itupun tertawa melihat tingkah Sungmin sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasi birunya, "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti perawan saja huh? Lama tidak bertemu denganku kau jadi begini. ya?" ejeknya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya yaah ahahahaha kaget saja," sela Sungmin disertai tawa hambarnya. Sumpah demi apapun, jantungnya sangat sulit di kontrol untuk tidak berdetak secara berlebihan saat ini. Ia benar-benar ingin lari menjauh darinya.

"Sekarang kutanya.. sedang apa kau di sini?" wajah lelaki tersebut tampak serius sekarang, tidak ada senyum ejekan seperti tadi. Obisidiannya yang makin membara membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin minggat dari tempat ini.

"Mencari atasanku, Cho _sajangnim_. Kuharap itu bukan.."

"Akulah Cho _sajangnim_ yang kau cari. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." ungkap lelaki berbalut jas hitam itu langsung, sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Kau pasti bercanda.. mana mungkin itu kau, aku yakin atasanku tidak semuda dirimu. Kalau begitu aku permisi.." Sungmin langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik pergelangannya membawa tubuhnya ke balik _vending machine_ yang tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Tubuhnya terhimpit oleh mesin dan badan jangkung lelaki bermata obisidian tersebut, sangat dekat hingga Sungmin bisa merasakan napasnya yang memburu.

"_Listen to me, Mr. Lee_. Aku memang Cho _sajangnim_ yang kau cari. Penguasa _Sapphire room_, bagian literatur." bisiknya dekat di telinga Sungmin, suara detak jantung bisa dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. "Senang bertemu denganmu.. mantan kekasih. Di waktu kita yang dewasa." ucapnya final, lalu melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Sungmin.

Lelaki tersebut sudah meninggalkannya. Sungmin masih terdiam, berdiri seperti patung. Ia masih merasakan bisikan berat dan ringan yang di tinggalkan lelaki tersebut, bibir _shape-M_ itu bergumam mengucapkan suatu nama dengan berbisik.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja di _Sapphire_ literatur, Min-_ah_?" tanya Leeteuk ramah sambil menyetir mobil sedan putihnya.

"Hhhmm.. sangat menyenangkan. Kalian semua sangat baik dan senang membantu, tapi.." Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya._ "Tapi Cho Kyuhyun itu mengganggu pikiranku.."_ ungkapnya dalam hati.

"Tapi kenapa? Aahh.. _sajangnim_ ya?" Leeteuk seakan mengerti, pemuda paling tertua itu mengangguk paham. "Kyuhyun memang sulit menerima orang baru. Dia orang yang keras dan menyukai kesempurnaan, pantang menyerah. Dia mempunyai jiwa yang paling berkobar diantara kami, mungkin karena umurnya yang masih muda." Leeteuk menoleh kearah Sungmin sebentar, "Namun tenang saja, lama kelamaan dia akan menerimamu."

_"Bukan begitu maksudku.."_ "Aah.. begitu _hyung, arraseo.._" Sungmin mengiyakan ungkapan Leeteuk, namja penyuka merah jambu itu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela, mengamati pemandangan Kota Seoul di malam hari. _"Dia sama seperti dulu.. hanya saja posturnya yang semakin dewasa.. dan suaranya.."_

Entah mengapa wajah Sungmin memerah seperti tomat matang, Ia membayangkan kejadian di Kantin siang tadi.

"Oh ya, Sungmin. Kudengar kau baru saja pindah dari Jepang? Apa benar?" suara Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, dengan cepat Sungmin mengangguk.

Leeteuk tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan percakapannya. "Bagaimana suasana di sana? Kau bekerja menjadi apa? Menurut isu kau bekerja menjadi kepala literatur suatu perusahaan?"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar lalu membuka suara, "Tak jauh beda dengan Korea. Ya, itu memang benar."

"Lalu? Dimana tempatmu bekerja?"

_"Purezento-group editorial."_

_"Mwo?!"_ Hampir saja Leeteuk melompat dari kursi kemudinya, _"Purezento-group?_ Kau hebat sekali Sungmin-_ah_! Itukan perusahaan yang paling bergengsi di Asia." Leeteuk terkagum-kagum.

Sungmin sedikit tersipu, lalu merunduk sopan. "_Kamshamnida Hyung.._"

"Lalu, kenapa kau malah pindah kesini? Bukannya menjadi kepala literatur _Purezento_ sudah sangat menguntungkan?" Leeteuk semakin penasaran.

"_Ano_.. Aku ditugaskan oleh Ayah bekerja disini, membantu Masi-group. Lagipula ada masalah keluarga di sana.."

"Kudengar kau habis bercerai, yah?" Sungmin sedikit terkejut, membuat Leeteuk merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku lancang, tapi apakah itu benar?"

Sungmin tersenyum memaklumi, "Tak apa,_ Hyung._ Soal itu memang benar, sekarang mantan istri dan anak tunggalku tinggal disana."

"Aahh.." mimik wajah Leeteuk berubah muram, "Aku turut prihatin. Perceraian itu hal yang paling dihindari oleh pasangan suami-istri, bukan?" Sungmin pun mengangguk.

"Ah.. sampai disini,_ hyung._"

Leeteuk langsung menekan rem mobilnya, "Jadi disini rumahmu.." Leeteuk pun memandang apartemen mewah dan megah di hadapannya, seketika matanya melotot. "Lhoo? Inikan?"

Wajah Sungmin mengkerut bingung, "Memangnya kenapa,_ hyung_?"

Leeteuk menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, apartemen ini kan mewah di kelasnya, enaknya jadi dirimu."

Sungmin tertawa pelan, "_Hyung_ bisa saja." lalu membuka pintu mobil sambil membawa kopernya, "Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama, Sungmin-_ah_. Senang bisa lebih dekat denganmu," ucap Leeteuk ramah. Sungmin membungkukkan badannya hormat sebelum pemuda senyum malaikat itu melajukan kembali mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kamar 1301.."

Sungmin tersenyum lega setelah mendapat kamar yang Ia cari. Pemuda Januari itu langsung menekan tombol-tombol kode di dekat pintu.

Pintu apartemennya pun terbuka, seketika lampu di dalamnya menyala terang menyambut kedatangannya. Apartemen mewah itu sudah lengkap dengan furniturnya. Sungmin segera saja masuk ke dalam.

"Padahal aku tidak meminta yang semewah ini.. Ayah selalu saja," Sungmin menghela napasnya, Ia pun langsung membuka isi kopernya, mengeluarkannya lalu memasukan isinya ke dalam lemari yang sudah tersedia.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Sungmin sudah rampung dengan aktivitas merapihkan apartemen barunya. Merebahkan tubuh letihnya di kasur_ queen size_ miliknya, sambil memejamkan mata.

Namun tak beberapa lama..

**BRUUKK!**

**BRRAAAKK!**

**AAARRGGHH!**

Seketika Sungmin langsung membuka matanya, Ia terbangun dengan ogah-ogahan. Hampir saja Ia tertidur namun segera terusik oleh suara mengganggu di kamar sebelahnya.

"Aiisshh.. mengganggu sekali!" dengan langkah gontai Sungmin menuju pintu keluar, mencari sumber di mana suara gaduh itu berasal.

"Kamar 1302.." segera saja Sungmin memencet tombol interkom di dekat pintu pemilik kamar. "Permisi Tuan ataupun Nyonya di dalam, bisakah kalian tidak membuat kegaduhan? Aku ingin beristirahat." ucap Sungmin sambil menguap.

Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara kunci terbuka dari pintu tersebut, Sungmin mengambil langkah mundur.

"Maafkan saya lancang.. tapi bisakah anda.."

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti. Matanya yang menyipit karena rasa kantuk, tiba-tiba terbuka lebar.

.

.

.

.

_"Sepertinya kau serius sekali melihat brosur itu, Kyunnie.."_

_Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, remaja lelaki itu memperlihatkan Sungmin berupa brosur yang baru di dapatnya._

_"Lihat apartemen dengan fasilitas yang mewah, terlihat sangat nyaman ya?" puji Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pinggang Sungmin erat._

_Sungmin mengerjap sesekali, lalu mengangguk. "Memang nyaman. Lalu kenapa, hm? Sampai memikirkan apartemen mewah?" tanyanya heran._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita membeli apartemen?" celoteh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba._

_"Hee?!" Sungmin mengerjap bingung, "Harganya sangat mahal lho. Lagipula kau masih sekolah, lebih baik tinggal dulu bersama orangtuamu."_

_"Issh.. kau ini," Kyuhyun menyentil pelan ujung hidung Sungmin. "Kita akan membelinya di masa depan. Bagaimana kalau kita tinggal bersama? Ah, atau agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Apartemen kita bersebelahan?" usul pemuda yang baru menginjak umur 18 tahun itu, "Bukankah itu mengasyikan?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "Ide bagus. Kekasihku ini memang sangat cerdas!" Sungmin tersenyum senang sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam milik Kyuhyun._

_"Ish, hentikan!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Sungmin dari kepalanya. "Aku sudah susah-susah merapihkan tatanan rambut ini, Cho Sungmin." sungutnya sebal._

_Wajah Sungmin sontak memerah mendengar sebutan 'Cho' di depan namanya. "Hhmm.. kalau begitu kita harus rajin belajar dan menabung untuk menggapai impian-impian itu, oke?" _

_Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja! Setelah itu kita akan membeli apartemen yang bagus, dan.." remaja itu mendekatkan bibirnya menempel di telinga Sungmin, "Bercinta di kamar masing-masing.."_

_"Yaaak! Nappeun!" Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, wajahnya semakin memerah seperti kulit kepiting. Yang dipukuli hanya tertawa karena tingkah manis sang kekasih._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**(A/N)**: Ada yang nanya ya disini umur KyuMin berapa? Umur Kyuhyun itu 28 tahun dan Umur Sungmin 30 tahun. Untuk umur Kyuhyun muda 18 tahun dan umur Sungmin muda 20 tahun ^^

oh ya, jangan lupa! _Visit our Blog! _kalau mau langsung klik ke profil kita aja ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 3)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ (_there's adult content_)

**Main Cast **: Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Lihat... Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini"

Sungmin menghela napas sebal, Ia hendak berbalik kembali ke kamarnya. "Maaf mengganggu malam anda, Selamat tinggal."

"Tunggu tunggu!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang hendak berbalik. Tangannya mencengkram erat pundak lelaki manis di depannya, Sungmin seakan mendapat serangan jantung pada saat itu juga.

"Lepaskan!" Sungmin berusaha menghindar, namun cengkraman Kyuhyun semakin menguat.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini?" Kyuhyun merasa bingung, lalu mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin malah memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Oh.. Maaf." seakan tahu, Kyuhyun langsung mengeratkan simpul kimono biru gelapnya yang longgar, menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas di balik singlet, tak lupa _boxer_ bewarna hitam merah tersebut. Di dalam hati, Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

Sungmin belum menolehkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun belum kehabisan akal, pemuda berkulit pucat itu melontarkan kata asal. "Kau menguntit ku, ya?"

"HA?!" sontak Sungmin menoleh, lalu mendorong dada Kyuhyun keras. "Jangan sok tahu!"

"Woo.. wooaahh~" Kyuhyun berusaha menghindar, sambil menatap lurus manik _hazel_ Sungmin yang menantangnya. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Begini ya, tuan Cho yang terhormat." Sungmin menjeda sambil mengambil napas dalam, "Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal. Hanya, kebetulan sekali kamarmu bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Aku baru saja menempati apartemen ini." lalu Ia menunjuk kamar bernomor 1301-kamar miliknya-"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menguntitmu, aku kesini karena memintamu untuk diam dan tidak mengusik istirahatku."

Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, Ia pun mengangguk paham. "_Arraseo_.. Maafkan aku menganggapmu yang aneh-aneh dan mengganggu waktu istirahatmu." reflek Ia menyentuh pinggul kanannya, "Ooucchh.."

"Ke-kenapa?" Sungmin tampak panik lalu menyentuh pinggul kanan Kyuhyun, namun tak beberapa lama Ia menarik lagi tangannya, setelah melihat senyum jahat di bibir milik Kyuhyun.

_"Haiisshh.. orang ini."_

"Aku baru saja terjatuh dari tangga saat sedang mengganti lampu ruang tengah yang korslet." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, berakting meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil _janitor_ apartemen saja?! Kau pikir kau tinggal di apartemen yang jelek?" Sungmin meledak, pemuda manis itu berkacak pinggang.

Kyuhyun berkedip takjub, lalu tertawa keras. "Kau tahu ini adalah waktu malam? _Janitor_ apartemen pasti sedang beristirahat, setega itukah aku mengganggu mereka demi seonggok lampu?"

_"Tapi kau mengganggu diriku!"_

"Kenapa tidak besok pagi saja? Toh, kau tidur juga dalam keadaan gelap." Sungmin berucap datar.

"Aku butuh pekerjaanku, Sungmin. Pekerjaanku harus rampung malam ini, jika tidak ada penerangan lampu mana bisa."

Sungmin sudah lelah berdebat, lalu berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. "Yasudah. Maaf aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu, Tuan Cho."

Sebelum Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Kyuhyun menghentikannya lagi. "Apa kau tidak berniat untuk membantuku? Kita ini satu tim."

"Urusi saja pekerjaanmu sendiri, kau pemimpinnya kan? Pasti kau lebih cerdas ketimbang anak buahmu."

"Lalu, sebagai tentangga baru. Kenapa tidak membawakanku makanan? Sebagai ucapan selamat datang di lingkungan baru~"

"Terbalik! Harusnya penduduk lama memberi makanan kepada tetangga barunya." setelah itu Sungmin masuk kedalam, menutup pintu dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

"Woow.. hahahaha" Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di pinggir pintu. "Tak kusangka, mimpi kita tercapai tanpa di sengaja. Tuhan memiliki selera humor yang tinggi."

Tak lama, pemuda bersurai ikal _brunette_ tersebut masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

_"Kyuuhh.. aahh.."_

_"Sedikit lagi minghh.. aahh.."_

_Sungmin merasakan kejutan di dalam dirinya, tubuhnya sesaat terlonjak._

_"Apakah aku mendapatkannya?"_

_Sungmin mengangguk, lalu merangkulkan tangannya di pundak basah Kyuhyun._

_Sungmin sudah siap, Kyuhyun mulai memundurkan pinggulnya dan memajukannya dalam sekali hentakan._

_"Aaah!"_

_"Ssshh.. Tahan desahanmu, nanti ketahuan orangtua ku.."_

_Sungmin menggigit keras bibir bawahnya, mencoba membungkam mulutnya._

_Tak tahan, Kyuhyun mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman tulus di bibir Sungmin._

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

.

.

.

.

**Bee-**

"HOOSSSHHH!"

Napas Sungmin begitu memburu, pemuda manis itu tampak berantakan, Ia baru saja terbangung dari tidurnya. Keringat bercucuran deras di sekitar wajahnya.

Matanya melirik jam digital yang berbunyi di samping ranjang, menunjukkan waktu setengah tujuh pagi. Sungmin menghentikan bunyi jam dengan menekan salah satu tombolnya.

"Aahh... Ya ampun, mimpi apa aku.." Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya yang kemerahan, Ia merunduk sambil meremas rambutnya yang basah. "Kenapa dia selalu mengacaukan pikiranku.."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Pagi!"

Baru saja Sungmin keluar dari pintu Ia langsung di sambut hangat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hhh.. Sepertinya aku terlalu pagi," Sungmin berpura-pura tak melihat Kyuhyun, Ia bergegas masuk ke kamarnya kembali.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Tuan Lee. Akan kutulis catatan telat kerjamu," Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu hendak berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri, Sungmin yang mendengar pancingannya langsung berbalik arah.

"Baiklah.. baiklah.. Jadi apa maumu, Tuan Cho?" tanya Sungmin sarkatis.

Kyuhyun menoleh sambil berkedip, "Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama?" sambil memberi unjuk kunci mobilnya.

Sungmin menghela napas berat, "Bukankah itu merepotkan? Lebih baik aku naik _Subway_ saja.." Sungmin menggeleng lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja, namun baru saja pemuda itu menaiki lift, tiba-tiba badan Kyuhyun menubruknya dari belakang.

"Yaakk! Aww~" Sungmin meringis kesakitan, tubuhnya terhimpit di pojok lift. Matanya melototi pemuda jangkung di hadapannya, "Kenapa kau selalu menghalangiku?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menempatkan dirinya di samping Sungmin, memberi pemuda manis itu ruang bebas. "Aku tidak menghalangimu," Ia mencoba menyentuh tangan milik Sungmin namun segera di tepis oleh sang empunya.

Mereka hanya berdua di dalam lift, keadaan sangat sunyi sekali. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun hanya diam.

Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Sungmin bergegas keluar di susul oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Sungmin itu terus menyerukan namanya, Sungmin semakin risih lalu berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, aku bersedia." ucap Sungmin pasrah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kantor begitu kacau. Semua anggota _sapphire_ literatur meratapi pertengkaran yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di pagi hari. Kyuhyun yang terus memohon dan Sungmin yang terus menolak.

"Sudah.. sudah.. kalau begini tidak akan selesai jadinya.." Leeteuk mencoba melerai Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang masih beradu mulut, sebenarnya si tertua ini tidak sanggup lagi untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Kenapa harus denganku? Aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin terus menolak, Ia masih duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Ayolah, Sungmin. Ini perintah, kau harus menemaniku." bujuk Kyuhyun terus-terusan, namun Sungmin terlalu keras kepala.

"Sungmin-hyung..hanya bertemu _client_ saja kok. Bukannya itu mengasyikan berada di luar ka-"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

Ryeowook yang baru saja mengucapkan beberapa kata langsung bersembunyi ketakutan di belakang Kangin.

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun sebal. "Kau sudah menggangguku terus-terusan, aku hanya ingin tenang dengan pekerjaanku. Lagipula _client_ itu orang Cina, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengan Zhoumi saja?" Sungmin melirik Zhoumi dengan pandangan memohon.

"Aa-ah.. iya itu benar, kenapa tidak denganku sa-" Zhoumi menghentikan perkataannya, setelah Kyuhyun memicingkan mata kepadanya. Pemuda berkebangsaan Cina itu langsung bungkam.

"Kau yang harus ikut denganku, hanya menemaniku saja. Kenapa susah sekali?" Kyuhyun terus membujuk, wajahnya menyiratkan permohonan.

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah, akhirnya Ia mengangguk menerima ajakan Kyuhyun.

"AAAHH~ Akhirnya.." semua anggota _sapphire_ literatur pun merasa lega, mereka semua kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Bagus," Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan, diikuti oleh Sungmin yang tertunduk lesu. Setelah dua orang itu meninggalkan ruangan. Ryeowook mencuri kesempatan untuk mengobrol bersama rekan yang lain.

"Sstt.. Apakah hanya aku saja yang menganggap mereka sudah dekat sebelumnya?"

Kangin yang mudah terpancing dengan obrolan langsung menyahut, "Sepertinya tidak. Aku juga menganggap begitu, aneh saja si Setan Kecil langsung mengajak Sungmin keluar bersama. Padahal Sungmin baru bekerja selama satu hari."

"Apalagi pertengkaran hebat mereka tadi yang seperti anak kecil," sambung Zhoumi.

Yang lain mengangguk mantap, kecuali Leeteuk yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja mereka bisa mengenal sebelumnya, Sungmin itu dulunya kepala literatur _purezento-group_ mungkin saja mereka itu saling mengenal satu sama lain." jelas Leeteuk.

"Benarkah?! Aku tidak percaya Sungmin sebelumnya adalah kepala literatur _purezento-group!_ Kenapa sekarang menjadi karyawan biasa seperti kita? Padahal kedudukan sebelumnya lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun." Shindong takjub bukan main.

Leeteuk menggidikkan bahunya, "Mana kutahu. Mungkin Sungmin ingin membantu perusahaan kita."

"Aahh.. aku tidak mengerti sistem pertemanan orang penting," Shindong melepas kacamata miliknya, lalu mengambil sekaleng biskuit cokelat yang selalu Ia siapkan di atas meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar seperti orang tuli saat ini.

Kyuhyun dan _client_ Cina yang bernama Henry itu saling bercakapan dengan bahasa mandarin. Yang tentu saja Sungmin tidak mengerti, hanya bahasa pribumi (Korea) dan bahasa Jepang saja yang Ia tahu.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin mengenal siapa Henry ini, kalau tidak salah Ia seorang penulis kisah romansa-homoseksual yang terkenal di negerinya. Ia pernah melihat profilnya di dunia maya. Karya tulisnya menjadi _best seller_ disana bahkan banyak yang ingin mengontrak ceritanya untuk di jadikan versi drama.

Sungmin memperhatikan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun dan Henry tampak serius sekali membicarakan proyek kerja sama. Henry yang manis selalu mencuri pandangan kepada Kyuhyun yang tampil maskulin hari ini.

_"Haish! Apa yang aku pikirkan!"_

"Sungmin."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin curiga.

"Huh? Aku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku biasa saja, tidak bertingkah aneh apapun."

"Tapi barusan saja kau menghentak-hentakkan kakimu," Kyuhyun tersenyum mengerikan, "_Neomu Kyeopta._"

Sungmin benar-benar di buat malu sekarang, Ia hanya tertawa renyah tapi tangannya mengepal di bawah.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Henry. Namun, Henry yang dari tadi tidak memperhatikan Sungmin mulai bereaksi. "_*Ta shu shui?_" tanya nya dalam Bahasa Mandarin.

"_*Nani?_" Sungmin berkedip bingung.

"Oh ya ampun.. mana ada orang membalas bahasa Mandarin dengan bahasa Jepang." Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "_*Ta jiao_, Chengmin." jawabnya langsung tanpa memberitahu Sungmin artinya.

"Hey! Beritahu aku apa artinya, Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin kesal dan bingung, kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan kepadanya, bingung apa yang Henry tanyakan kepadanya.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan kecerewetan Sungmin, Ia sesekali melirik Sungmin sambil menahan tawanya.

Sungmin semakin bosan sekarang, Ia terus merunduk di sofa sesekali memainkan _mocha latte_ nya. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya erat.

"_*Shi women dapei?_" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kepada Henry. Pemuda obisidian itu menempelkan pipinya ke pipi gembul milik Sungmin.

Henry tampak terkejut, pemuda manis itu sedikit merona tak lama ia mengangguk mantap. "_*Nimen hen pipei._"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Sedangkan Sungmin masih dalam kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o Be Continued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

_**Artinya**_:

1\. _"*Ta shu shui?_" = Siapa Nama Kamu?

2\. _"*Nani?"_ = Apa?

3\. _"*Ta jiao, Chengmin."_ = Namanya, Sungmin.

4\. _"*Shi women dapei?"_ = Apakah kami cocok?

5\. _"*Nimen hen pipei."_ = Kalian sangat cocok

.

_**(A/N) **_: Sebenarnya aku agak kecewa dengan tanggapan readers kemarin... review yang kuterima lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, tapi statistic terus bertambah. _Don't Be Silent Readers, Guys!_ Aku jadi gak semangat ngelanjutin FFnya kalau begini :( Oh ya, pada protes ya Sungmin di FF ini udah pernah menikah? Nah, itu konflik utama di FF ini. Pokoknya liat aja nanti bakal banyak kejutan setiap chapternya :D Dan iya memang FF ini terinspirasi dari karya Shungiku Nakamura Sensei, hanya sebagian sih hehehe.

Selamat buat Ahra-_noona _atas pernikahannya hari Sabtu besok! Selamat menempuh kehidupan baru! Yah, Kyuhyun gak ada yang manjain lagi deh ;P

Buat yang udah _review _kemarin makasih buat masukannya semoga di kasih ciuman dari biasnya (dalam mimpi) dan yang belum semoga mendapat pencerahannya menjadi readers yang baik.

**JANGAN LUPA KUNJUNGI BLOG KAMI YA. TINGGAL KLIK DI PROFIL KAMI** ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 4)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ _(because there's adult content)_

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Setelah mereka menemui penulis Henry, akhirnya Sungmin merasa lega. Ia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda di kantor dan menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kantor menaiki mobil Audi A8 milik Kyuhyun. Di dalam mereka saling diam, Sungmin hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela samping sambil mendengar lantunan lagu dari radio mobil sedangkan Kyuhyun sedang fokus menyetir.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Sungmin tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun baru saja membelokkan setirnya menuju jalan yang tentunya bukan menuju kantor.

"Yak, Cho Kyuhyun! Jalan menuju kantor lurus saja, kenapa kau malah berbelok?"

Kyuhyun melirik sebentar lalu kembali fokus menyetir, Sungmin kesal pertanyaannya malah di abaikan oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut.

"Yak, jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kita malah berbelok ke arah Gwanghwamun?"

"Berisik sekali," Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara, "Sekarang waktunya makan siang, memangnya kau tidak mau makan?"

"Tapi aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku, lagipula kan kita bisa makan di kantin kantor." Sungmin mulai merasa resah lagi.

"Aku Bosnya, jadi tenang saja."

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah sambil menghela napas, Ia meremas erat sabuk pengamannya.

"Kenapa kau resah sekali? Padahal aku tidak ngebut," Kyuhyun bingung saat melihat Sungmin yang seperti kelinci yang terpojok. Sangat manis namun mengkhawatirkan.

"_Aniya_... tidak apa-apa," Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala.

"Oh ya..." Kyuhyun menekan remnya saat lampu merah menyala, lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin. "Kau masih ingat orang yang selalu membuatmu cemburu?"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, wajahnya tampak kalut. "Apa apaan kau? Mana aku tahu!" Sungmin benar-benar gugup saat ini, apalagi Kyuhyun menanyakan hal-hal tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Masa kau lupa?" lalu menekan gasnya karena lampu sudah menyala hijau, "Sekarang dia memiliki restoran lho."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di tempatnya? Sekaligus aku ingin kau mengingatnya kembali."

.

.

.

.

_"Kyu... kau kemana saja?" Sungmin akhirnya menelepon Kyuhyun yang dari tadi belum membalas pesannya. Ia terisak menahan tangisnya._

_"Ming.. Mianhae aku sedang berada di rumah Changmin, maafkan aku, aku sedang kerja kelompok disini" balas Kyuhyun di seberang sana._

_Sungmin semakin terisak, "Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku? Apa kau sesibuk itu? Kau tahu aku sangat kesepian di sini, Kyuhyunnie.."_

_"Ma-maafkan aku... aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu untuk mengecek ponsel, Ming."_

_"Andaikan aku jadi Changmin. Bisa terus terusan bersamamu, Kyu.."_

_"Hey, walaupun kita jauh dan aku tidak ada di sampingmu saat ini. Walaupun memang Changmin yang selalu bersamaku, tetapi hatiku terasa dekat dan selalu ada di sampingmu, Ming." Kyuhyun bertutur kata lembut, "Yasudah ya, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Mianhae. Sesampainya di rumah aku akan memberi kabar. Saranghae"_

_Pip!_

_Sungmin memandang kosong layar ponselnya, tak biasanya Kyuhyun langsung mematikan telepon sepihak seperti ini. Pemuda manis itu malah bertambah sedih._

_"Tetap saja... aku cemburu dengan Changmin." gumamnya dan kembali menangis._

.

.

.

.

"Tohoshinki _red... sushi?_"

Sungmin bergumam membaca tulisan besar yang terpampang di restoran bernuansa Jepang di depannya. Seketika Ia mengingat kenangan-kenangannya di Jepang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun menyeletuk sambil tersenyum, pemuda tampan itu langsung membuka pintu mobilnya. "_Kajja_! Aku benar-benar lapar."

Sungmin pun akhirnya ikut turun dari mobil, mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Sungmin seksama memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun, dulu punggung itu berbalut jas merah khas anak sekolah namun sekarang jas formal bewarna hitam melekat di tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun juga semakin tegap dan tinggi. Sungmin sadar banyak wanita di sekitar yang melirik Kyuhyun, pemuda tampan itu memang mempunyai tarikan seksual yang dahsyat. Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa resah dan ingin memeluk tubuh itu dan menyatakannya bahwa ini hanya miliknya saja.

Eh?

Seakan hafal dengan letak tata ruang restoran ini, Kyuhyun langsung mengambil tempat di lantai atas di dekat balkon, langsung menghadap pemandangan istana Gwanghwamun peninggalan kerajaan Joseon itu. Memang tempat yang pas untuk makan siang.

"Pemandangan yang indah bukan? Kita seakan ada di tengah-tengah Jepang dan Korea." ungkap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang ada di depannya, pemuda tampan itu tersenyum saat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan Jepang..." Sungmin bergumam pelan namun dapat di dengar Kyuhyun.

"Kau merindukan istrimu?"

"Ah? _A-aniyo_.." Sungmin dengan cepat menggeleng, Ia bisa merasakan aura gelap dari pemuda di hadapannya walaupun Ia sedang dalam senyum pun. Sangat mengerikan. "Lalu... eemm.. siapa orang itu, Kyu?"

"Nanti dia juga datang.."

"Oy, Kyuhyun-_ah_!"

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu menyapa balik orang yang berbalut stelan koki ala Jepang yang menghampiri mejanya, "Oy, _Roger_! Apa kau sibuk siang ini?"

"Sekarang keadaan restoran agak sepi, jadi aku tidak sibuk." Lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun itu langsung mengambil tempat di samping Kyuhyun, "Oh hei, siapa ini?" celetuknya langsung saat melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut, Ia hampir membuka suara namun Kyuhyun menyelanya.

"Dia Sungmin-_hyung_. Apa kau ingat?"

Pemuda dengan mata bambi itu tampak berpikir lalu Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, "Aaahh! Sungmin-_hyung_ yang itu. Apa kabarmu? Lama tidak berjumpa."

Sungmin membalas senyumnya walaupun terlihat canggung, "Aku baik-baik saja, Changmin.."

"Aahh... Hyung masih mengingat jelas namaku, syukurlah.." pemuda yang ternyata Changmin itu tersenyum lega. "Oh ya, ingin pesan apa?" Changmin menyodorkan buku menu di hadapan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menawariku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir. Changmin malah tertawa lalu merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau pesan. Seperti biasanya kan?"

"Aah... kau memang sahabatku. Kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Kita kan sudah berjanji."

Sungmin semakin merundukkan kepalanya, Ia menyadari Kyuhyun melirik tepat kearahnya sambil tersenyum miring.

"Ehhm.. Changmin.. Aku memesan_ seoul recipe sushi roll_ dan _ocha_ hangat saja.." Sungmin sudah memutuskan pesanannya.

"Oke. Tidak ada tambahan lagi?" tanya Changmin sambil menulis pesanan di note kecil.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu sebentar aku akan memasakkan untuk kalian." Changmin bergegas untuk pergi namun Kyuhyun menahannya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dekat ke telinga pemuda jangkung tersebut.

Sungmin merasakan resah lagi, Ia bergerak tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun dan Changmin berbisik-bisik dan terlihat sangat intim, apalagi ketika mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Mereka merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sungmin tampak memerah dan bekeringat. Pemuda manis itu mengepalkan tangannya resah.

Bibirnya terlihat membengkak, tak berhenti mendesah walaupun Ia mencoba berhenti.

Mata _hazel_-nya itu memicing ke arah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kemenangan.

Pemuda Cho ini benar-benar brengsek!

"Cho Kyuhyun... aku akan membalasmu! Awas saja!" kecam Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang masih menahan tawanya. Sungmin benar-benar menyesal ikut bersama Kyuhyun.

Kembali saat mereka sedang makan siang, dengan polosnya Sungmin memakan _sushi roll_ pesanannanya yang terasa sangat pedas, Ia pikir memang rasanya yang seperti ini karena Ia memesan _sushi_ dengan tipe berbeda dan baru Ia lihat di restoran Changmin. Dan lebih bodohnya, Ia menghabiskan _sushi_ neraka itu!

Karena kebodohan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Changmin tergelak tertawa keras dan seluruh pengunjung di lantai dua memperhatikan mereka. Tak di sangka, Sungmin dikerjai mereka berdua yang di rencanakan oleh Kyuhyun. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Bahahahaha~ bagaimana rasanya _sushi roll_ yang di lapisi tebal oleh _wasabi_? Apakah itu lezat?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, Sungmin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan saat ini.

"Itu tidak lucu, Tuan Cho! Berhenti tertawa!" Sungmin meledak seperti perempuan sekarang, pemuda manis itu ingin sekali melempar Kyuhyun dari mobil ini.

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan geraman Sungmin, Ia masih tertawa dengan keras. "Dengan polosnya melahap itu semua... yaahh... dimana-mana orang kalau tidak merasa enak ya komplain, kau malah diam saja... Oh ya ampun bagaimana ini tidak lucu?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Aku kira memang rasanya yang begitu! _Sushi_ tersebut belum pernah aku dengar dan rasakan di Jepang sana!"

"Begitu... _Sushi_ di sini rasanya memang unik, bukan?"

"Cih, _sushi_ neraka idemu memang sangat unik dan aku tidak akan pernah mau mencobanya lagi!"

"Aahh... senangnya bisa menjahili karyawan baru," Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Terimakasih atas kejahilan anda,_ Sajangnim_. Aku benar-benar kagum atas perlakuan anda," sindir Sungmin dengan nada datar. Kyuhyun malah tertawa mendengar sindiran yang menurutnya terdengar manis itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kantor, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di basement kantor. Sungmin akhirnya merasa lega, lalu mencoba membuka pintu tetapi masih di kunci oleh sang pemilik.

"Yak! Bukakan kuncinya, aku ingin keluar dari sini!"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan desakkan Sungmin. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu menatap Sungmin lekat, Sungmin semakin ingin menghindar saja. Tatapan Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya takut.

"Apa kau masih merasakan pedas?"

"Tentu saja, _baka_! _Wasabi_ nya sangat ba-ummpphhh!"

Sungmin melotot kaget, bibirnya terasa basah dan menggelitik. Kyuhyun dengan lancang menciumnya!

"Le-lepaskhhhmmhh..." Sungmin memberontak namun Kyuhyun semakin memojokkannya, kedua tangannya tidak bisa bergerak karena terkunci oleh cengkraman Kyuhyun.

Jantung Sungmin benar-benar ingin keluar dari tempatnya, rasanya sangat sesak namun menggairahkan. Pemuda Cho itu malah menambah intensitas ciumannya, lidahnya melesak kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin lemas, Ia tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Terlena dalam permainan bibir Kyuhyun, Pemuda Lee itu memejamkan matanya erat. Membalas setiap perlakuan dari Kyuhyun.

_Deja vu._ Ya, itu yang di rasakan oleh mereka. Terlena dalam ciuman menggairahkan seperti saat ini, Sungmin yang pasrah dan Kyuhyun yang mendominasi. Saling merasakan kehangatan dan detak jantung dari pasangannya. Desahan demi desahan terlontar di balik ciuman mereka.

Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun mencoba membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Sungmin tak ingin melewati batas, dengan sekuat tenaga Ia mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Ka-kau sudah kelewatan.." Sungmin berujar gugup, sambil mengancingkan kemejanya terburu-buru.

Kyuhyun terlihat _shock_, pemuda itu mencengkram setir mobilnya. "Maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak tahan." gumamnya.

Sungmin merapihkan penampilannya yang terlihat berantakan. Keadaan sangat canggung, mereka berdua terdiam.

"Kau tahu..." Kyuhyun buka suara, "Aku tidak bisa menahan hasratku saat berada di dekatmu. Apalagi saat kau mendesah kepedasan... _shit_ rasanya benar-benar ingin memakanmu saat itu juga.." Kyuhyun tertawa hambar sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Dan... yahh aku benar-benar merindukan kehangatanmu, Sungmin."

Sungmin masih diam. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan pemuda tampan itu. Sungmin tidak merasa marah apa yang baru saja di katakan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya merasa takut dan resah.

Tapi jujur, Sungmin juga merindukannya...

"Kurasa aku harus kembali bekerja, Kyu." Sungmin benar-benar tidak tahan terus berada di dekat Kyuhyun, keadaan semakin canggung saja.

"Aah.. baiklah. Maafkan aku soal yang tadi." akhirnya Kyuhyun menekan tombol untuk membuka kunci.

Sungmin tidak membalas dan langsung membuka pintu, dengan terburu-buru pemuda bergigi kelinci itu berjalan memasuki kantor.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih diam di dalam mobil, jari-jarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang memerah lembab. Ia masih bisa merasakan jejak-jejak bibir Sungmin di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan menyadari Sungmin membalas ciumannya tadi.

"Jika kesempatan itu masih ada, apakah kau akan menjadi milikku kembali?" Kyuhyun berucap lirih, "Lee Sungmin. Kau benar-benar menyiksaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

_**(A/N) : **_**We Will Wait For You Lee Sungmin.** Bunny kita sudah pergi untuk melaksanakan kewajiban setiap pria korea, selama dua tahun yang cukup lama bagi kita, tandanya 2 tahun kedepan tidak ada KyuMin moment sepanjang aktifitas SJ. Kita doakan uri Minnie menjalankan aktifitasnya dengan lancar dan diberi kesehatan dan mood yang baik. Sebenarnya bagus sih Sungmin wamil biar jauh dari wanita itu hehehehehe :p Thanks yang sudah memberi dukungan lewat review dan masih menjadi JOYers untuk KyuMin ^^

buat reviewers yang udah koreksi bahasa mandarinnya, makasih ya sorry nih author emang gak jago dalam bahasa mandarin kadang bahasa sendiri aja belum becus kkk~ terus yang nunggu adegan NC sabar ya nanti juga ada, kenapa FF ini masuk kategori rated M? soalnya gak hanya aktifitas NC doang kok ada juga bahasa bahasa kasar dan vulgar di FF ini sekaligus biar sekalian aja kalau udah di mulai 'red light' nya. yang masih bingung nanti juga tau kok di setiap kelanjutannya, hehehehe.

gimana ciuman dari biasnya udah tercapai belum? walau dalam mimpi wkwkw ;p disini ada yang nonton SS6INA? curcol yuk harga tiketnya mahal banget dari tahun kemarin, untung udah nonton SuShow tahun sebelumnya. yang udah beli tiket atau mampu nonton, good luck yang gak direstui dompet dan lain lain coba lagi yuk tahun depan.

**JANGAN LUPA KUNJUNGI BLOG KAMI YA. TINGGAL KLIK AJA DI PROFIL KAMI ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 5)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ (_because there's explicit words_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

Genre : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Sungmin sudah melewati sepuluh harinya bekerja di _sapphire team_.

Pemuda itu tampak sibuk memeriksa berkas yang di genggamnya, sebuah script mentahan dari penulis yang menjadi tanggungannya untuk di edit.

Sungmin bertanggung jawab menjadi editor seorang penulis bernama Kang Sora, penulis wanita yang menuliskan tema percintaan sejarah yang kebanyakan berlatar kerajaan.

Sungmin akui karangan milik Kang Sora sangat mengagumkan, kadang penulis itu suka menyelipkan sajak-sajak indah yang tentu membuat pembaca terhanyut dalam cerita. Ia juga seorang wanita yang lembut dan ramah, Sungmin sudah beberapa kali menemuinya.

Sungmin melirik ruang kerja Kyuhyun yang hanya di batasi kaca bewarna biru gelap, ruangan itu baru saja ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya tiga jam yang lalu. Kyuhyun pergi bersama Zhoumi untuk menemui Henry kembali, Zhoumi bertanggung jawab atas karya Henry. Memang hanya mereka yang mengerti bahasa mandarin ketimbang yang lain.

Tentang Henry... Sungmin jadi ingat kejadian setelahnya aahh bukan setelah menemui Henry namun setelah makan siang.

Sungmin menggeleng kuat, Ia harus berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya, lupakan kejadian pada saat itu!

Tapi, Sungmin terlihat lesu Ia merasa Kyuhyun tidak sering mengusiknya setelah kejadian itu. Mereka berdua hanyut ke dalam pekerjaan. Kyuhyun juga sering pergi keluar untuk bertemu penulis-penulis lainnya, di apartemen Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengusiknya juga dengan ucapan selamat pagi atau suara gaduhnya. Sungmin menghela napas berat.

Eh? Bukannya dia harusnya senang? Kenapa Ia menjadi merasa tertekan seperti ini?

"_Hyung._." tiba-tiba Ryeowook berbisik di sampingnya, pemuda mungil itu memandang Sungmin khawatir. "Kau terlihat kelelahan... Apa kau mau secangkir kopi?" tawarnya lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum atas kebaikan rekan kerjanya tersebut, namun Ia menggeleng halus. "Terimakasih, Wookie-_ah_. Tapi aku tidak." tolaknya.

"Baiklah.." Ryeowook berhenti sejenak lalu meletakkan pena ungunya, "Daritadi aku menangkap gelagatmu yang selalu melirik ruangan _Sajangnim_, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _Hyung_?" lagi-lagi Ryeowook yang selalu penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, Ia menggaruk tenguk lehernya. "Aahh... bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa bingung... makanya aku sering melirik ruangan _Sajangnim_" sungguh alasan yang tidak maksud akal Sungmin!

Ryeowook tampak bingung, namun Ia menghiraukannya. "Oh ya, semenjak kejadian waktu itu... kenapa hubungan _hyung_ dan _sajangnim_ menjadi merenggang? ehm... maksudku dia tidak pernah menganggu hyung lagi." oh ya ampun, Ryeowook lebih cocok menjadi wartawan ketimbang Ia bergelut di dunia sastra. "Aku takut dia marah padamu... kau tahu Kyuhyun kalau marah sangat mengerikan.."

_"Memang benar... seperti serigala yang baru keluar dari markasnya"_

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak kok. Mungkin karena kami sama-sama sibuk."

Ryeowook mengangguk, pemuda mungil itu menarik napas dan mulai menanyakan sesuatu. Namun tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan di banting cukup keras, dua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ryeowook mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lagi.

Sungmin menghela napas lega namun kembali tercekat setelah Kyuhyun mengambil posisi di dekatnya.

"Kau mempunyai tanggung jawab baru." ucap Kyuhyun tegas, lalu membanting pelan sebuah map di meja Sungmin. "Penulis Kang Sora ku alihkan ke Leeteuk, sekarang kau menanggung penulis baru."

Sungmin melotot kaget, Ia hampir saja meloncat dari kursinya. "A-apa?!" rasanya Ia ingin meninju Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Masih saja bertanya? Kau sekarang menanggung penulis baru." Kyuhyun membuka map tersebut, "Coba kau baca profilnya lebih dulu."

Zhoumi di belakangnya tampak tidak setuju, "Xian! Apa kau yakin Chengmin akan menanggung karangan ini? Maksudku, kau tahu kan bagaimana penulisnya?"

Obsidian Kyuhyun memicing ke arah Zhoumi, "Tentu saja aku yakin. Walaupun memang bahasa karangannya berat dan berlebihan, Sungmin pasti bisa menanggungnya." ucap Kyuhyun tegas, benar-benar berbeda dari Kyuhyun biasanya. Sangat mengitimidasi dan arogan.

"Wo-woow.." Ryeowook terlihat panik, "Ada masalah apa ini, Tuan-tuan? Siapa yang kalian maksud?"

Zhoumi menghela napas, Ia mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Lebih baik kau serahkan ini kepada Qiang Ren atau Shen Dong yang lebih berpengalaman. Kau tahu... _genre_ karangan ini sangat... eerr... ekstrim? Aku khawatir jika Chengmin menanggung ini."

Ekstrim? Apa maksudnya?

Kyuhyun tertawa singkat, terdengar menyinggung. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Pengalaman seksual Sungmin lebih banyak ketimbang yang kau bayangkan.."

_"Apa?! Brengsek sekali kau Cho!"_

"...dan dia sudah pernah menyicipi kehidupan pernikahan. Jadi aku percayakan ini padanya." Kyuhyun menekan map tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

Zhoumi akhirnya menyerah, pemuda jangkung itu angkat tangan. "Baiklah! Baiklah!" lalu kembali ke ke meja kerjanya.

Sungmin masih sedikit _shock_ dan tidak terima atas perlakuan Kyuhyun di mulai dari pergantian asal penulis yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sampai membicarakan pengalaman seksualnya? Apa-apaan ini?!

Kyuhyun kembali fokus kepada Sungmin, pemuda februari itu membaca seksama profil si penulis baru bersama Sungmin. "Dia bahkan tidak mau mencantumkan nama aslinya di profil... Ia hanya mau memberitahu jika kau mengunjunginya." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dagunya, "Dia memang sangat nyentrik dan menyebalkan."

Sungmin merasa tertarik dengan penulis baru yang benama pena 'Lady Zzinpang' ini. Apalagi orang ini tidak mau memberitahukan nama aslinya dan... jenis kelaminnya?

"Tapi... setelah di cermati kata _'Lady_' di nama penanya itu menandakan kalau dia perempuan?"

"Aku saja tadi sampai ribut dengannya. Benar-benar orang yang keras kepala." Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala. "Permintaannya juga sangat aneh... dia menginginkan editor yang manis seperti permen kapas apalah itu, makanya aku memilih dirimu."

Sungmin tampak merona, Kyuhyun secara tidak langsung menyebutnya manis?

Sungmin juga menyadari Kyuhyun menyeringai karenanya.

"Oh ya, selain dia sangat nyentrik dan menyebalkan dia juga 'liar' dan 'keji' hati-hati saja." Sungmin bergidik ngeri, Kyuhyun terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikannya. "Besok. Temui dia di apartemennya, jika kau merasa kesulitan hubungi aku." ucapnya lalu berlalu memasuki ruang kerjanya.

"Oh, ya ampun..." Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya letih, lalu membaca seksama isi profil tersebut. Si_ Lady_ tinggal di daerah Jamsil dan besok Sungmin harus mengunjunginya apalagi setelah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun tentang si penulis ini... unik memang namun mengerikan.

Tapi, Sungmin cuma mengira bahwa Kyuhyun hanya menakutinya. Sungmin berpikir positif bahwa si _Lady_ ini sosok yang pemalu dan tertutup. Semoga saja.

"Chengmin.." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas, ternyata Zhoumi menatapnya serius dari sebrang sana.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar menerima tawaran ini?" tanya si Pemuda Cina itu.

Sungmin menggidikkan bahu, "Jika ku tolak juga mana mungkin bisa. Lagipula sepertinya dia orang yang unik." Sungmin masih berpikir positif.

"Oh ya ampun.." Zhoumi mengusap wajahnya kasar, wajahnya terlihat prihatin. "Aku sudah menemui orangnya... dan kau tahu? Dia memang benar-benar 'unik' dan 'beringas'. Gui Xian saja tadi bertengkar dengannya karena hal-hal sepele dan hampir saja tidak terus berlanjut... benar-benar mengerikan."

Oh oke... Sungmin menarik prasangkanya kalau Kyuhyun mencoba menakut-nakutinya.

"Jadi, _Good Luck for Tomorrow!_" akhiri Zhoumi lalu Ia kembali fokus dengan layar komputernya.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Zhoumi mana mungkin mengerjainya, Ia pria yang bersih tidak seperti Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tetap berpikir positif bahwa besok tidak akan terjadi suatu yang buruk.

.

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin langsung keluar lalu menatap sekeliling koridor apartemen ini. Ia mencari-cari di mana letak kamar si 'Lady Zzinpang', tanggung jawab barunya. Kamar 1083.

Sungmin melepas topi nya setelah menemukan kamar dengan nomor yang cocok. Sungmin menekan tombol bel di samping alat interkom, namun belum mendapat respon. Tak beberapa lama interkom mengeluarkan suara.

_**.."Katakan kodenya. Atau kau tidak bisa masuk!"..**_

Sungmin kaget, dengan segera Ia menekan tombol interkom. "Maaf... saya tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin bertamu."

_**.."Jika kau tidak tahu. Kau tidak bisa masuk. Sampai jumpa!"..**_

"Tu-tunggu! A-aku Lee Sungmin, di utus oleh Cho Kyuhyun dari _Masi-group_ menjadi editor anda. Apakah anda yang bernama pena 'Lady Zzinpang'?" Sungmin berharap cemas.

_**.."Oh, si Mesum itu.."..**_ suara itu semakin samar. Sungmin mendengar bunyi kunci terbuka, segera saja Ia mengambil langkah mundur.

Sungmin memeluk erat tas kerjanya. Mata _hazel_ Sungmin melebar.

Ia benar-benar kaget bukan main. Hampir saja Ia menjatuhkan tas kerjanya.

Selama ini perkiraannya salah! Ia pikir Lady Zzinpang ini seorang perempuan dengan penampilan kutu buku.

Tapi nyatanya...

DIA SEORANG LAKI-LAKI! TULEN!

Lihat jakun yang tercetak jelas di lehernya, dadanya juga rata. Ia benar-benar seorang lelaki, lelaki dengan berperawakan feminim ala ala prancis... memang sangat nyentrik!

Ia memakai kaos santai bewarna putih yang sudah melonggar, bahunya tereskpose. Lelaki bersurai gondrong ini terlihat acak-acakkan sambil menggendong seekor kucing abu-abu.

"Aah... Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Sungmin." Sungmin memberanikan dirinya, Ia menjulurkan tangannya namun belum di balas.

Lelaki flamboyan di hadapannya memandangnya intens dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dan nakal? Sungmin malah menjadi takut, Ia menurunkan posisi tangannya.

"OH! YA AMPUN!" tiba-tiba pria itu menjerit nyaris mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin semakin kaget lagi ketika lelaki itu melempar kucingnya ke belakang seperti melempar sampah!

Satu tarikan, Sungmin terhuyung ke dalam pelukan lelaki flamboyan itu. Jari-jari panjang miliknya menelusuri lekuk wajah Sungmin, tatapannya membara seperti melihat mahakarya hasil maestro handal.

"Siapa namamu, _cotton candy_?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya gugup, "Lee Sungmin, _imnida_. Saya di tugaskan untuk menjadi editor anda.."

"Kau benar-benar maniiiss~" Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Sungmin. "Kau siapanya si Mesum itu?"

"Si Mesum?" Sungmin mengedip bingung.

"Iya. Si Cho bangsat Kyuhyun itu. Apakah kau budak seksnya?" tanyanya blak-blakkan.

"TIDAK!" Sungmin dengan tegas menjawabnya, wajahnya memerah padam. "Aku hanya karyawan di bawah pimpinannya."

"Sebenarnya dia ini orang macam apa sih?!"

Lelaki itu tampak kecewa, "Kau terlalu manis... kau bisa saja di jadikan budak seks si Mesum." Sungmin melototkan matanya lagi, Ia benar-benar frontal! "Yasudah. Ayo masuk!" ajaknya lalu membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

Sungmin dengan langkah pelan memasuki kamar apartemen milik lelaki tersebut. Suasana di dalamnya tampak suram dan seksi? Warna merah dan hitam mendominasi ruangan, aroma bunga mawar menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya. Benar-benar persis dengan karakter sang pemilik.

"Mau minum apa, _cotton candy?_" tawarnya ramah sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Teh saja."

Lelaki itu mengangguk, "Baiklah~ satu cangkir teh hangat akan di siapkan untukmu, _cotton candy~_" ucapnya nakal sambil memberikan _flying kiss_, Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

"Tidak bisakah ia memanggilku Sungmin saja?" Sungmin menghela napas berat, pemuda januari itu membuka isi tas kerjanya, mengeluarkan _notebook_ dan beberapa lembar kertas dan juga pena.

"Ah~ aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

Tak beberapa lama munculah lelaki unik tersebut sambil membawa nampan yang berisi dua cangkir bewarna hitam bercorak bunga, poci dengan pola yang sama dan dua toples berisi cemilan. Meletakannya di atas meja dengan gerakan anggun.

"Ah, terimakasih." Sungmin tersenyum canggung, lelaki manis itu memperhatikan kertas profil di dalam map. "Kalau boleh saya tahu... siapa nama asli anda?" tanyanya formal.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya Sungmin menyinggung perasaannya. Lalu Ia tergerak untuk menuangkan teh dari poci ke cangkir. "Namaku... Kim Heechul." ucapnya.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menuliskan nama Kim Heechul di kolom profil. Tak lupa menuliskan jenis kelaminnya. "Lalu... kenapa anda menggunakan nama pena dengan sebutan '_Lady_'?"

"Bukankah itu terdegar bagus?" Heechul bertanya balik.

"Ya, memang. Tapi Heechul-_shii_ seorang laki-laki, kenapa tidak menggunakan nama yang lebih maskulin?"

Heechul tedengar menggeram. Sungmin langsung bungkam dan segera meminta maaf. "Bisakah kau tidak menggunakan bahasa formal? Aku merasa mual."

"Tapi nantinya tidak sopan. Lagipula kita baru saja kenal..."

"Lama kelamaan kau akan mengenalku lebih dalam! Jadi anggap aku seperti teman, oke?" Heechul menatap Sungmin intens.

"Ba-baiklah..." ucap Sungmin gugup.

"Hhmm.." Heechul menyentuh dagunya masih dengan cara yang anggun, Ia memperhatikan Sungmin sambil berpikir.

"Kau _gay_, ya?"

Sungmin terlonjak kaget, mata _hazel_nya melebar. "A-apa?"

"Tuhkan, perkiraanku benar." Heechul tersenyum jahat, lalu menyesap _english breakfast tea_ dari cangkirnya. "Dan aku yakin kau pasti kekasih si Mesum itu."

"Ke-kenapa Heechul-_shii_ bisa beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Oh ya ampun! Jangan bahasa formal lagi, _cotton candy!_" Heechul geleng-geleng kepala, "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku bisa melihat jejak basah si Mesum di bibirmu."

"E-eh?!" Sungmin panik, lalu menyentuh bibirnya gusar.

Heechul malah tertawa keras melihat reaksi imut darinya. "_Aigoo_... aku cuma bercanda~ kenapa kau menganggap ini serius?" Heechul tersenyum menang, benar-benar menakutkan.

Wajah Sungmin memerah malu, Ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian ke _notebook_nya. "Heechul... bisakah kita memulai pekerjaan? Aku harus me_review_ ulang karyamu."

"Baiklah Baiklah, _cotton candy_. Kalau itu maumu." Heechul beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki itu mengacak surainya asal sambil berjalan ke suatu kamar. Tapi sebelum memasuki, Heechul menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

_"Cotton Candy!"_

Sungmin menoleh, membalas respon Heechul. Walau wajahnya terlihat mengkerut masam.

"Apakah si Mesum sudah merenggut keperawanan mu?"

Ya Tuhan... Terbuat dari apa otak orang ini?

.

.

.

.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak percaya.

Ia merunduk, mengusap wajahnya kasar. Wajahnya tampak memerah.

Lelaki penyuka merah jambu itu benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang barusan Ia kerjakan. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Ia berurusan dengan...

NOVEL EROTIK!

Heechul benar-benar gamblang dalam karangannya. Sungmin akui fantasi Heechul lebih liar dari E.L James sekalipun. Berbagai ungkapan dan kegiatan seks terjabar dalam karangannya.

_Kamasutra, Vanilla sex, Bondage, Dominant, Masochist, Gangbang._

Itu semua adalah ungkapan dalam karangan pemuda nyentrik itu yang Sungmin kaji, dan Ia tidak mengerti sebagiannya. Berkali-kali Ia berurusan dengan internet untuk mencari ungkapan-ungkapan asing tersebut.

Dan hasilnya...

BANG!

Hingga akhirnya Sungmin tidak kuat melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja, wajah Pemuda itu menghadap kaca biru yang membatasi ruangan. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang bekerja di dalam ruangannya. Kyuhyun melepas jasnya, Ia hanya menggunakan kemeja putih, dasi hitam yang di biarkan longgar dan celana bahan hitam yang pas di kaki jenjangnya, rambut cokelatnya sedikit acak-acakkan.

Seketika Sungmin mengingat cuplikan di dalam karangan Heechul.

_**'... Smith memang selalu memukau walaupun Ia meggunakan pakaian kuno ala orang tua sekalipun. CEO muda itu selalu membuat Edith 'lapar', Ia membayangkan bibir seksi itu mencumbu tubuhnya..'**_

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan?" Sungmin hampir saja menjerit, Ia memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Sungmin mengutuk setiap bagian karangan Heechul! kenapa Ia jadi ikut-ikutan berfantasi liar? Sungmin benar-benar harus mencuci otaknya lagi.

Dan, Sialnya! Kyuhyun sekarang tengah memandangnya, tingkah anehnya menarik perhatian pemuda tampan itu. Sungmin dapat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan mejanya, menuju pintu keluar.

KYUHYUN MENGHAMPIRINYA!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun heran, posisinya berada di samping Sungmin sekarang. "Kau merasa kesulitan?"

"Err.. Ya.." Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata hitam itu, ugh! Tatapan penuh perhatian yang selalu membuatnya terganggu.

"Coba kulihat.." Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke layar komputer Sungmin, sekarang posisi mereka sangat dekat. Sungmin bisa mencium aroma _aqua_ yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin jadi ingat kejadian di mobil itu... posisi sedekat ini sungguh sangat berbahaya. Pemuda manis itu menggeser kursi kerjanya sedikit memberi cela diantara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun menoleh, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kembali layar komputer, alis tebalnya mengernyit. "Sialan. Dia belum menyelesaikan seluruhnya..." Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Sungmin... bisakah kau mengirimkan fax untuknya?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap dan segera menghampiri mesin fax di dekat meja Shindong. Namja manis itu menghubungi fax Heechul dan mengirimkan dokumen kepadanya, namun sayangnya telepon tidak diangkat-angkat juga.

Sungmin mendesah kecewa, Ia segera menutup sambungan telepon. Hanya berharap balasan Heechul lewat fax. Tak beberapa lama mesin fax berbunyi, tanda pesan masuk. Sungmin segera menarik keluar kertas yang berisi balasan dari Penulis nyentrik itu.

_**Dear, Cotton Candy.**_

_**Maafkan aku manis, aku tidak bisa mengirim sembarang hasil karyaku lewat perantara yang tidak jelas. Jika kau ingin memintanya, datanglah ke Rumahku pada hari Sabtu. Aku merasa kesepian tidak ada mahluk se-manis dirmu, Cotton Candy~**_

_**Tertanda,**_  
_**Lady Zzinpang.**_

_**p.s : Apakah kau di paksa oleh si Cho Bangsat itu? Awas saja jika dia berani macam-macam denganmu!**_

"Oh Ya Tuhan. Kim Heechul.." Sungmin merunduk pasrah. Apakah Heechul tidak tahu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? _Deadline_ dan Perfeksionis seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa saja membunuhnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah dia sudah membalas?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang kini terlihat gemetar. Mata obsidiannya menyipit, memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat ketakutan. "Apakah Heechul megirimkanmu gambar hantu?"

"Justru ini lebih buruk," Sungmin berbalik namun tak memberanikan dirinya menatap Kyuhyun. Selembar kertas di genggamannya Ia berikan kepada Pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas tersebut, membaca dengan teliti kata demi kata yang tercantum di dalamnya. Rahang Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengeras, Sungmin bisa mendengar decakkan marah dari bibir tebal itu.

"Maafkan aku.. Seharusnya aku mengecek ulang apakah ada kekurangan di dalamnya.." Sungmin merunduk dalam. "Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Maafkan aku, tolong jangan marah. Aku akan menghampiri Heechul hari Sabtu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas kearah Sungmin. Obsidian yang membara itu berangsur meredup melihat Pemuda manis dihadapannya yang terisak menahan tangis, tangannya tergerak menarik pemuda itu mendekat kepadanya, mendekapnya lembut dan menghapus jejak air mata yang sedikit mengalir di pipi gembil Sungmin. "Hey.. Sudahlah.. Jangan menangis aku tidak akan memarahimu, kok." Kyuhyun bertutur kata lembut.

Tangannya bergerak mendongakkan dagu Sungmin, mata obisidian itu bertemu langsung dengan _hazel_ jernih milik Sungmin. Lama mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Keadaan ruangan begitu sunyi, hanya mereka berdua yang berada di ruangan.

Sungmin perlahan menghentikan isakannya, tangannya mengusap kasar matanya yang tampak memerah. Sungmin berusaha menstabilkan kondisi hatinya, sampai dimana Ia sadar bahwa jaraknya dengan Kyuhyun sangat begitu dekat dan erat.

"A-ah!" Sungmin reflek mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Ia benar-benar mengutuk perbuatannya, padahal Ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Pemuda Cho itu. "Ma-maafkan saya sekali lagi.."

Kyuhyun bersikap seperti biasanya, pemuda itu merapihkan dasinya yang sedikit melonggar. "Tidak apa-apa. Baru pertama kali aku menenangkan karyawan apalagi dengan sebuah pelukan."

Sungmin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, wajahnya tampak memerah sekarang. Ia pun berjalan melewati Kyuhyun menuju meja kerjanya.

"Oh ya, Sungmin."

Sungmin berhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Ya?"

Kyuhyun berbalik, kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya, berpose begitu sangat keren. "Hari Sabtu, di mana Heechul meminta kau menghampirinya. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hee? Jadi maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, "Ya. Kita akan pergi bersama ke rumah Heechul. Aku penasaran dengan kinerja orang sinting itu."

"Ta-tapi.." Sungmin terbata, "Kau tidak butuh istirahat? Mumpung hari libur lho... da-dan.. aku khawatir jika kau bertemu dengannya, akan ada suatu keributan nantinya."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, sambil mengacak surai hitam milik Sungmin sekilas. "Ini perintah, Tuan Lee. Jangan mencari alasan untuk menghindariku." akhirinya dengan senyum miring khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya telak. Kini Kyuhyun sudah kembali kedalam ruangannya.

_"Mati Aku!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

_**(A/N) :** _Masih pada bingung yah sama masa lalu KyuMin dan kenapa bisa pisah? kkk~ nanti akan terungkap tiap chapnya kok tenang aja, sabar aja oke ;) ada juga yang gak sabar adegan asem asem manis kapan muncul, hem dasar kalian. Banyak juga nih yang curcol soal SS6INA yang mahal banget, sabar ya guys nanti bakal dapet rejekinya kok buat ketemu oppa oppa kita di SuShow selanjutnya, siapa tau nanti OTP kita bersatu lagi kayak dulu. amin~

oh ya untuk minggu depan update sedikit telat dari biasanya karena author mau pergi ke keluar kota jadinya laptop gak di pegang selama seminggu nanti T_T jadi dimohon bersabar. tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review karena author terus memantau kaliaan~ di mohon dukungannya yah.

**JANGAN LUPA KUNJUNGI BLOG KAMI. TINGGAL KLIK AJA DI PROFIL ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 6)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated :** T+ (_because there's explicit words_)

**Main Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author :** Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn! :** YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Sungmin mematut dirinya lewat cermin. _Namja_ manis itu mengenakan _jeans_ warna denim dan jaket kulit cokelat yang terlihat kebesaran, dirinya sedang merapihkan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit acak-acakkan Ia kadang mendecih kesal karena rambutnya sulit diatur.

_"Kenapa aku seperti perempuan saja sih?"_

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan dandannya. Begegas Ia memakai kacamata _frame_ hitam besar miliknya dan topi bewarna merah hitam. Lalu memakai sepatu vans berwarna cokelat dan membuka pintu kamar apartemennya.

Namun baru saja Sungmin membuka lebar pintu. Sosok Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu, nyaris saja membuatnya ingin meninju wajah itu karena saking terkejutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memencet bel saja?" Sungmin menghela napas pelan, sambil membenarkan letak _frame_ kacamatanya.

"Huh? Lagipula aku baru saja keluar," Kyuhyun berujar santai sambil melipat lengan kemejanya. "_Kajja_. Ayo kita berangkat."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kyuhyun hari ini tampak modis, lelaki tampan itu mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru susu dan _scraf_ putih yang dibiarkan melonggar. Kaki jenjangnya di baluti celana bahan putih dan sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat menutupi alasnya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin yang terlihat 'kuno', tapi inilah ciri khas dirinya sang_ fashion terorrist_.

Di lift Kyuhyun memerhatikan Sungmin lekat. Obisidian itu membuat Sungmin resah. Apakah ada yang salah padanya?

"Gaya pakaianmu belum berubah juga ya..." gumam Kyuhyun "Jaket kulit macam apa itu? Memangnya kau seorang anggota geng motor?"

"Yang penting aku nyaman," Sungmin berujar cuek. Kyuhyun tertawa lepas.

Pintu lift terbuka, dua orang pasangan yeoja-namja masuk kedalam.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun akhirnya tidak membuka suara lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menekan tombol bel di hadapannya. Kemudian terdengar suara muncul dari alat interkom.

_**.."Katakan kodenya!"..**_

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam, _"Sweet Cotton Candy~_ Si manis yang membuat hari-harimu berwarna." jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

Kyuhyun takjub melihat tingkah Sungmin, Ia mencoba menahan senyumnya.

Pintu berwarna hitam itu terbuka. Heechul tersenyum cerah di baliknya, penampilannya hari ini tampak lebih rapih daripada hari sebelumnya. Rambut panjangnya di kuncir atas.

Namun senyum cerah seorang Kim Heechul luntur seketika setelah melihat orang lain di samping Sungmin.

"Yaa! Untuk apa kau kesini?" Heehul mendengus sinis.

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya, "Terserah diriku. Karena aku adalah kepala editor Sungmin."

"Cih!" Heechul menarik Sungmin mendekat kepadanya. "Kau menyandra _Cotton Candy_ huh? Agar kau dapat merusak kehidupanku? Dasar lelaki mata keranjang."

Kyuhyun melongo tak terima, "Kau bilang apa?!" amarahnya tiba-tiba memuncak.

Melihat kondisi yang mulai kacau. Sungmin bertindak untuk menghentikan mereka, dengan lembut Ia mendorong Heechul masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"_Cotton Candy~_ Aku harus mengusir iblis keranjang itu!" Heechul mencoba untuk menghindar. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya masuk kedalam apartemennya yang membuat Heechul semakin meledak.

"A-aduuh.. Su-sudah.." Sungmin kewalahan dan mendorong Heechul duduk di sofanya. "Kalian ingin minum apa, huum?" tawarnya lembut.

_"Green Tea."_

_"Caramel Macchiato."_

"Ya! Dasar kau rakus. Meminta tipe yang berbeda!" Heechul menyembur galak, namun Kyuhyun hanya bersikap santai.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Ia berjalan menuju dapur milik Heechul, membuat minuman dan kudapan untuk mereka.

Jadi yang mana sebenarnya tamu dan tuan rumah?

Heechul menjaga jarak dari Kyuhyun sejauh lima meter. Tatapan Heechul sangat seram menatap namja berambut ikal tersebut.

"Jangan sampai kau menyentuh milikku lagi!" desis Heechul sinis.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget. "Hah?! Itu sebuah ketidaksengajaan! Mana mau aku dengan lelaki sinting sepertimu?!" Ia pun ikut meledak.

"Cih!" decih Heechul. "Tapi kau memang seorang yang mesum dan mata keranjang." Lelaki flamboyan itu mengadahkan dagunya kearah dapur dimana Sungmin ada disana lalu tersenyum jahat, "Dasar rubah jelek yang sedang menjebak kelinci."

Namun, Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Menjebaknya untuk mengulang kembali kenangan si kelinci bersama si rubah.."

"Kau benar-benar rubah jelek yang licik.."

Sungmin pun keluar dari dapur membawa kudapan dan beberapa cangkir minuman. Seketika Ia merinding melihat keadaan ruangan yang sangat suram, jika ini sebuah kartun akan terlihat kilat yang beradu dari mata Kyuhyun dan Heechul.

"_ano.._. Minuman kalian sudah datang.." Sungmin mencoba tenang, lalu nampan yang dibawanya di taruh dengan sedikit bantingan agar perhatian Kyuhyun dan Heechul terpecah.

"Terimakasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mendekati Sungmin perlahan. Heechul terlihat tidak terima, segera saja lelaki flamboyan itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menggulungnya asal.

**Ppaak!**

Dan dipukulah Kyuhyun tepat di kepala dengan cukup keras.

"Menjauhlah dari _Cotton Candy_! Dasar kau Bangsat Mesum!" Heechul menggeram galak, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, kepalanya terasa sangat nyeri. "Haisshh... dasar kau Otak Kotor!"

"Ya! Apa kau bilang?" Heechul segera memberi aba-aba untuk memukul Kyuhyun kembali, namun Sungmin langsung mencegah dan mengambil gulungan kertas dari genggaman pria tersebut.

"Aaah! Sudah-sudah lebih baik kalian minum dulu dan berbincang layaknya orang biasa.. oke?"

Heechul menghirup napas dalam, mencoba tenang. Pemuda flamboyan itu mengambil _green tea_nya dan meminumnya perlahan dengan gerakan anggun.

Sungmin menghela napas lega, Ia pun duduk di sofa hitam sebrang Heechul bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun yang kini sedang menikmati kopinya.

_"Rasanya seperti memisahkan kucing dan anjing yang sedang bertengkar.."_

Heechul pun meletakkan cangkirnya perlahan, mata besarnya memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seksama. "Jadi teks ku belum sempurna setelah kuberikan ke Sungmin, begitu?"

Sungmin melotot kaget, kenapa Heechul bisa berubah total menjadi normal begini? Sungguh keajaiban!

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya. Kau belum melengkapinya pada bab kelima belas. Jadi, perilisan bukumu diundur menjadi dua minggu dari rencana sebelumnya."

"Oh Yaampun.. Jelas-jelas aku sudah melengkapinya kok!" Heechul mengibas rambutnya kesal, matanya melirik kearah Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau kita menghukum seseorang yang jelas-jelas melakukan kesalahan ini?" ucapnya dengan seringai menyeramkan.

"Maksudmu?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah.

"Kudengar kau seorang yang keras terhadapa karyawannya bukan?" Heechul berdiri lalu mengelilingi meja, seperti sedang mengintrograsi seorang tersangka. "Aahh tapi sepertinya kau tidak tega untuk menghukumnya memerahinya saja tidak mampu. Tapi... bagaimana kalau dengan hukuman yang sangat berbeda?" monolognya tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung apa yang dimaksudkan Heechul. "Hey.. Hey.. apa kau meminum alkohol sebelumnya?"

Sedangkan Sungmin yang terus di pandang Heechul dengan tatapan nakal hanya bisa diam dan berdoa. Jadi Pria nyentrik itu menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menghukumnya? Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Suatu hukuman yang sangat menguntungkan bagi kalian. Memberikan kesan percintaan menjadi begitu liar dan kasar.." Heechul berhenti melangkah dan secara mengejutkan lelaki itu melompat ke balik sofa mencari-cari sesuatu disana.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa melongo melihat tingkah ajaib Pria bermarga Kim tersebut.

Tak beberapa lama, Heechul sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, dan disembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya. "Tadaaa!" Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah dildo panjang terbuat dari karet, rantai yang menjuntai panjang dan cambuk kulit. "Kyuhyun gunakanlah benda ini kepada Sungmin! Hukum dia!"

"HIIIYYYY!" Sungmin menjerit histeris, pemuda manis itu memeluk dirinya berusaha melindungi diri.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, jelas sekali ada perapatan urat di dahinya. Pemuda Cho itu segera mengambil bantal terdekat di sofa dan melemparkannya keras tepat ke wajah rupawan Heechul.

**Bbakk!**

"Dasar kau sinting penggila BDSM!"

.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang sibuk bekerja. Mereka berencana akan menyelesaikannya di Apartemen Pria flamboyan ini. Sudah delapan jam mereka berada di rumahnya.

Sungmin sibuk mengetik ulang skrip yang sudah diedit oleh mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terus mengecek dan mengedit skrip mentahan karangan Heechul.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menurunkan _frame_ kacamata bacanya, lalu mendekati Sungmin. "Yang ini sudah memasuki bab baru. Jadi sajak yang disini masukkan saja ke pembukaannya."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti lalu mengetik ulang apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan. Kadang Kyuhyun mendiktekan kalimat-kalimat yang Sungmin lupakan.

Sedangkan Heechul, lelaki itu berada di ruang kerjanya yang berhadapan langsung dengan ruang tamu dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sibuk bekerja.

Lelaki cantik itu masih mengompresi wajahnya dengan kantung es akibat insiden lemparan bantal Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kedua editornya.

Kyuhyun yang dewasa dan penyayang. Sungmin yang manis dan tekun.

Heechul tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. "Mereka sungguh serasi. Tidak lama mereka akan mewujudkan impiannya satu persatu.." gumamnya setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam waktu Seoul.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan hari ini. Mereka berdua terjebak kemacetan. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya lelah sedang Kyuhyun tatapannya masih fokus kedepan.

Sungmin hampir saja memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan sekarang, Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur dengan nyaman.

Kyuhyun dengan gerakan usil menyentil hidung Sungmin, membuat pemuda manis itu membuka lebar matanya lagi. "Jangan sampai kau tertidur, aku tidak bisa membopong tubuh gendutmu."

Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal, Ia tidak bisa memaki karena kondisinya yang cukup lelah. "Berisik sekali mulut bawelmu, Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat reaksi datar Sungmin yang sangat imut. Tangan besarnya tergerak untuk mengacak-acak surai hitam si lelaki manis.

"Aish, sudah hentikan!" Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun kasar dan mengambil _smartphone_nya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk dengan membaca buku digital.

Tiba-tiba smartphone Kyuhyun berdering, segera saja pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengangkat teleponnya tanpa memperhatikan nama kontaknya.

"_Yeoboseyeo_?"

Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun, penasaran siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Aah.. Leeteuk-_hyung_. Kenapa?"

Dalam hati Sungmin merasa lega.

"Aku sedang di perjalanan pulang bersama Sungmin." Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Sungmin. "Hm? Tidak. Kami baru saja pulang dari rumah Kim Heechul-_shii_."

Apakah Leeteuk mengira mereka melakukan yang tidak-tidak?

"Apa? Kau mengajak kami ketempat itu?" Kyuhyun melirik lagi kearah Sungmin. "Baiklah tapi hanya sebentar saja ya. Sungmin benar-benar kelelahan. _Ne, Annyeong_."

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun memutar arah keluar dari kemacetan. Menuju ke pusat kota Gangnam.

Sungmin melotot kaget, Ia memukul lengan Kyuhyun lumayan keras. "Ya! Jangan melakukan hal seenaknya. Kita harus pulang. Kenapa kau malah memutar balik?"

"Berisik." Kyuhyun tetap fokus menyetir, "Kau harus ikut denganku. Lagipula Leeteuk-_hyung_ meminta kita untuk mengunjunginya."

"Apa rumah Leeteuk-_hyung_ berada di Gangnam? Kenapa dia meminta kita untuk mengunjunginya?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Tidak. Tapi nanti kau juga tahu."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berharap-harap cemas, kini mobil Kyuhyun melaju di jalan menuju tempat hiburan malam. Sungmin bahkan dapat menangkap jelas dentuman-dentuman musik di setiap gendung kelab malam di setiap sektor. Banyak sekali orang-orang dari kalangan laki-laki maupun perempuan, tua maupun muda di sekitar kompleks hiburan malam ini, untuk mencari kesenangan.

_"Semoga saja tujuan Kyuhyun bukan ke tempat seperti ini.."_

Kyuhyun membanting setirnya masuk kedalam basement salah satu gedung hiburan malam yang paling besar disana. Langsung memarkirkan mobilnya. Sungmin masih _shock_ dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, tangannya mencoba menahan Kyuhyun yang hendak keluar dari mobil.

"Kau tidak salah datang ketempat seperti ini?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun ragu, setahunya pemuda kelahiran februari itu tidak menyukai hal-hal yang seperti ini... namun itu dulu.

"Tidak. Kita memang akan bertemu Leeteuk-_hyung_ disini." jawab Kyuhyun lalu melepas sabuk pengaman dari Sungmin. "Ayo turun, Leeteuk-_hyung_ sudah menunggu di dalam."

"Tu-tunggu.." Sungmin masih enggan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu seperti apa tempat ini... sangat berbahaya untuk dimasuki bukan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sungmin. "Tenang saja, ada aku. Lagipula kita hanya berbincang dengannya sebentar saja setelah itu pulang. Mengerti?" ucapnya lembut sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sungmin.

_"Oh Ayolah.. Cho. Apa yang terjadi kepadamu selama ini?"_

Sungmin pun akhirnya pasrah dan turun dari mobil, di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkesiap saat pinggulnya tiba-tiba dirangkul oleh Kyuhyun seenaknya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Le-lepaskan!" Sungmin berusaha memberontak, jantungnya tiba-tiba susah diatur untuk tidak berdegup kencang saat ini.

"Ssshh... Anggap saja kita seperti _partner_ oke? Disini sangat berbahaya untuk amatur sepertimu. Teruslah berada di sampingku." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Si-sialan kau.." Sungmin mengumpat kecil. Ia pikir dia seorang gigolo yang hanya di anggap _partner_? Dan, sialan posisi mereka sangat intim dan menempel seperti ini, Sungmin terus berusaha untuk menenangkan jantung sehatnya agar tidak terus berdetak cepat karena Kyuhyun.

Mereka berjalan memasuki koridor yang penerangan lampunya kurang. Sungmin hampir saja menjerit begitu banyak pasangan yang sedang bercumbu disana bahkan tak segan-segan mereka mendesah sambil memainkan tubuh mereka.

Mungkin saja pemuda itu mendapat banyak dosa sehingga diberilah balasan seperti ini. Ia juga melanggar janjinya untuk tidak ikut campur dengan-persetan-dunia malam. Sungmin harus segera pergi ke gereja besok pagi dan meminta ampunan kepada Tuhan atas kesalahan yang Ia perbuat.

Setelah melewati koridor neraka itu. Mereka memasuki_ hall_ besar dengan gemerlap lampu warna-warni yang menghiasi ruangan, dentuman musik semakin jelas dan keras, banyak orang yang berpesta pora di dalam menikmati alunan musik dari permainan handal sang DJ klub bersama ribuan botol minuman keras dan _partner_ bertubuh seksi.

Sungmin mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidak melihat lebih banyak dosa di malam ini. Ia bahkan menyadari bahwa banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin menaiki lift, menuju lantai atas gedung. Sungmin menghela napas lega, akhirnya Ia menjauh juga dari _hall_ yang sama nerakanya itu.

"Yang ini kau harus lebih berhati-hati.." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berucap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita menuju ke sebuah klub terpisah dan eksklusif untuk orang pecinta sesama jenis." Kyuhyun menoleh dan memperhatikan Sungmin. "Dan Leeteuk-_hyung_ berada disana bersama Kangin-_hyung_."

Sungmin melotot sekaget-kagetnya. Jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat laknat seperti ini?!

"Teruslah bersama ku, Sungmin. Jika kau merasa terancam oleh lelaki lain datanglah padaku dan jika Ia masih mengancammu juga cumbulah aku."

Ini sebuah kata-kata perlindungan atau modus, hah?!

Pintu lift pun terbuka. Kyuhyun lalu menarik Sungmin keluar. Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak gugup dan takut menghadapi pintu besar yang menyambut di depannya. Namun, datanglah dua sosok _bodyguard_ berbadan perkasa mencegah mereka untuk masuk.

"Tunjukkan kartu kalian."

Sungmin meringkuk ketakutan. Bisakah _bodyguard monster_ itu berbicara lembut?

Kyuhyun dengan santai mengeluarkan sebuah kartu bewarna platinum dari sakunya. "Cho Kyuhyun. _VVIP Member._" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kartu tersebut di hadapan wajah salah satu bodyguard. "Dan, _VVIP Member_ mempunyai wewenang membawa partner dari luar."

_"Tu-tunggu.. VVIP Member? Berarti Kyuhyun.."_

_Bodyguard_ itu pun mengangguk mantap lalu menyuruh temannya untuk membuka pintu besar menuju klub eksklusif tersebut, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk kedalamnya.

Sungmin memandang seksama pemandangan di dalam klub. Sama seperti yang terjadi di hall namun tidak sesak dan kondisinya sangat berbeda seperti dibawah.

Jika di _hall_ utama kalian biasa melihat pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan saling bercumbu, tapi jangan harap di ruangan ini karena laki-laki bersama laki-laki dan perempuan bersama perempuan.

"Kyu.. apa kau sering mengunjungi tempat ini?" Sungmin bertanya dalam kalut, menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun yang merangkul di pinggulnya.

"Tidak sering-sering. Hanya saat aku berada dalam masalah dan butuh pelampiasan." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lancar, Ia menoleh kearah Sungmin dan tersenyum miring. Kyuhyun mendekati bibirnya menempel dipermukaan telinga Sungmin, membuat puluhan pasang mata cemburu dan kesal. "Ingat perkataanku tadi, _okay?_" bisiknya seduktif

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya kalut. Wajahnya memerah dan tempo jantungnya semakin cepat. "_N-ne.._"

"_Good Boy_." Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin dan memberinya sebuah kecupan lembut, setelah itu membawanya masuk semakin dalam. Mencari dimana Leeteuk dan Kangin berada.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti seperti robot. Tetapi, dalam hatinya Ia ingin menangis. Apakah selama ini Kyuhyun begitu hancur hingga menjadi seperti ini? Membayangkan Kyuhyun berhubungan dengan orang lain saja Ia tidak sanggup. Mungkin memang Tuhan memberikan bukti sebagai akibat dosa yang selama ini Ia perbuat.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa alasan.

"Oh Ya Ampun. Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat pemandangan di depannya, Kangin sedang berusaha mencumbu dada berisi Leeteuk. Tangannya tergerak untuk menutupi kedua mata Sungmin agar tidak melihat adegan dari kedua pasangan yang terkenal kalem di kantor.

"Wooaah~!" Kangin terlonjak kaget dan segera menutupi tubuh Leeteuk yang setengah telanjang dengan jaketnya. "Kenapa kau tidak permisi dulu? Aish, dasar setan kecil." lelaki bertubuh atletis itu mengumpati Kyuhyun yang datang mengganggu kesenangannya.

"Haruskah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring lalu melepas tangannya dari wajah Sungmin. "Untung saja Sungmin tidak melihat adegan jorok kalian."

"Cih, seperti kau tidak saja." Kangin mendecih kesal lalu memasang senyum ramah kepada Sungmin. "Halo, Sungmin-_ah_. Baru pertama kali masuk ketempat seperti ini hm?"

"A-aah.. Begitulah." Sungmin berucap gugup. Lalu duduk di samping Leeteuk yang kini sedang merapihkan pakaiannya.

"Ah rupanya benar ini Sungmin. Kukira Kyuhyun cuma berbohong." Leeteuk tertawa lalu merangkul pundak pemuda manis itu erat. Sungmin membalas dengan tawaan canggung.

Kangin tertawa lepas lalu menyenggol pundak Kyuhyun keras. "Hey, setan kecil. Tadi Ren mencarimu lho, Ia pikir kau ikut bersama kami. Dan Ia bilang Ia rindu bermain denganmu." ucapnya blak-blakkan lalu meneguk sedikit vodka di gelasnya. "Haish dasar kau ini setan kecil yang suka bermain-main dengan siluman."

"_H-hyung_ kupikir kau sudah mulai mabuk.." Kyuhyun berujar canggung lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kangin pelan. Ia bisa merasakan mimik wajah Sungmin yang mulai berubah, Kyuhyun sepertinya mendapat kesalahan terbesar.

"Aish, Kangin-_ah_. Kau tidak melihat disini ada Sungmin? Kau ini benar-benar mulut ember.." Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala. "Jaga omonganmu, dasar."

"Galak sekali sih kau, _sweety_." Kangin bermonolog lambat, sepertinya Ia memang sudah mabuk wajahnya pun terlihat memerah dan gerakannya linglung. "Kau benar-benar harus dihukum malam ini.. hik."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin khawatir, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh Sungmin. Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri dan menghadap kearah Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk-_hyung_ dimana letak toilet nya?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara datar.

"Ada di dekat bar, Sungmin-_ah_. Hati-hati ne.." jawab Leeteuk dan setelah itu Sungmin bergegas pergi menuju toilet.

"Oh Tidak, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mendecak keras, Ia begitu panik. Pemuda bermata obisidian itu bergegas untuk mengejar Sungmin, namun gerakannya secara langsung di tahan oleh Kangin.

"Kangin-_hyung_! Bisa kau lepaskan?" Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak, Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Namun, melawan seorang Kangin yang sedang mabuk bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Biarkan dia mencari partnernya sendiri, kau disini saja bersama kami."

Kyuhyun mau tidak mau duduk kembali. Ia terus memandang sekeliling dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Bisa bahaya jika Sungmin berpisah darinya di tempat seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghela napas lega, Ia kini jauh dari Kyuhyun. Pemuda manis itu mengeratkan topinya agar tidak dilihat oleh banyak orang, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya _bartender_ pria dengan pakaian yang begitu rapih.

"Hhmm... Minuman apa saja yang bisa menghilangkan stress ku."

"Bagaiman dengan whisky?"

"Aah.. baiklah." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

Lalu sang bartender pergi menuju rak-rak disekitar bar mengambil satu botol whisky dan gelas kecil berisi es batu. "Ini pesananmu, Tuan. Jika kau meminta lagi bilang saja oke?"

Sungmin mengangguk lagi, lalu sang bartender pergi begitu saja. Dengan seksama Sungmin menyentuh botol whisky yang terisi penuh itu, lalu membuka tutupnya. Ini baru pertama kalinya Ia menikmati minuman keras selain wine, sampanye dan arak tradisional.

Setelah dituangkan cairan kuning keemasan itu kedalam gelas, Sungmin segera meneguknya tandas. Bau menyengat menguar dan kepalanya sedikit linglung, mungkin Ia mendapatkan whisky dengan kadar alkohol yang lumayan tinggi.

"Lihat, ada yang sedang gundah gulana disini."

Sungmin serentak menoleh ke seorang pria dengan penampilan_ macho_ dan gotik di sampingnya. Matanya menyipit melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok itu, "Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu hanya tersenyum ramah lalu merapatkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, lalu memanggil bartender untuk meminta pesanan.

Sungmin pun cuek, dan melanjutkan lagi kegiatan meminumnya. Badannya semakin panas karena efek alkohol, Sungmin terpaksa melepas topi dan jaket kulitnya. Kulit putih mulusnya berkeringat, t-shirt hitam miliknya sedikit basah.

Pria gotik itu menatap Sungmin intens, dengan lancang Ia merangkulkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin. "_So beautiful_... Siapa namamu, manis?"

"Cih," Sungmin mendecih sinis dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan minumnya. "Kau saja tidak memberitahu namamu, benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Oh.. Oh... Baiklah. Namaku Kim Jungmo." Pria yang bernama Jungmo itu mendekatkan wajahnya keleher Sungmin. "Lalu siapa namamu?"

"Lee Sungmin, senang berkenalan denganmu Jungmo." ucap Sungmin datar sambil memainkan gelas miliknya.

"Ahh.. Lee Sungmin. Nama yang indah." ucapan Jungmo berhenti ketika seorang bartender datang membawa pesanannya. "Kau mempunyai masalah? Coba ceritakan padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, "Aku mempunyai orang yang paling kucintai namun aku meninggalkanya karena sebuah keterpaksaan.." Sungmin berhenti berbicara lalu meneguk kembali whisky nya. "Setelah aku kembali dan tak sengaja menemuinya... dia ternyata berubah.. dia mencintai yang dulu dia benci. Tapi dia berubah karena kesalahanku... aku memang bodoh bukan?"

Jungmo menggeleng pelan, lalu mengelus-elus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. "Kau tidak bodoh, Sungmin. Justru dia yang bodoh karena tidak bersikap dewasa karena kewajibanmu, kau bilang meninggalkannya karena keterpaksaan, bukan?"

"Kau benar.." Sungmin mengangguk lalu menuangkan kembali whisky nya. Jungmo dengan segelas cocktail mengajak Sungmin untuk bersulang.

"Lupakanlah orang bodoh itu." ujar Jungmo setelah bersulang, lalu meminum cocktail nya sedikit. "Kau bisa bersamaku, Sungmin. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal bodoh seperti orang itu."

Sungmin menghentikan minumnya, dahinya mengkerut bingung. "Tu-tunggu? Kau berusaha menggodaku, ya?"

Jungmo tertawa hambar. Ia semakin merapatkan dirinya kepada Sungmin, "Tidak, sayang maksudku Sungmin. Aku ingin menawarkan kebahagiaan untukmu dan aku tidak bodoh sepertinya."

"Menjauh dariku.." Sungmin berujar lirih, Ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar sekarang Ia tidak bisa melawan. Pelukan Jungmo terhadap Sungmin semakin mengerat, Sungmin dapat merasakan tangan Jungmo yang mencoba menyentuh bokongnya.

Ini pelecehan!

"Lepaskan!"

Jungmo tersenyum licik, tangannya semakin berani untuk mengerjai Sungmin. "Kau tidak mau bermain bersamaku, hum?"

Sungmin benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya, harusnya Ia menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya. Ia pun juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena pengaruh alkoholnya.

Sungmin hanya bisa meminta bantuan kepada Tuhan agar ada seseorang yang datang membantunya.

"Apa kau tuli? Sudah berapa kali pria itu minta dilepaskan, huh?"

Terdengar suara bass yang lembut yang terdengar familiar bagi Sungmin. Ia juga mendengar suara hantaman seseorang meninju keras sesuatu dan suara tersungkur. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi, pandangannya kabur dan buram. Namun Ia bisa mendengar suara gaduh di sekitarnya.

"Sungmin!" suara bass merdu itu menyerukan namanya. Sungmin juga merasakan tubuhnya terangkat ke udara, rasanya sangat ringan. "Sungmin! _Gwenchannayo_?" Suara itu menyeru kembali terdengar nada khawatir di dalamnya.

"Huumm.." Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah yang terlihat buram itu. Kulit tangannya menyentuh lembut tekstur permukaan wajah yang sedikit kasar karena jerawat namun Sungmin sangat menyukainya.

"Sungmin. Kau mabuk, kita pulang oke?" suara itu menyahut lagi, lalu menyentuh ibu jari Sungmin dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku, Maafkan aku."

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum polosnya. "Cho Kyuhyun. _Pabo_."

Dan, dunia Sungmin tampak gelap sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**_(A/N) : _**Maafkan Author yang telat publish selama seminggu, mianhae. T_T Mana chapter kemarin banyak typonya gara gara lupa ngedit ulang ;_;

Oh ya, buat Guest yang gak mencantumkan namanya terimakasih atas kritik anda maaf bila ceritanya tidak berkenan dan tak masuk akal bagi anda tapi kritikan anda kami terima dengan lapang dada dan akan menjadi evaluasi menulis untuk kedepannya, sekali lagi kami mengucapkan mohon maaf dan terimakasih sudah memperhatikan kesalahan-kesalahan di ff ini ^^

Thanks buat readerdul yang masih setia mengikuti "The Boys Beside Me"! Dan yang masih bingung gimana nasibnya KyuMin huehehehehe~ *grin*

**_Ingat_ **: Sebentar lagi bulan Mei lho! *kabuuur*

**KUNJUNGI BLOG KAMI YAH TINGGAL LIRIK DI PROFIL. ADA FF NC BARU SIS/GAN KKK~**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 7)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ _(because there's explicit words)_

**Main Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author :** Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

**Warn! :** YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Cahaya mentari pagi mengintip malu-malu di balik gordain. Sungmin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya mulai terusik, pemuda manis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali mencoba untuk membiasakan dengan sinar silau tersebut.

Perlahan pandangan Sungmin mulai menjelas, Ia berusaha terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya sedikit pening, mendecih karena teringat semalam Ia minum sampai mabuk dan diganggu oleh _gay_ yang menyebalkan.

Aroma _aqua_ menguar di sekitar ruangan. Rasanya sejuk seperti di surga. Sungmin memandang selimut berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi setengah badannya, alisnya tiba-tiba mengernyit.

_"Bukannya warna sprai tempat tidurku itu merah jambu?"_

Pandangan Sungmin semakin lama semakin jelas, mata _hazel_ miliknya melebar seketika. Dengan gerakkan panik Ia pun duduk dan menelusuri ruang kamar yang cukup besar ini dengan warna abu-abu dan putih yang mendominasi.

Pandangan Sungmin terhenti pada cermin mozaik di atas tempat tidur, cermin besar itu menampilkan dirinya yang berantakan sehabis bangun tidur. Sungmin menyadari jika Ia mengenakan _sweater_ hangat berwarna biru dongker yang kebesaran di badannya entah milik siapa.

_"Apakah aku di bawa oleh gay brengsek itu?!"_

Sungmin melotot kaget dan segera lompat dari tempat tidur asing itu. Semakin kaget jadinya Ia hanya memakai _boxer_ putih miliknya yang tertutupi oleh sweater tersebut, seperti tidak mengenakan celana, mengekspose jenjang kakinya yang putih mulus.

"Tidak mungkin!" Sungmin menjerit panik, dengan gerakan tergesa-gesa Ia membuka pintu hitam-platinum di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" terdengar teguran yang berasal dari dapur. Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, dan berjalan mundur. Sungmin melebarkan matanya sekali lagi, sudah beberapa kali pemuda ini dibuat jantungan di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun tampak duduk tenang di _pantry_ dapur. Lelaki tampan itu mengenakan baju santai dengan celana training berwarna hitam, kacamata baca bertengger di hidung bangirnya, sambil menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di pagi hari.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, "Jelaskan kepadaku. Apa yang kemarin malam terjadi dan di mana aku sekarang?"

Kyuhyun melepas kacamatanya perlahan, mata obsidian itu semakin terlihat jelas dan jernih. "Kemarin malam kau pingsan karena terlalu mabuk, dan sekarang kau ada di apartemenku."

"A-apa?" Sungmin terbata, tangannya tergerak untuk menarik kebawah sweater yang dipakainya, mencoba menutupi paha mulusnya. "D-dan _sweater_ ini adalah milikmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya kaget, "Kau menelanjangiku?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya meninggalkan _boxer_mu saja. Bajumu sudah basah oleh keringat dan bau alkohol yang begitu menyengat. Jadi aku memakaikan sweater milikku kepadamu, maaf jika itu kebesaran." ucap Kyuhyun lalu turun dari duduknya, menghampiri oven yang mendentingan bunyi tanda sudah matang. "Oh ya, bajumu sudah ku kirim ke_ laundry,_ alamatnya kugunakan alamat milikmu. Jadi tenang saja."

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, namja manis itu meremas ujung _sweater_nya. "Lalu... jika semalam aku tidur di kamar tidurmu. Kau tidur di mana?"

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. "Aku hanya mempunyai satu kamar tidur di sini, tentu saja aku tidur bersamamu, Sungmin."

"_M-mwo_?" wajah Sungmin seketika memerah, wajahnya semakin merunduk ketika tatapannya tak sengaja mencuri pandangan kearah bokong padat Kyuhyun yang ditutupi celana training itu. "Apakah kita melakukan..."

_"Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"_

Kyuhyun berhenti menata menu sarapan di meja, namja berkulit pucat itu tiba-tiba tertawa keras. "Aku tidak suka meniduri orang yang mabuk karena_ whisky _atau vodka, itu sangat menjengkelkan. Walaupun orang itu dalam keadaan menggairahkan sekalipun."

Sungmin menghela napas lega. Sepertinya Ia harus berterimakasih kepada minuman sialan itu yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran.

Kyuhyun menaruh dua mangkuk sup rumput laut dan empat potong _gimbap_ di kedua piring putih di depannya. "Sarapan?" tawar Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang masih diam berdiri di ambang jalan masuk dapur.

"Ah ya.." Sungmin perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun menuju pantry lalu duduk di sebrangnya. Aroma sup rumput laut dan gimbap merasuki indra penciuman Sungmin, perutnya meronta lapar. Tak sadar Ia tersenyum, rupanya Kyuhyun berkembang baik dalam hal memasak.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membawa cangkir pink yang mengepulkan uap panas, dengan perlahan Ia letakkan di meja. Sungmin memperhatikan cairan keemasan di dalam cangkir, aroma jahe menguar dan membuat dirinya relaks. "Air jahe hangat sangat baik untuk menghilangkan rasa mual dan pusing karena mabuk, kau harus menghabiskannya."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu menyentuh cangkir pink tersebut, mata _hazel_nya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menikmati kopinya. Cahaya matahari yang masuk sedikit menyinari wajah pucat tampan itu, obisidannya terlihat bercahaya. Jantung Sungmin entah kenapa berdetak lagi.

"Sedang melihat apa, Tuan Lee?"

"Aa-ah!" Sungmin terkejut, dengan kaku Ia mengambil sumpit dan sendok di samping piring. Kyuhyun tertawa sedikit melihat tingkah manisnya.

Sungmin dengan gerakan terburu-buru menyuapi sepotong gimbap ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

Kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan Sungmin mulai bertanya, "Bagaimana rasanya? Ini percobaanku yang ke dua puluh untuk memasak _gimbap_ dan sup rumput laut."

"Oh." Sungmin hampir saja tersedak mendengar pernyataan jujur Kyuhyun, Ia lalu menyereput sedikit sup rumput lautnya. "Ini enak, tapi supnya sedikit asin. Kurasa kau harus mengurangi sedikit garamnya."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mulai penasaran, lelaki tampan itu tergerak untuk menyicipi makanannya. "Aah.. benar. Ini lebih baik daripada yang kemarin." Kyuhyun tersenyum sumringah, obsidiannya berbinar senang. Sungmin menahan senyumnya, reaksi Kyuhyun saat merasa bangga tidak berubah, terlihat polos di matanya.

Mereka berdua sibuk melahap menu sarapan milik mereka. Hingga tak sadar mereka menghabiskannya tanpa tersisa.

"Wow.. sepertinya kau tidak mabuk total. Sarapanmu saja sampai habis." Kyuhyun mengerjap takjub, lalu mengambil piring kotor mereka. Membawanya ke tempat cuci piring.

Sungmin tertawa malu-malu, "Entahlah. Habisnya perutku lapar." ungkapnya. Melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk mencuci piring, pemuda manis itu menghampiri untuk membantunya. "Bolehkah?" tawar Sungmin setelahnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberi Sungmin sepasang sarung tangan karet. "Pakailah."

Sungmin menerima lalu memakainya. Kyuhyun mengambil spons yang sudah di lumuri sabun, tiba-tiba Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya bersama dengan spons busa. Menggerakkannya lembut ke permukaan piring hingga bersih.

Sungmin berusaha menahan detak jantungnya lagi, tangannya hanya mengikuti gerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mencuci piring. Busa-busa lembut muncul menutupi jari-hari mereka.

"Haish, membosankan!" celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lalu mencipratkan air ke wajah Sungmin, lalu tertawa keras karena reaksi Sungmin yang menggemaskan.

Sungmin masih terbengong dengan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun yang masih usil mencolek sedikit busa lalu menempelkannya di hidung Sungmin, tawanya pun semakin jadi.

Sungmin akhirnya sadar dan menggeram kesal. "Cho Kyuhyuuunn!" Ia pun juga mencolek sedikit sabun lalu ditempelkanya di pipi pucat Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertawa kecil, "Hihihi.. Jerawat!"

"Rasakan ini!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan mencipratkan air ke tubuh Sungmin. Sehingga di mulailah peperangan kecil diantara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menyerang dengan busa ataupun air, mereka berdua tertawa lepas melihat lawannya yang mulai basah kuyup dengan penampilan aneh karena busa mengotori mereka berdua.

Tidak memperdulikan lantai yang mulai licin, mereka terus melakukan momen bahagia ini. Sampai dimana Sungmin tak sengaja menginjak sedikit busa di lantai membuat tubuhnya mulai tak seimbang.

"Ming!"

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya berputar dan Ia jatuh di permukaan yang empuk tak merasakan sakit. Matanya yang terpejam erat perlahan mulai terbuka, _hazel_nya melebar.

Posisi Sungmin kini berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya erat. Pemuda tampan di bawahnya meringis kesakitan karena kepala dan tubuhnya yang terbentur langsung dengan lantai, ternyata Kyuhyun melindunginya walaupun Ia harus menerima kesakitan seperti ini.

"K-kyu? _Gwenchannayo_?" Sungmin mulai panik, perlahan Ia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dan menyentuh bagian bawahnya. Sungmin merasa bersalah, Ia merundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ingin menangis karena membuat lelaki itu merasakan sakit lagi.

"Hey.." Kyuhyun perlahan menyahut dan mengangkat wajah Sungmin pelan, tertawa singkat karena busa yang mengotori wajah pemuda manis itu. "Lihat wajah jelek ini yang mulai mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya nyeri yang sementara."

"Bodoh.." Sungmin mengumpat kecil lalu memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun tertawa geli lalu mengangkat tubuh Sungmin lembut dan mendudukannya, Ia pun juga ikut bangkit dan duduk di samping pemuda manis itu.

"Hey.." Kyuhyun menyahut lagi lalu memperhatikan Sungmin intens. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat tidak tahan dengan penampilan basah kuyup. Kau bisa saja kuperkosa sekarang.." godanya sambil tersenyum miring. Masih memperhatikan Sungmin yang basah dan lepek.

Apalagi paha mulus yang terekspose itu terlihat mengkilap karena basah!

Sungmin menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun yang mulai mesum, langsung saja Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil asal sebuah serbet lalu menutupi pahanya yang terekspose. Wajahnya memerah bukan main, entah marah atau malu karena di goda dengan keterlaluannya oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kamar mandi ada di mana, ya?" Sungmin bertanya dengan gugup. Berusaha menutupi pahanya yang masih di tatap mesum oleh pemuda Cho itu, benar-benar mengancam keselamatan bokongnya.

"Ada di kamarku." jawab Kyuhyun, lalu mulai bangkit berdiri. Mata mesumnya terus memperhatikan Sungmin secara menyeluruh. "Ingin mandi bersama?" tawarnya tanpa malu.

"T-tidak usah!" Sungmin menjerit ketakutan dan segera berlari kearah kamar Kyuhyun lalu membanting pintu hitam-platinum itu cukup keras.

.

.

.

.

Pintu berwarna putih itu perlahan terbuka, Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam. Memastikan tidak ada Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. Ia pun menghela napas lega pemuda itu tidak ada disana, lalu keluar secara perlahan.

Sungmin hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, dada putih dan berisi miliknya kini yang terekspose yang mungkin bisa saja mesumnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa terpancing jika Ia ada disini.

Setumpuk pakaian Sungmin temukan di atas ranjang. Sungmin memperhatikannya, sebuah_ t-shirt_ hitam dan celana panjang _skinny_ bahan berwarna putih, juga _boxer_ berwarna abu-abu dan kantung plastik di samping dan terselip secarik kertas disana. Lelaki manis itu mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah catatan di dalamnya.

_**Hanya ini pakaian yang kupunya yang setidaknya pas di tubuhmu.**_  
_**Pakaian kotornya kau kemas saja di kantung plastik.**_  
_**Tidak perlu memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembalikannya.**_  
_**Jika kau mau ambil saja.**_

_**CKH.**_

Pantas saja Sungmin bisa mencium aroma _aqua_ khas seorang Kyuhyun di pakaian ini. Sungmin melihat sekeliling sebelum melepas ikatan handuknya, setelah itu Ia memakai _boxer_ abu-abu yang menurut Sungmin kebesaran untuknya.

Wajah Pemuda manis itu memerah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Lalu memakai_ t-shirt_ dan celana panjang. Berjalan menuju meja rias dan merapihkan penampilannya.

Pakaian yang direkomendasikan Kyuhyun memang nyaman, namun sedikit berbeda dari penampilan Sungmin biasanya. Entah kenapa _t-shirt_ hitam itu sedikit ketat di bagian dadanya, dan celana _skinny_ putih itu juga mengetat di bagian bokongnya. Namja manis itu menghela napas kesal, sepertinya berat badannya naik beberapa kilo.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi nada dering yang Sungmin kenal. Nada dering smartphonenya, Ia menelusuri sudut-sudut kamar dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Sampai dimana Sungmin menemukannya di laci meja nakas di samping ranjang, sepertinya Kyuhyun yang menaruhnya disana.

"Ayah?" gumam Sungmin melihat nama kontak yang tertera di layar, lalu meresponnya cepat. "_Yeoboseoyo_?"

_**.."Sungmin-ah. Kau sudah sampai ke Korea, nak? Bagaimana menurutmu apartemen yang kuberikan?"...**_

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. "Sudah. Ini terlalu berlebihan Ayah hanya untuk satu orang, tapi terimakasih aku menyukainya." ucapnya dengan sopan santun.

**_.."Syukurlah kalau begitu. Sekarang apa kau berada di apartemen mu?".._**

Sungmin mulai gugup, pasalnya Ia tidak ada di kamar apartemennya melainkan di kamar yang lain. "N-_ne_.. aku ada di rumah." bohongnya.

_**.."Baiklah, dalam lima belas menit Tuan Shin supir pribadi Ayah akan menjemputmu. Kau harus ke kantor cabang siang ini, ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu, nak."...**_

Sungmin pun meloncat dari tempat duduknya, Ia harus bergegas sebelum supir tersebut datang. "_Arraseo._ Aku mengerti."

Sambungan telepon Anak dan Ayah itu terputus. Sungmin meringis lalu namja januari itu berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Namun setibanya Sungmin terlonjak, Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang tengah duduk sambil menonton tv, rupanya namja tampan itu menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya namja berambut ikal cokelat itu. "Bagaimana pakaiannya? Apakah cocok?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, "Sudah. Ini lumayan pas, terimakasih atas kepedulianmu Kyu." lalu Ia berjalan terburu-buru kearah pintu keluar. Kyuhyun yang bingung pun mengikuti Sungmin dan mencegahnya keluar.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir, Ia menghalangi pintu utama yang hendak Sungmin buka. "Kau marah padaku karena kejadian tadi?"

"Oh ya ampun.." Sungmin mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Tidak tapi aku harus segera pergi, Kyu. Aku punya urusan lain. Terimakasih atas tumpangan dan pakaian pemberianmu."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya curiga, "Jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Lee Sungmin! Baru akan kubuka pintunya."

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya telak, sepertinya Ia membuat namja dihadapannya marah besar. "Begini.. Ayahku baru saja telepon.."

"Tu-tunggu? Siapa? Ayahmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, Ia menciut. "Iya. Ayah memintaku untuk menemuinya dan lima belas menit lagi supirnya akan menjemputku.."

Kini mereka terdiam. Sungmin ketakutan ketika melihat rahang Kyuhyun mulai mengeras, obsidian itu juga memancarkan kemarahan yang meledak. Ia benar-benar harus pergi darinya.

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun-_ah_. Tapi aku-"

Sungmin menghentikan perkataannya. Napas Kyuhyun sangat memburu dan wajahnya memerah. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin, mendorong namja manis itu hingga tembok membatasi ruang geraknya. Tangan Kyuhyun mengurung tubuh Sungmin membuatnya kini bergetar ketakutan.

"Jangan hampiri dia." suara Kyuhyun begitu berat dan tegas, sangat mengintimidasi. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mata hitam jernih itu seperti terus mengeksekusinya secara perlahan.

"Tapi Kyu.. Jika tidak akan ada ma-"

"KUBILANG JANGAN HAMPIRI DIA!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana orang itu mencoba memisahkan kita.."

Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya mulai terbuka perlahan, mulutnya terbuka lebar kaget ketika Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur dan berlutut di hadapannya. Bahu namja februari itu entah kenapa berguncang. Hati Sungmin mencelos, Ia pun merendahkan badannya dan berjongkok, mengelus pundak besar itu lembut. "Sudah Kyu... Mungkin saja Ayah sudah melupakan tentang itu."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendongak, matanya memerah mengeluarkan air mata amarah. "Apa katamu? Melupakannya? Kau pikir semudah itu melupakannya?"

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut, namun segera di tepis keras oleh lelaki tampan itu. "Melupakannya? KAU MENGANGGAP HUBUNGAN KITA SEBELUMNYA ITU APA, HAH?!"

Sungmin menggigit keras bibirnya. Kyuhyun perlahan berdiri dan membelakangi Sungmin, namja itu mengacak rambut ikalnya frustasi, tangannya terkepal erat. "Pergi dari hadapanku sekarang."

"Kyu.." Sungmin perlahan berdiri, dan mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun. "Aku bisa jelaskan.."

"PERGI!"

Sungmin menghela napas pasrah, hatinya begitu sakit. Ia pun membelokkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama, mencoba menahan tangisannya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Ia menoleh kearah Kyuhyun namun pemuda itu masih enggan menatapnya.

Sungmin pun akhirnya keluar dan pergi. Meninggalkan luka di kedua hati mereka.

.

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun memperhatikan majalah bisnis yang tergeletak di meja tamu. Remaja itu penasaran setelah melihat judulnya yang menampilkan nama Purezento-group, Ia pun mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan seksama._

_"Lee Chun-Wa... Direktur Utama Purezento-group." gumam bibir tebal itu dan terus membaca barisan-barisan kalimat di rubik pertama._

_Tapi tiba-tiba pandangan Kyuhyun menghitam, merasa matanya di tutupi oleh seseorang dari belakang, Ia pun tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan. "Ahra-noona! Aku tahu itu dirimu."_

_"Yaah~ Ketahuan deh." seorang perempuan berusia dua puluh tahun itu melepaskan tangannya dari kedua mata obisidan yang sama seperti miliknya, perempuan cantik itu pun lalu mendudukkan dirinya samping Kyuhyun. "Tumben sekali kau membaca majalah bisnis milik Ayah. Apa yang terjadi dengan tempurung kepalamu, Captain?"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan kakak perempuannya itu. "Entahlah, Noona. Tapi.." Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya lalu memberi unjuk foto seorang pria paruh baya yang beribawa, tampil di rubik utama majalah tersebut. "Menurutmu Ayah mengenal orang ini tidak, Noon?"_

_Ahra membaca isi artikel itu sebelumnya lalu menggidikkan bahunya, "Sepertinya Ayah tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya Paman Choi tahu siapa dia."_

_Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya paham. Tangannya tergerak menutup majalah. Ahra sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa mata adik laki-lakinya mulai membara._

_Kyuhyun berpikir Ia harus mewaspadai direktur utama Purezento-group. Lee Chun-Wa, Ayah dari kekasihnya._

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba mengatur napasnya perlahan. Tangannya lalu mendorong pintu kayu mahoni di hadapannya, membukanya lebar.

Sungmin dapat melihat Seorang pria paruh baya sedang memunggunginya, menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari jendela besar ruang kerjanya. Pemuda itu perlahan masuk dan membungkukkan badannya setelah pria itu menolehkan kepalanya menatap kedatangannya.

"Sungmin. Rupanya kau sudah datang, nak." sambut Pria itu dengan senyum kebapakan di wajahnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya, duduk di sana dengan nyaman. Tangannya terjulur untuk menyuruh Sungmin duduk di kursi sebrangnya dan dituruti oleh pemuda tersebut.

Sungmin memperhatikan papan nama yang berada di atas meja, nama Lee Chun-Wa tertera disana.

"Apa yang ingin Ayah bicarakan?" Sungmin buka suara dengan tutur kata sopan.

Tuan Lee merilekskan dirinya sambil berdeham, "Bagaimana dengan tempat kerja barumu? Kuharap kau tidak marah karena turunnya jabatanmu."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Aku menyukainya dan mereka juga ramah-ramah. Tidak, Ayah. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu mengurusi banyak orang lagi."

Tuan Lee tertawa mendengar ungkapan polos anaknya. "Baguslah kalau begitu." jari-jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja, kini tatapan pria paruh baya itu mulai serius. "Sekarang ini adalah hal yang terpenting, Sungmin."

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya sekali lagi, "Sampaikan saja Ayah.."

"Aku sungguh menyayangkan sekali.. pernikahanmu dengan Sawako berakhir di tengah jalan."

"Oh, Tidak. Jangan lagi."

"Setelah perceraianmu, _Starlight Entertaiment_ memutuskan kontrak dengan perusahaan. Padahal, perusahaan Ayah Sawako itu sangat menguntungkan bagi kita, siapa lagi yang tidak menanggung secara cuma-cuma saat salah satu buku kita dijadikan film atau apapun itu?" Tuan Lee menyeruput sedikit air putih miliknya. "Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memaksakanmu terus-terusan, hubunganmu dengan Sawako memang kaku sedari dulu walaupun kalian bisa menghasilkan satu anak."

Sungmin meremas jari-jarinya was-was, "Maafkan aku.." gumamnya pelan.

Tuan Lee mencondongkan badannya, menatap Sungmin intens. "Apa kau masih memikirkan Tuan Gaemers, Sungmin?"

Sungmin terdiam, lidahnya terasa kaku tidak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun.

"Apa orientasi seksualmu belum berubah, Nak? Kenapa orang itu bisa begitu mempengaruhimu sampai seperti ini?" Tuan Lee sedikit menggeram. "Aku lebih senang jika kau menjadi seorang playboy daripada menyukai sesama jenismu."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam, terpojok dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Ayahnya.

"Apa kau bertemu dengan Tuan Gaemers lagi?"

_"Tidak! Jangan sampai Ayah mengetahui Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya!"_

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, merespon dengan kebohongan lagi.

"Baiklah." Tuan Lee lalu memundurkan tubuhnya kembali, menyender rileks. "Kuberikan kau waktu untuk bebas, mencari wanita yang pantas menyandingkanmu. Saat kau tidak mampu melakukannya, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti kau dengan Sawako. Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Ia pun berdiri lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada sang Ayah sebelum meninggalkan ruangan besar itu.

Sungmin menuju toilet yang tak jauh dari ruangan. Memilih salah satu bilik dan menutup pintunya. Namja manis itu teduduk di kloset yang tertutup, menundukkan kepalanya frustasi.

Perlahan Ia pun mulai menangis, menangis dalam diam meluapkan segala beban yang ada di pikiran dan hatinya.

Sungmin akui Ia seorang pengecut.

Tidak bisa melawan kemauan Ayahnya yang memaksa untuk menikah atau melupakan dan menjauhi Kyuhyun orang yang mencuri hatinya. Ia tidak bisa memilih salah satunya, semuanya mempunyai risiko yang membuat Sungmin bimbang.

Tapi Sungmin mulai berpikir, dalam benaknya Ia mulai memutuskan.

Untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Membuang rasa cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

_**(A/N) :**_ MAAF BANGET BARU UPDATE SEKARANG, AUTHOR BANYAK URUSAN JADI BARU SEMPAT NERUSIN SEKARANG T_T

Buat KyuMin ship Author minta maaf banget atas keterlambatan updatenya, baru nyadar kalau akun ffn mulai ada sarang laba-labanya huhuhuhuhuhu.

Hayooo~ Konflik mulai muncul tuh. Gimana menurut kalian sama keputusan Appa Lee?

Buat chapter depan ada spoiler nih kalau ada orang ketiga dihubungan mereka, nahloh... siapin mental ya guys dan jangan dibawa serius soalnya orang ketiganya yah gitu deh. Tapi dibalik orang ketiga itu ada sesuatu yang tak diduga dichapter lainnya.

Persiapkan diri kalian karena chapter depan dimana konflik mulai berjalan kkk~ tapi aku agak ragu sih untuk mengupload chapter depan disini.

Yang masih nunggu KyuMin NC sabar aja dulu yah, apalagi bentar lagi mau puasa ramadhan. **_Jangan Yadong. _**wkwkwkwk

**JANGAN LUPA KUNJUNGI BLOG KAMI JUGA. TINGGAL KLIK SAJA DI PROFIL  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 8)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

_A/N : _Orang ketiga akan muncul di chapter ini! Nikmati saja jalan ceritanya, jangan di bawa serius. Karena ini hayalah bagian dari konflik cerita!

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Sungmin berjalan terburu-buru setelah keluar dari lift.

Ia datang kesiangan hari ini, karena Ia menginap di rumah keluarganya bukan apartemen miliknya yang lumayan jauh dari kantor.

Lelaki manis itu terus berlari menuju pintu silver tersebut, lalu mendorongnya pelan. Sungmin mencoba mengatur napasnya yang terburu-buru.

Sungmin berkedip beberapa kali, melihat suasana yang buruk terjadi di ruang kerjanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Semua orang di dalam menoleh seperti _zombie _kearah Sungmin, wajah-wajah mereka begitu mengerikan dan memprihatinkan.

"_Sajangnim _entah kenapa memarahi kami pagi-pagi..." ucap Ryeowook parau, tidak ada nada ceria khas seorang Kim Ryeowook seperti biasanya.

"K-Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Sungmin, Pemuda itu sedikit merinding membayangkan kejadian yang terjadi terhadap rekan-rekannya.

"Entahlah, Sungmin_-ah. _Saat Kyuhyun tiba Ia langsung bersikap kasar kepada kami dan memaksa kami bekerja seperti zaman penjajahan.." Leeteuk pun ikut bersuara, wajah lelaki cantik itu tampak pucat.

Kangin menghela napas kasar, "Aku saja tidak bisa mengalahkan amarahnya."

Shindong yang menyender di kursi kerjanya juga ikut buka suara, "Untung saja kau datang telat, Sungmin. Tiga puluh menit yang lalu keadaan sangat kacau karena Kyuhyun. Sekarang, Ia pergi keluar entah kemana."

Zhoumi yang tertunduk lalu mendongak, "Biasanya. Jika Gui Xian sedang begini, Ia pasti memendam suatu masalah."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya telak.

"Aah.. Begitu. Sangat mengerikan..." Sungmin perlahan masuk dan meletakkan tas kerjanya di mejanya. Ia memandang sekeliling, menatap miris rekan-rekannya.

Sebelum Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lebar. Seseorang muncul.

Ryeowook dengan cepat terbangun. "Junsu-_shii? _Ada apa?"

Seseorang yang bernama Junsu itu datang dengan ekspresi terlalu bersemangat itu. "Hey! Kalian tahu? Resepsionis magang yang cantik sedang menyatakan cinta kepada Bos kalian di lantai dasar!" ungkapnya dengan suara yang tak kalah bersemangatnya.

"APA?!" Seluruh karyawan _sapphire _literatur terbangun dari mode _zombie _nya kecuali Sungmin. Dengan langkah cepat mereka keluar dari ruangan sampai menabrak Junsu di ambang pintu.

"Yak! Dasar kalian kutu penggosip!" omel Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya, mata sipit itu memperhatikan Sungmin yang menghampirinya. "Apa kau juga ingin mengikuti kutu-kutu itu? Ini tabrak saja!"

Sungmin menggeleng lalu membantu merapihkan penampilan Junsu yang berantakan karena serangan rekannya. "Maafkan kami, Junsu-_shii. _Tapi apa benar yang anda beritahu?" tanya Sungmin sopan.

"Mana mungkin aku berbohong. Coba saja kau ke lantai dasar, sudah sangat ramai disana." jawab Junsu.

"Terimakasih." Sungmin pun segera saja berlari menuju lift yang hampir tertutup, dengan gerakan gesit Ia pun masuk tanpa terjepit.

"Sungmin!" hampir saja Leeteuk menjerit kaget saat Sungmin menubruknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum, "Tenang saja."

Kangin yang disamping tampak begtu cemas, lelaki bertubuh atletis itu pun berucap. "Semoga perempuan itu tidak terkena imbasnya Setan Kecil."

"_Amen."_

Lift pun perlahan turun hingga sampailah di lantai tujuan mereka. Pemuda-pemuda itu langsung saja keluar dari lift, kaget melihat kondisi kantor yang begitu ramai. Hampir seluruh karyawan meramaikan lantai dasar dan mengerumuni suatu pusat perhatian mereka.

Shindong yang mempunyai badan besar langsung saja menerobos keramaian di ikuti oleh yang lain sampai di barisan terdepan, mereka semakin kaget lagi.

Disana ada Kyuhyun dan seorang wanita muda cantik sedang menyodorkan sebuah kue kepada Kyuhyun di hadapannya, kue tersebut merupakan tanda permohonannya untuk di terima oleh lelaki yang di sukainya itu.

Tapi nasibmu begitu buruk wanita muda!

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura mistis yang hanya di rasakan oleh _Sapphire literature team._

"Ku-kuharap, Kyuhyun_-oppa _mau menerimaku." ucap gadis cantik bersurai panjang itu dan terus menyodorkan kue berwarna ungu itu. "Aku menyukaimu.."

Seluruh penonton bersorak untuk menerimanya, siapa yang tidak terpesona oleh pasangan gadis cantik dan bos yang tampan?

Tapi tidak dengan karyawan _Sapphire literature, _mereka malah menggigit kuku jarinya.

Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam dengan wajah cuek itu perlahan menggerakkan tangannya menerima kue satu loyang tersebut, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Gadis di depannya tersenyum puas dan seluruh penonton ikut merasakan kegembiraan.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menjatuhkan kue tersebut malah membantingnya. DENGAN SENGAJA!

"Tidak!" Shindong menjerit tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau tidak belajar sopan santun kepada atasanmu, Sooyoung-_shii_? Aku bukanlah _Oppa_mu. Catat itu." ucap Kyuhyun dingin setelahnya, gadis di depannya melotot _shock _dan langsung tersungkur jatuh, meratapi kue miliknya yang hancur berantakan.

Seluruh karyawan _Sapphire _literatur tergerak masuk kedalam sorotan. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Leeteuk langsung menenangkan si gadis, sedangkan Kangin, Shindong dan Zhoumi menarik Kyuhyun menjauh lalu membekap mulutnya yang jago melontarkan perkataan tajam itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ryeowook mengelus pundak gadis itu dengan lembut. Sungmin menatapnya miris. Sedangkan Leeteuk mencoba untuk membubarkan keramaian.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, _O-oppa..." _ucap gadis itu terisak.

"Maafkan _Sajangnim _kami ya, dia sedang mendapat masalah jadinya Ia seperti ini.." Sungmin berujar lembut sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya. Matanya lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang di nasehati Kangin.

Ia bisa meraskaan obsidian itu memicing marah kearahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menggenggam segelas jus jeruk miliknya, Ia sedang berada di kantin kantor saat ini.

Lelaki manis ini memutuskan untuk menyendiri dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di salah satu sudut kantin yang paling tersepi, Ia sangat menyukainya. Sungmin berusaha untuk menghindari Kyuhyun di ruang kerja, walaupun pemuda tampan itu juga berdiam diri di ruangannya.

Sambil mengoreksi skrip-skrip di hadapannya. Seorang perempuan cantik menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas skrip, mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

"Eh, kau bukannya?"

Perempuan itu membungkuk hormat lalu menampilkan senyum manisnya, "Park Sooyoung, _imnida. _Senang berkenalan dengan anda Sungmin-_shii._" sapanya lalu menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin membalas jabatan perempuan cantik itu, lalu menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Sooyoung-_shii_."

"_Ne. _Ehm.. Sungmin-_shii. _Bolehkah kalau aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan _Oppa_?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Berapa umurmu hm?"

"19 tahun, _Oppa. _Setelah lulus sekolah aku langsung bekerja magang disini, menjadi resepsionis di lantai dasar. Mohon bantuannya, _Oppa._" jawab gadis itu dengan nada yang ceria, membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

Sooyoung memperhatikan tumpukkan kertas beserta _notebook _milik Sungmin. "Itu semua untuk apa, _Oppa?"_ tanyanya heran.

"Oh." Sungmin menghentikan gerakannya untuk meminum jus lalu melirik benda-bendanya. "Itu semua pekerjaanku. Aku bekerja di _sapphire team _sebagai editor."

"Bersama Kyuhyun-_oppa. _Ya?" Sooyoung tiba-tiba tertunduk lesu, "Dia itu orangnya seperti apa sih? Aku menyukainya tapi kenapa tadi pagi Ia memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

Sungmin menaruh gelasnya di meja, lalu berujar. "Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu orang yang baik walaupun cuek. Hanya saja, hari ini _mood_nya begitu buruk jadi sikapnya bisa berubah drastis."

Sooyoung mengangguk mengerti, "_Oppa _duduk di sini untuk menghindarinya ya?"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut, "Mungkin."

"Ah," tiba-tiba gadis itu merongoh saku _blouse _ungunya. Sooyoung menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarna abu-abu kepada Sungmin. "_Oppa _ini milikmu. Terimakasih."

"Eh?" Sungmin menggeleng lalu mendorong lembut tangan Sooyoung yang menggenggam sapu tangan miliknya. "Tidak perlu. Ini untukmu saja, sebagai kenang-kenangan." ujarnya lembut.

Sooyoung mendekap sapu tangan itu di dadanya, entah kenapa wajah gadis itu merona. "Untukku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Sooyoung membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi, "Terimakasih, Sungmin-_oppa. _Kau sungguh pria yang baik hati."

"E-eh?" Sungmin berdiri lalu menuntun Sooyoung untuk duduk kembali dengan gerakkan canggung. "Ini hanya pemberian kecil kok."

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas merasakan kecanggungan yang mereka berdua alami. Walaupun mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata hitam pekat memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, mata itu mengkilat marah. Tangan pucatnya meremas sebuah kaleng kopi kosong hingga berbentuk tak beraturan.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu dan keadaan Supermarket begitu ramai.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan teriakkan-teriakkan para pegawai Supermarket yang meneriakkan barang yang sedang diskon, pemuda manis itu berteguh dengan daftar belanjanya Ia menatap lurus sambil mendorong trolinya mengelilingi Supermarket.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk melengkapi bahan persediannya untuk di Apartemen, mumpung sedang libur kerja. Walaupun hasil yang di dapatkan keadaan yang begitu ramai, hingga membuatnya sedikit risih karena benci keramaian. Banyak sekali ibu rumah tangga yang datang sambil berebutan barang yang diskon.

Untung saja Sungmin membawa iPod miliknya, mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone _sambil menikmati kegiatan belanjanya.

Sungmin dengan perlahan membelokkan trolinya menuju rak gula dan tepung tapi tiba-tiba saja..

**BRAAKK!**

Sebuah troli menubruk troli miliknya dari arah kiri samping dengan lumayan keras, Ia terkejut dan langsung memundurkan trolinya.

_"Ya Tuhan. Apa orang-orang memang se-brutal itu untuk barang diskonan?"_

"Eh? Maafkan saya." terdengar suara _bass _dari pemilik troli yang menabraknya. Seorang pemuda tampan berbadan atletis dan mempunyai lesung pipi, dengan sopan Ia membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf. "Aku sedang terburu-buru menuju konter gurita."

Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak apa-apa." ujarnya lembut.

Pemuda tampan berbadan besar itu menggaruk tenguknya, "Tempat ini begitu ramai. Baru pertama kali aku pergi ke tempat seperti ini." candanya dengan tawa yang renyah. Sepertinya Ia sosok yang _friendly._

"KUUDAAAA! DIMANA KAU?! JANGAN BAWA LARI TROLIKU!"

Terdengar seruan amarah seorang lelaki dari rak di sampingnya, si Pria tampan itu seperti berusaha untuk tidak tertawa.

Namun tak Ia sangka, mata Sungmin melotot kaget melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dari samping, pemuda februari itu juga terkejut namun dengan cepat Ia menghilangkan sikapnya, tatapannya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin. Sungmin menunduk dalam berusaha menutupi wajahnya.

"Gerakmu lambat sekali, _Baby_ Kyu. _Kajja _ikuti aku! Oh ya, Maafkan aku atas insiden tabrakkan tadi, ya?" ujar Pemuda tampan itu lalu mendorong trolinya kembali sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun erat. Mereka berdua bergerak cepat menuju konter gurita yang sedang diskon.

Sedangkan Sungmin, masih terdiam di sana. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Pria tampan itu dari kejauhan, mereka berdua terlihat dekat sekali. Ia pun tertunduk lalu memundurkan trolinya, menyembunyikan dirinya di balik rak.

Sungmin menyenderkan tubuhnya di rak. Terngiang-ngiang panggilan pria tampan itu kepada Kyuhyun, "_Baby?" _gumamnya tak percaya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Lagipula, untuk apa Sungmin mempermasalahkannya? Ia sudah bersikeras untuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, Kyuhyun juga tidak peduli lagi kepadannya dan Ia sudah mempunyai penggantinya, yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

Tapi entah kenapa Sungmin merasa tidak terima.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sudah mendengar kalau kita mempunyai Tuan Besar baru?! Anak dari Choi _Sajangnim, _pewaris selanjutnya?" Kangin tiba-tiba menyeletuk, membuyarkan semua orang yang sedang berkonsentrasi bekerja.

Ryeowook merespon Kangin, "Benarkah?!" lelaki itu terkejut bukan main. "Bukannya Ia sedang melanjutkan studi di Inggris?"

Kangin menggeleng cepat. "Ia sudah pulang dari Inggris seminggu yang lalu. Sekarang, _Masi-group _di ketuai oleh penerus selanjutnya. Katanya Ia tak kalah cerdas dari Ayahnya, dan wajahnya juga sangat tampan seperti seorang model dan mempunyai bentuk badan yang bagus!" ungkapnya dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa, "Satu lagi, seorang pria tampan di _Masi-group!_"

Sungmin yang tertarik dengan obrolan mereka, ikut bersuara. "Sepertinya Ia juga seorang _playboy_." celetuknya bercanda, semua teman-temannya mengangguk mantap.

"Perkiraanmu salah, Tuan Lee." tiba-tiba terdengar teguran dari Kyuhyun. Semua orang di dalam ruangan terkejut dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa seseorang di sampingnya. Pasang mata seluruh karyawan _Sapphire team _tertuju kepada kesempurnaan pria di samping Kyuhyun.

"Perkenalkan, Ia adalah Direktur Utama _Masi-group _yang baru." ujar Kyuhyun lalu menunjuk pria tampan di sampingnya.

Sosok itu maju perlahan sambil menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya yang tak sengaja memperlihatkan lesung pipinya, Ia pun membungkuk hormat dan di ikuti oleh yang lain. "Perkenalkan nama saya, Choi Siwon. Direktur baru _Masi-group _mulai hari ini. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Kangin, Leeteuk, Shindong, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi terkagum bukan main, tak sadar mulut mereka terbuka lebar dan memberikan _applause _karena kesempurnaan seorang Choi Siwon. Namun tidak dengan Sungmin, pemuda manis itu terdiam membeku mata _hazel_nya melebar tak menyangka dengan kejadian di depannya sekarang.

Choi Siwon adalah Pria yang menabrak trolinya hari minggu kemarin di Supermarket dan Ia berbelanja bersama bersama Kyuhyun dan terlihat sangat dekat!

"Ah," tiba-tiba Siwon menyadari Sungmin, pemuda tampan itu menunjuknya. "Kau yang kemarin di Supermarket, bukan?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tersadar lalu membungkukkan badannya canggung, "_Mianhamnida, _Choi _sajangnim.." _

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena menabrakmu." Siwon ikut membungkukkan badannya sekilas, Ia lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "_Baby _Kyu! Kenapa kau tidak bilang Ia adalah salah satu karyawanmu?!"

Kangin, Leeteuk, Shindong, Ryeowook dan Zhoumi menarik napas kaget. Mendengar panggilan Tuan Besarnya kepada Pemimpin grupnya.

"Itu tidak penting, kau juga akan tahu hari ini." jawab Kyuhyun lalu bergerak menuju pintu keluar, "Ayo, kau harus ku kenalkan keseluruh karyawan di kantor. Merepotkan sekali."

"Galaknya dirimu, _Baby _Kyu." goda Siwon kepada Kyuhyun, namun tidak dipedulikan oleh pemuda februari itu. Ia pun berjalan keluar ruangan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Setelah ruangan ditinggalkan oleh pasangan pria tersebut, suasana tiba-tiba sunyi semua orang masih dalam keadaan _shock. _

Sungmin masih dalam diam, tiba-tiba Ia merasakan tepukkan di bahu kirinya.

Sungmin menoleh, Kangin beserta yang lain ada di belakangnya.

"Kau berhutang cerita kepada kami!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

_**(A/N) :**_ Libur telah tibaaa~ libur telah tibaa~ akhirnya ada waktu luang buat publish FF. Mianhae update kelamaan, author baru menyelesaikan UKK di final semester.

Konflik pertama mulai muncul tuh. Oh ya, Sooyoung yang dimaksud disini tuh Joy nya Red Velvet yah (Mian buat yang juga RV stan) dan **_Don't Take it too Serious guys! _**Ini hanya kepentingan cerita, bukan jadi bahan _devide et impera. _Nanti bakal terungkap kok di chapter lainnya (Makanya hal ini yang buat aku ragu buat update FF disini) maaf jika membuat kalian tersinggung (**_p.s_** : sebenarnya ini terinspirasi juga dari real life nya KyuMin)

Sebentar lagi bulan Ramadhan tiba, selamat menjalankan aktifitas berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya, kurangi konsumsi yadong karena ntar batal kkkk~ Mohon maaf jika kami mempunyai kesalahan dan kekurangan selama menjadi author.


	9. Chapter 9

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 9)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Sungmin melirik arloji cokelatnya sekali lagi, jarum jam menunjukkan angka delapan pas waktu malam.

Pemuda itu tampak sedang menunggu seseorang di depan bioskop. Ia mengusap-usapkan kedua tangannya agar lebih hangat, udara musim semi yang dingin membuatnya sedikit membeku. Sungmin berharap yang di tunggunya akan segera datang.

"_Oppa!" _terdengar sebuah seruan seorang wanita. Sungmin merasa terpanggil lalu menoleh, Ia pun tersenyum.

Sooyoung tiba dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Sungmin. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengatur napasnya, Ia berpenampilan menarik hari ini dengan setelan _dress _sutera berwarna hijau susu.

Sungmin berusaha untuk tidak gugup, ini pertama kalinya Ia mengajak kencan seorang wanita.

"_Oppa, Mianhae _aku telat tadi macet sekali di perjalanan." ucap Sooyoung menyesal lalu membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sungmin memaklumi lalu menggandeng tangan Sooyoung. "Jadi nontonnya?"

Wajah Sooyoung sontak memerah karena tangannya yang terpaut dengan Sungmin, Ia pun menganggukan kepalanya gugup.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki bioskop lalu membeli tiket dan kudapan. Sungmin sudah berpenampilan ekstra hari ini, Ia mencoba pakaian terbaiknya. Lelaki manis itu mengenakan kemeja dan celana _jeans _hitam di balut _blazer _berwarna abu-abu.

Film yang mereka tonton akan di mulai dua puluh menit lagi. Sembari menunggu, mereka pun menunggu di sofa panjang dekat sebuah pintu.

"_Oppa _film ini katanya lumayan bagus lho," ucap Sooyong sambil menunjukkan tiket mereka.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin merasa tertarik, Ia pun mendekati Sooyoung.

"_Ne. _Bukan hanya kisah romantis saja tapi ini juga di hiasi misteri aksi ala-"

**BRAAAK!**

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku jika begitu banyak adegan mobil hancur?!"

"Maafkan aku. Kupikir kau tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian itu."

Omongan Sooyoung terhenti saat pintu di samping mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dan munculah dua orang pria dari dalam. Sungmin pun menoleh kebelakang, tertuju pada mereka yang saling mengoceh.

"Lho? Sungmin _hyung?"_

_Hazel _Sungmin melebar kaget, rupanya itu adalah Changmin. Ia pun semakin tidak menyangka salah satu dari mereka yang membelakanginya itu juga menoleh kearahnya. Sungmin merasa jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun kini ada di hadapannya.

"K-Kyuhyun _sajangnim." _Sooyoung terbata, gadis itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih terdiam. Obisidian itu menatap mereka dengan dingin dan menusuk, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menanggapi Sooyoung yang membungkuk padanya. Ekspresinya sangat datar.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu Sungmin _hyung _disini. Sedang apa _hyung_?" tidak dengan Changmin, pemuda semapai itu menyapanya dengan ramah. Ia pun terkekeh kemudian, "Ah_, Hyung _sedang berkencan yah. Maafkan kami sudah mengganggu."

"Tidak masalah." ucap Sungmin canggung.

"Chwang, ayo pulang." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyahut namun segera pergi menjauh.

"Baiklah baiklah. Dasar cerewet." cibir Changmin walau tidak dibalas sahabatnya itu, pemuda bambi itu menoleh kearah Sungmin kembali. "Sungmin _hyung _kami pamit pulang ya. Nikmati kencan kalian!"

Changmin pun berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah jauh di depan sana. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Sooyoung di tempat.

"_Oppa _mengenal teman _Sajangnim?" _tanya Sooyoung tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya teman _Sajangnim _lebih ramah dan sopan ketimbang dirinya sendiri."

Sungmin menghela napas pelan, Ia pun mendengar suara _speaker _mengumumkan film yang mereka akan tonton akan segera di mulai. "Ayo masuk." ajaknya.

Sooyoung mengulum senyum kecewa pertanyaannya tak di jawab. Ia pun menuruti dan mengikuti Sungmin pergi.

.

.

.

.

Shindong memasuki ruang kerja dengan tergesa-gesa, pemuda tambun itu segera menempatkan tasnya di meja kerjanya lalu menuju ke tengah ruangan berkumpul dengan yang lain. Wajahnya tampak seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

Alis Leeteuk mengernyit heran, Ia meletakkan cangkir serealnya. "Ada apa Shindong-_ah_? Sepertinya ada hal yang baru."

"Ya, itu memang benar." Shindong menarik kursi terdekat lalu duduk di dekat Ryeowook. "Aku baru saja melihat Kyuhyun tiba tidak membawa mobilnya."

Kangin tertawa sinis, "Lalu kenapa? Itu tidak menarik sama sekali." sindirnya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum selesai bercerita." Shindong semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan yang lain, "Yang menarik dari kejadian yang aku liat tadi, Kyuhyun datang ke kantor bersama Siwon-_shii _menaiki mobilnya Siwon-_shii_."

"APA?!"

"Ssstt.. jangan keras-keras." Shindong menarik teman-temannya merapat kembali yang sempat terpental kaget, "Dan kalian tahu mobil Siwon-_shii _seperti apa? Itu sangat keren dan elegan, menurutku harga mobilnya itu bisa membeli satu supermarket beserta isinya!"

"WOOAAAHHH!"

"Cih, aku benar-benar benci dengan lelaki-lelaki tampan di perusahaan ini!" Kangin mendecih tak suka, Ia merasa terkalahkan.

"Tunggu-tunggu, jadi kesimpulan dari hal yang kau lihat tadi. Bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai sesuatu hubungan dengan Siwon _sajangnim_?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba menyelutuk dan di balas anggukan mantap dari Shindong.

"Aku curiga, sepertinya mereka menjalin suatu hubungan di belakang kita. Kalian masih ingat panggilan Siwon _sajangnim _kepada Kyuhyun waktu itu?" tanya Shindong meyakinkan teman-temannya.

Leeteuk tertawa keras lalu geleng-geleng kepala, "Kyuhyun itu seorang _top_ sejati, Ia sudah meyakinkan dirinya dan memberitahukan itu kepadaku." Lelaki berlesung pipi itu terlihat tidak percaya, "Siwon bukanlah lelaki imut. Jadi mana mungkin mereka menjalin hubungan."

"Ah benar juga, jadi mana mungkin." Kangin juga beranggap demikian.

"Tapi bisa saja Ia terlepas dari keyakinannya, siapa sih yang tidak mau menerima kesempurnaan Siwon _sajangnim_?" namun Ryeowook berkata lain.

"Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Tapi mungkin bisa saja sih.." ucap Shindong ragu.

Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak memundurkan posisinya dari kerumunan, Ia kembali ke meja kerjanya. Zhoumi yang melihat Sungmin tampak muram mulai mengkhawatirkan pemuda manis itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chengmin?" tanya pemuda Jangkung itu lalu mendekati Sungmin.

"Ahh..." Sungmin menggeleng lemah, tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Badanku hanya merasa tidak enakkan."

"Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Zhoumi lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sungmin. "Mau aku ambilkan obat di ruang kesehatan?"

"Tidak perlu, Zhoumi-_ah_. Terima kasih." tolak Sungmin lembut, namun seketika _namja _manis itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Lho? Mau kemana?" tanya Zhoumi heran.

"Hanya ingin mencari angin segar di luar." jawab Sungmin lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sungmin berjalan menuju _lift _lalu menekan tombolnya, tak beberapa lama pintu _lift _terbuka.

Sungmin terkejut melihat siapa yang muncul.

"Selamat pagi." ucap Sungmin lalu membungkuk hormat.

Sosok tinggi itu berjalan keluar dari _lift_, mata hitamnya memperhatikan Sungmin intens. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya terdengar dingin.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, "Mencari angin segar." jawabnya lalu memasuki _lift_.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa berkencan dengan seorang wanita." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyindirnya, berbalik badan menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Mobil yang bagus bukan?" balasnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut, mata hitam itu melebar heran. Ia pun mencoba menggapai Sungmin, namun pintu _lift _terlanjur tertutup.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan-jalan santai di sore hari, mengelilingi taman kota dapat membuat dirinya rileks.

Sudah beberapa kali Sungmin mengelilingi taman membuatnya kelelahan, Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi cafe yang tak jauh dari pandangannya. Secangkir teh di sore hari mungkin hal yang bagus.

Memasuki cafe suasana tenang yang klasik menyambutnya, Sungmin berjalan menuju kasir.

"Satu _roasted tea. _Sedikit gula." pesan Sungmin kepada kasir di depannya, setelah mendapat nomor meja Ia pun menyusuri cafe mencari tempat yang nyaman.

"Sungmin-_shii!" _

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, Ia pun menoleh kearah sumber seruan. Lelaki manis itu tak menyangka.

Ternyata seorang Choi Siwon duduk di sana di dekat jendela, pria tampan itu menatap antusias ke arahnya tangannya tergerak meminta Sungmin untuk menghampirinya.

Mau tak mau Sungmin menghampirnya. Ia pun langsung membungkuk hormat kepada Siwon.

"Wo-wow!" Siwon tampak terkejut, pemuda tampan itu menuntun Sungmin untuk tegap. "Tak perlu seformal itu, kita ini sama-sama penerus bukan?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal anak dari direktur _Purezento-group?_"

Sungmin sedikit tersenyum, "Salam kenal."

Siwon mengangguk "Silahkan duduk." ucapnya lalu memberi unjuk sofa di sebrangnya.

Sungmin segera duduk dan menyamankan diri.

"Sudah memesan minuman atau kudapan?" tanya Siwon sambil memainkan cangkir kopinya.

"Sudah." jawab Sungmin lalu meletakkan keterangan nomor di meja, Siwon tersenyum mengerti.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi perusahaan kami karena Sungmin-_shii _mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami." Siwon meletakkan cangkirnya di meja setelah menyesapnya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya rileks. "Ternyata selama ini anak direktur Lee adalah Sungmin-_shii_. Kau orang yang ulet dan sederhana ya."

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya malu, pujian Siwon terlalu berlebihan untuknya. "_Kamshamnida."_

"Bagaimana tanggapan Ayahmu tentang kau bekerja di perusahaan kami bahkan turun tingkatan menjadi karyawan biasa?"

"Awalnya Ayah tidak setuju. Namun kenapa tidak? Pekerjaan ini cukup mengasyikan, aku tidak perlu mengurusi banyak hal cukup untuk mengurusi satu penulis dan mengejar _deadline_." ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat pelayan datang membawa pesanannya, "Andai saja aku orang biasa.."

Siwon tertawa pelan, "Sungmin-_shii _punya selera humor yang tinggi ya."

"Ya begitulah." Sungmin juga ikut tertawa, Siwon memang orang yang hangat.

"Semoga kau menyukai pekerjaanmu di perusahaan kami."

"Tapi aku tidak menjadi karyawan tetap di perusahaan mu." ucap Sungmin sedikit kecewa.

"Tentu saja, kau harus mengurusi perusahaan milikmu." Siwon mengulum senyumnya.

"Sangat di sayangkan.." Sungmin pun tergerak untuk meminum tehnya.

"Oh ya.. Sungmin-_shii_."

"Hm?" Sungmin terhenti menyesap _roasted tea _nya.

Tatapan Siwon sangat serius sekarang, Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sungmin. "Apa kau mempunyai masa lalu dengan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin hampir saja tersedak, Ia pun menaruh kembali cangkir tehnya. "Maaf?"

"Apa kau mempunyai masa lalu dengan Kyuhyun? Jawab dengan jujur, karena aku tahu hal itu." suara Siwon terdengar datar tak sehangat sebelumnya.

"Ah.." Sungmin sedikit gugup, Ia pun meremas cemas celana _jeans _nya. "Kami mengenal lewat jejaring sosial. Dia sudah kuanggap adikku sejak saat itu.."

"Aku meragukan itu.." Siwon tersenyum miring, "Jadi.. selama ini kau tidak mencintainya?"

_Hazel _Sungmin terbuka lebar.

"Aku tahu kalian pernah menjalin hubungan di masa lalu.." ucapan Siwon semakin memojokkan Sungmin. "Bahkan hingga sekarang Kyuhyun masih mengharapkanmu.."

Apakah itu benar?

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum kau mengenalinya, kami adalah teman masa kecil." ungkap Siwon, pantas saja selama ini hubungan kedua Pria itu sangat dekat. "Kupikir Kyuhyun mencintai orang yang tepat tapi nyatanya.. Ia sering di sakiti orang tersebut berkali-kali."

Perkataan Siwon bagaikan panah yang menancap Sungmin.

"Bodohnya dia masih mengharapkan orang tersebut, orang yang bahkan tidak mau menerima cintanya. Kyuhyun memang terlalu lugu untuk mengenal cinta. Sejak kau meninggalkannya, hidupnya menjadi hancur kau tahu?"

Sungmin mengakui dirinya memang salah, Ia bahkan bisa merasakan amarah Siwon.

"Kyuhyun yang kukenal sebagai anak yang baik dan manis menjadi urakan. Untung saja aku membantunya untuk bangkit hingga sekarang Ia bisa menjadi ketua sebuah tim."

Sungmin semakin menciut, rasanya Ia ingin melarikan diri.

"Sekarang kau datang, Kyuhyun yang bersikeras untuk mendapatkanmu mendekatimu kembali. Tapi ternyata kau mengabaikannya, apa kau mau hidupnya menjadi berantakan lagi?"

Dalam hatinya Sungmin berteriak tidak. Namun entah kenapa bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berucap.

"Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya... itu akan menjadi kesempatan besar untukku."

Sungmin yang tertunduk pun langsung tergerak untuk menatap Siwon kembali, _"Maksudmu?" _ucapnya dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamaku. Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya aku akan merebutnya." Siwon tersenyum jahat terkesan menantang.

Sungmin dihantam sekali lagi.

"Ini peringatan, Sungmin." Siwon pun berdiri dari duduknya, "Jika kau masih mencintainya, buktikan padaku dan kita akan bersaing mendapatkannya. Selamat tinggal."

Lalu lelaki tampan itu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih termenung.

.

.

.

.

Heechul terus menggurutu, rasanya ada yang tidak beres.

Dimulai dari Sungmin yang datang sendirian tanpa Kyuhyun dan Sungminnya yang manis kini terlihat murung dengan wajah yang cukup menyedihkan.

Heechul sudah menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki manis itu berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja Ia enggan untuk menjawabnya.

Heechul sudah muak! Ia harus memaksa kelinci manis itu!

"Ya! _Cotton candy, _apa yang terjadi kepadamu hah?!" tanya Heechul terkesan membentak. "Konsentrasiku bahkan buyar karenamu, Permen bodoh!"

Sungmin tersenyum kecut dan terus melanjutkan pekerjannya, "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu, Heechul-_shii._"

"Jangan itu lagi!" Heechul benar-benar meledak sekarang, lelaki flamboyan itu berjalan dengan hentakkan yang cukup keras menuju dapur. "Mungkin dengan teh akan menjadi lebih baik!"

Di dapur Heechul masih saja menggerutu, masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin. "Haish, apa karena si Mesum Bangsat merenggut kesucian _Cotton candy _dengan paksa ya?" kiranya dengan pikirannya yang kotor.

Heechul pun selesai dalam membuat tehnya. Ia pun membawa dua cangkir teh hangat tersebut ke ruang tamu, namun tak Ia sangka Ia mendapatkan Sungmin yang kini tertunduk terisak disana. Heechul kaget dan menaruh dua cangkir tersebut di meja terdekat.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Heechul datang menghampiri Sungmin, rasa cemas menyelimuti pikirannya. Dengan lembut Heechul mengelus pundak Sungmin agar rileks.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, mata jernihnya kini memerah dan air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipi gembulnya. "Maafkan aku untuk hari ini, Heechul..."

"Oh ya ampun sudahlah.." Heechul menarik Sungmin lembut kedalam pelukannya, mendekap pemuda manis itu walaupun pundaknya kini basah dengan air mata.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ucap Sungmin di balik tangisannya.

"Ceritakan padaku, curahkan semuanya _Cotton candy."_

.

.

.

.

Pukul sebelas waktu malam.

Kyuhyun rasa pekerjaan hari ini harus di akhiri, pemuda februari itu merapihkan berkas-berkasnya di meja dan mematikan komputernya, Ia pun berkemas untuk pulang.

Hari yang melelahkan, karena sebentar lagi akan di luncurkannya buku dari salah satu penulis yang ditanggung oleh timnya.

Seusai berkemas, Kyuhyun pun langsung keluar dari ruangannya. Terkejut masih ada seseorang di dalam ruangan karyawan, rupanya Sungmin yang tertidur di mejanya komputernya pun masih menyala.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, Ia kembali lagi ke dalam mengambil mantel biru miliknya. Lelaki tampan itu menghampiri Sungmin, ditatapnya wajah damai Sungmin yang tengah terlelap. Kelopak dan bulu mata yang lentik itu menutupi _hazel _indahnya.

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dari posisinya, tanpa membuka suara takut membangunkan lelaki manis itu. Sambil menggendong Sungmin, Ia pun berjalan menuju sofa hitam di dekat dispenser. Dengan perlahan ditidurkannya Sungmin di sofa tersebut, lalu menyelimuti Sungmin dengan mantel birunya.

Tangan Kyuhyun tergerak menyentuh wajah Sungmin, dengan gerakan halus Ia membelainya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sedih, Ia merasa menyesal pasca kejadian waktu itu.

"Maafkan aku.." bisik Kyuhyun parau lalu mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Meninggalkan ciuman manis di kening Sungmin sebagai penghantar tidurnya.

Sungmin sedikit menggeliat, namun Ia hanya mengeratkan mantel tanpa terbangun. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berjalan menuju meja Sungmin dan mematikan komputernya.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin kembali, memastikan pemuda manis itu tidur dengan nyenyak. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi dari ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o ****B****e**** C****ontinued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**(A/N)** : Akhirnya bulan ramadhan tiba, dilancarkan puasanya buat yang melaksanakan. Ciiee~ pada heran Siwon jadi orang ketiga di pihak Kyuhyun, tapi kita lihat nanti apa gerangan dibalik hubungan mereka berdua. Sooyoung juga tuh bikin Kyuhyun mendidih kkk~ pokoknya don't take it too serious guys! Santai aja lanjoot terus~ ini hanya bagian dari cerita kok.

Info, menghadapi bulan puasa FF ini dipublish saat waktu-waktunya berbuka atau seusai sholat tarawih, sebentar lagi juga mau menuju ehem ehem asemnya lho *ketawa Evil bareng Kyuhyun*

Jangan lupa kunjungi blog kami, thankyou JOYers!


	10. Chapter 10

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 10)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ (_because there's adult content_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Perpustakaan adalah tempat hiburan, itulah menurut Sungmin.

Banyak sekali buku-buku sastra indah tentu saja membuat Ia betah. Setiap ada waktu luang Sungmin akan mengunjungi Perpustakaan kota, membaca tiap-tiap buku sastra asing atau dalam negeri.

Saat ini Sungmin sedang tertarik mengulas kembali buku misteri-detektif buatan Agatha Christie. Penulis wanita nyentrik yang dijuluki '_Queen of Mystery_' itu selalu membawa para pembacanya menikmati karya-karyanya yang menakjubkan.

Hari ini adalah hari libur, dan pastinya Perpustakaan ramai pengunjung. Sungmin sengaja mengambil tempat duduk yang jauh dari keramaian, menurutnya suasana sepi itu membuatnya nyaman dan dapat berkonsentrasi menikmati aktifitas membacanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara derit kursi yang sedikit menganggunya, Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Melihat kedepan dimana ada seseorang yang mengambil tempat duduk di sebrangnya.

Sungmin hampir saja terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hai." Sapa seorang pemuda tampan di sebrang sana, mengulum senyum di bibir tebalnya. "Apakah aku mengganggumu?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, "Ti-tidak." Ia pun menutup bukunya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini... Kyuhyun?"

Pemuda tampan itu ternyata Kyuhyun. Penampilannya hari sedikit berbeda, Ia mengenakan kacamata tetapi lensanya tidak menutupi pancaran obsidian indanya. Jantung Sungmin langsung berdegup saat itu juga.

"Sama sepertimu." jawab Kyuhyun lalu mengambil salah satu buku diantara tumpukan buku yang dibawanya.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu melihat _cover _buku yang sedang di baca Kyuhyun. "Nicholas Sparks? Kau menyukai romantisme?"

"Hhmm... Sebenarnya ini suruhan Siwon. Aku perlu banyak belajar tentang romantisme. Tapi ternyata bukunya seru juga."

Senyum Sungmin seketika pudar, Ia pun tertunduk lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Ia teringat kejadian di cafe seminggu yang lalu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin bersikap berbeda mulai cemas. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja." Ucap Sungmin lesu, Ia pun berusaha tersenyum.

Suasana menjadi canggung sekarang. Mereka saling terdiam dan hanya menatap kosong halaman buku dihadapannya. Menghela napas secara bersamaan.

"Sungmin." panggil Kyuhyun lalu menatap lekat pemuda manis dihadapannya. "Mau sampai kapan kau menghindariku?"

"H-huh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kikuk.

"Maafkan aku karena selama ini bersikap buruk kepadamu. Kau tahu aku ini orang yang bergantung pada _mood_. Tapi aku sungguh menyesalinya." Kyuhyun berucap jujur, terlihat dari tatapannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Sungmin berbasa-basi, walaupun nyatanya Ia tahu.

"Tentu saja. Sungguh, Sungmin. Aku ingin hubungan kita membaik seperti saat aku belum merusaknya. Aku sungguh gila memikirkan ini semua."

Sungmin terdiam, Ia memainkan jarinya cemas.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf tapi wanita itu menganggu, aku frustasi akan hal itu Sungmin. Tapi akhirnya aku mengerti, kau itu normal kau butuh wanita."

Tunggu.. Kyuhyun menyerah?

"Tapi aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita tak canggung seperti ini, kita ini rekan kerja bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, Ia pun segera berkemas dan bergegas untuk pergi.

"Tu-tunggu!" Kyuhyun pun ikut beranjak dari duduknya mengejar Sungmin. Pemuda itu berhasil menggenggam tangannya. "Mau kemana? Kita belum selesai. Kau belum memaafkanku."

Sungmin berbalik namun tak berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun. "Sekarang aku mengerti.." ia pun mendongak, tangannya bergerak cepat mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun menarik pemuda jangkung itu ke sudut yang lumayan tertutup.

Sungmin dengan lancang mencium Kyuhyun, bibir _shape-m_nya mengulum lembut bibir tebal itu, menyesapnya dalam.

Kyuhyun yang terkejut karena serangan agresif Sungmin mulai mengikuti permainan pemuda manis itu, bibirnya tersenyum miring. Kekuatannya lebih kuat dari Sungmin, ia pun menerobos bibir Sungmin dengan lidahnya, menggoda seisi rongga mulut pemuda Lee itu.

"Engghh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun mulai mendominasi. Tangannya terkunci di atas kepalanya, menikmati setiap permainan bibir Kyuhyun yang panas dan basah.

Tersadar karena masih di tempat umum, Sungmin menyudahi permainan mereka. Saliva terputus, _hazel_ dan obsidian itu memandang satu sama lain. Napas mereka saling beradu.

"Sialan, Sungmin. Kau membuatku gila."

Kyuhyun melepas cengkramannya dari tubuh Sungmin. Pemuda februari itu melepas kacamatanya yang berembun, matanya menatap Sungmin seperti mengeksekusi.

Sungmin mengatur napasnya beberapa kali, Ia pun tersenyum lebar lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin ini adalah ciuman terakhirku. Berbahagialah bersamanya, Kyu. Kita sudah menyerah."

Obsidian itu melebar kaget. Sungmin sudah jauh melangkah pergi, meninggalkan perkataan yang tak Kyuhyun sangka.

"Apa yang kau mau... Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

.

.

"Entahlah... Heechul. Apa yang aku pikirkan pada saat itu."

Sungmin mendengar gelak tawa Heechul di sebrang sana. Pemuda januari itu sedikit tersenyum, sehabis menangis Ia memutuskan untuk menelepon Heechul. Perasaannya lebih baik sekarang, Ia menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan waktu lalu kepada pemuda flamboyan itu. Heechul walaupun terlihat dingin nyatanya Ia seorang yang peduli.

_**.."Sepertinya kau tertular agresifnya Edith.".. **_

Sungmin tertawa mendengar candaan Heechul. "Mungkin." Sungmin pun semakin erat memeluk bantal kelincinya. "Novelmu itu sungguh meracuniku."

_**.."Tentu saja, Almighty Kim Heechul akan membuat siapapun jatuh. Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyerah, begitu?"..**_

Sungmin menghela napasnya pasrah, "Sepertinya. Dia bilang kepadaku seperti itu, tapi semoga saja tidak... kami berdua memang salah sehingga saling menghindar."

**_.."Kalian ini pasangan paling bodoh yang pernah kukenal. Kau masih mencintainya, Kyuhyun sepertinya juga begitu. Kenapa tidak berkata yang sebenarnya, huh?".._**

"Kau tahu, dia sudah punya seseorang. Sedangkan aku sedang mencoba dengan seorang wanita, ayahku menginginkan itu." Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

**_.."Kau ini sudah besar, Manis. Bilang saja kau tidak normal dan tak usah memaksakan berhubungan dengan wanita. Cobalah berani. Dan.. aku bingung dengan otak si Bangsat itu, sosok seperti Choi Siwon lebih cocok denganku!"..._**

Sungmin tertawa, "Sayangnya aku bukan anak pemberontak sepertimu. Apalagi hal ini sangat berpengaruh dengan nama baik keluarga dan perusahaan." perkataan Sungmin terhenti saat air matanya mulai mengalir, "Aku.. tidak bisa."

**_.."Ya ampun, Sungmin. Jangan sedih lagi, Sayang. Baiklah, untuk masalah keluarga itu aku tidak bisa ikut campur jika kau ingin menolak keputusan Ayahmu yang bisa melakukannya hanya dirimu sendiri dan mungkin Kyuhyun bisa membuktikannya juga. Aku yakin kalian berdua itu kuat. Tapi, sebelumnya kau harus bersama lagi dengannya. Tinggalkan wanita itu dan berikanlah Choi Siwon kepadaku!".._**

Walaupun kondisi yang serius seperti ini, Heechul masih bisa memberikan candaan. Sungmin berhenti menangis, ia pun mengangguk mantap walau Heechul tidak dapat melihatnya. "Tapi bagaimana? Aku sungguh bingung, memperbaiki hubungan kembali dengannya itu sulit."

**_.."Tidak sulit jika kalian saling meyakinkan dan baam! Kalian bersama lagi."..._**

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu." Sungmin memindahkan posisi handphonenya, "Tapi berkomunikasi lagi dengannya saja canggung."

**_.."Aish! Apa aku harus turun tangan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian? Aku seperti mencomblangi hubungan bocah SMA yang labil saja!".._**

"Tidak perlu. Fokus saja dengan novelmu, kau tak perlu repot-repot."

**_.."Aaah.. bantuanku di tolak. Padahal aku senang sekali dengan kalian.".._**

"Tapi kenapa kau memukul Kyuhyun saat Ia mencoba mendekatiku?" Sungmin ingat saat Heechul yang selalu bersikap kasar dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu.

**_.."Habisnya dia itu sosok yang mesum. Dia pernah menyentuh milikku, walaupun memang tak disengaja. Sungguh membuatku jengkel! Setiap dia menatapmu sungguh ada pancaran mesum dari matanya, tak bisa kubayangkan jika dia menodai Cotton Candy-ku!".._**

Sungmin terkekeh geli mendengar ungkapan si _Lady Zzinpang. _"Jadi.. kau tidak merestui hubungan kami?"

**_.."Siapa bilang? Aku justru merestuinya, kok. Walaupun memang Kyuhyun itu mesum tetapi dia juga gentle dan sayang kepadamu, trust me!".._**

Pipi Sungmin seketika merona saat Heechul menyatakannya dengan lancang. "K-kau ini bisa saja.."

**_.."Aigoo~ Manisnya Cotton Candy!".._**

Sungmin menghela napas saat Heechul sudah mulai kesetanan memanggilnya manis, ia pun melirik jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan waktu dini hari. "Sudah ya, ini sudah tengah malam. Terimakasih sudah mendengar curhatanku."

Setelah diakhiri dengan salam perpisahan, Sungmin segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Pemuda penyuka warna pink itu menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Seketika lamunan Sungmin buyar ketika mendengar sekilas nada dering dari handphonenya, ia pun segera mengeceknya.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari Sooyoung.

Sungmin mengernyit pelan, Ia pun membuka pesan dari Perempuan itu.

_**From : Sooyoung**_

_**Oppa apa kau sudah tidur? Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu.**_  
_**Bisakah besok saat istirahat makan siang kita bertemu di Cafe sebrang kantor?**_  
_**Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.**_

Sungmin hanya membaca tanpa membalasnya, Ia meletakkan kembali handphonenya di meja nakas. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang ingin Sooyoung sampaikan kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Sooyoung meletakkan _milkshake_nya di meja, Ia mencoba posisi yang pas sambil membetulkan letak roknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sooyoung-_ah_?" akhirnya Sungmin membuka suara setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

Sooyoung mengulum senyumnya, gadis cantik itu terlihat bimbang. "Begini.."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Sooyoung, memastikan gadis itu tidak apa-apa. Namun nyatanya, hal kecil itu membuat Sooyoung semakin gugup.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu yang berat, ya?"

Sooyoung menggeleng cepat, wajahnya semakin merona tatapan Sungmin begitu lekat kepadanya. "Tidak seberapa kok, _Oppa. _Aku hanya ingin bilang, dua minggu kedepan aku akan berhenti bekerja, aku ingin melanjutkan belajarku di jenjang perguruan tinggi."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sooyoung tampak terkejut, wajahnya berubah murung namun Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Apakah _Oppa _lebih memilih aku bekerja disini atau melanjutkan studiku?"

"Jika studi itu lebih penting bagimu lanjutkan saja, Sooyoung-_ah_."

"Ta-tapi, apakah _Oppa _tidak merindukanku?"

Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut panjang Sooyoung. "Soal merindukanmu, itu pasti. Tapi menurutku, di usiamu yang muda ini lebih baik kau melanjutkan studi ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi."

Sooyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya, gadis itu mengangguk lemah. "Dan.. ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan."

"Apa itu?"

Sooyoung mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Sungmin dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku menyukaimu, _Oppa_. Maukah _Oppa _menerimaku? Menjadi kekasihmu?"

Sungmin tak menyangka apa yang barusan terjadi, pemuda manis itu bungkam. Sooyoung meyukainya dan menyatakan perasaannya saat ini.

"_Oppa _seorang pria yang berbeda, sangat memperhatikanku bahkan hampir semua orang. Kelembutan _Oppa _membuatku jatuh cinta, sejak insiden itu aku mulai sadar bahwa _Oppa_lah orang yang tepat." Sooyoung mengungkapkan semua isi hatinya, Ia menatap Sungmin penuh harap.

Tetapi, Sungmin masih terdiam.

Sooyoung akhirnya menghela napas dan melepas genggaman Sungmin dari tangannya, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Ini mungkin sungguh mengejutkanmu, maafkan aku karena terlalu cepat menyatakannya." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, lalu menepuk lembut pundak Sungmin dan tertawa pelan. "Aku akan memberikan _Oppa _waktu untuk memikirkannya. Jangan seperti orang kebingungan gitu dong."

"Aahh.." Sungmin tertawa pelan, walaupun Sooyoung memberinya waktu tetapi Ia tidak bisa.

Sungmin tidak tega dengan gadis cantik itu. Tetapi, Sungmin mencintai orang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Waaahhh! _Chocolate Truffle!"_

Seluruh anggota _Sapphire _begitu senang saat membuka bingkisan yang di berikan Ryeowook untuk mereka. Apalagi, Shindong yang begitu antusias dengan makanan. Semua anggota mengucapkan begitu banyak terimakasih kepada lelaki mungil itu.

"Ahh~ Maaf ya, kalau aku hanya membuatnya sedikit, tapi terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku." ucap Ryeowook kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya.

Ya, hari ini mereka merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan kesuksesan Ryeowook yang sudah menerbitkan buku yang ditanggungnya dan membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan, sebagai ucapan terimakasih Ryeowook membuatkan _Chocolate Truffle _dengan kemampuan memasaknya untuk rekan-rekannya.

"Masakan buatan Wookie selalu lezat." puji Leeteuk yang membuat Ryeowook merona malu.

Sungmin memperhatikan cokelat miliknya, terdapat sepuluh buah _truffle _cokelat bergambar kelinci. Ryeowook bilang kelinci mengingatkannya dengan Sungmin.

"Huuuh! Curang sekali, Kyuhyun dapat dua kali lipat dari kami semua!" protes Kangin dan Shindong memperhatikan bingkisan berukuran cukup besar yang diterima Kyuhyun.

"Hehehehe~ Habisnya Kyuhyun kan ketua, dia juga paling banyak membantuku.." Ryeowook berucap polos mengakibatkan Kangin dan Shindong mencak-mencak kepadanya.

"Huuhh~ tidak sudi! Sepuluh cokelat itu masih kurang tau." omel Shindong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bingkisannya

"Ryeowook-_ah_. Kami itu _Hyung_mu, yang tertua harus mendapatkan lebih banyak. Kyuhyun kan lebih muda darimu, kasihnya sedikit dong." kini Kangin yang mengomel.

Aksi mereka berdua membuat Ryeowook terpojok, suasana pesta kecil ini jadi kacau sehingga Leeteuk turun tangan dan menarik mereka menjauhi Ryeowook yang mulai menangis.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dilibatkan hanya cuek dan memperhatikan bingkisannya yang berisi dua puluh _truffle _cokelat bergambar iblis. "Kenapa aku digambarkan seperti ini?" bisiknya tak percaya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralihkan kearah Sungmin. Memperhatikan pemuda manis itu yang mengambil gambar cokelat miliknya.

"Cokelat buatan Ryeowook menarik ya." ungkap Sungmin seusai mengambil gambar cokelat bergambar iblis milik Kyuhyun.

"Buat apa kau mengambil gambar cokelat?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Anakku sangat menyukai makanan manis yang lucu, Ia pasti menyukai masakan buatan Ryeowook." Sungmin tersenyum lebar membuat jantung Kyuhyun seketika berdegup.

"Oh.." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk lalu memperhatikan cokelat miliknya.

"Aku akan mengirimkan cokelat ini kepada anakku, jadinya tidak bisa merasakan cokelat buatan Wookie." ungkap Sungmin yang ikut memperhatikan cokelat kelincinya.

"Sangat disayangkan sekali... padahal cokelat buatannya itu enak." Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu cokelat miliknya, meletakkan cokelat bulat itu di bibir Sungmin.

"Ng?" Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Makanlah, cokelat milikku masih banyak kok." pinta Kyuhyun lalu menekan cokelat itu masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sungmin mengunyah perlahan lalu mengangguk mantap, "Ahh.. ini enak." mata Sungmin berbinar senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, "Kalau kau menyukainya aku akan memberikan semua cokelatku untukmu."

"E-eh?" Sungmin menggeleng gugup, "Tidak perlu, itukan milikmu. Mencobanya saja sudah cukup kok." tolaknya halus.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak suka makanan manis." Kyuhyun menyodorkan bingkisan cokelatnya kepada Sungmin.

"Bohong." Sungmin mengembalikan kembali bingkisan cokelat milik Kyuhyun, "Cho Kyuhyun itukan pecinta cokelat."

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, ia menolak pengembalian dari Sungmin.

"Aku ingat dulu kau selalu memesan kudapan serba cokelat." Sungmin masih bersikeras untuk mengembalikan cokelat kepada pemiliknya, "Pastinya kau sangat senang mendapat cokelat yang banyak seperti ini."

"Walaupun begitu, kau harus mencoba cokelat buatan Wookie terlebih dahulu. Sekaligus, ini menjadi permintaan maafku yang belum kau terima."

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu memikirkanku."

Sungmin akhirnya mempunyai ide untuk membalas Kyuhyun, "Ah. Bagaimana kalau malam minggu kita membuat cokelat bersama?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Aku mengundangmu datang ke apartemenku untuk membuat cokelat bersama." jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya, "Hanya kita berdua?"

"Jika kau mau, kenapa tidak?"

"Inikah caramu untuk berbaikan? Sangat manis." ungkap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

Sungmin juga ikut tertawa, "Begitulah, kau bersedia?"

"Dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin menunggu-nunggu hari ini tetapi Ia juga khawatir.

Pemuda manis itu menatap kosong bahan dan perlengkapan masak untuk membuat cokelat, sesekali Ia menghela napasnya.

Jantungnya terus berdetak cepat mengkhawatirkan momen ini. Sebelumnya pemuda manis itu mengundang Kyuhyun datang kerumahnya, membuat cokelat bersama untuk membalas kebaikan Kyuhyun waktu itu dan berbaikan, menjalin hubungan kembali layaknya rekan kerja. Ia harap hanya seperti itu, tidak lebih.

Dan, sialan pesan dari Heechul yang membuatnya takut. Lelaki nyentrik bermarga Kim itu berandai akan terjadi hal yang 'tak diduga-duga' diantara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Nyaring suara bel membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Dengan tergesa Sungmin menghampiri pintu, hampir saja Ia tersandung saking gugupnya.

Sungmin hanya berhenti di depan pintu, memandang kenop pintu sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang tak karuan. Bel terus berbunyi, memaksanya segera untuk membuka pintu. Ia mengatur nafas lalu membukanya.

"Hei." Sungmin tersenyum lalu menyapa tamunya malam ini. Kyuhyun sudah ada di depan dan membalas senyumnya, hari ini lelaki itu terlihat santai tetapi ketampanannya tidak berkurang. Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sungmin menutup pintu seusainya dan terus mencoba santai, entah kenapa Ia sangat gugup. Memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang ternyata membawa satu botol seperti minuman yang disukainya.

"_Wine_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tawa kecilnya, menyadari Sungmin yang berbinar.

"A-ah... Ya." Sungmin tertunduk menutup wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

Kyuhyun menaruh botol itu di meja terdekat, "Ini salah satu _wine_ koleksiku, kuberikan sebagai hadiah untukmu. Semoga kau menyukainya."

"Kau juga menyukai _wine_ yah?" Sungmin terlihat antusias.

"Seperti itu. Setelah aku merasa cukup umur, aku mencoba untuk meminumnya. Rasanya sangat menakjubkan dan membuatku jatuh hati."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. Selama Kyuhyun berkembang dan menjadi dewasa, Ia mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama dengannya.

Sungmin perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya membawa lelaki itu menuju dapur. Disana sudah dipersiapkan berbagai bahan dan alat masak untuk membuat cokelat, Kyuhyun terlihat takjub.

"Kau mempersiapkan ini semua? Sebanyak ini?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku harap dengan persiapan semaksimal ini kita akan membuat cokelat yang paling enak, kalau bisa kita kalahkan buatan Wookie!" seru Kyuhyun bersemangat, dapat membuat bibir Sungmin melengkung lebar.

"Sebelum itu, gunakan ini." Sungmin mengambil salah satu apron lalu memakaikannya kepada Kyuhyun, apron berwarna biru itu dipakaikannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dapat dirasakan detak jantung yang saling beradu diantara mereka berdua.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup, Kyuhyun memperhatikannya intens saat ini. Seusainya Sungmin memakai apronnya sendiri.

"Nah, baiklah. Sekarang kita lelehkan cokelatnya dulu." mencoba mencairkan suasana, Sungmin segera bergerak dan mengambil alat serta bahannya. Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memotong cokelat masak.

"A-ah!" Sungmin terlonjak kaget, dapat dirasakan lengan yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Ia mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal seintim ini. Wajahnya sontak memerah.

"Perlu bantuan?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh tangan pemuda manis yang sedang dipeluknya, menuntun tangan itu memotong cokelat masak.

Sungmin mencoba kuat dan tidak teguncang, napas Kyuhyun begitu menggelitik di tenguknya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Kyuhyun menuntunnya dengan _gentle._

Setelah dirasa cokelat sudah terpotong dengan pas, Sungmin perlahan melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya. Pemuda januari itu mempersiapkan panci untuk memanaskan cokelat, lalu meminta Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkan cetakan.

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita membuat _Praline wine_?" tiba-tiba terlintas ide di otak Sungmin.

"Ide bagus." Kyuhyun menyetujui ide Sungmin. "Biar kuambilkan _wine_nya." lalu berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Sungmin membuang napasnya keras saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan dapur. Ia sudah menahan rasa gugupnya sedari tadi, Ia harus mencoba rileks dan menganggap sentuhan Kyuhyun tadi sebagai hal biasa. "Ini semua karena Heechul dengan perkiraan anehnya." gumamnya sebal.

"Ini dia." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan hampir mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh kebelakang, Kyuhyun rupanya membawa botol _wine _yang tadi.

"Ah.. sekarang tunggu cokelatnya leleh." ucap Sungmin sambil mengaduk cokelat di dalam panci panas, Kyuhyun melirik kearah panci lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Cokelat sudah mencair, Sungmin mengangkatnya dan mematikan kompor. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sudah mempersiapkan cetakan. "Sekarang gunakan kuas untuk membuat bagian atas cokelat," ucap Sungmin lalu mengambil dua buah kuas, diberikannya satu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, lelaki manis itu langsung mempraktekannya. Kuas dicelupkan kedalam cokelat cair, lalu dioleskan di permukaan cetakan dengan rapih. Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan ikut melakukannya.

"Oleskan dengan rapih agar terlihat bagus nantinya, setelah itu kita dinginkan dulu sebelum dituangkan _wine_." jelas Sungmin, "Oh ya, ingin buat berapa buah?"

"Hmm.." pikir Kyuhyun sambil mengoles. "Mungkin kita akan membuat banyak. Untuk para anggota?" usulnya.

"Boleh juga, pasti mereka senang." tiba-tiba gerakan Sungmin terhenti, "Kau tidak memikirkan.."

"Siwon?"

"Ah, ya." Sungmin mengulum senyumnya.

"Boleh saja." angguk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali, entah mengapa semangatnya langsung pudar. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak memikirkan memberi cokelat untuk kekasihmu?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" alis Sungmin bertaut.

"Gadis resepsionis itu. Kau tidak mau memberinya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun terkesan dingin.

"Dia bukan kekasihku." bantah Sungmin.

"Benarkah? Kau terlihat dekat dan perhatian sekali dengannya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil bersiul, "Kau jangan berbohong."

"Dia hanya kuanggap adikku saja, tidak lebih." Sungmin menoleh dan memandang Kyuhyun lekat, "Apakah aku salah untuk memberi perhatian ke orang lain?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terhenti, lalu membalas tatapan Sungmin. "Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Kau normal. Dan aku juga sudah menyerah."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, perkataan Kyuhyun terkesan menantang. Pemuda Lee itu meneruskan pekerjaannya, "Kita lupakan saja hal itu."

"_Itu membuat hatiku sakit."_

"Maafkan aku." gumam Kyuhyun lalu mengambil cetakan lainnya. Suasana menjadi canggung sekarang.

"Kurasa cokelat kita masih banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat untuk Heechul juga?" tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat Heechul.

"Benar juga." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Hampir saja aku melupakannya, bagaimana kondisinya? Sudah lama tidak bertemu si sinting itu."

"Baik-baik saja dan seperti biasa, heboh dan eksentrik. Dia terus menanyakannmu kenapa tidak pernah lagi mengunjunginya." jawab Sungmin.

"Tumben sekali si sinting merindukanku. Bilang kepadanya aku akan menyempatkan diri mengunjunginya jika ada waktu yang pas." Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu memandang Sungmin. "Kau sudah tahan dengan sifatnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Heechul ternyata orang yang hangat, memang sih awalnya terlihat aneh dan seram."

"Aku iri dengan si sinting." Kyuhyun sudah usai dengan kegiatan mengolesnya, Ia pun membawa cetakan yang sudah diolesi ke dalam kulkas. "Bisa menghabiskan waktu banyak denganmu."

Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan kuas pun tersenyum. "Kau cemburu dengan Heechul?"

"Tepatnya, tapi aku lebih banyak cemburu dengan si gadis resepsionis, beraninya dia merebut Sungmin dariku."

Sungmin menjatuhkan kuasnya di washtafel, Ia pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau ini aneh-aneh saja, aku kan bukan siapa-siapamu."

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, dapat dirasakan aura aneh dari dalam dirinya. "Siapa bilang?" suaranya terkesan berat. Dengan gerakan cepat, lelaki tampan itu menarik Sungmin kedalam dekapannya.

"Kyuh-lepaskan.." Sungmin memberontak di dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. "Kita harus menyelesaikan cokelatnya dulu."

"Persetan dengan cokelat." Kyuhyun mengangkat tenguk Sungmin, memandang mata _hazel _milik Pemuda manis itu tajam. "Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu, Lee Sungmin."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Sungmin terlihat panik, tatapan obsidian itu begitu menusuknya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan lagi. "Kyuhyun.. Lepaskan ak-"

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti, Ia dapat merasakan sapuan hangat bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya. Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya lancang.

Sungmin semakin kaget lagi ketika Kyuhyun menyeretnya menuju kamar tidurnya, tubuhnya terhempas begitu saja di ranjang. Kini posisi Sungmin berada dibawah Kyuhyun, Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku masih dan sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin." gumam Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin, si empunya telinga memekik nikmat saat Kyuhyun menggigit daun telinganya.

"Kau milikku. _I'm inside you, tonight."_

Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang tak diduga-duga, malam yang begitu panas dan menyatukan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN **

**.**

**(A/N) :** Hayooo~ besok apa yang terjadi? Ngapain tuh Kyuhyun nindih Sungmin? Awas puasanya ntar batal, keimanan diuji wkwkwkwk.

Yang masih nanya ini remake Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, sebenarnya dibilang remake juga nggak soalnya jalan ceritanya juga beda. Mungkin karena pekerjaan KyuMin di bidang sastra, tapi jalan cerita pasti beda kok.

Jadwal update di bulan puasa tetap di jam berbuka. Setelah membaca jangan lupa kasih review yah, apalagi ini bulan puasa pasti dapat berkah memberi penghargaan sedikit saja (ngeles banget lo, Cat! wkwkwk) tapi thanks yah sudah stay di FF gaje ini T_T


	11. Chapter 11

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 11)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : **M** (_because there's adult content_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD. NC/YADONG SCENE (17+)

_A/N : _Diharapkan jangan membaca chapter ini saat menjalani ibadah puasa

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Kau milikku._ I'm inside you, tonight_."

Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibirnya lancang, kedua tangannya berada di sisi tubuhnya di tahan oleh pemuda Cho itu. Kyuhyun membuka bibirnya dengan lidah, menuntun Sungmin lebih dalam.

Sungmin memekik keras saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, melepas ciuman kemudian. Ditatapnya dengan penuh gairah, obisidian itu terlihat berapi-api. Kedua tangan Sungmin diletakkan diatas kepala, menggenggam dengan keras mengunci pergerakan pemuda manis itu. Kyuhyun dengan lihai membuka kaos Sungmin keatas sampai pergelengan tangan, membuat pemuda Lee itu semakin terkunci.

"Uhm.." bibir Sungmin dimanjakan lagi dengan pagutan bibir Kyuhyun, menyalurkan saliva yang membuat permainan semakin basah. Sungmin dapat merasakan tangan Kyuhyun meraba-raba setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun terlepas lalu beralih ke leher putih Sungmin yang menggiurkan, di berikannya kecupan-kecupan menggelitik dan tanda kepemilikan, Sungmin dibuat melenguh. Tangan Kyuhyun sekarang memainkan puncak dada Sungmin, memainkan benda kecil disana yang makin menegang. Sungmin terangsang, pasrah menikmati permainan yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Dari leher, bibir joker Kyuhyun menyusuri tubuh Sungmin, tubuh berisi itu melengkung keatas menikmati setiap sentuhannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Bibir Kyuhyun berhenti di _nipple _Sungmin, mengulumnya satu persatu menggoda dengan tiap gigitan kecil.

Sungmin semakin kaget saat Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua kakinya, menarik celana yang sedang dipakainya. Meninggalkan _boxer _berwarna merah muda. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring yang telihat seksi, membuat wajah Sungmin semakin merona.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun menyentuh gundukan di selangka Sungmin. Sang empunya yang terkaget, langsung terbangun duduk. Napas Sungmin tersengal berat, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tergoda.

"Kyuh.. Pelan-pelan.."

"Pasti, Sayang." bisik Kyuhyun mesra, tangan besarnya menarik dagu Sungmin dan memberikan ciuman lembut di bibirnya. Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka _boxer _itu, mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menegang keras. Sungmin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun, kaki pemuda manis itu melingkar di pinggul pemuda tampan didepannya.

Kyuhyun tak sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya, tangannya dengan telaten mengurut penis Sungmin yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Sungmin mendesah keras akan perlakuannya, kedua tangan pemuda manis itu merangkul leher Kyuhyun, melampiaskan kenikmatan dengan menarik-narik rambut cokelatnya.

Sembari memainkan penis Sungmin. Dengan tangan satunya lagi, Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir _shape-m _didepannya mengelusnya lembut dengan jari-jari panjangnya, perlahan memasukkan kedalam mulut itu, Sungmin mengerti dan langsung mengulum jari-jarinya, Kyuhyun mendesis pelan, betapa hangat dan basahnya rongga mulut Sungmin.

"Cukup." perintah Kyuhyun lalu Sungmin membuka mulutnya, jari-jarinya begitu basah dipenuhi air liur pemuda manis itu. Dikecupnya lagi bibir Sungmin, lalu memposisikan jarinya yang basah di bibir rektum Sungmin.

"Ukh.." tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat saat jari Kyuhyun perlahan masuk, rasa perihnya tidak seberapa karena sudah di lubrikasi. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan jarinya maju mundur, rektum Sungmin menyempit hebat yang membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan. Sungmin semakin memeluknya erat, matanya terpejam menikmati pergerakan jari Kyuhyun di dalam dirinya.

"Tubuhmu begitu sempurna, Sungmin." bisik Kyuhyun memberat, bahkan lelaki tampan itu mendesah setiap merasakan jarinya dijepit erat. Tak tahan, Kyuhyun segera melepas jarinya. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk puncak malam ini.

Pemuda Cho itu langsung melepas kaosnya, _hazel _Sungmin melebar ketika melihat ada bekas luka jahitan di dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin menyentuhnya, namun Kyuhyun langsung menggengam tangannya.

"Tak perlu kau cemaskan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecupi tangan Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu waktu itu, Kyu?" bisik Sungmin parau.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendorong Sungmin dan merebahkannya. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah bungkusan foil di saku celananya, merobek dengan giginya. Sungmin mengerjap bingung.

"Kyu.. itu kondom?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Seks yang aman, Sayang." lalu membuka rasleting celananya, mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah menegang.

Wajah Sungmin memerah padam. Terbayang akan bayangan masa lalu, milik Kyuhyun memang selalu unggul. Perlahan Kyuhyun memakai kondom itu dimiliknya, lalu melebarkan paha Sungmin. "Kalau kau merasa sakit, bilang padaku." ucap lelaki tampan itu.

Perlahan penis Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rektum Sungmin. Sungmin memekik keras walau hanya kepalanya saja. Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Sungmin, ia kembali mencium bibir ranum itu memanjakannya dengan _gentle_. Mendesah kemudian, milik Kyuhyun sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Bergerak?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, lalu melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun perlahan bergerak, memaju mundurkan miliknya di dalam. Sungmin memeluk pundak Kyuhyun erat, menikmati setiap pergerakkan mereka. Mendesah bersautan, peluh memenuhi tubuh mereka. Permainan semakin lama semakin terasa panas dan kasar.

Desahan Sungmin terputus-putus terkesan merengek, setelah mendapatkan titik nikmat, Kyuhyun langsung memacu cepat genjotannya. Obisidian dan _hazel _itu saling menatap, saling mengagumi satu sama lain.

Sungmin dengan cepat keluar, disusul oleh Kyuhyun di dalam.

"_Saranghae, _Ming."

"_Nado, _Kyu."

.

.

.

.

**Beep! Beep!**

Suara alarm membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya, Sungmin perlahan menggeliat dan matanya mulai terbuka. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap, tubuhnya terasa letih. Sungmin bergerak ingin bangun, tapi ia baru menyadari sebuah pergelangan tangan memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, bangun.." bisik Sungmin mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tetapi lelaki tampan itu hanya merespon dengan gumaman. Sungmin dengan lembut menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari pinggangnya, dan terbangun. Dengan telaten Sungmin memunguti pakaian yang berserakan di lantai.

Setelah itu, Sungmin mulai berpakaian. Menengok kearah Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur, Sungmin pun menghampirinya dan menepuk lembut kepala Kyuhyun. Diperhatikannya kembali luka di dada Kyuhyun, rasa cemas itu muncul lagi.

_"Apa yang terjadi kepadamu, Kyu?" _

Sungmin pun bergerak keluar dari kamar, ia teringat cokelat kemarin malam dan pergi ke dapur. Diambilnya cokelat yang belum rampung di dalam kulkas, mengambil _wine _lalu mengisi tiap cokelat dengan cairan berwarna merah itu. Pemuda manis itu akan menyelesaikannya sekarang.

Setelah menuangkan _wine, _Sungmin mencairkan cokelat. Sembari mengaduk, ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Dia dan Kyuhyun bercinta semalam, dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, bahkan mereka berdua menyatakan perasaannya. Tetapi Sungmin ingat, Kyuhyun bukanlah miliknya, pemuda tampan itu sudah mempunyai seseorang entah kenapa Sungmin terlupakan dengan seorang Choi Siwon semalam.

Sungmin merunduk sedih, merasa bersalah karena merusak hubungan orang. Bercinta dengan kekasih orang sungguh hal yang hina. Perlahan, air mata jatuh dari _hazel_nya.

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali..." gumam Sungmin setengah berbisik.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan pelukan hangat di pinggangnya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah mencium wangi cokelat. Manis sekali.." sebuah bisikkan berat membuat Sungmin sedikit tersenyum.

Sungmin mengusap air matanya pelan, "Sudah bangun?" tanyanya, ia harap Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya sedang menangis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyenderkan dagunya di pundak Sungmin. Pelukannya semakin mengerat, " Kemarin malam yang sangat indah, ya?" gumam lelaki tampan itu lalu mengecup tenguk Sungmin mesra.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ya, Kyu. Sangat indah.." balasnya lalu mematikan kompor, Sungmin berbalik lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Mau kubuatkan apa? Kopi?" tawarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi, "Boleh. Aku pakai baju dulu." ujarnya setelah itu meninggalkan kecupan di bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menghela napas setelah Kyuhyun pergi, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan lelaki itu nanti.

.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan kopinya.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mendudukan dirinya di sofa sebrang Kyuhyun. Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana dengan cokelatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil cangkir kopinya.

"Sudah selesai." jawab Sungmin dan di balas anggukan Kyuhyun, "Kyu.. ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Silahkan." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kemarin malam memang hal yang tidak di duga, kita bercinta. Permainanmu tetap lembut seperti dulu.." tiba-tiba Sungmin blushing membayangkan kejadian kemarin malam.

Senyum Kyuhyun kian melebar, "Aku tidak menyangka kau menerimaku dengan baik. Mungkin pemikiranku tentang kau masih normal akan kucoret. Kau menyukainya?"

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang saat obisidian itu menghujamnya dalam, ia akui menyukainya tetapi tidak mungkin ia harus mengakuinya. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kecemasan dan rasa bersalah. "Aku ingin tahu penyebab luka di dadamu, Kyu. Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada?"

Pergerakkan Kyuhyun berhenti untuk meminum kopinya, alisnya bertaut matanya menatap Sungmin tajam. "Kecelakaan waktu kuliah. Kau tidak perlu tahu banyak, Sungmin. Ada pembicaraan yang lain?"

Kyuhyun menghindar, Sungmin menelan ludahnya kalut dari nada bicara Kyuhyun ia sedang marah. Tangannya terpaut erat karena takut. "Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi Maafkan aku. Sekarang aku jujur Kyu, aku memang menyukai dan menikmati percintaan kita semalam tapi aku menyadari itu adalah hal yang salah."

"Maksudmu?"

Sungmin bergerak gelisah, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. "Ini sungguh salah, Kyu. Seharusnya kita tidak kelewatan seperti ini."

"Kau menyesalinya?" suara Kyuhyun kini terdengar dingin.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini? Aku baru menyadarinya kau sudah mempunyai seseorang. Maafkan aku karena merusak hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun meletakkan cangkirnya dengan suara keras di meja, "Apa yang kau maksud, Ming? Kau kira aku sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, "Kenyataannya memang begitu."

"Siapa yang kau kira orang itu adalah kekasihku?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang semakin merunduk.

"Siwon-_shii_."

"HUH?!"

.

.

.

.

"Yah, ketahuan deh." Siwon menghela napasnya sebal.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Jadi... Siwon-_shii _itu sepupunya Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, ia menatap kesal pemuda atletis dihadapannya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Berani-beraninya kau membuat Sungmin takut!" kecamnya.

Siwon menggidikkan bahunya sambil tertawa kecil, "Ya. Sebenarnya aku ini sepupunya Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku selama ini berbohong kepadamu ya, Sungmin-_shii." _ucapnya dengan senyum yang ramah.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali! Hampir saja predikat seorang topku rusak karenamu, Kuda sialan!" maki Kyuhyun, sambil memukul kepala Siwon. Sungmin hampir saja dibuat jantungan karena sikap Kyuhyun terhadap Siwon.

"Kau jaga sikapmu didepan Sungmin, dong!" sekarang Siwon yang sebal dengan pemuda Cho itu.

Sungmin yang melihat interaksi mereka berdua tertawa keras. "Ya ampun, kalian benar-benar saudara sepupu. Syukurlah.." ucapnya dengan lontaran _aegyo _yang tak disengaja, membuat kedua pria diruangan besar ini terlalu gemas melihat ekspresi imut Sungmin.

"Sungmin-_shii _daripada kau dengan Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan, bagaimana jika kau denganku? Kita ini sama-sama pewaris, pasti orangtua kita setuju." Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengan mesra sambil menyentuh dagunya, entahlah niat pemuda tampan ini menggoda siapa. Sedangkan, lelaki satunya lagi kesetanan karena tidak terima Sungmin diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Menjauh dari Sungminku, kau kuda gila!" kecam Kyuhyun lalu menarik Sungmin menjauh dari Siwon. Kyuhyun mudah sekali terpancing kecemburuannya. Siwon tertawa keras melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungmin malah merona mendengar keposesifan di perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi lebih jelasnya, aku dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara sepupu. Kami memang sudah akrab dari kecil. Tentang aku menyukai Kyuhyun itu bohong dan aku hanya berakting." jelas Siwon panjang lebar, Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Benar bukan, _baby Kyu_?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!" amuk Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati pintu, "Sungmin, ayo kembali bekerja." perintahnya.

"Ya, tunggu." Sungmin menanggapi Kyuhyun tapi sebelumnya ia pamit dengan Siwon dahulu, hatinya merasa lega sekarang.

"Oh ya, Sungmin." tiba-tiba Siwon menyahut saat Sungmin sudah mencapai ambang pintu, "Tetapi, aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku waktu itu."

Sungmin menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis, "Membahagiakan Kyuhyun?"

Siwon mengangguk, "dan jangan buat dia hancur lagi." ujarnya lalu tersenyum. "Melihat saudaraku hancur pada saat itu, aku juga ikut sakit."

Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyumnya, "Kau sungguh saudara yang baik Siwon-_shii. _Terimakasih. Sekarang kami akan hadapi ini bersama, doakan kami kuat." ucapnya lalu membungkuk hormat kepada Siwon

"Tuhan memberkati kalian." Siwon tertawa pelan dan membalas bungkukan Sungmin, "Oh ya, sekali lagi jangan terlalu kaku dihadapanku. Anggap saja kita ini teman dekat. Terimakasih juga atas hadiah cokelatnya, aku yakin Kyuhyun cuma membuatmu repot memasak."

"Kyuhyun tidak merepotkan kok. Sampai jumpa nanti, Siwon." Sungmin tertawa ringan lalu segera meninggalkan ruangan besar milik petinggi perusahaan itu.

Setelah Sungmin benar-benar pergi dari ruangan, Siwon kembali lagi ke kursi kerjanya, memutar balik dan memandang panorama kota Seoul dari jendela ruangannya.

"Mempersatukan mereka, selesai. Sekarang jinakkan sang raja."

.

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang dia ceritakan kepadamu?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Sesuatu yang manis tentang dirimu." jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh gemas.

Kyuhyun melotot kaget, "Yang dia katakan itu semua bohong! Jangan percaya!"

Sungmin tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang begitu panik, terlihat lucu bahkan wajah pemuda Cho itu memerah malu. "Kyuhyun' kan memang anak yang manis." godanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun, "Kalau tidak mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya saat itu juga, ngambeknya berkepanjangan."

"Sungmin!"

"Pernah memaki seorang _ahjussi_ di stasiun karena memandangku dengan mesum."

"Ming!"

"Satu lagi, hal yang paling manis adalah... Selalu menyanyikanku lagu setiap malam menjelang waktu tidur lewat via telepon, suara Kyuhyun sungguh indah siapapun akan menyukainya."

"Kucium juga mulut bawelmu, Ming!"

Kyuhyun dengan lancang mencium bibir Sungmin, padahal mereka sedang berada di koridor dekat lift yang bisa saja seseorang memergokinya. Sungmin yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu awalnya terkejut tetapi akhirnya mengikuti permainan pemuda februari itu.

Tetapi tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka, seseorang muncul dari dalam disambut adegan dua orang pria berciuman, berkas-berkas yang dibawanya terjatuh saking terkejutnya. Ciuman Kyuhyun terlepas dari bibir Sungmin melihat siapa yang menganggu kemesraan mereka berdua.

Seorang gadis terlihat panik membereskan berkas-berkasnya yang berserakkan di lantai, setelah itu ia berdiri dengan lunglai. "Maafkan saya menganggu."

_Hazel _Sungmin melebar saat gadis itu memperlihatkan wajahnya "Sooyoung-_ah_!"

Gadis yang nyatanya Sooyoung itu tidak mempedulikan seruan Sungmin, ia berjalan lurus melewati Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin mengejar gadis itu, tetapi ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya." jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sooyoung menyatakan perasannya kepadaku seminggu yang lalu, dan aku belum menjawabnya."

"Berani sekali tikus kecil itu menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu.." desis Kyuhyun sinis, "Lalu?"

"Aku akan menemuinya sebentar dan menolaknya secara halus, memastikan dia tidak sakit hati." pinta Sungmin sambil memasang wajah melasnya.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun menghela napas kasar, "Tapi ingat, hanya sebentar setelah itu bekerja. Janji?"

"Ya, Kyu. Aku janji."

.

.

.

.

"Sooyoung-_ah_!"

Sooyoung terus menghindar dari Sungmin sampai dimana gadis itu menemukan jalan buntu, Sungmin tersenyum tipis lalu berlari mendekatinya.

"Stop!" seru Sooyoung menyuruh Sungmin berhenti mendekat, gadis itu berbalik menghadap pemuda dihadapannya. "Kenapa _oppa _menemuiku?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, sebentar saja.." jelas Sungmin.

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat, jarak mereka terpantau empat meter. Sungmin memandang Sooyoung dengan perasaan bersalah, wajah gadis itu terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Sepertinya _oppa _akan menolak pernyataan ku.." gumam Sooyoung sambil tertawa hambar.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar dari pekerjaan, aku akan melanjutkan studiku." Sooyoung mencoba untuk tersenyum lebar, menampilkan wajah cerianya walaupun terpaksa. "Sakit sekali perasaanku di tolak yang kedua kalinya.."

Mereka terdiam kembali, suasana begitu canggung. Tiba-tiba bahu Sooyoung terguncang.

"Sooyoung-_ah?" _ujar Sungmin panik lalu mencoba mendekati gadis itu.

"Berhenti!" tegas Sooyoung dan jatuh tersungkur, air matanya menetes jatuh membasahi roknya. Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya, perlahan ia mendekati Sooyoung berlutut dan menyentuh pundak gadis itu.

"Kenapa.. hiks.. dunia begitu kejam?" Sooyoung mencoba menghapus air matanya yang terus jatuh, gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghindari tatapan peduli Sungmin yang makin membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku bukan pria yang cocok untukmu, Sooyoung-_ah_..." jelas Sungmin sambil mengelus pundak Sooyoung, "Kau akan menemukan pria yang baik di luar sana. Maafkan aku dan maafkan Kyuhyun juga."

"Tak kusangka.. aku mencintai dua orang pria yang saling mencintai." Sooyoung tertawa lagi walaupun isakan terus keluar, matanya memerah basah tetapi bibirnya terus tersenyum, "Aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, _Oppa."_

"Terimakasih, Sooyoung-_shii_." ucap Sungmin lalu menggenggam tangan gadis itu, menguatkannya. Sooyoung sudah dianggap olehnya seorang adik, dan gadis itu begitu dewasa menanggapinya. "Kau juga, temui pria yang baik untukmu. Jangan sampai di tolak lagi. Sukses untuk studimu, jadilah perempuan yang cerdas."

"_Oppa _kalau kau terus begitu aku semakin sedih.." canda Sooyoung tertawa pelan, ia berhenti menangis lalu perlahan berdiri dari duduknya. "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu selama ini Sungmin-_oppa_, dan.. selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN **

**.**

**(A/N) :** SIAPA NIH YANG GAK SABAR NUNGGU NC? AYO NGAKU! MUEHEHEHEHE~

Ternyata selama ini kita dikerjain sama Siwon, nyatanya dia sepupunya Kyuhyun kkk~ Sooyoung udah selesai tuh sama hubungan KyuMin, kita doakan dia lancar yah sama kuliahnya. Ngomong-ngomong selanjutnya apa yang akan dihadapi KyuMin ya? Penasaran sama luka di dada Kyuhyun?

Mumpung masih di bulan yang penuh berkah, berikanlah Author berupa review dari readers sekalian yah~ (masih ngeles aja lo Cat!) wkwkwkwk

**_Jangan lupa kunjungi blog kami!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 12)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : **M** (_because there's adult content_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD. NC/YADONG SCENE (17+)

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Sungmin tak berhenti tersenyum, hatinya begitu bahagia.

Sungmin kini sedang berada di dalam mobil Kyuhyun, perjalanan menuju apartemen Heechul. Sudah lama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak jalan bersama seperti ini. Hubungan mereka semakin hangat dan intim, bahkan sebelumnya Sungmin menerima permintaan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya.

Alunan musik di radio memang sangat mendukung, memutarkan lagu percintaan dan asmara. Hari ini memang hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Jadi, sekarang Sooyoung-_shii _berhenti bekerja?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun memecahkan lamunan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya. Dia akan melanjutkan studinya di perguruan tinggi."

Sungmin dapat menangkap raut kepuasaan di wajah Kyuhyun, ia pun tersenyum lagi.

Lagu-lagu dari radio disenandungkan dengan Kyuhyun tanpa disadari pemuda itu. Sepertinya suasana hatinya juga ikut senang, mendapatkan kembali seseorang yang dicintai yang sudah dinantikan sejak lama.

"Kyuhyun-_ah.."_

"Ya, Sayang?"

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun. "Kau masih mengunjungi club malam itu?"

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sementara, lalu menggeleng. "Terakhir kali aku kesana waktu dirimu digodai oleh _emo_ brengsek itu. Kenapa memangnya, hm?"

Sungmin memainkan jari-jari tangannya resah, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya bertanya saja."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." entah apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun, dia langsung merongoh saku celananya, mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna _platinum, _kemudian disodorkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Eh?" mata _hazel _itu mengerjap beberapa kali, kebingungan.

"Patahkan saja, Ming. Lalu buang ke jalan." pinta Kyuhyun tak disangka.

"K-kyu, apa kau yakin? Kau ini member VVIP, pasti banyak uang yang kau keluarkan untuk mendapatkan kartu itu." ucap Sungmin ragu.

"Untuk apa aku ke tempat seperti itu lagi? Lagipula, aku sudah memilikimu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi." jelas Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Sungmin merona kembali.

"Tapi lebih baiknya kau tukar kartu ini saja ke tempatnya dan mendapatkan uangnya kembali, jadinya kau tidak merasa rugi." tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, tolakkan Sungmin menurutnya menggemaskan. "Ya ampun, Ming." ia pun menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan, Sungmin merasa kebingungan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda Cho itu. Tak disangka, Kyuhyun langsung mematahkan kartu _platinum _tersebut hingga terbagi beberapa potongan kecil, lalu melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah di pinggir trotoar.

Sungmin panik, "Kyu, kau benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya lagi?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. "Demi kebahagiaanmu dan hubungan kita, aku bersedia menyingkirkan semua penghalang di hubungan kita, sekalipun itu sebuah benda yang bermiliaran harganya."

Sungmin tersentuh dengan kalimat Kyuhyun yang terdengar bersungguh-sungguh. Jantungnya semakin berdegup tidak karuan. Kyuhyun meninggalkan kecupan di bibir ranum Sungmin, sebelum melajukan kembali mobilnya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersadar sesuatu, "Ah ya, Kyu. Tadi kau bilang hanya kau yang bersedia menyingkirkan semua penghalang di hubungan kita, aku akan merubahnya, dari kau menjadi kita. Kita akan bersatu dan menyingkirkan semua penghalang di hubungan kita." jelas Sungmin dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau kau berjuang sendirian lagi, aku akan membantumu mewujudkan impian kita membangun kembali hubungan ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat lalu tersenyum, di genggamnya lagi tangan Sungmin dengan erat, "Terimakasih."

Sungmin perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun, meninggalkan ciuman di pipi pucat pemuda itu, ciuman penuh akan kasih sayang.

Cinta bukan hanya sekedar kemampuan tetapi bagaimana keduanya bisa bersatu untuk menjalaninya, membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa cinta mereka pantas untuk bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiam cukup lama di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 1083 ini, sang empunya apartemen belum memunculkan respon, membuka pintu saja tidak. Kyuhyun terus menekan tombol bel tidak sabaran.

"Apa si sinting pindah?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah perbuatannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Dia tidak memberitahuku tentang itu, mungkin Heechul sedang pergi keluar." jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyederkan tubuhnya di tembok sambil menyilangkan tangannya, "Kita sudah menunggu cukup lama disini, apa kita pulang saja?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Mungkin lain waktu." balas Sungmin. Setelah itu keduanya berjalan menuju lift, menunggu lift datang dari lantai dasar.

**Ting!**

Denting bel tanda lift sudah tiba, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersiap untuk masuk tetapi saat pintu perlahan terbuka, hal yang mengejutkan terjadi di dalam sana.

Dua orang pemuda sedang bercumbu panas di dalam lift, salah satu diantara keduanya terlihat tidak asing, pria yang posisinya tersudut di pojok lift menerima setiap ciuman ganas dari pria satunya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak sadar terus memperhatikan kedua pasangan tak kenal tempat itu, Kyuhyun berdeham kencang mencoba menghentikan aksi panas pasangan itu, dan hasilnya sukses.

"_Cotton Candy?" _seru diantara mereka kepada Sungmin, matanya lalu melirik kearah Kyuhyun. "Lho? Kalian berdua?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis sedangkan Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Perhatikan tempatmu kalau sedang bermesraan, Kim Heechul-_shii_!" tegur Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam pemuda Cho itu beserta teguran galaknya, Heechul langsung melompat keluar lift dan memeluk Sungmin gemas. "Kau berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku, _Cotton Candy!" _serunya sambil mengajak Sungmin melompat-lompat.

Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku aneh Heechul hanya tersenyum, mata _hazel_nya melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat semakin kesal dan seorang pemuda tampan berwajah oriental yang ikut keluar dari lift, pemuda yang baru saja berciuman panas dengan Heechul.

"Kau juga berhutang banyak cerita kepadaku, Heechul-_ah._" ungkap Sungmin sambil memperhatikan wajah pemuda flamboyan disampingnya yang merona malu.

.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan namanya Hankyung, tetapi nama aslinya Hangeng."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada pemuda berwajah oriental itu, Hangeng pun juga membalas salam hormat keduanya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian berdua, Kyuhyun-_shii _dan Sungmin-_shii_." ucap Hangeng dengan bahasa Korea yang cukup fasih.

"Jadi, Hangeng ini orang tiongkok, ya?" tanya Sungmin dan di balas anggukan oleh Hangeng.

"Ya_._" jawab Hangeng sambil tersenyum.

"*_Ni hao ma?" _tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bertanya dengan bahasa yang berbeda.

Hangeng terlihat terkejut, namun ia tersenyum kemudian. "*_Wo hen hao." _jawabnya dengan bahasa aslinya.

"Yak, gunakan bahasa Korea, Hankyung-_ah_! Dan, kau Cho Bangsat jangan memancingnya menggunakan bahasa mandarin! Aku tidak mengerti tahu!" tiba-tiba Heechul langsung memencak, memasang wajah masamnya. Hangeng yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, langsung mendekap Heechul erat.

"Makanya, gunakanlah otak kotormu itu untuk mempelajari bahasa lain, jangan hanya hal erotisme saja yang kau mengerti." cibir Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Heechul emosi lagi. Hangeng dan Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah pasangannya yang saling mencemooh itu.

Pertarungan lontaran kalimat tajam mereka akhirnya berakhir, kembali seperti semula, mengobrol bersama dan merasakan keakraban yang hangat diantara mereka.

"Jadi kalian baru saja jadian gitu? Aish, dasar kalian payah." ungkap Heechul dengan candaan khasnya, setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun dan Sungmin perihal hubungan mereka. Walaupun Heechul terus memasang wajah sangar tetapi hati pemuda flamboyan itu turut senang. "Dan... biar kutebak, kalian pasti sudah melakukan hal 'yang tak di duga-duga'"

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak tehnya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum malu. Heechul menyeringai, menatap intens kedua pasangan yang ada di dahadapnnya. "Betul dugaanku." gumam lelaki nyentrik itu. "Kalian lebih mesum dari yang ku kira."

"Kau jangan membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu.." elak Kyuhyun sambil membanting pelan gelas tehnya, sebenarnya pemuda tampan itu juga berdebar dan berusaha untuk menutupinya.

"Ish, tidak seru. Ayolah ceritakan bagaimana dan seperti apa kalian bermain~ nanti ku balas dengan ceritaku deeehh~" mohon Heechul sambil menampilkan _aegyo_nya.

"TIDAK PERLU!" tolak langsung oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Heechul langsung cemberut sedih sedangkan Hangeng hanya tertawa.

"Ah, Heechul-_ah. _Ada yang ingin kita berikan kepadamu." ucap Sungmin sambil merongoh tasnya, mengambil sebuah bingkisan kotak berwarna hitam dengan pita merah.

"Wah, apa ini?" Heechul terlihat takjub dan segera mengambil hadiah pemberian Sungmin.

"Cokelat _praline _isi _wine_." jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Maafkan kami, Hangeng-_shii _tidak kedapatan." ucap Sungmin, merasa tidak enak dengan Pemuda oriental itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Hangeng tersenyum maklum.

Heechul yang tidak sabaran segera membuka kotak tersebut, wajahnya berbinar senang melihat deretan cokelat yang terlihat lezat. "Waahh~ _Cotton Candy _memang hebat dalam memasak!" pujinya.

"Hey, aku juga ikut terlibat lho!" Kyuhyun yang tak termasuk langsung menyela tapi hanya di balas desisan dan pelototan dari Pemuda Kim itu.

"Uhm.. Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu sore. Kyuhyun-_ah, _pulang?" ajak Sungmin setelah melirik arloji cokelatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hee? Hanya sebentar saja?" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya. Ada yang ingin kita selesaikan di kantor, maafkan kami Heechul-_ah_." sesal Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Huuh~ Baiklah." Heechul menyilangkan tangannya, sambil memperhatikan kepergian kedua tamunya. "Kesini lagi ya, sebentar lagi novelku selesai."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Terimakasih atas semuanya Heechul-_ah, _senang bertemu denganmu Hangeng-_shii_." pamit Sungmin dan ikut keluar dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ye. _Hati-hati dijalan," seru Heechul setelahnya dan pintu langsung tertutup. Kini di kamar apartemennya tinggal dirinya dan kekasihnya, Hangeng.

"Jadi mereka yang menjadi inspirasimu?" tiba-tiba Hangeng bertanya sambil merangkul pinggul Heechul intim.

Heechul mengangguk lalu membalas rangkulan Hangeng, pemuda flamboyan itu mengambil satu buah cokelat pemberian Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lalu menyuapkannya kepada kekasihnya, "Yup, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, semoga mendapat akhir cerita yang bahagia." jawab Hangeng lalu menerima suapan Heechul, "Enak."

.

.

.

.

"Ku kira hari minggu keadaan kantor akan sepi, ternyata ramai juga." gumam Sungmin sambil membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut memperhatikan Sungmin dari kursi Ryeowook, memandang sang kekasih dari bawah. "Karena disini diterapkan piket, Leeteuk-_hyung _yang biasanya piket hari minggu, tapi sepertinya dia sudah pulang." jelasnya.

Sungmin yang merasa terus diperhatikan pemuda Cho itu akhirnya menoleh, Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya lalu menidurkan kepalanya di meja. "Kau terlihat cantik dari sisi bawah, Ming."

"Jadi, jika bukan dari sisi bawah aku tidak cantik, begitu?" tanya Sungmin sambil terkekeh.

"Maksudku kau semakin bertambah cantik, apakah kau alien dari Planet Venus sayang?" goda Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Gombal sekali dirimu, Cho." balas Sungmin kemudian mengacak-acak surai kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun, "Sebaiknya kau bereskan dahulu ruanganmu, mumpung ini bukan hari yang sibuk."

Kyuhyun akhirnya beranjak dari kursi kerja Ryeowook, lalu menarik Sungmin dengan lancang meninggalkan kecupan di bibir _shape-m _yang sudah menjadi candunya itu. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu."

"Kyu, jangan berlebihan. Ruanganmu hanya beberapa meter dari mejaku, dan hanya dibatasi kaca besar. Seperti ingin pergi jauh saja." sungut Sungmin sebal, mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun gemas.

Setelah Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya, Sungmin kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya, bahkan ia sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang ada di dalam ruangan, tertangkap saling memperhatikan dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua seperti remaja yang baru saja mengalami cinta pertama.

Sungmin yang akhirnya selesai membereskan berkasnya langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun di ruangannya, sepertinya Pemuda Cho itu kesulitan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tawar Sungmin sesampainya. Kyuhyun yang melihat kedatangan sang kekasih tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm.. mungkin bantu aku untuk menyusun berkas-berkas ku, mejaku berantakan sekali." pinta Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kondisi mejanya.

"Baiklah," Sungmin segera saja merapihkan meja Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi tumpukan kertas, menyusunnya sesuai abjad. Sungmin sudah terbiasa melakukan hal seperti ini. "Oh ya, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

"Ya?" sahut Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan lemarinya.

"Soal hubungan kita... apa kita beritahu saja kepada para anggota?" ungkap Sungmin, melirik Kyuhyun yang melebarkan senyumnya.

"Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka pasti akan mengetahuinya." jawab Kyuhyun, "Mereka itu punya insting yang kuat soal hubungan 'spesial' apalagi kalau itu tentangku." lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya, "Mereka menantimu mempunyai seorang kekasih lho..."

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengerjai mereka, biarkan mereka akan menelusurinya." potong Kyuhyun lalu beralih ke laci mejanya, memasukkan kertas-kertas yang sudah disusun oleh Sungmin.

"Evil Kyu."

"_This is Me." _sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sungmin bersandar di pinggir meja, mata _hazel_nya menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun intens. Banyak perkembangan yang dialami Pemuda februari itu, sepertinya Kyuhyun menjalani aktifitas olahraga yang teratur sehingga badannya terbentuk sempurna, walaupun begitu Kyuhyun yang dulu dan sekarang tidak berubah sedikitpun baginya.

Sungmin berpikir, apa saja yang dilakukan Kyuhyun selama ditinggal oleh dirinya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan bertumpuk di kepalanya, apalagi persoalan luka di dada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya banyak hal-hal yang berat menimpa pemuda tampan itu, dan bahkan Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun bekerja di bidang yang sama sepertinya.

Kyuhyun remaja dulu tidak menyukai karya sastra, tetapi sekarang ia bekerja di bidang sastra bahkan menjadi ketua tim editorial. Kyuhyun dulu tidak menyukai dunia malam, tetapi buktinya Kyuhyun terdaftar sebagai anggota VVIP di sebuah klub 'khusus'.

Inti dari semua itu menjadi satu tanda tanya besar yang terus bersarang di kepala Sungmin.

"Sedang memikirkan apa, Ming?"

Panggilan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Tidak, hanya saja..." ucapan Sungmin terhenti, merasa ragu akan pertanyaannya. "Kyu, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu? Tapi jangan tersinggung."

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit menyipit namun akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui, "Silahkan saja."

"Sudah berapa pria dan wanita yang sudah kau tiduri?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kalut, tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat menajam kearahnya.

"Mungkin sekitar.. sembilan atau dua belas, aku lupa." jawab Kyuhyun sekenannya, perlahan ia mendekati Sungmin dan menyentuh pundaknya lembut. "Tapi sekarang kau tak perlu mencemaskannya lagi."

Tangan Sungmin terkepal kuat, ia pun tanpa di duga langsung mendorong Kyuhyun bersandar di pinggir meja, lalu berjongkok di hadapan pemuda Cho itu, tangannya dengan lancang membuka rasleting celana Kyuhyun.

"Su-Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin mendongak, memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dari bawah, _hazel_nya menantang obsidian itu. "Aku akan membuatmu lupa dengan partner-partner seksmu," katanya lalu menyentuh milik Kyuhyun yang masih terbungkus _boxer_nya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa hanya menuruti permainan pemuda Lee itu. Matanya terpejam perlahan menikmati pijatan-pijatan yang diberikan Sungmin, seketika ia ereksi. Bibirnya tersenyum miring mendapati kekasihnya yang menjadi agresif.

Sedangkan Sungmin, terus berkonsentrasi dengan permainan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan menelan ludahnya gugup saat kepunyaan Kyuhyun sudah mulai bangun, membesar dan mengeras. Dengan gemetar, Sungmin menurunkan _boxer _Kyuhyun perlahan, mengeluarkan kejantanan miliknya yang berdiri tegak menantang.

"Ohh.." desahan Kyuhyun keluar saat Sungmin mulai mengurut miliknya dengan telaten. Obisidiannya memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat manis saat memainkan miliknya. "_Suck it, _Ming." pintanya.

Sungmin yang mengerti langsung memasukkan milik Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun dibuat melenguh, merasakan kenikmatan di dalam hangatnya rongga mulutnya. Sungmin perlahan mengulum ujungnya seperti lolipop, tangannya turut membantu mengurut pangkal Kyuhyun, memancingnya untuk orgasme. Lidahnya membasahi sepanjang kejantanan Kyuhyun lalu memasukkannya kembali mengulumnya kuat.

Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekati puncaknya, mencengkram kepala Sungmin kuat, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan lembut, membantu pemuda manis itu memompa miliknya. Peluh mulai membasahi wajah pucatnya, "Sedikit lagi, Sayang."

Sungmin langsung saja mempercepat hisapannya, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan semennya di dalam mulut hangat Sungmin bahkan sampai meluber keluar dari mulut lelaki manis itu.

"Aahh.." Sungmin yang belum siap langsung diangkat oleh Kyuhyun keatas meja, melepas celana _jeans_nya dengan cepat dan melebarkan kakinya, tanpa persiapan dan pengaman Kyuhyun langsung saja membenamkan miliknya kedalam Sungmin.

"Kyuh.." desah Sungmin kemudian sambil mencengkram surai cokelat Kyuhyun.

"Kau nakal sekali, Ming." bisik Kyuhyun seduktif lalu langsung mencium bibir _shape-m _itu dengan ganas, mengulumnya dengan keras dan kasar. Kyuhyun pun langsung saja memacu pinggulnya, keluar masuk di dalam Sungmin.

Sungmin tak hentinya mendesah walaupun sudah di bungkam oleh ciuman panas Kyuhyun. Permainan mereka begitu kasar dan cepat. Kyuhyun beberapa kali menampar bokong Sungmin hingga memerah, mengeluarkan miliknya kemudian dan langsung menghujam kedalam keras.

Permainan mereka begitu liar dan kasar, tak peduli posisi dimana mereka dimana, bahkan mereka tak menyadari sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari luar ruangan di dekat pintu masuk, mata itu melebar saking terkejutnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari dalam ruangannya, senyumnya terus melebar disetiap melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu serius dan terlihat menggemaskan. Tapi begitu menyadari Leeteuk yang berjalan menuju ruangannya, ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangan ke layar komputer.

Leeteuk pun kemudian masuk kedalam. Kyuhyun yang menyadari langsung membuka percakapan, "Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanyanya.

Leeteuk pun langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebrang Kyuhyun, lelaki yang dijuluki malaikat itu langsung memberikan tumpukan skrip kepada Kyuhyun. "Ini punyaku sudah diedit, coba kau periksa lagi."

Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya dan membaca isi skrip yang diberikan Leeteuk dengan teliti. "_Hyung _hari minggu kemarin apakah ada tamu atau laporan semacamnya yang datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Leeteuk menyenderkan tubuhnya di bantalan kursi, "Tidak ada." jawabnya. "Oh ya, Kyuhyun-_ah. _Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan skrip ditangannya.

"Aku tahu kau itu sangat nakal dan membutuhkan partner bermain. Tetapi Kyu, kumohon jangan dia, kau tahu dia salah satu anak penerus perusahaan bergengsi. Jika kau memang butuh pelampiasan, kenapa tidak ke klub saja?" jelas Leeteuk panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti perkataan Leeteuk langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari skrip, menatap heran pemuda yang paling tertua di timnya itu. "Kau ini berbicara apa _Hyung_?"

Leeteuk menghela napasnya gusar dan menarik kursinya mendekat. "Jangan kau libatkan Sungmin kedalam permainanmu, Kyu." desisnya.

"Huh?" dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut, bingung. "Sungmin? Permainanku?"

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku akan jelaskan. Minggu kemarin saat waktuku piket, aku melihat kalian berdua sedang berhubungan intim di ruanganmu." jelas Leeteuk kemudian.

Bibir Kyuhyun terbuka lebar saking terkejutnya, namun tak lama pemuda tampan itu tertawa keras. "Oh ya ampun, satu orang akhirnya mengetahui juga."

Leeteuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun saking kesalnya, "Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun-_ah!_ Aku benar-benar mengecammu untuk tidak melibatkan Sungmin kedalam permainan kotormu."

"Permainan kotor? Aku tidak mungkin memperlakukan orang yang kucinta seperti _gigolo _yang kusewa. Sungmin itu sangat berarti untukku." jelas Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya yang di pukul Leeteuk.

"Nah kan, kau menggunakan siasat licikmu untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin. Kyuhyun, jangan bermain-main dengannya." Leeteuk masih tidak percaya terhadap perkataan Kyuhyun, "Dasar kau _Playboy_."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh_, Hyung. _Aku tidak bermain-main dengan Sungmin." tegas Kyuhyun, menatap Leeteuk lurus dan tepat. "Lihat, apa aku berbohong?"

Leeteuk yang melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang jujur tanpa ada cela kebohongan di obsidian itu mulai mengerti, "Kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap lalu tersenyum, "Dia adalah orang yang kunantikan, _Hyung._"

Perlahan Leeteuk ikut tersenyum, ia pun merasa lega dan senang. "Akhirnya kau mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan. Apa hanya aku saja yang mengetahui hubungan kalian?"

"Untuk _Sapphire team _hanya dirimu saja yang baru tahu." jawab Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum miring khasnya. "Biarkan yang lain menelusirnya sendiri."

"Jahat sekali kau tidak mengkonfirmasi yang lain, padahal mereka sungguh menantikannya." Leeteuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena kejahilan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, hanya itu yang cuma kubicarakan. Aku kembali ke pekerjaanku." akhiri Leeteuk lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya, "Nanti kau kupanggil jika skrip editanmu sudah kuperiksa."

"Iya, aku tahu." balas Leeteuk lalu menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari ruangan, "Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian. Jagalah Sungmin, kupinta itu."

"Pasti!" seru Kyuhyun meyakinkan, setelah itu Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan. Ia pun menyenderkan tubuhnya rileks di bantalan kursinya, senyumnya mengembang lebar. Begitu senang banyak orang yang menerima hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah Sungmin yang masih bekerja di luar sana. Sungmin yang sadar diperhatikannya langsung membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling membalas senyuman, senyuman yang membuat mereka bangkit dan kuat.

Terdengar dering telepon yang memaksa memutuskan pandangan mereka. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah _smartphone_nya yang berbunyi, tertera nama Siwon disana, ia pun langsung merespon panggilan dari sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa?"

**_.."Kau ingat hari ini kita akan pergi kemana?".. _**sahut Siwon di sebrang sana.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Ya aku ingat. Kau ada dimana?"

**_.."Tunggu saja di loby utama. Persiapkan dirimu, BabyKyu. Buktikan kepadanya.".._**

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat, jengkel karena panggilan Siwon. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Baiklah aku akan kesana." ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri sambungan telepon dan segera bergegas pergi dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

Lorong yang sepi dan terlihat dingin itu menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka, di perusahaan yang berbeda. Mereka berdua menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Lee, dari Choi Siwon _Masi-group._" jelas Siwon kemudian kepada seorang resepsionis wanita di depannya. Resepsionis itu mengangguk setelah memeriksa buku tamu lalu menuntun Kyuhyun dan Siwon menuju pintu besar satu-satunya di lantai ini.

"Tuan Lee ada di dalam sudah menunggu Tuan Choi dan Tuan Cho." ucap si Resepsionis sesampainya, membuka pintu besar itu perlahan, mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon masuk kedalam ruang istimewa di gedung ini.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon dapat melihat seorang pria paruh baya sedang berdiri di dekat jendela besar ruangannya, memandang panorama kota Seoul.

Siwon tersenyum lalu memulai menyapa pria itu, "Cuaca yang bagus ya, Tuan Lee?"

Pria tersebut berbalik lalu membalas sapaannya, "Seperti itu. Selamat datang Siwon-_shii... _Dan?" ucapannya terhenti memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang ada di samping Siwon.

"Cho Kyuhyun, _imnida. _Kepala tim literatur yang menaungi putra anda, Lee Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun lalu membungkukkan badannya hormat terhadap Tuan Lee.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun-_shii_."

Siwon tersenyum dalam hati, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya, wajah sepupunya itu memang terlihat ramah, tetapi kilat matanya memberikan arti yang berbeda.

Obisidian itu terlihat menantang dan siap berperang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN **

**Artinya:**

1\. "*_Ni hao ma?"__ = Apa kabar?_

2\. "*_Wo hen hao"__ = Kabar baik_

_._

**_(A/N)_ :** Masih ada yang bilang ini terinspirasi dari Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, memang iya tapi kalau ditelusuri lebih dalam akan berbeda kok ceritanya.

Kyuhyun mau ngapain tuh? tunggu chapter depan ya.

jangan lupa tinggalkan _review _dan kunjungi blog kami.


	13. Chapter 13

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 13)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ (_because there's explicit content_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Jadi, bagaimana kinerja Sungmin di perusahaanmu?"

Siwon mengangguk paham dan langsung menjawab, "Sungmin benar-benar contoh yang teladan, dia sangat mandiri dan ulet, walaupun memang terlihat serius Sungmin mudah beradaptasi dengan anggota timnya. Benar bukan, Kyuhyun?"

"Ya. Sungmin memang awalnya terkesan kaku, tapi karena anggota tim kami yang begitu terbuka terhadap siapa saja ia cepat beradaptasi, bahkan selang beberapa hari bekerja ia tidak menggunakan bahasa formal lagi." jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

Tuan Lee terlihat terkejut, namun senyum menyertai di bibirnya. "Aku bahkan tidak menyangka Sungmin bisa seperti ini, dia anak yang pemalu dan pendiam, bersosialisasi saja sulit. Kalian sungguh melakukan kerja yang baik." pujinya kepada dua orang pria dihadapannya.

"Ah, tidak." Siwon menggeleng, "Aku tidak berperan banyak, ini semua berkat Kyuhyun dan timnya. Aku juga tidak menyangka soal itu," ia pun tertawa pelan dan Kyuhyun menerima dengan senyuman.

"Kyuhyun-_shii _walaupun masih muda bisa membina timnya sekompak ini." takjub Tuan Lee, senyumnya semakin melebar. "Apakah anakku merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali." Kyuhyun bergerak membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Sungmin bekerja seperti professional, apa karena dulunya ia seorang ketua utama literatur mungkin?"

Tawa ringan menyertai perbincangan mereka. Seorang resepsionis cantik datang membawa kudapan, menyajikannya di hadapan para tamu. Tuan Lee langsung mempersilahkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon menyantap hidangannya.

"_Blue Mountain, _benar?" celetuk Siwon sambil mencicipi secangkir kopi yang di sajikan, wajahnya terlihat puas dengan tipe kopi tersebut. "Sungguh lezat." pujinya.

"Khusus disajikan untuk tamu spesial hari ini." ujar Tuan Lee yang ikut menikmati kopinya. Mata _hazel _itu memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang hanya menatap kosong cangkir kopinya, "Kyuhyun-_shii, _tidak mencicipinya?"

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya sesaat, "Mungkin nanti."

"Ah," Siwon meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, raut wajahnya pun mulai serius. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Tuan Lee.."

"Bilang saja."

"Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berdiskusi mengenai kontrak kerja Sungmin. Sungmin sungguh membantu dalam perkembangan perusahaan dan timnya, kami memutuskan untuk memperpanjang kontrak Sungmin diperusahaanku. Apa kau tidak keberatan?" jelas Siwon selanjutnya.

Tuan Lee terdiam sesaat, lelaki paruh baya itupun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. "Hhmm... ada baiknya juga jika Sungmin memperpanjang kontraknya.."

"Jadi?" Siwon melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya yang sungguh menantikan keputusan Tuan Lee menyetujui perpanjangan kontrak, bahkan sepupunya itu mengigit kepalan jarinya dan terlihat cemas.

"_Purezento-group_ menginginkan penerus yang bisa dijadikan panutan, pastinya membutuhkan banyak pengalaman langsung dalam bekerja keras tak hanya sekedar ilmu. Sungmin mengalami perkembangan pesat di perusahaanmu, aku menyetujui keputusan kalian."

Siwon tersenyum puas, tawarannya di terima. Kyuhyun pun bahkan bersorak dalam hati, wajahnya terlampau puas dan lega.

"Kalian sungguh menyukai Putraku, bukan?" canda Tuan Lee dan tawa menyertai mereka kembali.

"Sangat menyukainya..." gumam Kyuhyun menampilkan seringai di bibirnya.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah map dari dalam tas yang di bawanya, map tersebut berisi surat perpanjangan kontrak. Surat yang sudah disertai materai itu langsung di tanda tangani oleh Tuan Lee.

Bahkan Tuan Lee tidak menyadari senyum kemenangan di antara kedua Pemuda tersebut.

"Baiklah," setelahnya Siwon memasukkan kembali map tersebut ke dalam tas. Pemuda jangkung tersebut langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Siwon-_shii_, mau kemana?" tanya Tuan Lee kemudian.

"Kyuhyun ingin berbincang sesuatu hanya berdua denganmu Tuan Lee. Mungkin ini waktuku undur diri." pamit Siwon lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, "Kutunggu di bawah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham dan setelahnya Siwon berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Kini tinggal dirinya dan Tuan Lee.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Kyuhyun-_shii_?"

Kyuhyun memandang lurus kearah Tuan Lee, pancaran matanya kini mulai berubah. "Langsung ke intinya saja.."

Tuan Lee mengangkat satu alisnya, penasaran apa yang akan pemuda itu utarakan.

"Apa kau bersedia jika Sungmin anakmu menjalin hubungan denganku?"

Raut wajah Tuan Lee mendadak berubah, senyumnya kini menghilang, alisnya mulai menyatu. "Apa hubungan yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat dengan Tuan Lee. "Hubungan seperti sepasang seorang kekasih yang saling mencintai dan menyayangi."

Terjadi keheningan di antara mereka, suasana menjadi tegang. Tuan Lee menggertakan giginya keras, emosinya mulai meluap mendengar lontaran kalimat yang diucapkan Pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan, Cho Kyuhyun-_shii_?" desis Tuan Lee menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Tuan Lee." jawab Kyuhyun penuh kepastian, "Kami didasari suka sama suka, kami pun juga sudah menjalin hubungan. Dan aku mengakui... kami bahkan pernah menjalin hubungan di masa lalu."

Kyuhyun bahkan dapat menangkap pupil mata Tuan Lee melebar cepat, tanpa di duga pria tersebut menarik kasar kerah kemejanya. _Hazel _itu terlihat penuh amarah bahkan kebencian kepada dirinya.

"Jadi.. selama ini.. adalah kau?" desis Tuan Lee dengan napas yang tersengal, tangannya bahkan semakin mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringai khasnya.

"Selama ini kau adalah orang yang mengubah orientasi seks putraku.. selama ini kau yang meracuni putraku.. selama ini kau yang.. MEMBUAT PUTRAKU MENJADI GAY YANG MENJIJIKAN?!"

**BUAGH!**

Cengkraman Tuan Lee terlepas begitu saja bahkan mendorong Kyuhyun keras, dan selanjutnya sebuah bogem mentah mengenai sisi wajah Pemuda tampan itu. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi kirinya yang terasa nyeri dan perih, bahkan sebercak darah keluar dari sisi bibirnya.

"Kau.. kau menghancurkan masa depan Sungmin!"

"Cih," Kyuhyun berdecih setelahnya, mata obisidian itu kembali menantang pria paruh baya dihadapannya. "Apa yang kau maksud masa depan perusahaan sialanmu ini?"

"Berani-beraninya kau.." suara Tuan Lee memberat penuh emosi, "Sungguh biadab kau beserta cintamu yang menjijikan itu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Menjijikan? Kami saling mencintai dengan tulus di dasari dalam hati. Memang hubungan ini hina di matamu, tapi tidak bagi kami."

"Tapi kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana reputasi anakku di mata publik! Sungmin adalah seorang direktur dari perusahaan ternama dan seorang gay?! Kau benar-benar biadab, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras, terdengar miris. "Lihat? Yang kau pedulikan hanya sebuah reputasi dan identitas perusahaanmu... tapi lihatlah Tuan Lee.. coba lihat kedalam hati anakmu.. kau membuatnya menderita dan sengsara! Apa kau tidak memikirkan kebahagiaan Sungmin?!"

Tuan Lee mengacak rambutnya kasar, wajahnya memerah padam karena marah. "Aku hanya ingin anakku hidup normal, seperti lelaki normal, mempunyai keluarga normal, dan dipandang normal! Tapi karenamu... kau merusaknya!"

"Cobalah mengerti Tuan Lee.. Jika takdir berkata lain? Apa kau bisa mengubahnya?" ujar Kyuhyun mencoba tenang. "Walaupun kau memberikan Sungmin ratusan bahkan jutaan wanita.. bagaimana jika dirinya hanya ditakdirkan untukku? Jika memang dia hanya menjadi milikku?"

"Berhenti berkata hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu!" bantah Tuan Lee, memukul keras meja kerjanya walaupun begitu semangat Kyuhyun tak mudah padam. "Aku akan mencabut kontrak Sungmin dari perusahaanmu!"

"Kau bahkan sudah bersepakat untuk memanjangkan kontrak Sungmin diperusahaanku."

"Aku akan melakukan berbagai cara! Bahkan Memaksanya!"

"Kau bilang, kau ingin anakmu menjadi panutan, bukan? kau ingin anakmu mudah bersosialisasi, lebih berpengalaman, dan.. berkembang. Bukankah begitu, Tuan Lee?" jelas Kyuhyun terus melawan, "Kau bahkan sangat ceroboh tidak memperhatikan surat perpanjangan kontrak yang sudah berlandaskan hukum, diatas materai."

"Kau pintar sekali menjebak orang.. kau benar-benar.."

"Akan aku buktikan seberapa pantas cinta kami diterima olehmu, oh bahkan dunia sekalipun." Kyuhyun mendekati meja kerja Tuan Lee, mengambil salah satu bingkai foto diantara bingkai yang lain, bingkai yang menampilkan foto seorang Pemuda manis yang begitu dicintainya. "Jangan sekali-kali kau mencoba menghancurkannya, jika kau ingin merusak hubunganku dengannya.. hancurkan aku. Ayah macam apa yang berani-beraninya menghancurkan harapan anaknya sendiri."

Setelah itu Kyuhyun meletakkan bingkai tersebut ditempatnya kembali, membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan ruangan Tuan Lee. Meninggalkan Pria tersebut dalam keadaan syok dan rasa kebencian.

.

.

.

.

"Sshh.." rintih Kyuhyun setiap ia menyentuh lebam di pipi kirinya, pemuda tampan itu menempelkan kompres di bagian tersebut, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit dan nyeri.

**Ting! Tong!**

Terdengar bunyi bel pintu. Kyuhyun langsung mengenakan kemejanya secara asal lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama, "Sebentar." sahutnya masih menempelkan kompres di pipi lalu membuka pintunya.

"Oh!" Kyuhyun langsung melempar kompresnya saking terkejutnya, ternyata Sungmin yang berkunjung. "Ternyata kau, Ming."

Sungmin memandang heran sekaligus khawatir terhadap Kyuhyun, "Kau kenapa, Kyu?" tanyanya cemas, tangannya perlahan menyentuh lebam di pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin masuk kedalam, menutup pintu dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman dibibir ranum Sungmin, perlahan mereka saling memagut dan mengulum, tetapi Sungmin seketika menghentikan ciumannya.

"Kyu, jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi kepadamu?" tanya Sungmin penuh selidik.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat, "Hanya perkelahian kecil dengan seorang _ahjussi _di kedai minum." terpaksa ia berbohong, Sungmin tidak perlu tahu masalah tadi sore.

"Ya ampun, Kyu... lainkali jaga sikapmu dan berhati-hati dengan orang asing, jangan menarik perhatian orang yang sedang mabuk." ucap Sungmin lalu memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Kyuhyun membalas pelukannnya tentu saja, tetapi wajah pemuda Cho itu terlihat menyesal karena berbohong.

"Malam-malam begini tumben datang, hm? Kau merindukanku?" goda Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak surai hitam milik Sungmin, ia bahkan tertawa pelan melihat rona di pipi gembul sang kekasih, Sungmin sungguh menggemaskan dan mudah di goda.

"Aku ingin berbagi makanan denganmu," bantah Sungmin lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus kantung plastik kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menerimanya lalu mengecek isi dari kotak tersebut, "Tokyo banana?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Aku baru saja mendapatkan kiriman dari Jepang, kue ini sangat enak lho!" ungkapnya.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya melihat Sungmin yang berbinar senang. "Dari keluargamu, ya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Begitulah.." jawab Sungmin setengah berbisik, ia merasa tak enak terhadap Kyuhyun tentang keluarganya. Binar di _hazel_nya mulai meredup, "Seharusnya aku tidak perlu berlebihan.."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyuhyun berujar lembut lalu menepuk pundak Sungmin. "Kau pasti merindukan keluarga kecilmu, tak perlu kau cemaskan. Terimakasih atas pemberiannya."

Sungmin memandang lurus pemuda di hadapannya, Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan dewasa. Sungmin tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tersenyum kembali, entah mengapa ia merasa terharu.

"Makan bersama?" tawar Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat. Sungmin membalasnya dengan anggukan, Kyuhyun menuntunnya masuk menuju ruang santainya, "Bagaimana dengan _wine_?" sambung Kyuhyun dengan tawaran yang lain.

"Ya, itu boleh."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju dapurnya namun tiba-tiba saja ia berbalik arah dan menerjang Sungmin. Posisi Sungmin terlentang di atas karpet, tubuh berisinya ditidih oleh Kyuhyun. _Obsidian _dan _Hazel _itu saling beradu.

"Sungmin... kau milikku.. hanya milikku.." suara Kyuhyun memberat terdengar begitu meyakinkan begitu posesif.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tangannya menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun perlahan. "Kau khawatir sekali ya?" ungkapnya begitu melihat ketakutan yang terpancar di mata hitam itu.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, pelukannya semakin mengerat kepada Sungmin. Diselipkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang menjadi candunya itu. "Kau milikku.. Hanya milikku, benar bukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengelus surai ikal Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku milikmu, Kyu. Aku terlahir hanya untukmu."

.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata itu perlahan mulai terbuka, menampilkan redupnya obsidian dari bola mata itu. Kyuhyun menggerakan tubuhnya yang terasa letih dan lengket, tangannya menggapai bagian ranjang di sampingnya. Seketika ia terbelak, _"Dimana Sungmin?!" _paniknya.

"*_Otto-san _menyukai hadiahnya, kok."

Hati Kyuhyun lega pada saat itu juga begitu mendengar suara orang yang dicarinya, matanya melirik Sungmin yang sedang berdiri di dekat jendela menatap keluar, sepertinya pemuda manis itu sedang berbincang dengan seseorang lewat via telepon.

"Mii-_chan_ sudah sarapan belum? Bagaimana sekolahnya? Lancar?" lanjut Sungmin kemudian dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang, tatapannya melembut dan tersirat akan rindu di dalamnya.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin dari ranjang, tidak berani mengusik pembicaraan pemuda januari itu. Sepertinya Sungmin mendapat telepon dari keluarnya di Jepang.

"Begitukah? _Otto-san _yakin Mii-_chan _dapat meraihnya. Mii-_chan _ingin hadiah apa? Hum? Kue beras? Baiklah.."

Kyuhyun tak sadar mengembangkan senyumnya, senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"_Otto-san _juga merindukan Mii-_chan._"

Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup seketika, hatinya terasa perih.

"_Otto-san _akhiri dulu ya, baik-baik sama *_Okka-san_. Sampai jumpa lagi." akhiri Sungmin setelahnya memutuskan via telepon, pemuda itu bernapas lega, tersirat rasa puas dan bahagia dari senyumnya. Sungmin membalikkan badannya, matanya terbelak seketika mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapinya terduduk diatas ranjang. "Kyu? Kau sudah bangun?"

"Selamat pagi." sapa Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum hangatnya. Perlahan ia pun turun dari ranjang, menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiam diri lalu memeluknya erat, Kyuhyun menyelipkan kepalanya lagi di ceruk leher sang kekasih menghirup aroma _vanilla _khas Sungmin yang difavoritkannya. "Aku kira kau pergi kemana.."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun erat, memperhatikan wajah pemuda tampan itu yang terlihat sayu sehabis bangun tidur lalu mengelusnya lembut, "Aku tidak kemana-mana. Apa kau lapar?" tawarnya.

"Hhmm.." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin, kulitnya bersentuhan dengan Sungmin, hangat dan halus, membuatnya semakin tidak rela melepaskan dirinya dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya manja di bahu Sungmin, membuat si pemuda manis terkekeh karena sikapnya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Kyu." ungkap Sungmin sambil mengacak-acak surai kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun, ia merasa gemas terhadap pemuda februari itu. "Bagaimana dengan bulgogi?"

"Tanpa sayur dan sangat pedas." jawab Kyuhyun langsung.

"Tanpa sayur? Kau harus perhatikan kesehatanmu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi." ujar Sungmin lembut, tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang menampilkan wajah masamnya.

"Huh, cerewet. Sedikit saja sayurnya." protes Kyuhyun lalu melepas pelukannya, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan kearah Sungmin hendak menciumnya namun segera di hentikan oleh pemuda manis itu.

"Rapihkan tempat tidurmu setelah itu mandi," perintah Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, menepuk pipi Kyuhyun lalu berlalu pergi keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun yang tak sadar dikerjai oleh Sungmin hanya bisa menggeram kesal dan berseru, "MING, KU HUKUM KAU TIDAK MEMBERIKANKU CIUMAN DI PAGI HARI!"

.

.

.

.

Jari itu terus mengetuk permukaan mejanya dengan tempo yang lambat, mata _hazel _yang menajam di balik kacamata minus itu menatap seorang wanita cantik dihadapannya. "Apa kau bisa mengatasinya?"

Wanita cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari secarik foto yang tengah digenggamnya, terkembang senyum licik di bibir merah lipstiknya, "Kau akan membayar mahal untuk ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja, kau minta berapapun akan ku berikan. Asal jangan sampai gagal." ketukan jari nya terhenti, alis itu semakin terpaut, lelaki paruh baya itu berusaha menahan amarah yang bergejolak di dalam hatinya, "Buat si biadab itu menjadi lelaki yang normal dan terbitkan skandal tentangnya, buat martabatnya hancur dan singkirkan dia dari kehidupan putraku!"

"Hee?" Wanita itu terkekeh kecil, "Kau sungguh membenci dirinya, ya? Padahal dia itu tampan bahkan pintar, bokongnya juga bagus."

"Pokoknya lakukanlah semaksimal mungkin, buat putraku membenci dirinya." tegas Pria tersebut bahkan tak sadar menggebrak mejanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah.." Wanita itu mengangguk remeh, dilihat kembali foto yang ada digenggamannya, foto seorang pemuda tampan dengan sepasang mata obisidian yang terlihat cemerlang. "Siapa tadi namanya? Ah.. Cho? Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Akan kubuat si serigala ini jatuh ke dasar jurang dan mati terjerat duri mawar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN **

**Artinya:**

1\. *Otto-san : Ayah (dalam bahasa jepang)

2\. *Okka-san : Ibu (dalam bahasa jepang)

Note: -_chan _biasanya digunakan untuk panggilan nama seorang anak kecil atau orang yang sangat akrab.

.

_**(A/N) :**_ Karena mulai sibuk untuk belajar ekstra menjelang kelulusan, mungkin updatenya tidak sesering dulu. Bisa saja dua atau tiga minggu sekali, mianhae sekali lagi. Tapi jangan lupa ya tinggalkan _review _sehabis membaca fanfict yang makin gaje ini :")

jangan lupa mampir ke blog kami, yang penasaran tinggal klik di halaman profil kita ya.


	14. Chapter 14

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 14)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ (_because explicit words_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Kyuhyun meletakkan _sport bag_nya di kursi terdekat, Pemuda tampan itu baru saja memasuki _gym _yang menjadi langganannya.

"Hei, Cho Kyuhyun!" mendengar seruan yang memanggil dirinya, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh, memaparkan senyum bersahabat kepada seorang lelaki atletis yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hola~ Jongkook-_ah_!" balas Kyuhyun terhadap pemuda atletis tersebut.

"Sudah lama kau tidak mengunjungi _gym_, kemana saja kau?" tanya Jongkook lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lumayan keras, tepukan keakraban. "Lihat ototmu menjadi kendur! Kau harus berolahraga ekstra hari ini." candanya.

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berolahraga, "Aku disibukkan dengan pekerjaan selama ini. Untung saja ada waktu luang untuk _gym_."

"Kau masih muda tapi aktivitasmu seperti orangtua saja, atau... kau mempunyai kekasih baru?" tanya Jongkook penuh selidik, alisnya naik turun curiga. "Biasanya jika seorang pria menjadi gemuk, itu tandanya ia mempunyai pacar." ungkapnya sambil bersiul.

"Hm?" Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Sok tahu." cibirnya lalu berjalan menghampiri mesin _treadmill _di dekat jendela.

Jongkook hanya menghela napas, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat misterius yang dimiliki Kyuhyun. "Yasudah, aku mau melanjutkan olahragaku. _Bye~_"

"_Ye." _balas Kyuhyun dan setelah itu Jongkook sudah berlalu pergi. Kyuhyun mengatur kecepatan mesin _treadmill_ dan mulai berolahraga, pacuan kakinya mengikuti seiring pergerakkan mesin. Keringat mulai turun setelah beberapa lama berlari.

Kyuhyun menyadari seseorang mengambil posisi di sampingnya, matanya melirik orang tersebut yang rupanya seorang wanita cantik yang sedang mengatur mesin _treadmill _disampingnya.

"Jangan melirik seserius itu, Tuan." tiba-tiba wanita itu berujar, menyadari lirikan Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Maaf." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengalihkan pandangannya, _"Kenapa orang ini mengambil posisi di sampingku? Seperti tidak ada mesin yang lain."_

"Sepertinya aku mengetahuimu." Wanita itu berucap kembali, memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun seksama. "Kau Cho Kyuhyun yang itukan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku pernah melihatmu di pesta peluncuran buku pertama Kang Sora tahun lalu. Kalau tidak salah kau kepala editornya, kan?" lanjut Wanita tersebut, "Tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Oh.." tanggap Kyuhyun cuek.

Selanjutnya, Wanita tersebut menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Kyuhyun, mengajaknya berkenalan. "Perkenalkan namaku Seo Joo Hyun, panggil saja Seohyun."

Kyuhyun menatap bingung wanita bernama Seohyun tersebut sesaat namun kemudian membalas jabatannya. "Salam kenal."

Setelah itu mereka berdua terfokuskan dengan aktivitas olahraganya, tak beberapa lama Seohyun membuka percakapan kembali.

"Aku sering melihat namamu tercantum di setiap buku yang aku suka, sepertinya Kyuhyun-_shii _seorang editor yang handal, hasil pekerjaanmu selalu sempurna." puji Seohyun tersenyum manis.

"Seharusnya kau memuji setiap penulis yang kau suka, mereka yang membuat novel sempurna." bantah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi seorang editor pasti berperan besar di balik kesempurnaan novel milik penulis." balas Seohyun kemudian.

"Memang, tapi yang bekerja keras dibalik itu semua adalah anak buahku, aku hanya Kepala editor yang cuma mengatur dan mengawasi." jelas Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi raut wajah Seohyun yang masam.

"Kyuhyun-_shii _memang orang yang unik, pujian dariku saja ditolak habis-habisan."

"Aneh saja mendapati pujian dari orang yang belum ku kenal dekat sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain!" tawar Seohyun antusias, alis Kyuhyun mengkerut memperhatikan wanita cantik itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar ID atau kontak pribadi?"

_"Apa-apaan dia."_

Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mesin _treadmill_nya, "Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Seohyun-_shii_. Aku tidak mungkin bertukar kontak pribadi sembarangan untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas." ungkapnya kemudian lalu berjalan menjauh, menuju kursi dimana tasnya berada.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, membuka isi tas dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil. Dipakainya handuk itu untuk mengelap keringat dan di gantungkan di leher. Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu barbel seberat dua puluh kilogram di dekatnya lalu menggunakannya.

Kyuhyun menyadari Seohyun sudah selesai dengan _treadmill_ dan berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun berharap wanita tersebut tidak mengganggu dirinya lagi, bernapas lega bahwa Seohyun hanya lewat begitu saja walaupun perempuan itu sempat menyenggol tas Kyuhyun yang ada di pinggir kursi.

"Oh, apa ini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Seohyun yang sedang menggenggam sesuatu benda seperti dompet lalu membukanya. Dompet berwarna cokelat itu sangat familiar di mata Kyuhyun, seketika pemuda itu langsung mengecek isi tasnya dan menyadari bahwa dompetnya tidak ada disana. "Hei, kembalikan!"

"Jadi ini dompet punya Kyuhyun-_shii_, ya?" gumam Seohyun lalu mengambil sebuah kartu di dalam dompet cokelat itu. Sebuah kartu nama yang beratasnamakan pemilik dompet beserta kontak pribadinya.

Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal langsung menghampiri wanita itu, mengambil dompetnya langsung tetapi Seohyun dengan cepat menyembunyikan kartu nama Kyuhyun yang baru saja dicurinya.

"Kau-"

"Akhirnya mendapatkan kontak pribadi Kyuhyun-_shii. _Semoga kita menjadi teman baik." potong Seohyun sambil tersenyum manis, wanita itu melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dengan wanita itu?" desis Kyuhyun tajam, pemuda itu tak sadar menggertakkan giginya. Wajahnya memerah kesal karena ulah Seohyun yang seenaknya itu.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-_ah _kenapa kau hanya berdiri seperti itu? Seperti orang bodoh saja." sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun, rupanya Jongkook yang datang, keringat membasahi tubuh lelaki atletis itu hasil berolahraga namun hal tersebut membuatnya puas.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, mendekati Jongkook yang sedang beristirahat. "Kau kenal tidak dengan seorang wanita bernama Seohyun?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Seohyun?" Jongkook berpikir beberapa saat dan langsung mengetahuinya, "Ah.. dia suka mampir kesini untuk mengikuti kelas yoga ataupun olahraga kecil, kudengar dia seorang model lho. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh, begitu.." angguk Kyuhyun paham.

"Sepertinya aku melihatnya hari ini, tapi mungkin saja dia sudah pulang." sambung Jongkook kemudian, merasa ada yang aneh ia segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun memperhatikan pemuda obisidian itu penuh selidik, senyumnya terkembang curiga. "Tumben sekali kau bertanya soal cewek, jangan-jangan.. kau tadi berkenalan dengannya karena naksir yah?" goda Jongkook sambil tertawa keras.

"Itu tidak mungkin." bantah Kyuhyun kemudian, melirik tajam Jongkook yang memasang raut mengejek. "Dia sendiri yang memulai, lagipula Seohyun bukan idamanku."

Jongkook mendecih dan tertawa lagi, "Bohong sekali, mana ada pria yang tidak menyukai bentuk tubuh dan paras yang dimiliki Seohyun. Ditambah lagi dia seorang model. Kkhh... kalau aku jadi kau didekati oleh perempuan macam itu pasti aku rela mengejarnya."

Kini Kyuhyun lah yang tertawa keras, "Tapi jika nyatanya dia mempunyai maksud jahat? Apa itu masih di idamkan?"

"Huh, dasar kau Kyuhyun si kepala dan hati batu." Jongkook pun menyerah dengan silat lidah dari pemuda obsidian itu.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan dan melanjutkan kegiatan olahraganya. Sambil melatih otot lengannya dengan barbel, Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tak sadar ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, obisidiannya juga terlihat membara.

.

.

.

.

Kangin dan yang lain semakin merapatkan diri. Diruang tim _Sapphire _hanya ada dirinya, Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Zhoumi tentunya juga Kyuhyun namun pemuda februari itu sedang sibuk diruangannya yang terpisah dari yang lain. Sungmin tidak ada karena sedang pergi menagih naskah Heechul sedangkan si tertua Leeteuk sedang izin keluar menjenguk kakaknya yang sedang sakit.

Kini mereka yang tersisa tanpa Kyuhyun sedang berunding, membicarakan sesuatu dengan berbisik. Semua ini diawali dari kecurigaan Kangin tentang kedekatan rekan kerjanya, Sungmin dan ketua timnya, Kyuhyun.

"Kalian menyadarinya, kan?" tanya Kangin sambil berbisik, semua orang yang berkumpul mengangguk mantap.

"Bahkan, sekarang saja aku sering melihat mereka berdua pulang pergi bersama menaiki mobil milik Kyuhyun." ucap Shindong.

"Lalu.. cokelat pemberianku untuk Kyuhyun malah diberikan untuk Sungmin. Padahal, Kyuhyun-_sajang_ tidak suka jika barang miliknya dibagi ke orang lain.." ungkap Ryeowook sambil cemberut.

"Menurut informasi juga, Gui Xian dan Chengmin tinggal di apartemen yang sama, kamar mereka malah bersebelahan. Entah ini sengaja atau tidak.." tambah Zhoumi kemudian.

"Nah kan, banyak sekali keanehan dibalik mereka berdua. Dan yang lebih fatalnya lagi.." Kangin memotong pembicarannya, tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya terlihat sedih dan murung. "Teukie-_honey _sepertinya menyimpan sesuatu tentang mereka di balikku, baru pertama kali aku dikhianati Teukie-_honey _seperti itu.." ungkapnya terdengar menyedihkan.

"Kenapa sih mereka tidak menyatakannya saja? Justru kita akan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan akhirnya Kyuhyun mempunyai pasangan juga.." Ryeowook menghela napas berat, "Apa sesulit itu mengungkapkannya?"

"Haish, dasar kau ini tidak mengerti bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun." balas Shindong lalu mencubit pipi _chubby _Ryeowook, "Kita selalu saja dipermainkan bocah itu."

Kangin menyilangkan tangan dan menegakkan badannya, menatap tegas rekan-rekannya "Pokoknya kita harus menyelidiki dan memecahkan apa rahasia di balik hu-"

Sebuah tepukkan tiba-tiba mendarat di pundak Kangin.

"Kenapa kalian berkumpul serapat ini? Seperti gerombolan bebek saja." ternyata Kyuhyun yang menepuk pundak Kangin dan mengusik pembicaraan, seketika mereka berempat bubar dan menuju mejanya masing-masing.

Ryeowook, Shindong dan Zhoumi berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sedangkan Kangin hanya mematung menahan kegugupan ditatap Kyuhyun sebegitu intensnya. "A-anu.. kita sedang berbincang tentang _girlband _MyFriend yang _debut _bulan ini! Ahahahaha~ mereka sekumpulan gadis yang imut!" bohong Kangin dan tertawa hambar.

"Aku kira kalian sedang membicarakan diriku dan Sungmin." omongan Kyuhyun membuat keempatnya sedikit terlonjak, kepala mereka semakin tertunduk dalam. "Sungmin kemana?"

"Ka-katanya dia pergi mengambil naskah di daerah Jamsil." jawab Ryeowook tergagap.

"Oh, ke rumah Heechul. Nanti jika Sungmin sudah kembali, bilang padanya untuk pulang terlebih dulu karena aku ada keperluan diluar." pinta Kyuhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak Kangin sedikit keras, setelah itu meninggalkan ruangan dengan tergesa.

Akhirnya, mereka bereempat menghela napas lega. Kangin mengusap pundaknya yang ditepuk Kyuhyun dan merinding ketakutan, terekam jelas di otaknya betapa seramnya Kyuhyun memandang dirinya tadi. "Dia benar-benar setan kecil!"

"Hampir saja ketahuan.." gumam Zhoumi sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Pokoknya kita harus mengetahui apa yang tersimpan di balik hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." lanjut Shindong dengan mantap.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar wanita gila!" umpat Kyuhyun melirik layar _smartphone_nya yang terus dimasuki pesan singkat, kini Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan di dalam mobilnya. Tak tahan dengan bunyi nada dering _smartphone_nya, Kyuhyun melempar benda itu asal ke jok belakang.

Awalnya, Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua pesan dan telepon Seohyun. Wanita itu mengajaknya untuk makan bersama atau menemaninya _shopping. _Namun sebuah pesan ancaman darinya membuat Kyuhyun langsung bergegas, pesan tersebut berisi bahwa Kyuhyun akan dinyatakan sebagai kekasih resmi Seohyun di sebuah _interview _majalah besok.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah restoran bintang lima di Seoul dan Seohyun sudah menunggunya disana.

Ia teringat akan percakapannya dengan Siwon, sepupunya itu memberikan banyak penjelasan kemarin malam.

.

.

Nada sambung akhirnya terputus, Siwon mengangkat telepon. **..****_"Ada apa? Tumben sekali menelepon malam-malam.".._**

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, lalu mengecilkan volume suara TV. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu."

**_.."Apa itu?".._**

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu seorang wanita aneh dan ia mencuri kartu namaku. Namanya, Seohyun. Jongkook bilang dia seorang model. Apa kau kenal atau tahu tentangnya?"

_**.."Seohyun ya?"..**_ tanya Siwon disebrang sana, **_.."Dia dikenal sebagai model papan atas dan disponsori oleh banyak brand fashion terkenal. Tumben seorang model mendekatimu, aneh sekali.".._**

"Begitukah?" Kyuhyun menggigit keras kepalan jarinya, "Apa kau pernah diganggu olehnya?"

**_.."Hhmm tidak. Tapi, salah satu temanku pernah didekati olehnya bahkan hampir saja berpacaran, tapi tiba-tiba saja si Seohyun itu menghilang dan membuat temanku terpuruk.".. _**jelas Siwon kemudian. _**.."Oh! Jangan-jangan.."..**_

"Nah! Itu yang aku maksud!" potong Kyuhyun, raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

**_.."Kau harus berhati-hati saat ini. Ranjau mulai datang dan mengancammu!".. _**ucap Siwon terdengar berapi-api. **_.."Apalagi ini menggunakan seorang model terkenal, ini bisa menyebabkan skandal dan reputasimu akan dihancurkan. Bahkan lebih parahnya Sungmin akan membencimu!".._**

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Sebaiknya aku harus bagaimana?"

**_.."Abaikan saja tapi jika wanita itu menggunakan senjata lain, ikuti saja permainannya sampai dimana kau tahu titik lemah permainan wanita itu.".. _**

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, memahami apa yang dimaksud pemuda bermarga Choi itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menghampiri meja dimana Seohyun berada, perempuan itu memandang keluar jendela tetapi mendengar langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang menghentak ia langsung mengetahuinya dan segera menoleh. "Ah, Kyuhyun-_shii_!"

"Apa yang kau mau saat ini, Seohyun-_shii?" _tanya Kyuhyun langsung, lelaki itu berusaha menahan amarahnya. Seohyun yang melihat keseriusan di wajah tamunya itu hanya tersenyum manis, perempuan itu malah menarik Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di kursi di dekatnya.

"Duduk saja dulu, jangan terburu-buru. Ingin pesan apa?" tawar Seohyun lalu menyodorkan buku menu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Maaf. Aku tidak lapar." tolak Kyuhyun dingin, ia menjauhi posisi kursinya menghindar dari Seohyun.

"Hee? Makanan disini lezat semua lho, bagaimana dengan steak?" tawar Seohyun lagi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak-"

"Pelayan!" seruan Seohyun memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, langsung saja pelayan restoran datang menghampiri meja mereka. "Dua steak kobe dan champagne dengan dua gelas."

Sang pelayan dengan cepat mencatat pesanan Seohyun dan segera meninggalkan mereka. Seohyun pun tersenyum puas dan mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin kesal. "Kau tidak akan menyesal makan disini, pilihanku adalah yang terbaik."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar dan kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" desis Kyuhyun mencoba pelan, matanya melototi Seohyun yang semakin tersenyum, perempuan itu menopangkan dagunya sembari menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat Kyuhyun-_shii_. Kau orang yang menarik." ucap Seohyun lembut, tangannya dengan lancang menyentuh permukaan pipi Kyuhyun namun segera ditepis oleh sang empunya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, jika kau ingin mengenalku tidak perlu berkelakuan seperti menggodaku. Kau sungguh mengganggu." kecam Kyuhyun menatap tajam wanita dihadapannya.

"Menggoda? Begitukah?" Seohyun tertawa pelan lalu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang. "Karena aku sedang berusaha untuk memikatmu."

"Kau tidak akan bisa, Seohyun-_shii_. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh olehmu." balas Kyuhyun, terlihat kilat amarah di dalam obsidiannya.

"Masa? Akan kubuktikan nanti." ujar Seohyun kemudian dan tersenyum miring.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Audi A8 berwarna hitam itu memasuki _basement_ gedung Masi-_group_. Kyuhyun mengendalikan setirnya mengikuti liku jalannya _basement_ menuju lantai ketiga, tempat dimana dia biasa parkir.

"Mereka menanyakan apa saja kepadamu? Mereka tidak macam-macam kan?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada sang kekasih, Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk di jok sampingnya. Mereka membicarakan tentang Sungmin yang di serbu berbagai macam pertanyaan dari rekan-rekan kerjanya soal kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Seperti, apa kau benar berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya? Kenapa kalian tidak memberitahu saja? Mereka tidak melakukan hal apapun kok, tenang saja." jawab Sungmin sambil tertawa, mengingat begitu lucu wajah penasaran rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Begitukah? Aku penasaran dengan wajah tersiksa mereka. Apa kau tidak membocorkannya?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian, tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang masih terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bilang 'tidak ada apa-apanya' dan langsung pergi mencari bus untuk pulang. Aku tahu kau masih ingin mempermainkan mereka, _Evil _Kyu_._"

"Kau juga sama, dasar _Evil _Ming." goda Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Sungmin, tertawa melihat kekasih kelincinya yang mengembungkan pipi kesal. Kyuhyun pun langsung memakirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu masuk, lalu mematikan mesin.

Sungmin segera saja membuka pintu dan hendak keluar, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba tertarik masuk kedalam lagi. Rupanya itu ulah Kyuhyun dan segera saja pemuda Cho itu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis di bibir lengkung m milik Sungmin.

"Y-yak kau ini mengejutkanku saja!" amuk Sungmin setelahnya dan memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun, yang dipukul hanya tertawa karena sikap menggemaskan Sungmin.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju ruang kerjanya. Sungmin membuka pintu dan mendapati anggota tim yang tengah berkumpul di tengah ruangan dan berbincang heboh.

"_Annyeong_, kenapa ramai sekali pagi-pagi?" ucap Sungmin kemudian dan masuk kedalam di ikuti Kyuhyun. Seluruh pasang mata kini memperhatikan kedatangan mereka berdua, dan lebih tertuju kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, kemari." pinta Leeteuk kemudian, Kyuhyun yang dipanggil langsung saja menghampiri lelaki berlesung pipi itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Kangin segera menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kerumunan, semua pasang mata tertuju padanya mata mereka seperti menghakimi itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kebingungan. "Bisa kau jelaskan ini apa?" tanya Leeteuk kemudian lalu menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima kertas tersebut lalu memperhatikan isinya, obisidian itu langsung melebar terkejut. Rahang pemuda Cho itu mengeras. "Darimana kalian mendapatkan foto ini?!"

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan mempermainkannya, tapi apa maksud dari itu semua Cho Kyuhyun?" terlihat jelas raut kekecewaan serta amarah di wajah Leeteuk. Sedangkan yang lain malah memandang Leeteuk bingung.

"Jadi hubungan mereka berdua itu benar?" cerocos Ryeowook kemudian dan dibalas anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Seharusnya aku merahasiakan ini dari kalian semua, maafkan aku. Tapi aku sungguh tidak tahan dengan kebohonganmu Kyuhyun-_ah_! Kau mengingkar janji!" Leeteuk naik pitam dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "Sudah kubilang jangan bermain-main dengannya!" lanjutnya kemudian dan hampir menyerang Kyuhyun namun segera ditahan oleh Shindong dan Zhoumi.

"_Hyung, _jangan salah sangka dulu. Biar kujelaskan apa yang terjadi di balik foto-"

"Apa yang terjadi, Kyunnie?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kyuhyun, rupanya itu Sungmin dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan. "Foto apa itu?"

Kyuhyun langsung saja merobek kertas foto yang menjadi bahan perbincangan dan membuangnya ke tong sampah, mendekati Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan pemuda januari itu erat. "Ming, kumohon jangan membuka media apapun dan tetap berada di sisiku."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang terengah dan terlihat ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued **_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

_**(A/N) :**_ Maaf untuk update yang terlalu lama banyak faktor menghadang buat ngelanjutin ff ini.

Dari _stuck _di tengah cerita dan kesibukan lainnya T_T

Buat readers Cho Kyuna, big thanks buat koreksi kosakata jepangnya, nanti akan diperbaiki lagi untuk kelanjutannya.

Walau memang cerita ini makin gaje, tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan review yah. Semangatnya author adalah semangat kalian kasih dukungan dan masukan~

Big thanks juga buat readers yang sempat mampir apalagi yang ninggalin review yo.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 15)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated :** T

**Main Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author :** Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

**Warn! :** YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Foto itu juga dikirimkan kepadamu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Aku mendapatkannya tadi pagi di meja kerjaku," jawab Siwon sambil membuka map cokelat digenggamannya. "Foto ini, bukan?" tanyanya dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas foto yang sama diterima Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"Astaga.." Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengirim ini?"

Siwon meletakkan foto tersebut kembali, "Saat kulihat rekaman cctv, sekitar jam lima pagi ada seorang pria memakai jaket kulit dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya, membawa dua map yang cirinya seperti ini. Mungkin dia yang mengirimkannya ke ruang kelompokmu dan meja kerjaku." jelasnya.

"Pria?" alis Kyuhyun menyatu rapat, "Jadi ada orang lain selain wanita itu?"

"Sepertinya.." Siwon mengusap dagunya dan menatap Kyuhyun lurus. "Coba kalau perusahaan ini masih diatur Ayah, karirmu akan terancam."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit, pusing memikirkan masalah ini. "Apakah ini pertanda baik atau buruk?"

"Ini akan menjadi mudah jika kau bisa mengendalikannya, Kyu." Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih kebingungan lalu mengacak gemas surai cokelat milik sepupunya itu, "Ayolah, Bocah. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Jangan panggil aku Bocah!" bentak Kyuhyun, menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari kepalanya.

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, "Lalu mau kupanggil apa? _BabyKyu_?"

"Aku sudah muak dengan panggilan itu. Haish.." mata Kyuhyun memicing kearah Siwon.

Siwon berhenti tertawa dan mulai melanjutkan percakapan, "Oh ya, apa hal ini diketahui oleh Sungmin?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak, sudah ku kendalikan soal itu namun anggota kelompok ku mengetahuinya, bahkan tadi aku sempat ricuh dengan yang lain." jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Untung saja. Jika pacarmu bisa tahu, hancur sudah hubunganmu itu." ujar Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega sambil mengelus dada, "Aku harap itu tidak akan terjadi," Kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya masih memikirkan apa rencana yang harus ia lakukan. "Aku benar-benar takut dijebak cara licik perempuan itu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Siwon menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum yang sulit diartikan. "Jika kau mengerti perkataanku di telepon lusa malam, kau akan menemukan jawabannya, Kyuhyun-_ah_."

.

.

.

.

**From: Kyuhyunnie**

**Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dirumahmu.**  
**Istirahat yang cukup selama ada di rumah, jangan nakal!**  
**Aku pasti merindukanmu.**

Sungmin mengulum senyumnya, mendapati pesan dari sang kekasih. Hatinya merasa lega karenanya.

"Tuan, sebentar lagi anda sudah sampai." ujar supir Shin, melirik Sungmin dari kaca tengah. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan mengatur napasnya, melepas rasa gugup yang masih bersarang di dalam dirinya.

Mobil mewah itu berbelok, memasuki kompleks sebuah mansion yang ketat keamanannya, setelah mendapatkan konfirmasi, supir Shin melajukan mobilnya melewati gerbang mewah itu, mobilnya melewati perkarangan rumah yang luas hingga sampailah di sebuah loby rumah utama.

Supir Shin hendak turun dan membuka pintu, namun Sungmin menahan pergerakannya dan tersenyum. "Biar aku saja sendiri, tak perlu repot-repot."

Supir Shin mengangguk dan menundukkan badannya hormat kepada Sungmin, Sungmin membalasnya lalu membuka pintu mobil, keluar dari sana.

Mata hazelnya memandang pintu besar dihadapannya, Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya menguatkan diri. Langkah kakinya mendekati pintu besar berwarna cokelat tersebut, membukanya perlahan.

"_Uri_ Minnie-_ah_~" sebuah panggilan menarik perhatian Sungmin, panggilan tersebut berasal dari seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja melangkah turun dari tangga, wanita itu tersenyum hangat dan segera menghampiri dirinya, Sungmin tersenyum haru dan menghampiri wanita itu juga.

Sebuah pelukan hangat dan kasih sayang langsung di dapatkan Sungmin, kehangatan dari wanita itu menghilangkan suasana dingin di dalam mansion besar ini. Sungmin begitu rindu dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini, ya wanita tersebut adalah Sang Ibunda.

Nyonya Lee tersenyum lega dan melepaskan pelukannya, menangkupkan tangannya di wajah sang putra sulungnya, hazel yang mirip dengan Sungmin itu berbinar cerah. "Selamat datang di Rumah, Sungmin-ah. Ibu sangat merindukanmu." ucapnya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Nyonya Lee, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Ibu." balasnya. "Apa Ibu masih merasa sakit?" tanyanya penuh khawatir.

"Lebih baik dari kemarin, kini Ibu bisa istirahat di Rumah." jawab Nyonya Lee lembut, mencoba menghilangkan rasa khawatir Sungmin. "Ayo kita ke halaman belakang, kau pasti merindukan suasana rumah." ajaknya lalu menuntun putranya.

Sungmin mengikuti Nyonya Lee, hatinya begitu senang, Ia disambut dengan hangat seperti biasa oleh sang Ibu, hanya beliau lah yang membuat dirinya betah di rumah. "Oh ya, Sungjin kemana, Bu?" rupanya Ia baru menyadari keberadaan anggota keluarga yang lain, adik lelakinya yang sepertinya tidak ada di rumah.

"Dia sedang pergi kuliah, mungkin sebentar lagi pulang." jawab Nyonya Lee lalu menggeser pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah taman di belakang rumah, taman yang begitu indah dipenuhi beraneka bunga.

Sungmin takjub, menyadari begitu banyak perubahan di mansion ini. Ia pun tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi kayu bercat putih yang mengarah kearah taman. "Banyak sekali perubahan di taman ini. Siapa yang mengatur ini semua?"

Nyonya Lee tersenyum memandangi taman. "Ayahmu akhir-akhir ini senang berkebun, dialah yang mengatur ini semua." jelasnya lalu memandang Sungmin yang terkejut, "Kaget ya? Ibu juga tidak menyangka."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Sekarang Ayah dimana?"

Nyonya Lee melihat sekitar taman, matanya menangkap seseorang di dekat tanaman lili. "Itu dia disana." lalu memanggil sang suami yang baru selesai berkebun untuk mengajaknya berkumpul.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan Ayahnya yang berjalan mendekat, rupanya beliau tidak pergi berkerja. Sesampainya di teras ia memeluk sang Istri lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebrang Sungmin, wajahnya terlihat lelah sehabis berkebun namun ia merasa puas. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kalau kau datang kemari?" tanya Tuan Lee kemudian.

"Kupikir Ayah sedang ada di kantor cabang." jawab Sungmin.

"Apa kalian mau gingseng hangat?" tiba-tiba Nyonya Lee menawarkan minuman sehat khas Korea itu, dibalas oleh anggukan keduanya. "Baiklah, akan aku buatkan."

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh pelayan saja, _yeobo_?" tanya Tuan Lee.

"Sungmin kan baru saja tiba, aku harus membuatkan sesuatu untuknya." jawab Nyonya Lee. "Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini ya?" setelahnya ia berjalan pergi menuju dapur.

Tuan Lee tertawa pelan sambil menggeleng, "Ibumu itu senang sekali memanjakanmu, Sungmin-ah." sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Suara dering telepon mengintrupsi mereka, Tuan Lee merongoh saku celananya, mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya. "_Yeoboseoyo_?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan sang Ayah yang sedang menerima telepon.

"Kalian akan pergi bersamanya?" tanya Tuan Lee terhadap seseorang dari teleponnya, "Bagus. Kerjakan dengan baik jangan sampai tertangkap basah." ujarnya kemudian setelah itu mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Menyadari raut penasaran dari wajah putra sulungnya itu, Tuan Lee segera menjawab. "Hanya laporan dari bawahan." lalu Pria itu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun harus menahan rasa kesalnya, lantaran hari ini Ia diajak oleh Seohyun kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama dan sudah beberapa kali dirinya diajak berkeliling _mall_ besar ini oleh perempuan itu. "Apa ini belum berakhir?"

Seohyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun, menurunkan _frame_ kacamata hitamnya. "Masih banyak yang kuperlukan untuk pertemuan besok, aku harus tampil sempurna di depan _designer._"

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya kasar, "Terserah kau saja."

Seohyun melanjutkan kegiatan belanjanya, sesekali Ia mendekat dan hendak menyentuh Kyuhyun namun segera dijauhi oleh pemuda tampan itu. Tetapi dirinya tidak menyerah.

"Kau hanya memintaku untuk menemanimu, bukan untuk menuntunmu seperti putri." desis Kyuhyun yang tak tahan dengan sikap wanita cantik disampingnya.

"Baiklah kali ini aku memintamu untuk menjadikanku putri, jadi genggamlah tanganku." pinta Seohyun lalu menjulurkan tangannya kembali namun segera ditolak oleh Kyuhyun, "Tidak akan."

"Ayolah, lembutlah sedikit terhadap seorang wanita."

"Diamlah, lanjutkan belanjamu itu tanpa meminta yang aneh-aneh." ujar Kyuhyun dingin, membuat Seohyun langsung bungkam.

Seohyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, dan terus melangkah. Perempuan itu menangkap sebuah toko parfum di dekatnya. "Ah, toko parfum! Sepertinya aku membutuhkan aroma baru untuk pertemuan besok." gumamnya lalu memasuki toko tersebut diikuti oleh Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

Deretan parfum menghiasi toko tersebut, pelayan langsung melayani mereka berdua, rupanya toko ini menyediakan jasa membuat parfum sendiri kepada pelanggannya, pelanggan dapat meracik parfum milik mereka. Seohyun yang begitu antusias langsung menawarkan Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat _couple perfume_?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." tolak Kyuhyun langsung.

"Kali ini tolakanmu tidak diterima." lawan Seohyun lalu menarik Kyuhyun dan mendudukannya di kursi, pelayan langsung memberikan dua buah kertas yang berisi opsi racikan yang diminta pelanggan dan menjelaskan beberapa cara, tak lupa memberikan beberapa aroma parfum yang akan diracik.

Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa melawan lagi hanya bisa pasrah dan langsung mengerjakannya, begitupun dengan Seohyun yang tersenyum puas. Setelah mengisi opsi mereka meracik parfumnya sendiri sesuai arahan pelayan toko, mencampurkan beberapa aroma untuk mendapatkan parfum yang diinginkan.

Setelahnya, Kyuhyun memperhatikan botol parfum miliknya, sesekali pemuda itu menghela napas. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Seohyun mengambil parfum miliknya, "Hei!"

"Aku penasaran dengan aroma pilihan Kyuhyun-_ssi_." jelas Seohyun santai lalu menyemprotkan parfum milik Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya, "Wah, aroma _aqua_ memang khas dirimu, aku sungguh menyukainya. Seleramu tinggi juga." puji Seohyun setelah mencium wangi parfum Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana kalau kita betukar?"

"Apa maksudmu itu!" Kyuhyun hendak mengambil parfum miliknya namun Seohyun segera menyembunyikannya, dan menyodorkan parfum racikan perempuan itu. Bahkan secara lancang Seohyun menyemportkan parfumnya ke kerah kemeja Kyuhyun lalu mendekatkan dirinya kearah tenguk pria itu, mencoba aroma parfum miliknya. "Menjauhlah!" kecam Kyuhyun menyadari sikap Seohyun yang melewati batas dan langsung mendorong wanita itu menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin merasakan aroma parfumku juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Seohyun setelahnya tidak mempedulikan betapa kesalnya Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Wangimu itu sangat menyengat... sialan, kau menyemprotkannya di kerah kemejaku." desis Kyuhyun tajam lalu menepuk-nepuk kerahnya.

"Itu akan membuat Kyuhyun-_ssi_ mengingat diriku, kusemprotkan di kerah karena posisinya dekat dengan hidung." ucap Seohyun sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

.

Manik hitam itu terlihat awas dengan sekeliling, Kyuhyun tidak peduli betapa lezatnya sajian _pancake_ dengan siraman sirup madu dan _lasagna_ sebagai menu utama yang ada di hadapannya.

Sudah tiga hari dilewati Kyuhyun untuk terus memantau pergerakkan Seohyun dan berusaha mencari titik lemah wanita cantik itu, dan sudah lama ia tidak berjumpa dengan Sungmin yang sedang mengambil cuti karena acara keluarga dan kini sedang ada di rumah orangtua pemuda manis itu, ia sangat merindukannya.

Seohyun yang menyadari Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan hanya menyentuh sekali makanannya mulai bergeming, "Kenapa? Makanannya tidak enak?"

"Bukan." ujar Kyuhyun dingin seperti biasa.

Kyuhyun memandang keluar jendela restoran, memperhatikan keramaian di sekitar mall.

Seohyun meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di sisi piring, wanita itu menghapus jejak makanan dengan tisu di sekitar bibirnya. "Setelah ini... bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Namsan Tower?" tawar perempuan itu setelahnya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor secepatnya, Seohyun-_ssi_. Lagipula kita bertemu hanya untuk makan siang, tidak lebih." tolak Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Wajah Seohyun terlihat kecewa bahkan wanita cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat biasa sekali, "Kenapa tidak membolos saja? Lagipula kau ini kan-"

"Kau meremehkan pekerjaanku? Kau pikir sebagai kepala editor itu mudah? Banyak tanggung jawab yang aku miliki." potong Kyuhyun langsung, begitu geram.

Seohyun langsung terdiam lalu meminum_ mojito_ miliknya. Kyuhyun bernapas lega.

Hendak saja Kyuhyun ingin memakan hidangannya, tiba-tiba saja seseorang menyenggol meja mereka. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju orang tersebut, rupanya seorang Pria bertopi dan wajahnya terlihat samar, Pria itu segera permisi dan buru-buru keluar dari restoran.

"_Aneh._" batin Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya curiga.

Seohyun tiba-tiba berdeham dan segera beranjak, seakan tahu raut penasaran Kyuhyun wanita itu langsung merespon "Aku pergi ke toilet dulu sebentar." ungkapnya dan berjalan keluar dari restoran juga.

Obsidian itu terus memperhatikan Seohyun dari luar jendela, wanita itu berjalan yang searah dengan Pria misterius tadi. Seketika, Kyuhyun menangkap kejanggalan di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan semuanya, kan?"

"Sudah semua."

"Bagus, kita akan sebar besok dan kirim semuanya ke kontak pribadi anaknya Bos."

Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok yang menjadi tiang basement itu, lelaki tampan itu tersenyum miring. Kini ia sedang menguping pembicaraan dua orang yang tak jauh dari posisinya, di dekat mobil sedan putih milik seorang model ternama.

"Sampai kapan kita akan melakukan ini?"

"Hmm.." salah satu wanita disana terlihat berpikir, "Secepatnya kalau bisa, aku sudah muak bermain-main dengan serigala itu, sungguh membosankan. Aku hanya berharap imbalan dari Bos."

Kyuhyun mendecih mendengar ungkapan wanita itu, senyumnya tersungging makin lebar.

"Aku akan mendapatkan imbalan juga, kan?"

"Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkannya jika kau berkerja dengan baik." ujar wanita itu setelahnya, "Baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang, kencan palsu ini juga akan berakhir, aku kembali."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik tiang beton itu langsung memunculkan dirinya, langkahnya menghentak menghampiri kedua orang tersebut, seorang Pria misterius yang mengenakan topi menyadarinya setelah Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, mata Pria itu melebar kaget bukan main walaupun terlihat samar karena topinya.

"Akhirnya aku mengerti.." ujar Kyuhyun sesampainya, kedua tangan pemuda tampan itu terkepal di balik saku celana. "Tapi sayang sekali... _Your mission is failed._" lanjutnya dan dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menyerang Pria tersebut dan merampas kamera yang digenggamnya.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, pemuda manis itu baru saja selesai mandi. Kini ia sudah ada di apartemen miliknya, akhirnya acara keluarga selesai dan ia langsung bergegas pulang ke apartemen.

Sungmin mengambil _smartphone_nya yang tergeletak di pinggir ranjang, mengecek notifikasi dan tidak ada sesuatu yang baru disana. Sungmin menghela napasnya berat lewat hidung, sudah dari tadi siang Kyuhyun tidak memberikan kabar. "Apa dia sesibuk itu?"

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Bunyi bel pintu terdengar tergesa membuat perhatian Sungmin teralihkan, alisnya menyatu bingung, dengan gerakan cepat Sungmin menghampiri pintu utama dan bel terus berdenting tak sabaran.

Pintu dibukanya dan secara tiba-tiba Sungmin dikagetkan dengan pelukan seorang pria, seseorang yang kini terlihat kelelahan namun penuh akan kerinduan. Senyum Sungmin terkembang lembut, tangannya mengelus surai kecokelatan milik pria itu. "Kupikir siapa bertamu malam-malam begini, rupanya itu kau, kenapa tidak memberi kabar?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Sungmin. Rasa khawatir Sungmin muncul melihatnya seperti itu, "Kyuhyun-_ah_? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Ming." gumam Kyuhyun lembut, "Maafkan aku tidak memberi kabar, banyak sekali kejadian hari ini."

Sungmin tersenyum gemas sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak tegap Kyuhyun, menenangkan kekasihnya itu. "Kau terlihat kelelahan hari ini, kau memendam masalah?"

Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya tetapi pelukannya terhadap Sungmin tidak terlepas, obisidan itu terlihat sayu memandang hazel lembut dihadapannya. "Tapi sudah kuselesaikan semuanya kok."

"Baiklah.." ucap Sungmin lalu mengelus kening Kyuhyun sambil memainkan poni rambutnya, "Mau kubuatkan gingseng hangat? Aku membawakannya dari rumah. Rasanya enak lho, bikin stamina meningkat lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk menerima tawaran Sungmin. Tetapi tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu sebelum memasuki apartemennya. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ming... terimakasih kau masih percaya dan tetap berada di sisiku." ungkap Kyuhyun kemudian terdengar melemah. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lee Sungmin."

Wajah terkejut Sungmin berangsur-angsur hilang digantikan dengan senyum yang lembut dan tulus. "Itu harus dan terimakasih kembali. Aku sangat mencintaimu juga, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

Tuan Lee membanting keras gelas kacanya, hazel itu terlihat menyalang menusuk Seohyun yang berdiri gugup di hadapannya. "Hanya pekerjaan semudah ini kau gagal?!" bentaknya kemudian.

Seohyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya, wanita itu gemetar ketakutan. "Kami tertangkap basah olehnya saat kami sedang berdiskusi."

"Benar-benar tidak berguna! Membuang waktu saja!" geram Tuan Lee ia memutar balik badannya membelakangi Seohyun yang ketakutan. Lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati jendela, pantulan wajahnya terlihat di kaca jendela besar tersebut, ia tergerak merongoh saku celananya, mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya menghubungi salah satu kontak disana.

Nada sambung mulai terdengar, Tuan Lee menempelkan _smartphone_nya di sisi kiri wajahnya, tak lama telepon diangkat oleh seseorang disebrang sana, suara wanita menyahut dengan aksen Korea yang terdengar aneh.

"Sawako, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**(A/N) :** Karena besok hari special jadinya author kasih bingkisan buat kalian ;D update lebih cepat daripada di blog ehehehe.

Reader yang nanya tentang ketertarikan seksual Ming yg menyimpang kenapa bisa nikah sama cewek? So, nanti liat aja yah kelanjutannya.

Thanks buat reader yang masih stay di cerita ini, memberi banyak motivasi untuk kami juga readers baru yang tertarik dengan cerita gaje ini.

**_Mind to review (again)?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 16)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Peperangan di ruang _Sapphire _berakhir sudah.

Menjelang libur musim panas yang akan tiba, seperti biasa setiap tahunnya seluruh karyawan harus berkerja keras hingga lembur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, maupun siang maupun malam keadaan kantor selalu ramai. Apalagi divisi editor lah yang sangat berat dan sibuk, divisi yang selalu mendekam di dalam ruangannya, seperti binatang di dalam kandang.

Menjelang liburan selalu saja divisi editorlah yang mengeluarkan aura mistis, yang tadinya ada keributan tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi, melewati lantai dan ruangannya serasa seperti melewati kuburan massal.

Termasuk tim _Sapphire _yang di musim panas ini akan menerbitkan tiga buku dari penulis yang ditanggungnya, bisa dibayangkan betapa sibuk tim satu ini. Untuk makan diluar saja mereka tidak bisa, hanya bisa memesan makanan minuman cepat saji yang diantarkan dan terus bekerja lagi, mereka bahkan rela menginap di kantor demi terselesaikan pekerjaan.

Tapi mimpi buruk itu akhirnya berakhir sudah pada hari ini. Semua hasil pekerjaannya sudah dikirim kebagian percetakan, kini semuanya bisa bersantai.

"Zhoumi, bagian sini.." pinta Kangin sambil menunjuk pundak kiri bagian atasnya, kini pemuda _racoon _itu akhirnya bisa mengeluh dan meminta Zhoumi memijit tubuhnya yang benar-benar terasa remuk.

Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Sungmin sedang membersihkan ruangan dari tumpukan bekas makanan dan minuman yang dibuang sembarangan semasa lembur, mereka memasukkannya kedalam tas plastik hitam besar. Shindong _refreshing _dengan game komputer sambil memakan biskuit kesukaannya. Leeteuk yang tak bisa menahan kantuknya kini tertidur di sofa panjang di dalam ruangan.

Lalu kemana perginya Kyuhyun?

Ketua tim _Sapphire _itu sedang pergi bersama dengan sekumpulan pemimpin dari berbagai tim literatur, seperti biasa, seusai perang para ketua tim berkumpul dan pergi bersama untuk membelikan makanan atau barang hiburan kepada setiap anggotanya sebagai hadiah atas hasil kerja kerasnya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya, Sungmin hendak mengangkut tas plastik besar itu namun ditahan oleh Ryeowook, "Biar aku saja _hyung _yang buang, _hyung _istirahat saja." ujar pemuda mungil itu lalu mengambil alih tas plastik tersebut, membawanya keluar ruangan.

Sungmin akhirnya bisa bersantai, pemuda manis itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya sambil bersandar, merongoh tas kerjanya dan mendapati _smartphone_nya yang mati total_, _napasnya menghela pelan, sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak memainkan _smartphone_nya selama kerja lembur.

Untung saja ia membawa _cash smartphone _miliknya dan segera menyalakan gadget itu, mata Sungmin langsung melebar mendapati banyak notifikasi masuk. Rata-rata berisi pesan dari pihak keluarganya.

"Ya ampun!" Sungmin memukul keningnya, bagaimana bisa dia lupa memberi kabar kepada keluarganya itu. Ia pun membuka salah satu pesan terbaru, dahinya mengkerut bingung mendapati pesan dari adik lelakinya, "Tumben sekali."

**From: Sungjin**

**Hyung, aku akan ke kantormu hari ini sepulang kuliah.****  
****Anakmu benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan dirimu, Hyung!****  
****ASAP**

Seketika Sungmin meloncat dari tempat duduknya, menarik perhatian Kangin dan Zhoumi yang saling memijit. "Ada apa?" tanya Kangin heran.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa. Kangin-_hyung_, bawa _powerbank_?" tanyanya kepada lelaki bermarga Kim itu.

Kangin menyipitkan matanya sesaat lalu mengecek isi meja kerjanya, "Oh, ada." gumam lelaki itu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin, "Untuk apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Sungmin menerima _powerbank _yang di sodorkan Kangin, "Ponselku mati total dan aku harus menemui orang dilantai bawah, terimakasih _hyung_." jawab Sungmin lalu mencabut kabel _cash_nya dari stopkontak dan menyambungkannya ke _powerbank_. Selanjutnya, ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan.

Sambil berjalan cepat, Sungmin mengotak-atik _smartphone_nya menghubungi salah satu kontak disana. Tak beberapa lama telepon tersambung dengan seseorang di sebrang sana, "Sungjin-_ah_! Dimana kau sekarang?" langsung tanpa berbasa-basi.

_**.."Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantormu, kenapa kau baru menghubungi sekarang?".. **_balas Sungjin terdengar sinis, Sungmin hanya menghela napasnya berat karena kesalahannya sendiri tidak memberi kabar.

"Maafkan _hyung_.. aku baru saja selesai bekerja lembur dan baru mengaktifkan ponsel lagi," jawab Sungmin sambil meringis, pemuda manis itu melangkah memasuki _lift _yang akhirnya terbuka, menekan tombol menuju lantai dasar.

_**.."Baiklah, sekarang tunggu aku di depan kantormu. Langsung kututup saja ya biar tidak menarik perhatian Mii-chan**_**.**_**".. **_ujar Sungjin setelahnya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Sungmin menurunkan posisi ponselnya dari sisi wajah, menggenggamnya bersamaan dengan _powerbank_. Lift perlahan turun dan tibalah di lantai dasar. Ia pun segera keluar dan menghampiri _loby _kantor, menunggu mobil adik lelakinya itu tiba.

Tak beberapa lama mobil yang dikenal Sungmin berhenti di hadapannya, kaca mobil itu menurun, menampilkan sosok adik lelakinya di dalam sana, Sungmin dengan cepat mendekati mobil berwarna _silver _itu, "Dimana Mii-_chan_?" tanya Sungmin setelahnya.

"_Ottosan, _Aku disini!" terdengar seruan anak perempuan di bagian jok belakang mobil. Senyum Sungmin langsung terkembang begitu saja, segera ia membuka pintu belakang mobil Sungjin.

Seorang anak perempuan melompat keluar dari dalam dan memeluk Sungmin erat, Sungmin yang mendapat kejutan manis itu semakin tersenyum senang. Dielusnya surai panjang hitam milik sang anak perempuan, elusan kasih sayang seorang Ayah.

Sungjin yang diam di dalam ikut turun, pemuda yang wajahnya mirip Sungmin ini hanya saja lebih _manly _membuka isi bagasi mobilnya, menurunkan sebuah koper anak-anak berwarna perak-pink.

"Akhirnya Mii-_chan_ bisa bertemu _Ottosan_." gumam si anak perempuan, mendongak dan tersenyum manis, gigi kelincinya persis seperti yang dimiliki Sungmin.

Sungmin menggenggam erat tangan anak perempuannya itu, "_Ottosan _juga merindukan Mii-_chan_." ungkapnya, "Kenapa Mii-_chan _tidak memberitahu kalau mau datang hm?"

"Habisnya _Ottosan _tidak bisa dihubungi, Mii-_chan _tidak bisa mengabari." jawab Mii-_chan _sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sungmin menghela napas, menyesal karena perbuatannya. "Maafkan _Ottosan_, ya?" dan dibalas anggukan kecil dari Mii-_chan_.

Sungjin meletakkan koper tersebut di samping Sungmin, "Baiklah _hyung_, aku harus segera pergi, ada pertemuan dengan proffesorku hari ini di kampus. Mii-_chan _jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya?" pamitnya kepada kakak dan keponakannya itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Paman Sungjin!" seru Mii-_chan _dengan nada cerianya.

"Yak, panggil aku kakak saja, paman itu terdengar tua tahu!" sungut Sungjin sebal sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya. Setelahnya, adik lelaki Sungmin itu melajukan mobilnya dan meninggalkan _loby _kantor Masi-_group_.

Seusai kepergian Sungjin. Sungmin menuntun anaknya itu masuk kedalam kantor tak lupa membawa koper miliknya. Mereka berdua menarik perhatian karyawan di kantor, siapa yang tidak tahan melihat pancaran keimutan dan kemanisan kedua pasangan Ayah-Anak itu? Semuanya dibuat gemas diam-diam, tapi Sungmin mencoba cuek dan masuk kedalam lift.

"Kita akan kemana, _Ottosan_?" tanya Mii-_chan _kepada sang Ayah di dalam lift.

"Ketempat dimana _Ottosan _bekerja." jawab Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

"Huuwwaaa~~ siapa nama gadis kecil ini?" Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya, mendapati seorang anak perempuan yang dibawa Sungmin dan kini bersembunyi dibalik badan partner kerjanya itu.

Sungmin mencoba menuntun Mii-_chan _keluar dari persembunyiannya, tersenyum maklum karena gadis kecilnya itu mempunyai sifat pemalu, akhirnya Sungminlah yang memperkenalkannya kepada rekan-rekan kerjanya. "Namanya Misaki Ono, bisa dipanggil Misaki atau Mii-_chan_. Maaf ya, dia anak yang pemalu." ungkap Sungmin kemudian.

Leeteuk yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya menghampiri Sungmin dan anak perempuannya, "Jadi ini yah anakmu Sungmin-_ah_? Mirip sepertimu, anak yang cantik dan manis."

Pipi Sungmin merona mendengar pujian Leeteuk, "Ah.. terimakasih, _Hyung_."

Zhoumi juga berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di samping Sungmin, tepatnya kepada Misaki. Pemuda jangkung itu menyodorkan sebungkus permen dari saku celananya, "Mau permen? Ini permen rasa jeruk mandarin, lho." tawarnya lembut.

Perlahan Misaki mengambil permen pemberian dari Zhoumi, dan membungkuk pelan. "Terimakasih banyak, Paman baik hati.." ungkapnya malu-malu dengan aksen Korea yang terdengar manis, sontak membuat orang-orang di dalam ruangan menahan kegemasannya.

"Sungmin~ selain cantik dan manis wajahnya dia juga mempunyai sikap yang serupa!" kagum Kangin yang tak kalah menahan gemas.

"A-ah.." Sungmin mengelus kepalanya menahan malu, "Terimakasih, _hyung_."

Shindong yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan kini menyentuh perutnya yang mulai keroncongan, "Aduh.. Kyuhyun kok lama sekali? Perutku sudah lapar parah."

Tapi kebetulan sekali, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, orang yang dinanti-natikan akhirnya datang juga. Semua pasang mata kini memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun tiba membawa banyak kantung belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Akhirnya~" semuanya bernapas lega saat itu juga.

"Hei kalian jangan diam saja, sini bantu aku!" perintah Kyuhyun lalu menunjukkan kantung belanjaan yang banyak kepada anggotanya, dengan cekatan mereka menghampiri Kyuhyun dan membawa kantung tersebut satu persatu kedalam ruangan.

Kyuhyun membawa empat lusin kotak donat, tiga botol besar jus jeruk jeju, se-pak bir dingin, dan tujuh porsi ayam berbumbu. Semuanya takjub bukan main, dan langsung menyerbu pemberian dari ketua timnya itu.

Sungmin berbalik dan menepuk pundak Misaki lembut, "Sepertinya teman _Ottosan _membawa donat tuh, Mii-_chan _mau?" tawarnya kepada sang putri.

Misaki mengangguk pelan, "Yang rasa stroberi ya." Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan menghampiri kerumunan, mengambil jatahnya dan permintaan Misaki.

Sedangkan, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam di dekat pintu memperhatikan Misaki dari kejauhan, obisidian itu terlihat datar namun ada sedikit pancaran yang sulit diartikan didalamnya. Tapi anak perempuan yang diperhatikannya itu sepertinya sadar dan juga membalas tatapannya, senyum anak perempuan itu terkembang malu-malu. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup saat mendapat balasan polos dari anak itu, tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pusing, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan cepat masuk kedalam ruang pribadinya.

Tak lama Kyuhyun masuk, Sungmin datang menghampiri Misaki membawa satu porsi ayam berbumbu, segelas jus jeruk dan donat permintaan Misaki. "Ini punyamu," lalu menyodorkan donat yang dilapisi krim merah muda itu kepada anaknya, Sungmin meletakkan gelas jus dan ayam bumbu di meja kerjanya. "Nanti kalau kamu lapar makan saja ayamnya, singkirkan kulitnya soalnya pedas." jelas Sungmin.

Misaki mengangguk dan mulai memakan donat miliknya, "Ah, enak." matanya berbinar cerah membuat Sungmin tersenyum. Misaki menoleh kearah ruangan dimana Kyuhyun memasukinya, mata _hazel _mungil itu mengerjap pelan. "_Ottosan _siapa paman sinterklas itu?" tanyanya lalu menunjuk ruangan yang dibatasi kaca tersebut.

Sungmin menoleh kearah dimana Misaki menunjuk, rupanya Kyuhyun yang sedang diam diruangannya. Sungmin menghela napasnya pelan, "Dia ketua tim disini, mau kenalan?" tawarnya.

Misaki mengangguk setuju lalu meletakkan donatnya di meja Sungmin, tapi sebelum Sungmin menuntunnya masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun, gadis kecil itu meminta waktu sebentar untuk mengambil donat yang akan diberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Senyum Sungmin mengembang melihat ketulusan dari sang Anak.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin dengan anak kecil itu berdiri di depan pintunya, lelaki tampan itu berdeham pelan, "Masuk!" serunya kemudian dan Sungmin pun masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup dengan cara mengecek hasil laporan di hadapannya, tetapi hasilnya nihil dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, akhirnya ia menyerah, "Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ini.." Sungmin mendorong lembut anak perempuan yang dibawanya, mendekati meja kerja Kyuhyun membuat sang empunya meja menatapnya bingung. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan anakku kepadamu."

"Oh.." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, entah kenapa tenggorokannya jadi kering.

Anak perempuan itu menunduk hormat kepadanya, ditangannya terlihat satu buah donat entah untuk apa. "Misaki Ono, _imnida_." sapanya. Setelah itu Misaki meletakkan donat yang di bawanya di atas meja Kyuhyun, gadis itu tersenyum lagi yang membuat kepala Kyuhyun pusing, "Ini donat untuk Paman."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan donat yang dibalur krim hijau dan hiasan sirup stroberi, wangi _mint _menguar dari donat itu. "Terimakasih." ucapnya berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Misaki mundur perlahan mendekati Sungmin, menempel dengan pemuda manis itu. "Misaki, nama paman ini Kyuhyun." Sungmin memperkenalkannya kepada sang anak.

"Senang bertemu dengan Paman Kyuhyun." sapa Misaki setelahnya dan Kyuhyun hanya sanggup tersenyum.

"Baiklah hanya itu saja," ujar Sungmin kemudian dan hendak untuk berpamitan, namun baru saja Sungmin ingin membuka pintu tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"Sungmin, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Sungmin memandang sesaat Kyuhyun yang terlihat meminta, ia pun kini melihat gadis kecilnya lagi, "_Ottosan _punya keperluan sebentar saja, kau bisa bermain dengan teman-teman _Ottosan _yang lain atau lanjutkan makanmu." pintanya kepada Misaki.

Misaki mengangguk mengerti permintaan Ayahnya, segera saja gadis bersurai panjang itu keluar dari ruangan dan duduk manis di kursi Sungmin dan meraih donatnya.

Sungmin menghela napas pelan dan menutup pintu kembali, kakinya melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya lekat. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi di sebrang meja Kyuhyun, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Berapa lama Misaki tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memainkan penanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak tahu, mungkin berlangsung lama. Aku saja baru mengetahuinya hari ini, selama kerja lembur aku tidak mendapat kabar dari keluarga."

Kyuhyun mendesah keras, tangan besarnya mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat kecewa, "Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan liburan kita?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, ia sudah membuat kekasihnya itu kecewa berat. "Sepertinya Misaki terpaksa untuk ikut. Dia tidak bisa tinggal sendirian di apartemen, Kyu."

"Dia bisa tidur sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

Sungmin menggangguk, "Bisa, memangnya kenapa?"

Badan tegap itu menyenderkan tubuhnya rileks di bantalan kursi, "Kalau begitu, anakmu akan tidur di kamar kakak perempuanku, tenang saja letaknya tak jauh dari kamar utama." jelas Kyuhyun kemudian.

Mata Sungmin mengerjap beberapa kali, "Kau mengajaknya untuk berlibur? Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia hanya seorang anak kecil." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Nanti aku akan meminta tambahan satu tiket untuk anakmu, ku kabari jika sudah mendapatkannya."

Sungmin kaget bukan main, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa menanggapinya dengan santai?

"Tidak perlu cemas," melihat raut bersalah dari wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menenangkannya. "Persiapkan saja untuk liburan tiga hari lagi, kita akan bersenang-senang."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum tulus, "Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa, Kyu. Terimakasih juga sudah menerimanya dengan baik, Misaki pasti sangat menyukainya."

"Tidak apa-apa. Anakmu menunggu tuh," senyum Kyuhyun terkembang lebar dan membuat Sungmin merasa lega, akhirnya Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya, "Ah, Kyu. Jangan lupa makan, masih banyak makanan yang kau bawa tadi sebelum dihabiskan oleh yang lain." kata Sungmin sebelum keluar ruangan.

"Aku sudah kenyang, sudah makan siang tadi bersama sekumpulan ketua tim yang lain."

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat, "Lalu kenapa kau membeli tujuh porsi ayam?"

"Biasanya kubelikan untuk Shindong yang belum puas ataupun untuk yang lain," kata Kyuhyun kemudian.

Mulut Sungmin hanya terbuka sedikit, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Obsidian itu terlihat kelam dan menatap keluar ruangannya, melihat raut kepuasan dari para anggota berkat hidangan yang dibawanya, tetapi tatapannya teralihkan kearah Sungmin yang sedang bersama anak gadisnya.

Kyuhyun memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing, rencana liburannya bersama Sungmin ke Pulau Jeju akan ditambah satu orang, orang itu adalah Misaki anak perempuan dari Sungmin. Menghadapi anak itu saja ia sudah tidak kuat, apalagi ia akan menjalaninya selama seminggu berlibur disana. Kyuhyun memang tak biasa menghadapi anak kecil, tapi untuk hal ini membuatnya semakin bingung untuk mencoba biasa, sudah anak kecil ditambah anak itu adalah anak kandung dari kekasihmu.

Tangan Kyuhyun meraih donat _mint _yang diberikan Misaki tadi, ditatapnya sebentar lalu menggigit donat itu sebagian, rasa manis menjalar di dalam mulutnya, kunyahan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ia pun juga meletakkan donat tersebut ditempatnya kembali, teringat senyum polos Misaki yang membuatnya semakin pusing.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

.

.

.

.

"_Ottosan~ _Disini menyenangkan!" Misaki berseru senang, melambaikan tangan kearah Sungmin untuk menghampirinya, gadis kecil itu berlarian di sekitar pantai berpasir putih ini, matahari memantulkan sinarnya ke permukaan air berwarna biru muda membuatnya semakin indah.

"Iya, sebentar yah. _Ottosan _mau beres-beres dulu." ucap Sungmin yang sedang menggeret koper bawaannya, _hazel _itu kemudian menatap lurus sebuah rumah dihadapannya, rumah bertingkat yang sederhana namun nyaman dan enak dipandang, rumah bercat putih yang dihiasi banyak tanaman hias disekitarnya sehingga membuat suasana sejuk dan rindang walaupun letaknya bersebelahan dengan pantai yang lumayan terik.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyeletuk sembari membawa koper miliknya, lelaki jangkung itu tersenyum lembut melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata Sungmin.

"Ini indah.. nyaman untuk ditinggal." takjub Sungmin bukan main, pemuda manis itu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun memasuki teras rumah tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu cokelat dihadapannya, tak beberapa lama munculah seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintunya, wajah wanita itu berbinar dan tersenyum puas, "Tuan Muda Cho, akhirnya anda kemari."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menundukkan badannya, "Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, _Ahjumma _Kim."

_Ahjumma _Kim tersenyum ramah, "Kau sudah dewasa sekarang," tangan halusnya menepuk pundak Kyuhyun lembut, lalu perhatian wanita itu teralihkan ke arah Sungmin, "Oh jadi ini.."

Sungmin tersenyum ramah lalu membungkukkan badannya, "_Annyeonghaseyo, _Sungmin _imnida_."

_Ahjumma _Kim membalas Sungmin, "Manis sekali rupanya, pantas saja Tuan Muda menyukai anda."

Pujian _Ahjumma _Kim sukses membuat Sungmin merona malu.

"Eh, bukannya ada tiga tamu, ya?" tanya _Ahjumma _Kim heran.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, "Ooh.. dia sedang bermain di pantai, dia anaknya.."

"_Otto-san!"_ seruan ceria gadis kecil memotong pembicaraan Kyuhyun. Misaki berlari kearah mereka, dan langsung memeluk Sungmin seerat mungkin dari belakang. Sungmin yang mendapat pelukan kejutan itu tertawa pelan dan mengacak gemas rambut putri sematawayangnya.

"Ah, siapa ini?" tanya _Ahjumma _Kim gemas, memperhatikan Misaki yang bersembunyi di balik Sungmin. "Gadis yang cantik."

"Namanya, Misaki." jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus Misaki yang masih bersembunyi. "Maklum dia selalu bersembunyi seperti ini, dia anak yang pemalu."

"Ah.. manisnya," _Ahjumma _Kim tak bisa menahan kegemasannya, "Ayo masuk." setelah itu ia mempersilahkan tamunya masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

Rumah ini didominasi oleh furnitur dari kayu, bahkan lantainya saja terbuat dari kayu, menambahkan kesan tinggal di dekat pantai. Ditelusuri ruang tamu yang menyambut mereka, ruang pertama yang terlihat sederhana namun cukup bersih, terdapat empat sofa berwarna kuning gading, meja kaca dan lampu gantung kristal.

Misaki keluar dari persembunyiannya, _hazel _mungil itu ikut menelusuri dan akhirnya berbinar. "Seperti rumah boneka~ _Ottosan, _ayo berkeliling!" ajaknya antusias, menarik-narik ujung kaos Sungmin.

"_Ottosan _tidak tahu keseluruhannya. Bagaimana kalau berkeliling bersama _Ahjumma _Kim? Sekaligus ke kamar tidurnya Mii-_chan_." tawar Sungmin lembut. Misaki melirik _Ahjumma _Kim yang mengangguk setuju.

Misaki berpikir beberapa saat lalu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti ajakan _Ahjumma _Kim untuk berkeliling rumah. Sekarang diruang tamu tinggalah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma _Kim pelayan rumah ini?" tanya Sungmin memulai pembicaraan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Begitulah.." tangan Kyuhyun tergerak menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin, menuntunnya lebih dalam memasuki rumah. "_Ahjumma _Kim sudah lama menjadi pelayan dirumah ini, beliau sudah dianggap keluarga oleh keluargaku."

Sungmin mengangguk paham, "Beliau akan tinggal bersama selama kita menginap disini?"

Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Dia hanya tinggal disini saat rumah tidak ditempati oleh keluargaku, jika tidak ia akan pulang malamnya dan datang di pagi hari untuk memasak dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

Langkah kaki mereka berhenti di depan pintu yang sepertinya menuju suatu kamar, Kyuhyun menekan gagang pintu dan membukanya, rupanya benar, kamar sederhana yang tidak terlalu luas, terdapat satu ranjang _king size _berseprai putih, lemari kayu besar, dan kursi kayu yang mengarah ke jendela yang terbuka.

Mereka memasuki kamar tersebut, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir ranjang, terasa empuk dan nyaman. "Ini kamarmu?" tanyanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sedang menempatkan koper.

Kyuhyun menoleh lalu tertawa pelan, "Kau lupa? Ini kamar utama, tepatnya kamar orangtuaku. Soal kamarku kau tidak perlu tahu."

Alis Sungmin menyatu, menatap heran punggung pemuda Cho dihadapannya, "Kenapa? Kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku ya?" pipinya mengembung lucu.

"Kau penasaran sekali," cibir Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekat, mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin, kedua tangannya diletakkan di atas ranjang di kedua sisi si pemuda manis, mengunci pergerakkan Sungmin dan memandangnya intens. "Mana ciumanku? Kau belum memberinya bahkan dari Seoul sekalipun."

Sungmin terekekeh gemas lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, wajah mereka mendekat dan segera menangkap bibir pasangannya, memagut dan menghisap lembut. Kyuhyun menekan dan perlahan ditidurkannya tubuh Sungmin keatas ranjang lalu menindihnya, ciuman mereka semakin dalam semakin intens. Sungmin menyelipkan jari-jarinya meremas surai kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun.

_"Ottosan_!"

Seruan Misaki menghentikan aksi mereka, Sungmin segera mendorong Kyuhyun melepas ciuman, buru-buru pemuda manis itu beranjak dari posisinya.

"Haish.." gerutu Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Padahal aku baru saja menyentuhmu."

Sungmin tertawa pelan sembari membetulkan kaosnya yang sedikit terbuka, "Kita membawa anak kecil, maklumi saja."

Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut tidak terima, melihat kekasihnya yang menampilkan wajah masam itu Sungmin menepuk-nepuk pundaknya mencoba menghibur, "Kau cobalah untuk berkomunikasi dengan Misaki, sejak dari Seoul kau bahkan tidak mengajaknya bicara, aku tahu ini memang sulit, tapi kau harus melakukannya Kyuhyun-_ah_." ucap Sungmin lembut setelah itu berjalan keluar dari kamar, menghampiri Misaki diluar sana.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam duduk di pinggir ranjang seperti orang dungu, beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela napas berat, sepanjang liburan ini mungkin akan menjadi liburan terberat baginya.

.

.

.

.

"_Ottosan!" _Misaki segera memeluk Sungmin saat pemuda manis itu tiba.

"Ada apa, Mii-_chan_?" tanya Sungmin lembut dan mengelus lagi rambut kehitaman Misaki, diliriknya _Ahjumma _Kim dan melempar senyum kepadanya.

"Ayo kita ke taman belakang, disana banyak bunga matahari!" pinta Misaki menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin menuju pintu yang mengarah ke taman belakang.

Tiba-tiba saku celana milik Sungmin bergetar hebat, ia pun segera merongoh dan mengambil suatu benda panjang disana, ya ponsel milik Sungmin yang menandakan ada telepon masuk. Mata _hazel _itu melebar kaget melihat nama kontak yang menelepon.

_**Incoming Call..**_

**Ayah.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN **

**.**

**(A/N) : **Halo kembali lagi~

Nahloh anaknya Sungmin dateng tuh, ngomong-ngomong apa yang terjadi ya?

Thanks untuk readers yang sudah memberi dukungan di chapter sebelumnya, buat siders jangan malu-malu menampakan diri kkk

Jangan lupa kunjungi blog kami, tinggal klik di kolom profil.


	17. Chapter 17

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 17)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T  
**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Ayah, kenapa tidak memberikanku kabar jika Misaki akan datang ke Korea?"

_**.."Ayah sudah menghubungimu beberapa kali tapi hasilnya nihil. Misaki ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, jadi dia datang kesini demi dirimu, Sungmin-ah. Maka dari itu jangan sampai mengecewakan anakmu."..**_

Sungmin mengerut keningnya yang terasa pening, matanya mengawasi Misaki yang sedang berlarian di sekitar kebun belakang rumah, "Maaf, menjelang liburan divisi editor pasti kejar tayang."

_**.."Ayah tahu, Nak. Oh ya, kudengar kau sedang berlibur di Jeju? Apa itu benar?"..**_

Kaki Sungmin melangkah menuruni tangga, menapak diatas tanah kebun belakang. "Iya, bersama Misaki tenang saja."

_**.."Hanya kalian berdua?"..**_

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya gugup, "Tidak, ada teman kantor yang ikut, kami menginap di vilanya." bernapas lega ketika Tuan Lee tidak mempertanyakan hal lainnya.

_**.."Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin Ayah bicarakan."...**_

Alis Sungmin menyatu rapat.

_**.."Ayah akan berangkat ke Jepang minggu depan, sepertinya Ayah harus kembali mengurusi kantor pusat. Tetapi Ayah khawatir perkembangan kantor cabang di Korea."..**_

Sungmin mengganti posisi ponselnya ke sisi lain, "Benarkah? Ayah 'kan bisa mempercayakan Tuan Song, dia sudah berpengalaman membantu perusahaan disini."

Tuan Lee tetawa kemudian, _**.."Walaupun Tuan Song dapat dipercaya, Ayah mengharapkan dirimu untuk memimpin perusahaan bahkan sebaiknya menggantikan posisi Ayah menjadi pemerkasa seluruh perusahaan kita, Sungmin."..**_

Sungmin terdiam tidak cepat membalas.

**_.."Sepertinya perusahaan milik keluarga Choi membuatmu betah, memang ini baik bahwa kau memperoleh banyak pengalaman dan berkembang. Bahkan Ketua Tim-mu bilang kau cepat beradaptasi, benar-benar perkembangan yang pesat dan terlihat seperti bukan dirimu.".._**

Mata _hazel _itu melebar kaget, "Ke-ketua Tim?"

_**.."Iya, dia datang ke kantor beberapa waktu yang lalu dan memberi banyak informasi tentangmu. Ketua Tim-mu itu patut dipuji, dia bisa mengubahmu se-drastis ini."..**_

_"Kapan Kyuhyun menemui Ayah? Apa saja yang mereka bicarakan?" _keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipis Sungmin.

_**.."Sungmin?"..**_

"Ya, Ayah?" Sungmin langsung tersadar begitu mendengar panggilan Tuan Lee, merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh masih saja sempat melamun saat seperti ini.

Tawa Tuan Lee terdengar lagi, _**.."Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, baiklah ini yang terakhir.. kontrak kerjamu di perusahaan itu memang masih panjang tapi perusahaan kita sungguh menantikanmu, Nak. Ayah tidak bisa mencabut kontrakmu begitu saja, hanya kau yang bisa dan keputusan itu ada pada dirimu, lebih cepat lebih baik."..**_

"Ya, aku mengerti." kata Sungmin seadanya dan sambungan telepon langsung terputus, pemuda manis itu menghela napas panjang.

_"Ottosan!" _Misaki berlari kearah Sungmin dan langsung memeluknya, gigi kelinci gadis itu terlihat jelas di balik senyum kekanakannya. "Bolehkah Mii-_chan_ mencabut satu bunga mataharinya?"

Sungmin memasukkan lagi ponselnya kedalam saku celana, tangan halusnya mengelus lembut pipi Misaki yang tembam, "_Ottosan _tanya dulu ke _Ahjumma _Kim ya."

.

.

Tuan Lee memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celana, tangan pria itu meraih gunting rumput di samping, diperhatikannya tanaman mawar hitam dihadapannya, "Lihat saja nanti, Sungmin akan memihak siapa." lanjut Tuan Lee, menggerakkan gunting rumput tersebut ke salah satu mawar hitam yang sedikit layu, memotong tangkainya secara bengis.

.

.

.

.

"Gunung Hallasan?" Misaki memandang Sungmin penuh tanda tanya, "Apa itu, _Ottosan_?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut seraya membetulkan letak selimut yang dipakai Misaki untuk tidur, "Itu salah satu gunung terindah yang ada di pulau Jeju. Besok kita akan pergi kesana bersama Paman Kyuhyun, kita bersenang-senang."

"Benarkah? Waaah~" Misaki terlihat begitu antusias, "Mii-_chan _tidak sabar pergi kesana!"

"Kalau gitu Mii-_chan _harus segera tidur, biar besok tidak kecapekan." Sungmin mengelus kening Misaki perlahan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Ottosan_.." panggil Misaki menahan pergerakkan Sungmin untuk menyalakan lampu tidur, "Ada apa, hm?" sahut Sungmin kemudian.

"Mii-_chan _rindu _Okkaasan_.." jawab Misaki dengan wajah sendu, "Mii-_chan _mau lihat _Ottosan _berbicara lagi dengan _Okkaqsan_... telepon dia yaah?" pintanya penuh harap.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, lelaki manis itu bahkan menggigit bibir bawahnya bimbang. Sedangkan Misaki bergerak turun dari ranjang, menghampiri ransel pinknya yang diletakkan di samping lemari, mengambil sebuah tablet di dalamnya. "Mii-_chan _sudah bisa pakai ini lho!" serunya ceria dan berlari kecil menuju tempat tidur dimana Sungmin masih terduduk disana.

Misaki segera mengambil posisi di samping Sungmin, tangan mungil itu mulai bergerak menyentuh _touchscreen _tablet tersebut, menghubungi salah satu kontak lewat via _video call_.

Sungmin memperhatikan layar tablet, tak beberapa lama sambungan _video call _tersambung, seorang wanita cantik berperawakan lembut muncul disana, sama-sama terkejut melihat satu sama lain.

_**.."Oppa?"..**_

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar sembari menguap lebar, tak sadar waktu sudah menunjuk angka sembilan malam, ia tertidur sejak sore dan baru terbangun, perjalanan ke Jeju cukup membuatnya kelelahan.

Langkah kakinya bergerak menuju jalan yang mengarah ke kamar mandi, tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan ke pintu kamar kakak perempuannya yang terbuka, perlahan ia mendekat dan mengintip, rupanya disana ada Sungmin beserta anak perempuannya.

_**.."*Kimi ni aitai."...**_

Deg!

Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdegup kecang seketika, mendengar suara lain dari dalam dan itu bukan suara anak kecil perempuan melainkan wanita dewasa yang terdengar lembut dan mendayu, tersirat akan kerinduan di dalamnya.

Terdengar lagi tawa pelan Sungmin di dalam, "Kau merindukanku, hm?"

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok samping pintu, bersembunyi dan mendengar secara seksama pembicaraan Sungmin dengan seseorang di dalam sana.

_**.."Entahlah, setelah kita bercerai dan Oppa kembali ke Korea rasanya ada yang kurang, tidak seperti biasanya, rumah juga tidak seramai dulu."..**_

Tangan Kyuhyun terkepal erat dan sedikit terguncang, rupanya mereka sedang menghubungi mantan istri Sungmin di Jepang sana.

"Uuh.. Andaikan _Ottosan _dan _Okkaasan _masih bersama, kita bisa ke Jeju bersama-sama! Disini indah lho, _Okkaasan_."

"Eeyy.. Mii-_chan~ Okkaasan _punya urusan di sana, jadi tidak bisa." sela Sungmin sambil tertawa lepas diiringi tawa wanita itu.

"Jeju mirip Okinawa lho, pokoknya _Okkaasan _harus merasakan liburan disini, kita berlibur bersama-sama~" dilanjutkan lagi oleh Misaki begitu ceria.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, pemuda tampan itu begitu gusar. Akhirnya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kamar mandi, berbalik arah menuju kamar kembali, mengambil tablet miliknya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk dan menyalakan tabletnya.

Entah kenapa hatinya diliputi berbagai macam rasa antara sedih, marah, bingung, dan apapun itu semenjak kemunculan anak Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meluapkan itu semua kepada seorang anak kecil, seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan anak kandung dari kekasihnya. Ditambah komunikasi Sungmin dengan mantan istrinya, itu membuat hati Kyuhyun semakin rawan, rawan dari kehancuran.

Tetapi ia masih bertekad, tidak boleh menyerah, mencoba memperkuat hatinya untuk menghadapi ini semua, ia tahu Sungmin bukanlah hal yang mudah digapai, banyak sekali yang harus diperjuangkan. Walaupun memang Sungmin percaya dan membalas cintanya, Kyuhyun tidak dapat mengikat Sungmin sepenuhnya sampai saat ini.

"Jangan seperti masa lalumu lagi, Cho... Kau harus berani, kau harus mendapatkannya." monolog Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertahan.

Langkah kaki terdengar jelas disaat Kyuhyun melamun, segera saja pemuda tampan itu mencoba melakukan sesuatu, memainkan tabletnya yang mendapat banyak notifikasi _e-mail_ dari perusahaan.

"Kyunnie?" Sungmin datang dan langsung menghampirinya, pemuda Lee itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun, memperhatikannya seksama. "Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, "Menurutmu? Jika aku disini sudah apa?" candanya.

Sungmin mengulum senyum lalu memainkan rambut kecokelatan milik pemuda Cho disampingnya, "Pusing? Biasanya tidur sore bikin kepala pusing." ucap Sungmin menyentuh kening lebar itu lembut. "Sedang mengecek apa?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan posisi tabletnya, menaruhnya diatas paha, "Tidak, sayang. Aku sudah biasa tidur sore." di genggamnya tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut, "_E-mail_ dari divisi percetakan, katanya novel-novel kita sudah dicetak tinggal diberi _cover _dan berdiskusi dengan pihak _marketing_."

"Berarti nanti ada rapat gabungan lagi?"

"Pastinya," timpal Kyuhyun, genggamannya pada Sungmin semakin erat. "Tapi tenang saja, rapat akan dilakukan usai liburan."

Sungmin mengangguk paham.

"Misaki sudah tidur?"

Beberapa kali mata _hazel _itu mengerjap, "Sudah." jawab Sungmin setelahnya, "Dia sudah tidak sabar pergi ke gunung Hallasan."

"Kita akan melakukannya besok, kan?" Kyuhyun meraih _remote _dan menyalakan televisi dan mencari _channel_, pilihannya terhenti pada salah satu _channel _yang menampilkan acara komedi.

"Kau masih tidak mau berbincang dengannya?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun begitu intens, "Memang ini sulit, tapi kau harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mau memberikan kesan buruk diantara kalian berdua. Seorang anak kecil hal yang mudah, Kyu."

Helaan napas berat keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Aku.. aku entah mengapa merasa seperti perusak hubungan rumah tangga orang, menghancurkan harapan seorang bocah ingusan. Setiap aku melihat anakmu, rasa bersalah keluar begitu saja dan aku hanya bisa diam."

Sungmin terdiam kemudian, menghembuskan napas pelan. "Sudahlah.. jangan bahas hubungan rumah tanggaku, semua itu berjalan tidak lancar dan itu hanyalah masa lalu."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, "Penyebab perceraianmu dengan mantan istrimu itu... apa karenaku?"

Sungmin tidak merespon pertanyaan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuatnya semakin geram. "Ayolah, Sungmin! Jawab per-"

"Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, Kyu!" potong Sungmin cepat, lelaki manis itu menjerit frustasi. "Tolong, jangan bahas perihal itu. Kita disini bertujuan untuk berlibur, bukan adu cekcok seperti ini..." ucapannya bergetar hebat, segera saja Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari masuk kedalam kamar.

"Su-Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejarnya namun pintu langsung tertutup dan terkunci rapat dari dalam, lelaki tampan itu menggeram dan memencak keras. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Gggahh!"

.

.

.

.

Obsidian itu melotot tak percaya, "Anemia mu kambuh lagi, Ming?!"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah, wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat dan lelah. "Sepertinya begitu, maafkan aku, Kyu."

Didorongnya lembut tubuh Sungmin, menidurkannya di atas ranjang empuk. Kyuhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas kening Sungmin, "Astaga, suhu tubuhmu panas sekali. Kau membawa obatnya?"

Anggukan lagi sebagai balasan, Sungmin menunjuk letak kopernya di pojok ruangan. Kyuhyun segera berlari mengambil obat milik kekasih manisnya didalam dan menyediakan segelas air putih, mengambil obat disetiap bungkusnya dan menyodorkannya lembut kepada Sungmin.

"Sudah beberapa lama kau merasakan gejala ini, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sedang menelan obat-obatnya, wajah lelaki tampan itu terlihat begitu cemas.

Diletakan gelas kaca itu diatas meja disamping ranjang, "Sebenarnya tubuhku mulai merasa tidak fit seusai kerja lembur, aku juga tidak menyangka akan seperti ini." wajah Sungmin terlihat murung, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan liburan yang sudah kau rencanakan."

"Sayang.." tangan Kyuhyun terulur lembut mengusap wajah Sungmin, "Perhatikan juga tubuhmu, kau terlalu memaksa."

_Hazel _itu menatap sayu obsidian diatasnya, "Tenang saja, besok kondisiku mulai baikkan karena obatnya."

Tangan Kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai hitam milik Sungmin, senyumnya terkembang lembut.

"Kyu.. maafkan aku soal pertengkaran kita kemarin malam, aku sungguh menyesalinya." gumam Sungmin lemah sembari menggenggam lembut jemari Kyuhyun di keningnya.

"Aku juga, seharusnya aku tidak mempertanyakan hal itu kepadamu, Ming. Aku tidak berhak mengetahui rahasiamu." ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Belum waktunya, Kyu. Aku belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, "Baiklah.."

"Oh ya, tadi sepulang dari gunung Hallasan, Misaki tertarik untuk mengunjungi festival musim panas di sana, sayangnya kita tak punya waktu. Jadi.." tatapan penuh harap Sungmin tertuju pada pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, "..aku mohon kepadamu, besok ajak dan jalan bersamanya ke festival itu."

Namun, Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang memberatkanmu, Kyu. Sekali ini saja, sekaligus ini menjadi cara kalian mengakrabkan diri. Misaki anak yang penurut, tenang saja."

_Puppy eyes _Sungmin yang imut membuat kebimbangan Kyuhyun seketika runtuh, lelaki februari itu mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Terimakasih.." senyum lega terukir di bibir _shape-m _milik Sungmin.

Kecupan lembut Kyuhyun mendarat dipermukaan bibir plum Sungmin, "Tapi sebagai imbalannya, kau harus mengistirahatkan tubuhmu sebaik mungkin sampai sembuh, jangan banyak beraktivitas, besok kau harus bersama _Ahjumma _Kim dirumah sampai aku dan Misaki tiba."

Sungmin tertawa kecil, memposisikan tangan kanannya diatas kening, posisi hormat. "Siap, kapten!"

Dieratkannya selimut milik Sungmin dan meninggalkan kecupan lembut di dahi cantik sang kekasih, "Tidurlah.." ujar Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari duduknya, namun Sungmin segera menahan pergelangan pemuda februari itu.

"Tidurlah bersamaku.." pinta Sungmin dengan wajah memelas, "Kemarin kita tidak tidur bersama, sekarang harus."

Beberapa kali obsidian itu mengerjap sebelum Kyuhyun tertawa lepas karena tingkah manis sang kekasih, lelaki tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ruang kosong ranjang di samping Sungmin, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya posesif.

"Lagu penghantar tidur?" tawar Kyuhyun berbisik lembut.

"Boleh, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara merdumu."

.

.

.

.

Teriknya matahari di musim panas tak menghentikan keramaian festival hari ini, kegembiraan dan tawa menggambari betapa meriahnya festival. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang diperjual belikan disini, dari hasil panen para petani di pulau jeju sampai aneka souvenir khas musim panas. Banyak juga kudapan-kudapan menyegarkan dan manis yang di perdagangkan.

Sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun dan Misaki berkeliling disekitar festival, membuahkan banyak hasil yang mereka dapatkan. Misaki menikmati eskrim stroberi miliknya sembari memeluk boneka kelinci raksasa yang didapatkannya dari _game_ menembak kaleng, tentu saja itu berkat kelihaian menembak Kyuhyun.

"Paman, lainkali bermain game menembak kaleng lagi ya? Paman hebat sekali langsung meruntuhkan semuanya." puji Misaki tersenyum lebar kearah pria dewasa disampingnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Pasti, Misaki meminta boneka yang lebih besar Paman akan berikan."

Namun Misaki malah menggerutu, "Paman jangan panggil Misaki seperti itu, panggil saja nama kecil Misaki yaitu Mii-_chan _seperti _Ottosan _memanggilku." rajuknya.

"Baik-baik, Mii-_chan_.. benar bukan?"

Misaki mengangguk cepat, "Benar!"

Manik hitam Kyuhyun tertuju pada suatu kios buah di hadapannya, membeli buah semangka untuk disantap bersama dirumah menjadi hal yang bagus. "Mii-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kita membeli semangka?" tawarnya terhadap si gadis kecil.

_Hazel _yang persis mirip Sungmin melebar cerah, "Boleh saja, Paman. _Ottosan _pasti suka."

Setelah itu mereka berdua menghampiri kios buah yang menjadi tujuan, buah-buahan segar memanjakan mata menyambut mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawar seorang wanita tambun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kios tersebut, matanya melebar melihat siapa yang datang. "Ah... Kyuhyun-_ah_?!"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandagannya dari buah kearah wanita tersebut, ia juga sama terkejutnya. "Youngja? Itu kau?"

"Ya ampun, ternyata benar. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu!" Youngja segera memeluk Kyuhyun erat dibalas oleh pemuda tampan itu, bertemu teman lama disini memang hal yang tak terduga. "Kau sudah banyak berubah, semakin tampan saja." puji Youngja setelahnya.

"Begitulah.." senyum Kyuhyun terkulum, "Kau sekarang berjualan buah?"

Youngja menangguk pelan, "Yaah.. setelah orangtuaku meninggalkan warisan berupa tanah yang luas, aku menanam banyak bibit buah disana dan memperdagangkannya setiap panen." jelas wanita berkacamata bulat itu, "Kudengar sekarang kau menjadi editor ya? Kok bisa? Bukannya kau tidak menyukai sastra?"

Kyuhyun menggidikkan bahunya, "Masa depan siapa yang tahu," ungkap pemuda februari itu.

"Benar juga... dulu aku bermimpi menikahi pria kaya dan hidup enak, tapi nyatanya malah jadi petani buah. Benar-benar tidak terduga," gumam Youngja bercanda, benar-benar ciri khas wanita ceria itu. "Lho? Siapa ini?"

Diperhatikannya Misaki yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik Kyuhyun, malu-malu seperti biasa saat bertemu orang baru.

"Ooh.. namanya Misaki Ono." Kyuhyun mendorong lembut Misaki kehadapan Youngja, menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak mungil gadis kecil itu. "Misaki, perkenalkan ini Bibi Youngja, teman masa kecil Paman."

Youngja tertawa gemas mengulurkan tangannya dan dibalas jabatan Misaki, "Halo manis~" sapa wanita itu, "Ini anak Ahra atau anakmu?"

"Bukan, ini anak pacarku."

Hampir saja Youngja di buat jantungan, ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang tersenyum miring. "Kau serius?" mulutnya terbuka lebar, "Sekarang kau tertarik dengan seorang janda?!"

Senyum Kyuhyun kian melebar, "Banyak cerita yang kualami selama ini."

Youngja mendesis tak percaya, "Kkhh.. dulu kau melirik wanita saja enggan, tapi nyatanya sekarang kau memacari janda. Dasar lelaki tampan jaman sekarang."

Sedangkan Misaki memandang Kyuhyun kebingungan, "Paman.. pacar itu apa?"

Tawa Kyuhyun hampir saja meledak mendengar pertanyaan polos Misaki, "Kau akan tahu saat besar nanti ya."

"Baiklah.. daripada aku membuat bingung gadis kecil ini, sekarang apa yang ingin kau pesan, Kyuhyun-_ah_?" tanya Youngja kembali fokus dengan dagangannya.

"Aku ingin semangka, sepertinya semangka daganganmu bibit unggul semua." Kyuhyun memperhatikan buah semangka milik kios Youngja. "Aku beli empat ya, bisa'kan mengantarkannya ke vilaku?"

"Tentu saja," Youngja mengacungkan jempolnya, "Kuantarkan setelah kios tutup ya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa dirumah." pamit lelaki jangkung itu hendak meninggalkan kios bersama Misaki, namun suara Youngja menghentikan mereka.

"Sepertinya hujan akan turun sebentar lagi," gumam Youngja menatap langit yang mulai memunculkan awan hitam disekitar.

Kyuhyun juga ikut memperhatikan langit yang sedikit gelap, walaupun cahaya matahari masih bersinar cerah.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya lambat keluar dari kamar, perutnya meronta lapar sehingga ia berjalan menuju dapur. Namun tak disangka ada _Ahjumma _Kim di sana.

"Ah, Sungmin-_ssi_. Bagaimana dengan kondisi anda?" tanya _Ahjumma _Kim langsung.

Sungmin menarik kursi terdekat dan mendudukkan dirinya disana, "Lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Kyuhyun dan Misaki sudah berangkat?"

"Sudah." jawab _Ahjumma _Kim sambil mengaduk sup didalam wadah, "Dari dua jam yang lalu."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, menyadarkan tubuhnya rileks di sandaran kursi. _Ahjumma _Kim berjalan mendekat dan menaruh secangkir teh hangat di depan Sungmin, "Minumlah." ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

Diambilnya cangkir tersebut lalu menyesap cairan kecokelatan di dalamnya, membuat Sungmin sedikit rileks. "Terimakasih.." ucapnya setelah menikmati teh hangat itu.

_Ahjumma _Kim tersenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sungmin, "Sungmin-_ssi _pasti penasaran mendengar kisah Tuan Muda."

Tertarik dengan tajuk yang diberikan, Sungmin mendorong kursinya mendekat. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Melihat kedekatan Sungmin-_ssi _bersama Tuan Muda yang seintim itu, sepertinya tidak apa-apa." ungkapan _Ahjumma _Kim sukses membuat Sungmin merona.

"Tuan Muda semasa kecilnya sering datang kesini bersama keluarga setiap liburan musim panas. Dia seorang anak yang cerdas dan penurut, karena anak bungsu Tuan Muda kerap bersikap manja dengan orangtua dan kakak perempuannya, bahkan dengan diriku sendiri, dia seorang anak yang membuat hati siapapun hangat."

Sungmin tak sadar mengangguk, ia sangat setuju dengan pernyataan _Ahjumma _Kim.

"Tapi walaupun dia anak yang ceria dan manja, masih ada kehampaan yang dirasakannya, memang keluarga Cho itu terkenal keras disiplin, sehingga dia tidak bisa bebas." _Ahjumma _Kim mengecek sup yang sedang dimasak sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Sampai dimana Tuan Muda menginjak masa remaja, saat SMA... ada pancaran kebahagiaan di matanya, entah itu karena asmara masa muda atau apa, tetapi saya ikut senang dan lega."

"Saat SMA?" gumam Sungmin sambil berpikir, tiba-tiba senyumnya terukir.

_Ahjumma _Kim mengangguk, "Terakhir kali Tuan Muda berkunjung kesini sudah lama sekali mungkin sekitar tujuh tahun yang lalu, saya dengar keluarga Cho sedang mengalami masa sulit karena ulahnya, saya tidak tahu pasti karena saya jauh di Jeju dan saya tak berhak tahu. Tapi untung saja semuanya kembali seperti semula, dan Tuan Muda akhirnya berkunjung lagi kesini bersama Sungmin-_ssi."_

Sungmin menarik napas perlahan, cerita dari _Ahjumma _Kim cukup membuat rasa penasarannya akan masa lalu Kyuhyun terobati. "Banyak sekali perubahannya ya.."

"Ya.. tak terasa bocah kecil yang sering meminta didongengkan tiap malam sekarang menjadi pria dewasa yang sukses dan mandiri, waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat." _Ahjumma _Kim tertawa halus.

Mengulum senyum Sungmin memandang keluar jendela, langit sudah mulai gelap karena awan hitam. Bahkan angin kencang menerpa masuk kedalam rumah, membuat suhu menjadi dingin.

"Ya ampun, mendung!" _Ahjumma _Kim segera beranjak dari duduknya, "Sungmin-_ssi _masuklah kedalam kamar, kau bisa masuk angin jika disini, nanti kuantarkan sup ke kamar setelah mengangkat jemuran."

Sungmin mengerti dan ikut beranjak dan menuju kamarnya, hujan yang akan datang pasti sangat deras bahkan samar-samar terdengar suara guntur, sesaat tersadar akan keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Misaki yang ada diluar.

Dirasakan saku celananya bergetar, Sungmin mengambil ponselnya di dalam, melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama Kyuhyun disana, dahinya mengkerut setelah itu mengangkat teleponnya. "_Yeoboseoyo, _Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

_**.."Sungmin.".. **_suara Kyuhyun langsung menyahut, namun ada yang mengganjal, terdengar napas memburu dari pemuda tampan itu.

"Ada apa?" perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti Sungmin.

_**.."Maafkan aku.".. **_ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin semakin kebingungan, _**.."Misaki hilang."..**_

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya, dia tidak tahu bahwa anak perempuan Sungmin itu phobia petir. Lelaki tampan itu terus berlari disekitar kompleks festival tak mempedulikan hujan turun yang amat deras disertai kilatan petir yang menyilaukan, pakaiannya bahkan sudah basah kuyup.

Misaki hilang dari jangkauannya ketika mendengar suara guntur sebelum hujan turun, gadis kecil itu langsung melepas genggamannya dan berlari entah kemana ditengah keramaian festival. Hingga sekarang saat hujan turun deras mengguyur tanah Jeju.

"Misaki!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menengok-nengok disela-sela kios, sesekali dia bertanya kepada penduduk sekitar yang lewat atau sedang berlindung di bawah kios.

Sampai dimana seorang wanita tua memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ada seorang anak kecil perempuan yang berlari kearah dusun di kaki gunung, langsung saja Kyuhyun menuju dusun yang dimaksud wanita itu.

Terus berteriak memanggil nama Misaki, Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling dusun yang begitu sepi dan dipenuhi rumah tua disekitarnya. Manik obsidiannya memperhatikan salah satu rumah tua yang pintunya terbuka, menelesuri lebih dalam dan mendapati jejak kaki basah di dalam rumah itu.

"Misaki?" tengok Kyuhyun kedalam, melangkah hati-hati masuk ke rumah yang termasuk rapuh itu.

Terdengar isakan pelan di balik meja panjang di pojok ruangan, Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, kilatan petir menjelaskan bayangan dibalik meja itu, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa dibaliknya adalah Misaki.

Benar apa yang didapatkannya, Misaki tengah meringuk dan bergetar ketakutan di dalam. tangisan bahkan terus keluar. Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mendekat hati-hati kearahnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Pa-paman.." suara Misaki bergetar hebat, langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat. "Mii-_chan _takut."

Kyuhyun mendekap Misaki lebih erat dan ikut masuk kebawah meja, melindungi gadis kecil itu dari keganasan suara guntur dan kilat. Terlintas ide di dalam otak Kyuhyun, di tatapnya Misaki yang masih menunduk ketakutan.

_"..I jen beo til su eobs da go_  
_Hweng han ust eum eu ro_  
_Nae eokkae ki dae eo_  
_Nun eul kam ass ji man.."_

Perlahan ketakutan Misaki mulai menghilang, tubuh gadis delapan tahun itu tidak berguncang lagi. Suara merdu Kyuhyun sangat menenangkan.

_"..I jen, mal hal su iss neun geol_  
_Neo uee seul peun neun bich i_  
_Na ui ma eum eul_  
_A peu ge ha neun geol_  
_Na ye ge mal hae bwa.."_

Tangan besar Kyuhyun terus bergerak mengelus surai panjang Misaki, tersenyum karena gadis kecil itu sudah tenang dan menikmati nyanyiannya.

_"..Neo ui ma eum sok eu ro_  
_Deul eo ga bol su man iss da myeon_  
_Jeol eobs deon na ui mo seub I eol ma kkeum_  
_Ui mi ka dwel su iss neun ji.."_

Wajah Kyuhyun begitu tenang dan lembut, bahkan lelaki dewasa itu tak merasakan lagi kecanggungan saat bersama Misaki. Mungkin inilah awal dimana hubungan mereka berdua menjadi akrab.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**Artinya:**

1\. *_Kimi ni aitai_ = aku merindukanmu

**(A/N)** : Cat13 comeback!

Sekian lama bersembunyi akhirnya bisa publish lagi.

Chapter sebelumnya ada yang nanya, kenapa namanya misaki marganya Ono bukan Lee? karena Sungmin sama mantan istrinya sudah bercerai jadi pake marga istrinya. Terus, Kyuhyun mantan pacarnya Sungmin kan? Iya tapi balikan lagi ohohoho.

Oh ya, kalian yang udah denger lagu 'Ways To Say Goodbye' ciptaan bapake di albumnya ngerasa gak kalo itu curahan hatinya untuk Ming? Ya.. itu sih menurut delusiku aja sih, gatau kalian.

Semangat yah reviewnya readers, kalau kalian semangat author semangat juga nulisnya. Thanks yang sudah meninggalkan review di chap kemarin, dan yang masih sider jangan malu malu atuh kang/teh.

Jangan lupa kunjungi blog kami.


	18. Chapter 18

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 18)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : M (_because adult content_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang bersprai biru muda itu, mengeringkan rambut cokelatnya yang basah dengan handuk. Lelaki tampan itu baru saja selesai membersihkan diri, ia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans _hitam, tetesan air mengalir membasahi dada bidangnya yang telanjang.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_?" sebuah panggilan halus mengalihkan Kyuhyun, bibir tebal itu melengkung lebar, rupanya Sungmin tengah berdiri di sisi pintu kamarnya.

"Kemari." tangan Kyuhyun melambai, meminta Sungmin untuk masuk.

Sungmin perlahan berjalan memasuki kamar yang serba biru itu, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang."Jadi ini kamarmu yang kau sembunyikan, lucu sekali." kekehnya kemudian.

Kyuhyun mau tak mau ikut tertawa, "Seperti kamar anak kecil, ya?"

"Yeah.. tapi lebih parah kamarku yang dulu, aku lelaki tapi semuanya serba merah muda." Sungmin pun memajukan bibirnya memberi kesan imut.

"Aku ingat.. jelas sekali," goda Kyuhyun mencolek pinggul Sungmin.

Tawa menyertai mereka berdua. _Hazel _Sungmin terpaku pada sebuah bingkai kecil diatas meja nakas, terpasang potret seorang bocah kecil lelaki berdiri diantara hamparan bunga matahari, yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah mata hitam besar yang sangat ia kenal. "Pasti ini potret dirimu waktu kecil."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun lalu beranjak berdiri mendekati Sungmin.

"Mata hitamnya," jelas Sungmin, berbalik arah menghadap Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya. "Persis seperti milikmu, lagipula kalau itu bukan kau mana mungkin diletakkan dikamar ini."

Kyuhyun menyelipkan kepalanya diceruk leher Sungmin, "Kau benar, Sayang." menghirup aroma candunya, aroma alami milik sang kekasih. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Misaki? Dia sudah tidur?"

Anggukan sebagai balasan, "Tadi dia bercerita padaku, kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu saat phobianya muncul. Dia bilang, suaramu itu sangat bagus. Dia juga bilang 'kenapa Paman Kyuhyun tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" ungkap Sungmin tersenyum gemas.

"Kalau aku jadi penyanyi, kau harus membayarku setiap satu lagu." kekeh Kyuhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin, "Dan.. kau mau kekasihmu yang tampan ini dikerebuti banyak _fans_ khususnya dari kaum wanita?" godanya.

"Ish, dasar pede." cibir Sungmin, mencubit pinggang telanjang Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku sangat berterimakasih kepadamu, kau bersedia untuk dekat dengan Misaki bahkan bisa menghilangkan rasa takutnya."

"Itu sudah seharusnya, Ming." tangan besar itu mendarat di kening Sungmin, "Panasnya sudah turun. _Ahjumma _Kim mengurusmu dengan baik, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tentu. Oh ya, tadi _Ahjumma _Kim bercerita banyak tentang dirimu."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar, terlihat antusias, "Benarkah? Cerita apa saja?"

"Cerita tentang perkembanganmu dari kecil hingga sekarang," tangan halus Sungmin meraba dada bidang Kyuhyun, seketika ia merona malu. "Dia juga bilang keluarga mu pernah mengalami masa sulit karena ulahmu... apa itu benar, Kyu?" tanyanya sedikit gugup. "Jangan marah dengan beliau yah, tapi aku sungguh penasaran."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat tak beberapa lama ia tersenyum, "Ya, itu benar. Aku tidak mungkin marah dengan beliau. Mungkin ini waktunya aku mengungkapkan sebagian masa laluku, ulahku yang membuat keluargaku kesulitan karena aku menyatakan _coming out_."

Alis Sungmin terpaut, "_Coming out?"_

Tangan Kyuhyun mengacak gemas surai gelap Sungmin, "Iya, _coming out_. Aku menyatakan diriku _gay _kepada keluargaku pada saat itu."

Pupil mata Sungmin melebar tak percaya, "Ja-jadi.. keluargamu sekarang tahu bahwa kau menyimpang? Tidakkah mereka membencimu? Apa itu semua karenaku?"

"Benar. Pastinya mereka marah besar dan hampir saja namaku dicoret dari keluargaku sendiri, tapi sekarang keadaan sudah lebih baik, sekarang mereka mendukungku asal diriku bahagia." jelas Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Sungmin lembut ke pinggir ranjang, "Itu benar sekali, Sayang. Kau membuatku buta untuk mencintai wanita dan hatiku hanya tertuju padamu yang seorang laki-laki, Sungmin."

Obsidian itu tepat dan jujur, Kyuhyun mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya. Hati Sungmin berdesir, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal senekat ini, berbeda dengan dirinya yang belum berani menyatakan tentang orientasi seksualnya kepada keluarganya, ia merasa seperti pengecut yang terus bersembunyi. "Apa.. kau tidak menyesal?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Untuk apa aku menyesal, semua itu sudah menjadi keputusan yang harus kutanggung." ungkapnya. "Sekarang, waktunya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku ingin kau malam ini."

Selanjutnya, tubuh Sungmin terkapar pasrah dibawah kuasa Kyuhyun. Bibir tebalnya berjelajah disekitar leher mulus Sungmin, menggigit menghisap meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Tangannya juga turut bergerak membuka satu persatu kain yang menutupi tubuh indah milik pemuda januari itu.

"Ahh.. Kyuhyunnhh," desah Sungmin memanggil nama pemuda diatasnya, cengkaramannya semakin menguat saat Kyuhyun mulai berani mengulum _nipple_nya. Tak peduli keadaan jendela dan pintu yang masih terbuka, desahan terus keluar dari bibir _pinkish _milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bahkan sudah menggapai benda milik Sungmin yang sudah mengacung, mengocok benda tumpul itu dengan tangan terampilnya, mengurutnya sesuai tempo dan menatap setiap inchi tubuh elok Sungmin. "Kau menakjubkan, Ming."

"Terushh... Ngghh." Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut pemuda tampan itu, kepalanya bergerak maju mundur memompa milik Sungmin yang pas di dalam mulutnya. Tubuh Sungmin melambung disaat jari Kyuhyun memainkan _opening hole_ merah muda miliknya.

Kupu-kupu mulai menyerang isi perut Sungmin, panas tubuhnya berkedut di sudut selatan, tak beberapa lama Sungmin mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam rongga mulut Kyuhyun.

Seringai menghiasi bibir joker Kyuhyun, perlahan dilepaskan milik Sungmin dari dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat puas dan semakin bergairah, melihat Sungmin yang terengah-engah dibawahnya, semakin menggoda karena sinar rembulan menyinari wajah cantik itu.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menarik rasleting celananya kebawah, mempersiapkan miliknya yang sebenarnya sudah menegang parah. Tangan satunya lagi terjulur, membuka laci meja nakas, mengambil bungkusan foil didalam sana.

"Tidak usah!" cegah Sungmin menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. "Ti-tidak perlu pakai pengaman.." ungkapnya malu-malu.

Seringai Kyuhyun melengkung lebih lebar, ditepuknya bokong Sungmin kencang, "Nakal sekali, hm. Kau tidak takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, "Tidak. A-aku ingin kau memasuki ku tanpa penghalang apapun."

"Baiklah.." dengan cepat Kyuhyun memutar balik tubuh Sungmin, menepuk keras bokong kenyalnya lagi. "Menungginglah."

Menurut, Sungmin menaikkan posisi bokongnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tertantang. Diposisikan penis besar milik Kyuhyun di depan _hole _ketat milik Sungmin.

"Akkh.." erang Sungmin, _hole _nya merasa perih ketika Kyuhyun mulai masuk. Setetes air mata bahkan mengalir dari ujung matanya, Kyuhyun dengan lembut mengalihkan rasa sakit Sungmin dengan mengocok miliknya lagi dan memberikan kecupan menggelitik disekitar leher putih itu. Sedikit tenang, Kyuhyun langsung saja menghujam miliknya sekali hentak.

"Sakit!" Sungmin menjerit kecang, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sprai biru ranjang Kyuhyun hingga buku jarinya memutih. Tubuhnya terlonjak mengikuti pacuan Kyuhyun di dalamnya, bahkan secara cepat Kyuhyun langsung mendapat titik nikmat, kini erangan berubah menjadi desahan kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun merasa terbang saat milik Sungmin menjepitnya erat, keringat mulai membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. "Minghh... Asshh!" mengerang frustasi dan semakin cepat menumbuk milik Sungmin.

Ranjang berukuran _double size _itu bahkan berderit karena ulah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Beberapa lama kemudian, tubuh Sungmin bergetar hebat dan lelaki itu keluar untuk kedua kalinya disusul Kyuhyun yang menembakkan spermanya di dalam Sungmin.

Mereka berdua ambruk namun tersenyum puas. Kyuhyun perlahan menarik dan mendekap tubuh Sungmin hangat dan memberi kecupan penuh cinta di bibir _pinkish_ pemuda manis itu, "Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya lembut.

Sungmin tersenyum sembari mengatur napas, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyu."

"Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan sekali lagi?"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Misaki kembali ke Seoul sejak dua hari yang lalu, liburan mereka di Jeju sudah berakhir. Namun kebahagiaan mereka bertiga tetap berlanjut, kini mereka bertiga sedang berada di dalam apartemen Sungmin.

_"..kom sema-ri-ga han chi-be-yi-so_  
_appa gom, omma gom, ae-gi gom.."_

Kyuhyun bernyanyi dengan indahnya, pemuda tampan itu sedang memangku Misaki. Dihadapan mereka terdapat Sungmin yang sedang bergoyang memperagakan gerakan lagu tiga beruang dengan imutnya.

_"..appa gommun tung-tung-hae _  
_omma gommun nal-shin-hae _  
_ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo.."_

Misaki terus bertepuk tangan dengan ceria, bahkan gadis kecil itu ikut bersenandung bersama Kyuhyun. Namun ia tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sedang mati-matian menahan kegemasannya terhadap Sungmin yang sedang bergoyang dihadapan mereka, mata hitamnya terus memperhatikan bokong kenyal Sungmin yang terus memantul setiap pemuda manis itu bergerak.

_"..hishuk hishuk cha-rhan-da .."_

Berakhirnya lagu, Kyuhyun langsung menghela napas lega. Sedangkan Misaki bergerak turun dari pangkuannya menghampiri Sungmin, "_Ottosan _sangat manis! Mii-_chan _suka!" kagumnya terhadap sang Ayah.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangkat Misaki kedalam gendongannya, "Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan suara Paman Kyuhyun?" _hazel_nya melirik Kyuhyun.

"Suara Paman Kyuhyun _neomu johayo_!" puji Misaki memberi acungan jempol dan dibalas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita berangkat." Sungmin menggeret koper pink-perak milik Misaki, diliriknya wajah sang anak yang terlihat murung, "Kenapa, hm?"

"Mii-_chan _sedih karena akan berpisah dengan _Ottosan_." ungkap Misaki sendu, "Juga Paman Kyuhyun.. aah.. Mii-_chan _tidak mau pulang!" rajuknya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Misaki di Korea, ia harus segera pulang ke Jepang.

Sungmin mengacak gemas surai hitam milik Misaki, "Tapi bagaimanapun juga Mii-_chan _harus pulang, nanti sekolahnya bagaimana hm?"

"Tenang saja, nanti Mii-_chan _terus kita hubungi." tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyahut mencoba menghibur Misaki, "Kalau Mii-_chan _kangen, Paman dan _Ottosan _siap dihubungi kok."

Tak kuasa Sungmin tersenyum lebar, Kyuhyun begitu perhatian sekali dengan anaknya itu.

"Oke!" Misaki kembali ceria dan membalas tos Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu ayoo~ nanti _Okkaasan _marah kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat datang."

Sungmin mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Misaki, diliriknya Kyuhyun yang mengekori mereka, "Kau siap, Kyuhyun-_ah_?"

Anggukan sebagai balasan, "Kapanpun, Ming."

.

.

.

.

Keadaan Bandara Incheon cukup ramai hari ini, semangat liburan musim panas masih berlangsung walaupun sebentar lagi akan usai, buktinya masih banyak penerbangan sibuk di bandara terbesar Negara Gingseng ini.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Misaki menatap sekeliling ruang tunggu VVIP, mencari seseorang disana. Sungmin bahkan mengecek ponselnya beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa orang yang menunggunya ada disini.

_Hazel _jernih itu akhirnya menangkap seorang Wanita dewasa yang duduk membelakangi mereka, "Itu, disana!" langsung saja mereka bertiga menghampiri Wanita tersebut.

"_Okkaasan_!" sesampainya Misaki langsung loncat dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan menghampiri wanita tersebut. Sang Wanita mulai tersadar dan menoleh, senyum bahkan langsung terkembang begitu Misaki memeluk perut wanita itu.

"Mii-_chan~_" sambut si Wanita yang memiliki paras manis itu, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan si anak gadis sambil mengelus lembut pipinya. "Bagaimana liburanmu di Korea, hm?"

"Seru sekali_. _Andai saja waktu liburanku lebih panjang, _Okkaasan~_" rajuk Misaki memajukan bibir _pinkish_nya, membuat wajah gadis kecil itu semakin menggemaskan.

"Lain waktu ya, kalau _Ottosan _tidak keberatan." Wanita itu menoleh kearah Sungmin, mereka membalas senyum yang terlihat canggung. "Siapa itu?"

Tersadar, Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat. "Cho Kyuhyun, _imnida_."

Alis wanita itu mengernyit sesaat, Misaki yang melihat Ibunya kebingungan itu langsung menyahut. "Dia temannya _Ottosan_, Paman Kyuhyun sangat perhatian kepadaku dan mempunyai suara indah lho!"

Bibir sang Wanita melebar, tersenyum mendengar ungkapan bahagia dari anaknya. "Terimakasih atas segalanya yang kau berikan kepada Misaki, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Perkenalkan namaku Sawako Ono, mantan istri Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu.." gumamnya berbisik.

Sedangkan Sungmin, berjalan mendekati Sawako dan membicarakan sesuatu menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangkap ekspresi Sawako yang terus berubah karena penjelasan Sungmin, sepertinya Wanita itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Eung?" Misaki kaget ketika Sungmin membawa tubuh kecilnya menjauhi Sawako, "_Ottosan _mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pesawatnya datang~"

"_Okkaasan _ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Paman Kyuhyun," penjelasan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak, pemuda manis itu menghampirinya yang berdiri kebingungan. "Kyuhyun-_ah_, aku sudah menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Sawako, sekarang kau bisa mendengar cerita tentang hubunganku rumah tanggaku langsung darinya." jelas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin terkejut.

Setelahnya, Sungmin membawa Misaki keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sawako di dalam ruang tunggu VVIP ini.

"Silahkan duduk, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." ujar Sawako mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk di sofa. Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di sofa cokelat tersebut, sofa yang menghadap langsung jendela besar Bandara Incheon, menampilkan panorama kesibukan Bandara itu, setidaknya dengan begini Kyuhyun bisa menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka.

Sawako menempatkan diri duduk di sofa sebrang Kyuhyun. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dengan setelan _blouse _putih gading dan _miniskirt _warna hitam, manik _onyx_nya menatap Kyuhyun tepat di obsidiannya. "Kyuhyun-_ssi _menjalin hubungan dengan Sungmin-_oppa_, benar?"

Kyuhyun tertohok, ia berdeham beberapa saat. "Jika iya, apa Sawako-_san_ merasa keberatan?"

Sawako tersenyum tipis, "Untuk apa keberatan? Lagipula, aku dan Sungmin-_oppa _sudah lama bercerai. Jika ini untuk kebahagiaan dirinya, apa boleh buat."

Tak sadar senyum mengembang di bibir tebal itu, "Kami memang menjalin hubungan serius." jawab Kyuhyun langsung.

"Kuharap yang terbaik untuk hubungan kalian." ungkap Sawako tulus.

"Terimakasih."

"Baiklah, sekarang akan aku ceritakan tentang pernikahanku dengan Sungmin-_oppa_." raut wajah Sawako berbeda sekarang, kali ini lebih serius. Wanita itu menegakkan badannya. "Kami menikah karena dijodohkan orangtua."

Kyuhyun berusaha tak menyeringai, rupanya pernikahan yang menghancurkan masa lalunya tersebut berlandaskan perjodohan dari pihak orangtua.

"Terkejut dan ingin menolak itu pasti, kami hanya bertatap muka sekali pada saat itu dan tidak mengenal satu sama lain, tapi kami tidak bisa melawan orangtua. Demi kelangsungan perusahaan, kami menurutinya."

Sawako menghela napas panjang dan mulai melanjutkan, "Setelah menikah di Korea, kami langsung pergi dan tinggal Jepang. Sungmin-_oppa _juga langsung mengurusi perusahaan Ayahnya disana. Awal hubungan rumah tangga kami sangatlah kaku dan canggung, walaupun begitu kita harus saling menyatu layaknya suami istri dan aku berusaha untuk mencintai dirinya."

Tak sadar, tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram pinggiran sofa hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Berangsur-angsur perasaanku mulai tumbuh padanya dan hubungan kami semakin dekat, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin-_oppa _belum atau bahkan tidak mau membalas perasaanku, banyak sekali misteri yang terpendam dibaliknya. Memang, Sungmin-_oppa _bersikap layaknya suami yang baik tapi rasanya... sangat hampa."

Raut wajah Kyuhyun mengkerut begitu melihat ekspresi Sawako yang menjadi muram, "Tapi aku mencoba untuk membiasakan karena sikapnya. Sampai suatu malam, di mana kami melakukannya untuk pertama kali saat ia sedang mabuk, disitu aku merasa puas dan bahagia karena akhirnya kami menyatu seperti suami istri."

Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tidak mencelakai wanita cantik di hadapannya. Jadi mereka bercinta? Oh, tentu saja Cho! buktinya mereka memiliki seorang anak perempuan, tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa dikhianati, hatinya semakin lama semakin panas. "_Apa-apaan raut wajah menyedihkan dan senyuman miris itu?!" _rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati terus memandang wajah Sawako setelah menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Tapi kebahagianku seketika hancur, Sungmin-_oppa _malah meminta maaf terus menerus dan terlihat begitu menyesal dengan apa yang kita perbuat. Aneh bukan? Padahal kita sudah sah menjadi suami istri dan hal tersebut sangatlah wajar. Dari situ aku sadar, bahwa Sungmin-_oppa _tidak membalas perasaanku."

Walaupun ia merasa kesal dengan wanita itu Kyuhyun juga merasa kasihan mendengar kelanjutannya, begitu miris karena perasaan Sawako tidak dibalas oleh Sungmin.

"Sampai akhirnya Misaki datang dan lahir mewarnai hubungan rumah tangga kami. Misaki seperti malaikat kecil yang mempersatukan Ayah dan Ibunya, kami menjalani kehidupan layaknya keluarga bahagia, merawat dan menyayangi Misaki. Tapi tetap saja... perasaan pada Sungmin-_oppa _terhadapku tetaplah tidak tumbuh."

"Maaf.." Sawako menurunkan letak posisi kacamata hitamnya, _onyx_ miliknya mulai berlinang dan ia tak mau Kyuhyun melihat. "Dan pada akhirnya aku tak sanggup dengan hubungan sepihak ini dan memutuskan untuk bercerai. Orangtua kami tentunya marah dan media jepang terus memburu kami, terus bertanya kenapa kami bercerai, untuk menutupinya aku beralasan bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan pria lain dan kesalahan jatuh padaku."

Kyuhyun bahkan tak percaya apa yang dilakukan Sawako akhirnya, pemuda tampan itu menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Sebegitukah cinta Sawako terhadap Sungmin sampai merusak citranya?

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi bukankah hal itu bisa merusak citramu dan perusahaan keluarga milikmu?" akhirnya Kyuhyun buka suara dan mulai memperhatikan wanita bersurai panjang lurus dihadapannya.

Sawako menangguk pelan, "Memang.. tapi kulakukan itu semua untuk Sungmin-_oppa._" wanita itu tersenyum manis, "Ah, tapi tenang saja sekarang semuanya kembali normal. Perusahaan keluargaku juga berjalan lancar, kok."

Setelah itu, Sawako melepas kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Maka dari itu, aku minta kepadamu Kyuhyun-_ssi _untuk terus bersama dan membahagiakan Sungmin-_oppa. _Sungmin-_oppa _terlihat begitu mencintai dirimu, maka dari itu jangan sia-siakan dirinya."

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun tersenyum puas dan mengangguk mantap, "Aku berjanji." balas Kyuhyun begitu lega, "Kuharap Sawako-_san _mendapat pendamping hidup yang begitu mengerti dirimu dan seorang Ayah yang penyayang untuk Misaki, tidak seperti kelinci gendut yang tak peka itu." lanjutnya dengan sedikit candaan.

Sawako tertawa mendengar candaan Kyuhyun, "Kukira hanya diriku yang menganggap Sungmin-_oppa _seperti kelinci." wanita itu mengibas rambut panjangnya kebelakang, "Walaupun begitu dia menggemaskan bukan?"

"Ya. Sangat menggemaskan." jawab Kyuhyun langsung dan tersenyum simpul.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, _Ottosan_! Paman Kyuhyun!" Misaki berseru dan melambai ceria di balik pintu kaca bandara yang mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka.

"Hati-hati," balas Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga ikut melambai. Mereka berdua menatap kepergian pesawat Misaki dan Sawako dari dalam bandara sebelum mereka meninggalkan bandara terbesar Negara Gingseng itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu setelah mendengar cerita dari Sawako?" Sungmin membuka percakapan saat mereka menuju lapangan parkir.

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun berhenti begitu sampai di samping mobilnya, "Aku sudah tau semuanya, Ming. Tak kusangka lelaki polos sepertimu menyakiti hati seorang wanita." ungkapnya memandang Sungmin tak percaya.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa saat, "Memang sih.. hubungan rumah tangga kami tidak harmonis, aku hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang adik bukanlah seorang istri." ungkapnya dibarengi helaan napas panjang.

"Seorang adik? Dasar kelinci gendut, kau selalu anggap semua wanita yang mendekatimu seperti itu tapi kau memperlakukan mereka seperti seorang kekasih!" cibir Kyuhyun sembari mengacak surai hitam milik Sungmin.

"A-ah! Nyatanya memang seperti itu!" Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya seperti biasa disaat ia merasa jengkel, Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkahnya dan langsung memeluk lelaki manis itu begitu erat.

"Aku percaya... walaupun kau meninggalkanku saat itu, kau tetap memikirkan dan mencintai diriku, kan?" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Maka dari itu, kau tidak bisa mencintainya walaupun dia adalah istrimu yang sah."

Sungmin sukses merona karena tebakan tepat Kyuhyun, "Habisnya... kau sudah membuatku jatuh cinta dan tidak normal, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayangmu."

Kyuhyun begitu terkejut, ia kira Sungmin akan membantah dengan manisnya tapi rupanya lelaki januari itu malah berkata dengan jujur dan tulus. "Begitu.." sebuah senyuman terkembang lebar di bibir tebalnya.

Wajah Sungmin terasa terangkat dan tertarik, itu semua karena ulah Kyuhyun yang langsung mencium lancang bibirnya, ciuman yang begitu tulus dan lembut karena cinta, sukses membuat tubuh Sungmin bergetar hingga lemas.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf karena menghancurkan keluarga kecilmu.." ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengakhiri ciuman mereka. "Tapi aku sungguh bahagia, karena kau masih memikirkan dan mencintaiku sampai saat ini."

Kyuhyun kembali mendekap Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, jantungnya berpacu cepat begitupun juga dengan milik Sungmin.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun menopangkan dagunya di atas kepala Sungmin.

"K-kita masih di parkiran, Kyu. Kita bermesraan di tempat umum." ungkap Sungmin begitu gugup, wajahnya terlihat semakin manis.

"Persetan dengan tempat umum, Ming. Aku sungguh bahagia."

.

.

.

.

Sawako begitu serius memperhatikan berkas-berkas dihadapannya, wanita cantik itu sedang membaca profil-profil para peserta audisi yang akan diadakan bulan depan dibawah naungan perusahaannya, _Starlight Entertainment._

Mata _onyx_nya begitu teliti untuk memilah para peserta yang akan dipanggil di audisi esok, sebagai salah satu juri perwakilan bagian dalam perusahaan ia harus cerdik memilih calon-calon _trainee_ untuk kelangsungan _Starlight Entertaiment, _tentu saja.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya, Sawako menoleh kearah pintu, "Masuk!" seru wanita itu sesegera mungkin.

Masuklah seorang wanita cantik berpakaian sopan dan langsung membungkuk hormat kepadanya, "Nona Muda, ada yang datang untuk menemui anda sekarang juga."

Alis tipis Sawako menyatu, "Siapa?"

"Petinggi dari _Purezento group editorial._" jawab wanita bersanggul tinggi itu langsung. Sawako segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri wanita tersebut, "Dimana dia sekarang?"

.

.

Tuan Lee menyesap teh hijaunya tenang, mata _hazel_nya terus menatap pintu kayu dihadapannya, menunggu seseorang untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, Sawako muncul membuka pintu.

"Lama tak berjumpa," sapa Tuan Lee melempar senyum kepada Sawako yang membungkuk hormat.

"Ada kepentingan apa Tuan datang kesini?" tanya Sawako setelahnya, mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa abu-abu sebrang Tuan Lee.

Tuan Lee meletakkan gelas porselen pada genggamannya di meja, "Panggil aku _Appanim _seperti dulu saja, Sawako-_san_." ucap pria paruh baya itu ramah, namun Sawako tetap diam dan tenang, bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak bisa karena Tuan Lee bukanlah mertuanya lagi.

"Bagaimana reaksi Misaki setelah berlibur bersama Sungmin?" tanya Tuan Lee langsung ke inti.

"Misaki sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Ayahnya lagi, dan.. yah banyak sekali hal yang mereka lakukan bersama." Sawako mengurungkan niatnya untuk membicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Cucuku pasti sangat bahagia sekali... apa kalian tidak ada kemauan untuk rujuk lagi? Kau lihat bagaimana Misaki merasa bahagia berlibur bersama Ayahnya apalagi ditambah dengan Ibunya, tentu saja."

Sawako menelan ludahnya telak, "Maaf Tuan, tapi saya tidak bisa."

Tuan Lee spontan mendelik, "Kenapa? Lagipula gosip mengenai dirimu mempunyai pria lain itu bohong, kan?"

"Tapi Sungmin sudah menemukan pengganti saya yang jauh lebih baik, Tuan." Sawako mulai jengah membicarakan hal tersebut.

Rahang Tuan Lee mengeras bahkan ia menggeram marah, "Bagaimana bisa.." bisiknya setengah mendesis. "Kau harus merebutnya kembali Sawako-_san_. Aku bersedia mendukung kerja kerasmu untuk menyatu bersamanya lagi."

Sawako menghela napas berat, betapa keras kepalanya lelaki tua dihadapannya itu. Jari-jari lentiknya mengurut pelipisnya yang begitu nyeri, "Tuan.. Saya tidak mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Saya sangat menghargai keputusan Sungmin bersama pasangannya saat ini."

Tuan Lee semakin geram sehingga petinggi _Purezento-group _itu berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau mau mantan suami mu itu menjadi seorang _gay?!"_

Sawako melotot kaget, rupanya Tuan Lee sudah mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun. Wanita cantik itu pun juga ikut berdiri memandang Tuan Lee tepat dimatanya, "Walaupun Sungmin-_oppa _menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria pun asalkan mereka saling mencintai, saya sangat menghargai dan mendukungnya. Daripada dia hidup bersama seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak dicintainya!"

Tuan Lee mencengkram dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu, "Be-beraninya kau.."

_Onyx _itu terlihat menantang, Sawako menggigit keras bibir bawahnya. "Maafkan jika saya tak sopan, Tuan. Tapi.. bisakah anda pergi dari sini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN **

**.**

**(A/N) :** Haloo~ masih ada yang inget cerita ini? *pundung*

Akhirnya publish juga setelah sekian lama bertarung disekolah/? dan bisa mendapatkan liburan.

Banyak yang kangen gak sama ff ini? Atau nggak? :'D

Oh ya buat readers yang nanya pin bbm, sorry nih gakpunya bbm adanya line. hubungi lebih lanjut lewat pm yah!

Sekali lagi, jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! Jangan lupa kunjungi blog kami, ada ff baru lho :D


	19. Chapter 19

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 19)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated** : T+ (_because adult content_)

**Main Cast** : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author** : Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre** : Romance / Drama

**Warn!** : YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

Pelukan hangat dan erat langsung di rasakan Sungmin ketika kelopak matanya mulai terbuka, tubuhnya menggeliat pelan. "Kyu.. pelukanmu terlalu erat."

Sang pelaku yang memeluk bukannya menuruti malah memeluknya lebih erat lagi, Kyuhyun dengan lancang menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar lembut dari tubuh Sungmin. "Kenapa memangnya? Kau tidak membutuhkan pelukan hangat dari kekasih tampanmu?" tanyanya sedikit narsis.

"Bukan begitu.." Sungmin perlahan melepas lengan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya dan memutar balik tubuhnya, _hazel _itu menatap obsidian dihadapannya, "Aku tahu kalau kau seperti ini, pasti menginginkan sesuatu dariku."

Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan seringainya, "Nah, kau tahu benar naluri seorang _seme, _Sayang." lalu dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun langsung menindih tubuh Sungmin, tak ada jarak lagi diantara kedua tubuh telanjang mahluk adam itu. "Ereksi di pagi hari itu sangat mengganggu, apalagi jika ada kau disampingku."

"Sudahlah, Cho.." Sungmin mendengus berat lalu memajukan bibir _pinkish_nya yang menggoda, "Kita sudah melakukannya tiga ronde tadi malam."

"Tapi aku mau lagi, Ming. Aku belum puas." rajuk Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah imut yang gagal.

"Kyu.. lubangku sangat sakit, akhir-akhir ini kau sering menyerangku. Kita tak hanya bercinta di apartemen, tapi juga di toilet kantor."

Kyuhyun mencoba menahan tawa, "Walaupun di toilet kantor, kau sangat menikmatinya kan?"

Kesal, Sungmin mencubit pinggang pemuda Cho di hadapannya, "Ish, kau yang memaksaku! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!" tak sadar, wajahnya merona malu.

"Soal lubangmu itu akan terobati dengan permainanku, Sayang." Kyuhyun memajukan pinggulnya, menggoda sesuatu di bawah sana, "Kau bisa merasakan milikku yang sangat siap, kan?"

"He-hentikanhh... ummh!" Sungmin belum selesai, bibirnya langsung dibungkam oleh ciuman. Kyuhyun memagut bibir lengkung-m yang menjadi candunya itu tanpa henti, membuai pasangannya hingga terbang ke awang-awang.

Sungmin mulai membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, dirinya mulai terbuai. Jari-jarinya mencengkram erat pundak tegap milik sang kekasih.

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar bunyi dering telepon.

"AH!" Sungmin mendorong keras Kyuhyun, menyudahi kegiatan mereka. Dengan cepat, Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Sialan!" desis Kyuhyun, dirinya belum terpuaskan.

"Halo?" sapa Sungmin selanjutnya, tak mempedulikan omelan Kyuhyun dibelakang.

_**.."Cotton Candy!".. **_suara nyaring menyambutnya, suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Sungmin. _**.."Aku sungguh merindukanmu, Sayang!"..**_

Senyum Sungmin terkembang lembut, "Aku juga, Heechul-_ah_." balasnya sambil memakai celana.

"Si sinting itu menganggu saja!" cerocos Kyuhyun nyaring, mencoba menganggu dan memancing amarah sang penelepon, "Dasar janda kesepian!"

_**.."Hah? Apa yang dikatakannya?! Yak, dasar kau kening lebar! Aku tahu kau pasti melakukan sesuatu terhadap Cotton Candy!".. **_omelan Heechul yang tak kalah nyaring membuat Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponsel milik Sungmin tanpa izin. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau yang ditinggal pulang kampung Hangeng-_shii_? Dasar janda kesepian." cibirnya, langsung membuat Heechul kesal bukan kepalang.

_**.."Kau benar-benar minta di hajar, Cho Bangsat! Awas saja kau di pesta peluncuran buku ku!"..**_

"Sudah-sudah.." bujuk Sungmin dan langsung mengambil ponselnya dari Kyuhyun, "Jangan ribut pagi-pagi, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium pipi gembil Sungmin, "Aku mandi dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk, setelah Kyuhyun berlalu ia melanjutkan percakapan, "Halo, Heechul-_ah_.."

_**.."Ya? Mesra-mesraan kalian sudah selesai, kan? Huh aku iri sekali, apalagi kecupan si Bangsat itu terdengar jelas, aish.."**_

Sungmin tertawa mendengar gerutuan Heechul seperti biasa, "Sabar, Hangeng-_shii _tidak kemana-mana."

_**.."Kalau terus seperti ini mana tahan aku. Oh ya, di pesta nanti si Choi Siwon itu datang ya?".. **_

Bibir Sungmin terkulum, "Pastinya."

_**.."Oh my gosh! Aku harus berpenampilan sebaik mungkin! Sampai jumpa nanti, Cotton Candy." **_**.. **dan segera saja sambungan terputus.

Sungmin menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga, "Dasar dia. Sebaiknya aku juga bersiap-siap."

.

.

.

.

Pesta peluncuran buku pertama Heechul berlangsung meriah, _ballroom _mewah ini di penuhi oleh banyak tamu undangan, dari pihak pers sampai pihak perusahaan, banyak juga orang-orang terkenal datang ke pestanya.

Seusai _press conference, _Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang menikmati jamuan, hampir membuat kedua orang itu tersedak.

"Sialan kau sinting!" maki Kyuhyun dengan urat kemarahan di dahinya.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini!" tak mempedulikan makian Kyuhyun, Heechul malah memeluk erat Sungmin. "Terimakasih sudah membantuku selama ini, tak kusangka novelku menjadi _best seller._"

"Wow, aku juga tak menyangka karangan konyolmu bisa diterima sebaik itu." seperti biasa Kyuhyun dengan silat lidahnya, pria tampan itu segera menghindar dari serangan Heechul setelahnya.

"Sudah.. kalian jangan bertengkar disini, banyak sekali orang yang datang." Sungmin pun langsung bertindak menghentikan pertengkaran konyol Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Untung ada kau _Cotton candy, _kalau tidak bisa habis rubah jelek itu." desis Heechul melirik tajam Kyuhyun disampingnya, "Oh ya, dimana Choi Siwon itu?"

_Hazel _Sungmin melirik sekitar, "Sepertinya dia belum datang."

"Tidak, dia ada disana." dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyanggah dan menunjuk arah pintu utama, terlihat Siwon yang baru tiba dan langsung di sambut oleh kamera dari para wartawan.

"_Cotton candy_, ternyata kau benar si Choi Siwon itu memang menarik dan super tampan!" kagum Heechul dengan mata berbinar, "Tapi anehnya, kenapa sepupunya sangat jelek dan tidak menarik." cibirnya tertuju kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu." desis Kyuhyun tajam.

Setelah melewati kerumunan wartawan, Siwon langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga, membuat Heechul sesak napas saking terkejutnya. Pria bertubuh semapai itu langsung memamerkan senyum andalannya, "Bagaimana dengan pestanya, Kim Heechul-_shii_? Maaf jika saya datang terlambat."

"A-ah.. Pestanya sangat menyenangkan, ya.. tidak apa-apa." melihat Heechul yang menahan gugup, Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Syukurlah.." Siwon bernapas lega, "Kim Heechul-_shii _merupakan salah satu penulis terbaik tahun ini, semoga anda senang berkerja sama dengan perusahaan kami dan terus menciptakan tulisan-tulisan yang menakjubkan."

"Pa-pastinya!" seru Heechul yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan kinerja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, apakah sangat membantu?" lanjut Siwon.

Heechul mengulum senyum, "Benar-benar membantu, mereka juga terbuka menerima ideku yang unik. Semoga saja untuk seri selanjutnya, mereka terus menjadi editorku."

Percakapan mereka bereempat terhenti ketika seorang pelayan mengintrupsinya, pelayan tersebut meminta Heechul dan Sungmin menemui seorang tamu yang menunggu mereka di sisi selatan.

"Eh, aku?" Sungmin menunjuk dirinya, pemuda manis itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Ya. Tuan Ahn meminta seperti itu." jawab sang pelayan.

"Siapa Tuan Ahn?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik, obsidiannya menyipit tajam.

Setelah itu sang pelayan pamit dan pergi, Heechul dan Sungmin beranjak menemuinya namun ditahan oleh cengkraman Kyuhyun di lengan Sungmin. "Kau tak perlu ikut." cegahnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang protektif, "Hanya sebentar, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Ya itu benar. Lagipula ada aku, tak perlu cemas jika kekasihmu diculik Tuan Ahn itu." desis Heechul lalu melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun di lengan Sungmin. "Ayo, _Cotton candy."_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah menatap kepergian kedua pria cantik itu, "Siapa Tuan Ahn? Perasaanku tidak enak."

Siwon membuka suara, "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa Tuan Ahn yang dimaksud."

"Siapa dia?" obsidian Kyuhyun tertuju kearah sepupunya, menatap penuh harap.

"Ahn Chilhyun. Sekretaris pribadi Ayah Sungmin."

.

.

.

.

_"Chilhyun-hyung_?"

Mata _hazel _itu terpaku menatap seorang pria rupawan di hadapannya, Sungmin tak menyangka jika orang itu datang ke acara pesta seperti ini.

Sosok tinggi berkacamata itu mendekati Heechul dan Sungmin, menampilkan sedikit senyum penuh wibawa. Setelan biru donker menambah kesan dingin orang tersebut, "Apakah anda Lady Zzinpang-_shii_?" tanya Chilhyun kepada Heechul.

Heechul mengangguk pelan, "Ah ya, itu saya." jawabnya langsung dan membalas jabatan Chilhyun. "Jadi anda Tuan Ahn yang memanggil kami?"

Chilhyun tersenyum sopan, "Ya, saya Ahn Chilhyun tamu dari _Purezento-group_."

Heechul melirik Sungmin sekilas, lalu menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Ah.. begitu."

"Saya kira Lady Zzinpang itu seorang wanita, rupanya adalah pria menarik seperti anda." puji Chilhyun membuat Heechul tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudah banyak orang yang mengira aku seperti itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi nama itu sudah menjadi ciri khasku sebenarnya. Nama saya Kim Heechul." jelas Heechul kemudian, menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal.

Mata cokelat Chilhyun melirik Sungmin, membuat sang pemuda manis sedikit terlonjak. "Ah dan ini pasti tuan.. Lee Sungmin. Editornya?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Ya.."

"Saya terkagum dengan hasil karya anda Kim Heechul-_shii_." Chilhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Heechul kembali, matanya kembali menghangat dibalik lensa. "Mungkin jika anda tertarik membuat versinya ke Bahasa Jepang, _Purezento-group _siap membantu."

"Mungkin.. akan ku pertimbangkan, lagipula masih banyak kekurangan di novelku." Sungmin bisa merasakan cengkraman Heechul di tangannya, "Terimakasih atas tawaran anda, Chilhyun-_shii_."

Heechul tak bisa menahan kembali kegelisahannya, Pemuda flamboyan itu langsung berpamitan dan menarik Sungmin menjauh. Entahlah, bercakap-cakap dengan seorang Ahn Chilhyun bisa membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Untuk Tuan Lee Sungmin, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" intrupsi Chilhyun membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Si-sialan.." desis Heechul berbisik, "Dia benar-benar mengincarmu, _Cotton candy_."

Sungmin melirik Chilhyun di belakang, "Tapi dia adalah sekretaris pribadi Ayahku, maksud dia datang kesini mungkin karenaku." jelasnya kepada Heechul.

Heechul berbalik lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin erat, "Walaupun dia merupakan orang penting di keluargamu, tetap saja orang itu luar biasa menyeramkan. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja, apalagi si Cho Bangsat itu berpesan padaku."

Senyum Sungmin terkembang tipis, perlahan ia melepaskan cengkraman Heechul di tangannya. "Tak perlu takut, hanya sebentar. Beritahu Kyuhyun aku akan segera kembali." setelah itu Sungmin berjalan mendekati Chilhyun yang berdiri menunggunya.

Ketika Sungmin dibawa Chilhyun menuju balkon, Heechul mengigit kuku jarinya cemas, "Aku harus memberitahu Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

.

"Ada maksud apa _Hyung _datang kemari?" Sungmin langsung membuka percakapan sesampainya di balkon.

Chilhyun berdiri di belakang Sungmin, "Tuan Besar mengingkan anda untuk kembali."

Alis Sungmin mengernyit, "Untuk apa? Bukannya Ayah sudah kembali ke Jepang?"

"Tapi Tuan Besar berpesan seperti itu." Chilhyun mengecek ponselnya sebentar, "Sudah saya siapkan mobil untuk anda Tuan, setelah itu kita langsung menuju Jepang."

Sungmin berbalik, menatap Chilhyun tak percaya. "Tak bisa, masih banyak pekerjaan yang kujalani saat ini."

"Soal itu tenang saja. Nanti saya akan meminta Tuan Choi untuk mencabut berkas anda di perusahaannya, bagaimanapun caranya."

"_Hyung.._" helaan napas panjang Sungmin keluarkan, "Jangan sembarangan."

"Tuan Muda tidak bisa menolak, anda harus ikut atau anda dalam bahaya."

Sungmin melotot kaget, "Maksudnya?"

"Maka dari itu saya meminta anda untuk ikut saya dan pulang ke Rumah." Chilhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, dengan lancang ia mencengkram lengan Sungmin dan menarik lelaki mungil itu keluar.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Hyu-"

"Lepaskan dia!"

Sebuah seruan dengan menarik Sungmin menjauh dari Chilhyun terjadi secara cepat. Rupanya Kyuhyun datang dan segera mengambil alih Sungmin, "Jangan macam-macam dengannya, atau kuhajar kau!" ancam Kyuhyun setelahnya, melindungi Sungmin mendekapnya.

Chilhyun terlihat terkejut namun ekpresi pria tampan itu berubah kembali seperti biasa, dingin dan arogan. "Saya permisi." katanya singkat dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di balkon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas, menatap lelaki manis di pelukannya. "Dia tidak macam-macam denganmu?"

"Tidak." balas Sungmin.

"Syukurlah.." pelukan Kyuhyun kian mengerat, tangan besarnya mengelus surai kehitaman milik Sungmin. "Ayo kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Sungmin terpaku lurus kearah kaca mobil, Pemuda Lee itu masih memikirkan perkataan Chilhyun di pesta tadi.

_"Dalam bahaya? Apa maksudnya?" _begitulah yang Sungmin pikirkan saat ini, entah mengapa rasanya sangat menakutkan.

"Memikirkan apa, Ming?" suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya, "Memikirkan sekretaris Ayahmu itu?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Siwon memberitahuku," jelas Kyuhyun, salah satu tangannya dikemudi menggenggam tangan Sungmin, menautkannya begitu erat. "Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, apa yang dia lakukan terhadapmu tadi?"

Sungmin terdiam, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu masalah yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak mau menceritakannya tak apa." Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan jemari mereka, tangannya bergerak mengusap kepala Sungmin.

"Maafkan aku.." hanya bisikan maaf yang bisa Sungmin berikan saat ini.

Sungmin kembali terhanyut dengan lamunannya, ia memikirkan juga mengapa Ayahnya begitu memaksanya pulang dengan berbagai cara, lewat perantara anaknya maupun Chilhyun, semua itu sungguh tak masuk akal, padahal selama ini Sungmin tidak mempunyai masalah apapun soal pekerjaannya, ia juga masih ingat sukacita Ayahnya memberi Sungmin kesempatan mencoba kerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Choi.

Soal hubungan diam-diamnya dengan Kyuhyun juga tersembunyi secara rapih, Ayahnya tak mungkin tahu soal itu.

Tetapi..

Sungmin baru tersadar dengan perkataan Ayahnya ditelepon waktu itu, dimana Kyuhyun pernah menemui Ayahnya dan membicarakan tentangnya.

Jangan-jangan..

"Sialan!" suara Kyuhyun kembali menyadarkan Sungmin. Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu terlihat geram saat ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin

"Dibelakang ada mobil yang terus mengikuti dan mengusik kita, lihat." Kyuhyun menggeser posisi kaca spion tengah memperlihatkannya kepada Sungmin, "Aku sudah berusaha menghindar, tetapi mobil itu terus saja mengikuti."

Kyuhyun menekan pedal gasnya, mobil Audi hitam itu melaju semakin cepat. Sungmin mencengkram erat sabuk pengamannya, perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

"Apa maunya sih mobil itu?" Kyuhyun terus berusaha menghindar dari kejaran mobil van di belakang, bahkan ia nekat menyalip setiap kendaraan yang ada di depan.

"K-kyu.. pelan-pelan saja." cicit Sungmin ketakutan.

Apa mungkin inilah ancaman Chilhyun tadi, ancaman akan ada bahaya yang datang? Ancaman yang menargetkan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"AWAS!"

Jeritan Sungmin sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghindar dari pejalan kaki yang hendak menyebrang.

"Tu-tunggu.." obsidian itu melebar kaget, "rem.. remnya!"

Mobil hitam itu terus melaju, dalam hitungan detik mobil Kyuhyun menghantam keras pembatas jalan.

"Sungmin!"

**BRAAAKK!**

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat, dirasakan sekitarnya seolah berputar. Suara hantaman beserta kebisingan jalan membuat kepalanya semakin pening.

"Ya Tuhan! Mobilnya terbalik!"

"Cepat hubungi nomor darurat!"

Sungmin merasa kehangatan menyelimuti dirinya, perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka mengerjap beberapa kali, pengeliatannya begitu buram namun ia masih bisa melihat jelas keadaan yang begitu porak-poranda.

"K-kyu.." Sungmin terbata melihat siapa yang memeluknya, tak lain lagi ialah Kyuhyun, namun keadaan pria tampan itu sangat mengenaskan sekarang. Tangan Sungmin bergetar menyentuh kepala belakang Kyuhyun, dapat dirasakan darah segar yang mengalir, pemuda Cho itu juga tak sadarkan diri.

"_Mianhaeyo.._"

.

.

.

.

_Sungmin terus berlari menerobos keramaian jalan, tak peduli makian ataupun debu di musim gugur yang mengganggu. Waktunya sedikit lagi, ia telat menemui seseorang._

_Ia senang begitu melihat lokasi yang dituju sudah ada di depan mata, sebuah taman dengan jam besar dengan jarum yang menunjukan angka empat waktu sore._

_"Haahh.. haahh.." Sungmin langsung berhenti di bawah jam besar, diatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Hazelnya melihat sekeliling, mencari orang yang ingin di temuinya, tetapi hasilnya nihil._

_"Tidak mungkin.. aku sudah memberikan kesan buruk di kencan pertama kita." sesal Sungmin kemudian, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat ini juga._

_"Hyung?" sebuah suara beserta tepukan lembut membuat Sungmin menoleh, mendapati seorang remaja tampan dengan sepasang bola mata hitam pekat._

_"Kau kemana saja?" Sungmin hampir saja menjerit senang jika ia tak bisa kendalikan perasaannya._

_"Huh? Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu." remaja itu geleng-geleng kepala, tangannya terjulur memberikan suatu bungkusan karton kepada Sungmin. "Ini untukmu."_

_Mata Sungmin mengerjap beberapa saat lalu menerima pemberian remaja berambut hitam itu, "Apa ini?" _

_"Kue ikan. Selagi menunggumu, aku menuju toko di pinggir taman dan makan. Aku juga membelikannya untukmu, aku tahu kau pasti lapar." jelas sang pemberi dengan senyum yang terkulum lembut._

_Entah mengapa dengan pemberian kecil seperti ini wajah Sungmin tersipu malu, jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. "Pemberian pertama di kencan pertama... kue yang sangat manis." gumamnya tak sadar._

_"A-ah.. ya maaf jika aku hanya bisa memberi itu.." lelaki muda itu tersenyum kikuk, wajah pucatnya juga ikut merona._

_"Tidak apa-apa aku sangat menyukainya," Sungmin memandang wajah di depannya berbinar. "Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-ah. Saranghae.."_

_"Nado Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Yeongwonhi." balas Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk Sungmin begitu erat._

.

.

.

.

.

**T****o ****B****e ****C****ontinued**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**(A/N)** : Masih ada yang pantengin gak nih? kkk~

Oh ya, karena sekarang ini sudah mendekati semester neraka/? artinya Cat sibuuukk banget buat ngurusin kelulusan, mungkin waktu update gak sering-sering, kalau ada kesempatan pasti di update kok.

Eh eh, tapi sekali lagi ada yang masih mantengin gak? Kok kayaknya makin menyusut ya kesini-sini *sigh*

Buat yang kemarin udah review terimakasih banyaaak~ sudah memberi banyak dukungan, dan yang masih jadi sider ayo dong jangan malu-malu.

See ya~ and keep love KyuMin!


	20. Chapter 20 and ShortFic

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
** (Chapter 20)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated :** T

**Main Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)

**Author :** Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)

**Genre :** Romance / Drama

**Warn! :** YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Sekarang anda boleh pulang, Lee Sungmin-_ssi_." ujar seorang suster kepada Sungmin, suster tersebut merapihkan alat-alatnya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Suster." Sungmin mencegah sang suster pergi. Suster cantik itu menoleh dan memberikan reaksi yang bersahabat.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Di-dimana Kyuhyun.. em-maksudku di ruang manakah temanku dirujuk?" tanya Sungmin kemudian, tangannya mengepal kuat, tak peduli luka gores yang sudah terobati ditangannya.

"Teman anda masih di unit gawat darurat, Tuan Lee." jawab Suster tersebut lalu mengecek papan miliknya, "Ah, sebelum anda pulang anda harus bertemu dengan Dokter Lee Donghae disana, beliau juga lah yang mengurusi teman anda." setelahnya ia pamit dan keluar dari ruangan.

Sungmin yang sudah tak sabar segera keluar dan berlari di sekitar lorong panjang rumah sakit, mencari letak ruangan unit gawat darurat, letaknya yang tak jauh mudah ditemukan. Sungmin langsung mendorong pintu besar di depannya, tergesa sehingga membuat sedikit kegaduhan, staff kesehatan di dalam memberi tatapan mematikan kearahnya.

"Ma-maaf... bisakah saya bertemu dengan Dokter Lee Donghae?" tanya Sungmin terbata.

"Saya sendiri," sebuah teguran dari belakang membuat Sungmin berbalik, terdapat seorang dokter tampan dengan senyum yang manis, kacamata berbingkai hitam bertenger indah di hidung bangirnya. "Apakah anda Tuan Lee Sungmin?

"Ya." Sungmin mengepal tangannya erat, "Kyuhyun dimana, Dok?"

Donghae mengangguk, "Mari." ajaknya lalu berbalik arah, memasuki ruangan unit gawat darurat lebih dalam. Donghae membuka salah satu tirai yang tertutup rapat, mendapati Kyuhyun yang terbujur diatas tempat tidur.

Sungmin menutup mulutnya kaget, Kyuhyun kini tepat dihadapannya dengan tali infus dan alat bantu pernapasan, kepalanya diperban penuh tidak sepertinya yang hanya terluka kecil, kelopak matanya terpejam erat wajahnya menyimpan banyak ketakutan di dalam. Sungmin tak bisa menahan lagi, bulir airmata perlahan jatuh dari mata hazel indah itu.

"Maafkan saya, Sungmin-_ssi_. Tapi saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal kepada anda." Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sambil meringis, di cek papan miliknya, membaca hasil pemeriksaannya, "Apakah Kyuhyun-_ssi_ pernah mengalami kecelakaan di masa lalu?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, perasaan bersalah semakin membuncah di hatinya.

"Baiklah.." menghela napas perlahan, Donghae membaca papannya lagi. "Menurut hasil yang saya peroleh, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ mempunyai luka permanen di dadanya karena kecelakaan. Karena kecelakaan di masa lalu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_ mengalami shock berat sehingga membuatnya tak sadarkan diri."

Luka di dada... Sungmin ingat tentang luka itu, luka yang selama ini Kyuhyun tutupi darinya.

"Lalu.. ia mendapati cedera di bagian belakang kepala karena benturan dan pecahan kaca. Tapi tenang saja, sudah saya tangani dengan sepuluh jahitan." Donghae menutup hasil pemeriksaannya lalu menatap Sungmin yang sedang melamun, "Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Ya, Dok?" jawab Sungmin spontan, matanya menatap pilu.

Donghae tersenyum maklum lalu menepuk pundak Sungmin lembut, "Saya mengerti perasaan anda, Sungmin-_ssi_. Kyuhyun-_ssi_ hanya mengalami shock, kesadarannya akan cepat pulih."

"Terimakasih.. Donghae-_ssi_." ucap Sungmin parau, pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, pihak rumah sakit sudah menghubungi keluarga kalian dan pihak kepolisian akan mengurusi perihal kecelakaan. Jadi tak perlu khawatir." jelas Donghae kemudian, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin di dalam bersama Kyuhyun.

Langkahnya perlahan mendekat, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Perlahan ditariknya tangan besar pucat yang saat ini terasa dingin, mengelusnya lembut dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kyuhyunnie.." panggil Sungmin parau, air matanya semakin membasahi pipi cantik itu. "Kau sudah banyak berjuang selama ini.."

Dengan lembut tangan Sungmin terjulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun dari hidung bangirnya hingga bibir tebalnya yang ahli dalam berciuman, bibir tebal yang sering melontarkan kalimat pedas ke orang lain dan kalimat mesra kepadanya kini tertutup rapat. "Tapi Kyu.. kau tak peduli dengan dirimu, kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri... kita sudah berjanji akan berjuang bersama.. tapi nyatanya kau menyembunyikan banyak hal, kau menyimpan rasa sakit itu sendiri."

Pengeliatannya memburam, buram karena air mata, "Aku sungguh menyesal karena meninggalkanmu di masa lalu, aku bersyukur kita bertemu kembali, takdir memihak kita, kita memang ditakdirkan bersama."

"Kau dengar aku, Sayang?" Sungmin menempatkan tangan pucat itu ke pipinya yang basah, "Maka dari itu, jangan takut untuk membagi rasa sakitmu kepadaku. Aku bukanlah Sungmin yang pengecut dan terus bersembunyi lagi, akan kubuktikan cinta dan hubungan kita kepada dunia tanpa terkecuali."

Sungmin menidurkan kepalanya diatas permukaan kasur, bibir pinkishnya bertepatan dengan telinga milik pemuda bermarga Cho dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun-_ah_, selamanya."

.

.

.

.

"Jaga diri Ibu selama di Jepang ya." ucap Sungmin lembut, membalas seseorang di sebrang sana.

**_.."Kau juga, Nak. Maafkan Ibu sekali lagi tidak bisa menemanimu disaat kau ada musibah. Kami sungguh minta maaf, Sungminnie.. Ibu juga doakan untuk kesehatan temanmu.".._** balas Nyonya Lee dengan nada penuh sesal.

Napas Sungmin mendengus pelan, lelaki manis itu memindahkan letak ponselnya. "Tak apa. Terimakasih, Bu." akhiri Sungmin lalu memutus sambungan teleponnya. Lelaki manis itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menyala.

Ia sudah biasa ditinggal seperti ini oleh keluarganya, seharusnya ia tak boleh sedih karena itu.

"Sungmin.." sebuah sapaan halus menyadarkan Sungmin, lelaki januari itu menoleh melihat Siwon berdiri tegap disamping, menampilkan senyum sejuta hangatnya. "Seharusnya kau dianjurkan pulang oleh dokter, tetapi kenapa masih disini?"

"Ah.." Sungmin mengusap pipinya yang terasa dingin, "Aku tidak bisa.. aku harus menjaga Kyuhyun."

Perlahan Siwon mendekat, menyenderkan tubuh besarnya ditembok. "Kyuhyun masih belum sadar, kau bisa pulang dulu untuk istirahat sejenak dan mengganti pakaian."

"Mungkin nanti.." gumam Sungmin, "Kecemasanku terhadap Kyuhyun besar sekali, Siwon-_ah_."

Siwon mengangguk mengerti, lengan besarnya merangkul pundak mungil Sungmin. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan keluarga Cho?" tanyanya kemudian, matanya sedikit melirik ruang UGD yang tertutup rapat.

"Sudah.." Sungmin memainkan jemarinya, "Aku sungguh bersalah kepada mereka, karenaku Kyuhyun mendapat masalah."

"Hey" celetuk Siwon tak terima, "Kau tak boleh begitu, mereka sudah mengenalmu betul Sungmin. Salahkan pacarmu itu yang bawel sekali menceritakan tentang dirimu kepada mereka."

Mata Sungmin mengerjab beberapa kali, "Bercerita?"

"Yeah.. kau tahu'kan? alasan Kyuhyun _coming out_ itu karenamu, si bocah itu sungguh mencintaimu. Maka dari itu keluarganya juga tahu tentangmu, jadi jangan merasa bersalah dan mereka sudah menerima keputusan itu."

Digigitnya keras bibir Sungmin hingga memutih, "Bukankah mereka harusnya membenciku?"

"Sudah kubilang mereka menerimamu, mereka sungguh penasaran dengan dirimu yang sekarang. Sayang sekali, kalian bertemu disaat yang tidak tepat." hibur Siwon.

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka kemudian, keluar beberapa orang dari dalam. Sungmin langsung membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada tiga orang dihadapannya.

"Ah.. Jadi ini Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"_Ne, bangeupsumnida_." Sungmin perlahan bangkit namun wajahnya masih menunduk.

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya, wajah keibuan yang terlihat mirip Kyuhyun itu menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut. "Jangan khawatir.. Kyuhyun kuat jika ada dirimu."

"Ya, itu benar." sahut seorang wanita muda diantaranya, "Sungmin-_ssi_ memang manis, pantas Kyuhyun begitu menyukaimu."

Mendadak wajah Sungmin merona malu, membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun selama ini, Sungmin-_ssi_." ucap seorang pria paruh baya yang diyakini Ayah Kyuhyun, "Pasti kalian mengalami masa sulit selama ini."

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Ya.." jawabnya pelan senyumnya terkembang lembut.

"Bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun, Paman?" sahut Siwon bertanya.

Tuan Cho menghela napas pelan pelan, "Anak itu mendapati cedera dan mengalami shock berat karena trauma kecelakaan waktu itu, Siwon-ah."

"Anu.. kalau boleh saya tahu, kecelakaan apa yang menimpa Kyuhyun dimasa lalu?"

Tuan Cho menatap Sungmin tepat dimatanya, obsidian itu terlihat ragu-ragu namun akhirnya luluh. "Jadi begini.."

.

.

.

_Kyuhyun memainkan sedotannya bosan, mata hitamnya menyipit kearah Sungmin. "Masih sibuk dengan tugasmu itu?"_

_Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebal yang dibacanya, "Sedikit lagi, kok. Kau sudah selesai dengan PR matematikamu?"_

_Kyuhyun menyeruput iced chocolatenya gusar, "Dari tadi, Ming.. dari tadi. Itu mudah sekali."_

_Sungmin mengulum senyumnya lembut, mencolek dagu Kyuhyun menggoda remaja tampan itu. "Jangan marah begitu.. Baiklah aku minta maaf. Oh ya, Kyu.."_

_"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menjauhkan letak gelasnya, tangannya merapat dekat Sungmin._

_"Kau ini sebentar lagi menuju semester akhir. Kau sudah memikirkan akan melanjutkan kuliah kemana?" tanya Sungmin, matanya mengerjab lucu._

_Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak tetapi kemudian mendesah berat, "Aku belum berpikir sejauh itu."_

_Mata hazel itu melotot tajam, "Kau harus memikirkannya dari sekarang, Kyu. Kau punya otak cerdas dan prestasi yang terus meningkat, kau mau menyia-nyiakan itu semua?"_

_"Aish, cerewetmu kambuh lagi. Minta dicium saja." goda Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, membuat tingkah Sungmin semakin menggemaskan. "Mungkin aku akan mengambil Hukum, Ayahku sangat menginginkanku menjadi pengacara. Tapi entahlah.. aku merasa tak pasti."_

_"Hukum? Itu bagus lho, kau pasti mampu. Kenapa ragu?" tanya Sungmin tak sabaran._

_Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ditidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. "Aku tidak memiliki niat disana.." gumamnya, obsidian itu melirik buku tebal milik Sungmin yang membuatnya cemburu. "Mungkin.. aku bisa mengambil jurusan yang lain."_

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun mengalami perubahan drastis waktu dirinya memasuki perguruan tinggi," jelas Tuan Cho sambil membekap kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dialaminya waktu itu, dulu kami tidak memiliki hubungan hangat layaknya seorang ayah dan anak."

Lorong rumah sakit begitu senyap, memang waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Hanya ada Sungmin, Siwon bersama anggota keluarga Kyuhyun, mereka duduk di kursi tunggu depan ruang UGD.

"Anak itu memilih jalan yang tak terduga. Aku bahkan terkejut Kyuhyun malah memilih jurusan sastra, padahal aku ingat sekali bahwa anak itu tidak suka dengan hal tersebut."

"Pihak kami menentang keputusannya, kami sangat memikirkan masa depannya. Tapi dia keras kepala untuk memilih itu, dia yakin bahwa dia bisa untuk menjalaninya."

Sungmin mengerti pasti, keluarga Cho memang terkenal keras soal pendidikan anak-anaknya, ia sangat ingat itu.

"Akhirnya kami menyerah, kami mempersilahkannya tetapi yang terjadi malah semakin parah."

"Pergaulannya menjadi tak menentu, dia merokok, kebut-kebutan, dia selalu pulang larut. Semakin membantah."

Perkataan Tuan Cho terhenti, sosok Ayah itu sepertinya tak mampu melanjutkan cerita. Siwon yang mengerti mulai meneruskan. "Sampai suatu hari.. kami ingat malam itu, Kyuhyun terlibat kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Mobilnya terbalik, tubuhnya terjepit. Kyuhyun mengalami luka di dalam, tulang rusuknya rusak." Siwon melirik Sungmin yang terlihat bergetar, "Luka yang terdapat di dadanya itulah buktinya."

"Tapi akhirnya keajaiban itu datang, Kyuhyun tersadar dari komanya. Terbangun, ia langsung menangis kencang. Ia begitu menyesal apa yang dia perbuat selama ini, dia bahkan mengakui semuanya kepada kami." dilanjutkan oleh Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun.

"Termasuk soal _coming out_ itu?" tanya Sungmin setengah berbisik.

"Dia sudah cerita ya?" senyum Nyonya Cho terkulum lembut, "Anak itu melewati banyak rintangan.."

Seorang suster datang menghampiri, percakapan mereka terhenti, "Permisi, dengan keluarga Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanyanya sambil memastikan di dalam papan.

Tuan Cho sigap berdiri, "Ya. Ada apa?"

"Dokter Lee Donghae meminta pihak keluarganya untuk membicarakan sesuatu," jawab Suster itu dan langsung ditanggapi oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Cho juga Ahra, setelah itu mereka pergi mengikuti sang suster menemui Donghae di ruang pribadinya, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Siwon.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Siwon kemudian, Sungmin menoleh kearah pemuda tampan itu. "Maksudnya?"

"Tentang kisah Kyuhyun, jadi.. begitulah nyatanya yang terjadi. Kyuhyun mengambil banyak risiko, dia melakukannya demi dirimu."

Sungmin terdiam, bibirnya kelu untuk bergerak. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Siwon mengeratkan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya, "Ada alasan lain mengapa dirimu bisa bekerja di perusahaanku, itu semua karena Kyuhyun juga. Kau tahu? Kyuhyun terus memantau mu di Jepang, menunggu kapan kesempatan untuknya datang."

"Dia bekerja keras dan melakukan apapun demi dirimu. Walaupun Kyuhyun mendapatkan jabatan di perusahaanku karena nepotisme, dia tidak mempermainkan pekerjaannya. Dan pada akhirnya, dia bisa menarikmu kembali ke Korea, mencoba untuk mendapatkanmu kembali."

.

.

.

_"Kau tahu, Ming?" Kyuhyun menendang kaleng kosong didepannya keras, sehingga kaleng itu terpental jauh mengenai pembatas jalan. "Aku tidak suka jika sesuatu yang harusnya menjadi milikku tidak bisa tercapai."_

_Sungmin tersenyum, melirik Kyuhyun disampingnya, wajah tampan itu tertekuk kesal karena Kyuhyun baru saja kehabisan stok game favoritnya. "Kau masih memikirkan game itu?" dengan lembut Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, mencoba menenangkannya. "Masih ada yang lain, Kyu."_

_"Tapi itu edisi terbatas, Ming!" geram Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya kasar, alisnya menyatu menatap Sungmin tajam. "Aku harus mendapatkannya, harus!"_

_Tawa Sungmin terlepas, Kyuhyun sedang ngambek membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu, biasa emosi anak muda. "Baiklah.. baiklah.. terserahmu, Tuan Gaemers."_

_"Jangan tertawa!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi, menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Aku serius soal ini.. bahkan tak hanya game saja yang harus kudapatkan, aku juga harus mendapatkan dirimu bagaimanapun caranya jika kau berani-beraninya meninggalkanku, Ming!"_

.

.

.

"Kantor sepi sekali karena tidak ada kalian berdua." ungkap Ryeowook menghela napas, "Benar-benar sepi, sampai bingung ingin melakukan apa."

"Hhh.. biasanya anak ini akan marah-marah kepada kami, tapi dengan seenak jidadnya sekarang ia masih tertidur." Kangin yang mengambil posisi disamping ranjang mencolek pipi pucat Kyuhyun, "Hei Setan Kecil, cepatlah sadar! Banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu tau."

Senyum Sungmin terkembang tipis, hari ini semua rekan kerjanya datang menjenguk Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu dibalik wajah ceria mereka tersimpan kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Kondisimu tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Shindong menepuk-nepuk pipi gembul Sungmin, "Tidak ada goresan sedikitpun di kulit cantikmu, kan?"

Sungmin menyingkirkan tangan Shindong dari pipinya, "Hanya luka kecil di tangan dan pergelangan kaki." hazel itu melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring kaku di ranjang, "Percuma Hyung melakukan hal yang membuat Kyuhyun cemburu."

Tawa memecah diruang rawat pasien nomor 137 ini. Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat atas izin keluarganya, agar kerabat terdekat bisa membesuknya tanpa mengganggu aktivitas di dalam UGD.

"Kami terkejut begitu mendengar kabar duka tentang kalian." kini Leeteuk yang buka suara, mengamati Kyuhyun dari sofa. "Aktivitas di kantor benar-benar berantakan tanpa kehadiran kalian berdua."

"Padahal kita baru saja bersenang-senang di pesta waktu itu," yang berbicara adalah Heechul, rupanya tak hanya anggota saphirre team saja yang datang. "Aku merasa bersalah karena kalian mengalami kecelakaan sepulang dari pestaku."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Heechul-_ah_." ujar Sungmin lembut, "Maaf karena sudah memberi kesan buruk di hari spesialmu."

"Oh ya, sudah ada tanggapan dari pihak kepolisian, Chengmin?" tanya Zhoumi "Aku merasa.. kecelakaan ini begitu ganjil."

"Ya, aku setuju!" seru Heechul yakin, "Aku jadi teringat pria seram waktu itu, siapa ya? Kalau tidak salah namanya.."

"Heechul, cukup." tegas Sungmin menghentikan mulut ember pemuda flamboyan itu, "Kurasa tak ada hubungannya dengan-"

Pintu ruangan terbuka, ternyata Donghae yang datang, seluruh perhatian kini tertuju kepada Dokter muda itu. "Ah, ternyata ramai sekali disini."

"Jam besuknya sudah berakhir ya, Dok?" tanya Leeteuk memastikan, bahkan lelaki berlesung pipi itu bersiap berkemas untuk pergi.

"Bukan, Tuan Park." jawab Donghae langsung, "Sungmin-_ssi_?" arah pandang mata puppy itu tertuju pada Sungmin yang duduk di tengah sofa.

"Ya?" Sungmin sigap berdiri.

"Mari ikut saya." ajak Donghae lalu diikuti pemuda manis bermarga Lee itu, mereka meninggalkan yang lain di ruangan menemani Kyuhyun. Mata rubah Sungmin menyipit begitu melihat seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam di kursi tunggu. "Pihak kepolisan datang dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan anda." lanjut Donghae menjelaskan pria tersebut.

Pria berbadan atletis itu berdiri dan mendekati mereka, tangannya terjulur memperlihatkan lencana kepolisian miliknya, "Jung Yunho, _imnida_. Inspektur polisi."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Yunho kini berada di dalam ruangan khusus di rumah sakit yang sudah di sediakan Donghae. Ruangan itu benar-benar terjaga keamanannya agar tak ada orang yang mengamati mereka.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan data kecelakaan anda yang kami peroleh," Yunho mengeluarkan map dari dalam jaket kulitnya, menaruhnya di atas meja berwarna putih itu. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus saya jelaskan." dahi Yunho mengkerut lelaki bermata elang itu membuka map tersebut.

"Setelah kami memeriksa mobil milik Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ada kejanggalan di dalamnya. Tidak mungkin mobil sebagus miliknya yang masih berumur muda memiliki rem yang tidak layak."

Sungmin ingat saat kejadian tersebut berlangsung, Kyuhyun berteriak tentang remnya.

"Lalu kami mengamati rekaman cctv yang merekam laju kendaraan Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Kejadian terjadi di daerah Songpa-_gu_, kalian diikuti oleh van hitam dari pintu tol." jelas Yunho kemudian, melirik Sungmin yang ikut mengamati. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, apa itu benar kalian diikuti oleh mobil van itu?"

"Ya.." balas Sungmin setelah itu Yunho kembali melanjutkan. "Kami mendeteksi van hitam itu lewat platnya, tapi platnya sangatlah tidak lazim, maksud saya.. mobil itu adalah illegal."

"Biasanya kejadian diikuti oleh mobil misterius merupakan aksi percobaan pembunuhan."

Sungmin menekan pelipisnya, kepalanya begitu pening, berbagai macam hal memenuhi pikirannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Sungmin-_ssi_?" Yunho menutup mapnya kemudian, menatap Sungmin bingung.

"Ya.. tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya jelaskan kepada anda." Sungmin mengatur napasnya mencoba tenang, badannya bergerak condong kearah Yunho. "Tapi saya mohon untuk tidak membawa persoalan ini ke meja hijau."

"Tunggu.." mata Yunho menyipit tajam, "Maksudnya?"

"Jika pihak kepolisian membawa masalah ini lebih jauh, harga diri keluarga saya akan hancur. Jadi... saya mohon, serahkan masalah ini kepada saya."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau akan pergi?"

Changmin mengamati Sungmin yang memasangkan gelang cruciani biru muda di pergelangan tangan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Ya." jawab Sungmin setelah merasa simpulnya sudah pas, "Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku."

Changmin mengangguk pelan, ditatap wajah sahabatnya yang matanya masih terpejam erat itu.

"Tolong jaga Kyuhyun, Changmin-ah.." Sungmin kini meremas tangan pucat milik Kyuhyun, sebenarnya pemuda manis itu tidak rela meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya ini. "Jika dia sudah sadar, bilang padanya untuk tidak khawatir, dan aku pasti akan kembali untuknya."

"Baik, Hyung." Changmin paham, mata bambinya kini tertuju kepada Sungmin yang sedang meninggalkan ciuman mesra di bibir tebal milik sahabatnya sejak SMA.

Tak beberapa lama Sungmin melepas ciumannya, pria manis itu kini memeluk Changmin sesaat sebelum tubuh mungilnya melangkah menjauh keluar dari ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

DON'T WORRY! ADA SPECIAL SHORTFIC BUAT READERS YANG SETIA MENANTI!

**.**

**.**

**_Special ShortFic_**

"Wookie-_ah_, password dorm masih sama seperti dulu kan?"

**_.."Huh? Masih kok. Jadi, Hyung benar-benar datang ke dorm?".._**

Sungmin menghela napas kecil, "Ya. Aku baru menyadari, masih ada sebagian barangku yang tertinggal."

Terdengar suara 'oh' panjang dari Ryeowook. Terjadi jeda beberapa saat.

"Anu.. Wookie-_ah_."

._**."Ya?"..**_

"Um.. Apa 'dia'.." ucapan Sungmin terhenti, wajahnya bermimik ragu. "Ada di dorm?" lanjutnya.

**_.."Maksud hyung K-".._**

"Ya! Itu maksudnya, apakah dia tinggal di dorm atau sedang pergi?" cegah Sungmin cepat, entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

_**.."Ah.. tadi pagi dia bilang kepadaku dia punya jadwal pemotretan siang ini, mungkin sekarang ini dia sedang tidak tinggal di dorm."..**_

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggigit bibirnya gusar.

**_.."Untuk apa aku berbohong?".._** aku Ryeowook dari seberang.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menghela nafas, ia merasa lega. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terimakasih sudah sempat menerima teleponku." Akhiri Sungmin lalu memutus sambungannya dengan Ryeowook.

.

.

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu perlahan terbuka, Sungmin menengok ke dalam, keadaan dorm yang kini hanya ditinggali dua anggota Super Junior terlihat sepi dan lenggang. Barang-barang tidak sebanyak dulu, bahkan Sungmin dapat menangkap ada beberapa kardus kosong yang dibiarkan tergeletak di ruang tengah.

Alis Sungmin mengernyit _'Apa mereka akan pindah?'_

Dalam hati, Sungmin sangat menyayangkan keadaan saat ini. Dorm yang dulu ramai bahkan terasa sesak karena banyak anggota yang tinggal kini tidak lagi, memang saat ini para anggota lebih memilih tinggal sendiri termasuk dirinya. Padahal jika diingat-ingat ada banyak sekali kenangan yang mereka buat, termasuk kenangan Sungmin bersama 'Orang Itu'.

Hazel jernih itu menatap sekeliling sudut ruangan, Sungmin lalu melepas topi lorengnya sehingga tampak rambutnya yang kini terpangkas habis. Pria manis itu memutar ulang kembali memori-memori tentang dorm di dalam pikirannya. Senyumnya perlahan masam ketika ia memikirkan senyum seseorang yang kini ia campakkan.

_'Bagaimana nanti jika aku keluar dari kamp? Bagaimana jika aku kembali ke dalam grup? Apa anggota masih menerimaku? Apa para penggemar juga begitu? Bagaimana nanti kehidupanku bersama anggota kedepannya?'_

_'Aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar yang membuat mereka kecewa. Aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi apa mereka bisa menerimaku kembali? Kalau iya, apakah bisa seperti dulu lagi? Melihat kondisi sekarang, mereka tidak sering menghubungiku. Di kamp hanya Shindong saja yang masih dekat, Eunhyuk walaupun kita satu kamp rasanya entah mengapa canggung sekali. Aku takut jika itu terus terjadi.'_

Perhatian Sungmin tertuju pada botol wine kosong yang tergeletak diatas meja makan, Sungmin meraih lalu membereskannya. Disamping itu ada satu gelas Kristal yang berisi setengah cairan wine berawarna merah pekat, seperti baru ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Melihat wine, Sungmin kembali teringat seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar, pipinya merona, dan hatinya berdesir. Bahkan jika Sungmin tak malu mengakui, rasa itu masih sama sampai sekarang, orang itu sukses membuatnya sulit berpindah hati, walau sekarang statusnya menikahi orang lain.

_'Aku sungguh penasaran bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, apakah dia masih terpuruk atau sudah melupakanku?'_

Sungmin tidak ingin orang itu terpuruk karena ulahnya tetapi Sungmin juga tak mau orang itu melupakannya. Egois? Bisa dibilang begitu.

Seseorang yang harus bangkit dari keterpurukan memang harus melupakan hal yang membuatnya terpuruk, tetapi Sungmin tak ingin dilupakan, ia masih ingin berbagi kasih dengannya tetapi mana mungkin bisa?

Dalam lubuk hati kecilnya, Sungmin ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bahwa ia sangat merindukannya.

"Oh, kupikir siapa yang diam-diam menyusup kedalam."

Sebuah suara sukses mengagetkan Sungmin dari aksi melamunnya. Mata hazel itu melebar menatap seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di sebrangnya.

"K-Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun dengan santai melepas masker dan topi fedoranya, wajahnya terlihat lelah walau masih menggunakan riasan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hyung?" tanyanya datar sambil mengibas rambut cokelatnya yang mulai memanjang.

"A-aku.." Sungmin merunduk gugup sambil memainkan jari-jarinya, "Ti-tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Huh?" Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat, "Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Apa kau bercanda?" ejeknya sambil berdecak.

Berjalan melalui Sungmin, Kyuhyun membuka lemari pendingin lalu mengambil dua kaleng soda. "Diluar panas sekali, aku benci musim panas." gumamnya lalu meneguk cairan soda di salah satu kaleng yang ia ambil.

Tangan pucat itu menyodorkan satu kaleng lagi kepada Sungmin, "Ini untukmu." tawar Kyuhyun, namun tak digubris oleh Sungmin. "Aish! Aku tahu kau juga haus, terimalah." Kyuhyun lancang menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin lalu menaruh kaleng soda di telapak tangannya. Entah mengapa sentuhan cepat itu membuat pipi Sungmin merona hebat.

Seringai kecil menghiasi bibir tebal Kyuhyun, "Walaupun rambutmu terpangkas habis, kau masih saja bertingkah manis seperti ini."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, terkejut ketika matanya terperangkap dalam pesona obisidian Kyuhyun yang memikat. Semakin merahlah kedua pipinya saat ini.

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun-_ah_.. kau tidak membenciku?" ucap Sungmin terbata.

"Untuk apa membencimu?"

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, heran dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa?"

Dengan lembut tangan pucat itu menyentuh dan menyusuri pipi halus Sungmin, Sungmin sangat menyukai sentuhan ini dan merindukannya sejak lama. "Karena rasa ku kepadamu masih sama seperti dulu My BunnyMin. Aku tetap mencintaimu meski kau terus menyakitiku." ucap Kyuhyun berbisik, menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

.

.  
**END **of** ShortFic**

.

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

**.**

**(A/N) :** GILA! Udah berapa abad/? aku telantarin nih dunia?

Setelah mengalami banyak ujian disana sini, akhirnya aku bisa lulus dari dunia putih abu-abu dan alhamdulillah keterima di kampus negeri yang selama ini di dambakan hehehe.

Teringat masih punya hutang di fanfiction jadinya aku kembali bergelut lagi disini, masih ada KyuMin shipper gak sih? haduh jadi cemas kalo misalkan udah gaada lagi mungkin lain waktu kalau udah terpaksa aku bakal leave jadi author ehehe

Plus special shortfic buat para readers yang setia menunggu! Maaf pake banget yah hiatus sampe bulukan.

Pokoknya jangan lupa tinggalkan review dan maaf sekali lagi ya kalian sampe nunggu selama ini

See ya~ Cat13


	21. Chapter 21

**THE BOY BESIDE ME**  
**(Chapter 21)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated :** M (because adult content)  
**Main Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)  
**Author :** Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)  
**Genre :** Romance / Drama  
**Warn! :** YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Jadi.. apa Ibu menyetujuinya?"

Sungmin meremas cangkirnya kalut, menatap seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Minnie.." Nyonya Lee tersenyum maklum, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan putranya dan meremasnya lembut, memberi kekuatan yang membuat Sungmin terlepas dari ketakutan. "Jika itu keputusanmu, dan kau bahagia. Eomma pasti menyetujuinya."

Hazelnya berbinar perlahan, menatap Nyonya Lee tak percaya. "Be-benarkah?"

"Benar, Sungmin-ah." Nyonya Lee bahkan ingin memeluk Sungmin, namun tidak bisa karena meja yang menghalangi. "Eomma juga sadar, kau ini sudah besar dan memiliki jalan sendiri. Pernikahanmu dengan Sawako juga tidak berjalan lancar, itu semua karena kami yang memaksamu sehingga kau tidak bisa bahagia."

Hati Sungmin terenyuh, ia pikir Ibunya tidak menerima pernyataannya ini.

Jika kalian tahu, sebelumnya Sungmin sudah tiba di Jepang dan langsung menemui Nyonya Lee untuk mengutarakan bahwa dirinya coming out dan sudah memiliki kekasih yang seorang pria.

"Seharusnya orangtua membuat anaknya bahagia, tetapi cara kami salah untuk menjodohkanmu dengan wanita lain." senyum Nyonya Lee terkulum lembut.

"Ibu.. terimakasih." tak kuasa airmata Sungmin turun begitu saja, ia begitu terharu dan sangat bahagia. "Terimakasih.. terimakasih banyak.."

Nyonya Lee bahkan sudah berlinang, namun ia harus tegar di depan putranya. "Untuk kebahagianmu, Sungminnie.."

"Oh ya, kalau Ibu boleh tahu. Siapa kekasihmu hm?"

Sungmin mengusap airmatanya pelan, lalu tersenyum menatap sang Ibu. "Dia Cho Kyuhyun, apa Ibu tahu?"

Hazel Nyonya Lee mengerjab pelan, "Ah, jinjja? Dia ketua tim di kantormu, bukan?"

"Ya." Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

"Boleh eomma mengetahui rupanya?"

Sungmin mengambil ponsel dan menjulurkannya kepada Nyonya Lee, memperlihatkan foto Kyuhyun dengan dirinya saat berlibur, pemandangan pulau Jeju memberi kesan hangat dan mesra kepada pasangan yang terlihat sangat bahagia itu.

"Ya ampun.. dia tampan sekali, Sungmin-ah." Nyonya Lee tersenyum gemas menatap putra sulungnya yang tersipu malu, "Pantas saja dia bisa mencuri hati Sungminnie yang manis ini."

"I-Ibu.." godaan Nyonya Lee membuat wajah Sungmin semakin memerah.

Nyonya Lee mengembalikan ponsel milik Sungmin, "Ibu jadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu langsung dengannya. Selain tampan dia pasti seorang lelaki yang sangat menyayangimu, bagaimana dengan kabarnya sekarang?"

"Ah.." rona wajah Sungmin langsung meredup, Nyonya Lee tampak khawatir melihat perubahan raut wajahnya. "Dia sedang terbaring koma di rumah sakit.."

"Kenapa bisa?" kini Nyonya Lee tampak terkejut.

"Dia juga ikut terlibat kecelakaan bersamaku.." Sungmin menghela napas berat, "Dia mengalami luka yang parah."

"Astaga, jadi dia yang itu?"

Sungmin hanya dapat bergumam. Nyonya Lee semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada sang anak, "Kalian mengalami cobaan yang berat. Kalian pasti bisa melewatinya, Ibu yakin."

Beribu-ribu ucapan terimakasih Sungmin ucapkan kepada Ibunya, Nyonya Lee begitu pengertian. Ia sangat menyayangi sosok Ibunya satu ini.

Waktu semakin larut, langit kota Tokyo mulai menggelap. Banyak perbincangan yang mereka lalui, Sungmin harus segera pamit untuk mempersiapkan dirinya besok.

"Minnie-ah, tidak menginap dirumah?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Bu. Aku membutuhkan waktu sendiri untuk menghadapi Ayah besok."

Nyonya Lee tampak terkejut dan cemas, "Sendirian? Tidak apa?"

"Ya. Aku yakin bisa."

Nyonya Lee masih terlihat ketakutan, Ia tahu jelas bagaimana sifat suaminya. "Apa perlu Ibu bantu? Kau tahu kan Ayahmu itu seperti apa?"

"Tenang saja.." Sungmin mengelus pundak sang Ibu, membuatnya tenang. "Aku siap dengan segala risiko yang Ayah berikan, aku harus bisa membuat beliau yakin dan setuju dengan keputusanku. Aku juga harus membalas budi Kyuhyun yang sudah berani menghadapi Ayah sendirian, Bu."

"Jadi Kyuhyun sudah pernah?"

"Ya, bahkan Ayah berani mencelakainya. Aku harus membuatnya berhenti melakukan itu dan menerima hubungan kami. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun terus menderita karena perlakuan Ayah."

"Ya Tuhan.. Sayang, Ibu tidak tahu bahwa Ayahmu bisa melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada kalian. Kami benar-benar meminta maaf, Sungminnie. Ibu benar-benar tidak tahu tentang itu, jika Ayah sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu."

"Tak apa. Asalkan Ibu sudah setuju, keberanianku bertambah untuk menghadapinya." tatapan Sungmin meyakinkan sang Ibu untuk tidak khawatir, "Doakan saja untuk kelancarannya besok."

"Pasti, pasti Ibu doakan."

.

.

.

.

Tuan Lee menatap langit Tokyo yang tampak mendung, posisinya kini sedang berada di gedung kantor pusat Purezento.

Sejak aksi nekatnya waktu itu, perasaannya semakin tidak menentu. Ia merasa tak enak, ada sesuatu yang mengincarnya selama ini. Seakan menuduh bahwa pelakunya adalah dirinya.

"Sialan sekali orang itu tidak mati dan membawa serta anakku! Sialan kau!" geram Tuan Lee disela raut kecemasannya.

Bunyi dering telepon menyadarkan Tuan Lee dari lamunan, langsung mengangkat benda komunikasi itu tanpa pertimbangan. "Ada apa?" sahutnya tanpa berbasa-basi.

**_.."Tuan, bagaimana ini? Tuan Muda datang dan bersikeras untuk menemui anda.".._**

"Sungmin? Datang?" Tuan Lee terkejut, tangannya mengepal erat. "Bilang saja aku tidak ada di kantor!"

_**.."Ta-tapi, Tuan. Dia sudah pergi menuju ruangan anda, saya sudah berusaha untuk menghalanginya namun tak bisa."..**_

"APA?!" mata Tuan Lee terbelak dua kali lipat, "Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh! Panggil penjaga untuk menghalangi jalannya menuju ruangan! Sekarang juga!"

_**.."Ba-baik!"..**_

Sambungan telepon langsung terputus, Tuan Lee membanting keras gagang telepon hingga menimbulkan suara kencang. Napas pria paruh baya itu tersengal hebat, matanya menatap pintu ruangannya dengan awas.

"Anak itu.. apa dia sudah tahu semuanya?"

**BRAK!**

Pintu terbanting dan terbuka lebar. Tuan Lee menatap tajam siapa yang datang, ternyata hal yang tidak diharapkannya dapat lolos dan masuk begitu saja. Hazel dihadapannya terlihat menantang dan siap berperang, tatapan yang biasanya menurut itu kini berani.

"Aku tahu Ayah pasti ada disini." ucap Sungmin dan berjalan memasuki ruangan, terus menatap Tuan Lee tepat dimata. "Kenapa Ayah mencoba bersembunyi? Apa Ayah takut?"

"Ayah sedang sibuk, Sungmin-ah. Takut apa maksudmu? Kau ini ada-ada saja." Tuan Lee tertawa hambar, mencoba melunakkan suasana. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Ayah jika berada di Jepang? Kau menerima keputusan Ayah?"

Sungmin masih terlihat awas, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebrang Tuan Lee. "Ayah tak usah pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Sungmin, apa maksudmu, Nak?" Tuan Lee mencoba tampak tenang, menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Ayah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itukan?"

Tuan Lee bersikap tenang, kemudian tertawa keras. "Kecelakaan? Astaga, Nak. Yang kau bicarakan saja Ayah tidak mengerti."

Sungmin menghela napas berat, tubuhnya menegak tatapannya lurus kedepan. "Tolong.. aku benar-benar meminta kejujuranmu. Aku tahu dibalik itu semua, apa Ayah mau jika aku akan mengungkapkan itu semua di depan publik?"

"K-kau?!"

Sungmin tersenyum miring, "Sekarang kita berbicara dengan cara pria, bukan seperti Ayah dan Anak." satu alisnya terangkat.

Kedua tangan Tuan Lee terkepal erat, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. "Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kesini, Tuan Sungmin? Kenapa kau benar-benar meminta kejujuranku?"

"Karena aku ingin Ayah segera menyelesaikan ini semua." Sungmin menarik kursinya mendekat, "Kupikir Ayah sudah terlalu jauh untuk mencampuri urusanku, apa Ayah tetap tidak mengerti? Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti kebahagianku?"

"Tsk, kebahagian katamu?" Tuan Lee mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja, "Kebahagian dengan berhubungan sesama jenis? Kau yang tidak mengerti bagaimana nantinya perusahaan kita, bisa malu jika publik mengetahui bahwa penerus Purezento-group adalah seorang gay!"

Sungmin sedikit terbelak, rupanya benar apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya itu. "Tunggu.. apa Ayah lupa perkataan yang dulu? Kehidupan pribadi harus dipisahkan dengan karir? Kau sendiri yang bilang seperti itu, tetapi rupanya kau mengaitkan itu dengan masalah ini."

"Ini berbeda!" bentak Tuan Lee, wajahnya semakin menegang. "Kau akan membuat malu kita, Sungmin!"

"Itu semua aku yang tanggung, Ayah tak perlu cemas!" napas Sungmin tersengal, "Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendirian tanpa campur tangan Ayah. Aku hanya ingin bahagia dengan caraku sendiri, percuma saja jika aku bisa membanggakan Ayah tetapi diriku tidak bisa dibanggakan oleh diri sendiri!"

"Su-sungmin.."

"Tolong Ayah.. selama menjadi anakmu yang penurut dan terus mengikuti arahanmu kemana saja, untuk saat ini tolong penuhi permintaanku. Hanya permintaan kecil yang tidak memerlukan harta atau tahta dari Ayah."

"Kau benar-benar ingin bersamanya, Sungmin?" mata Tuan Lee menyipit tajam, tubuhnya bergetar.

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "Aku hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun, dan hidup bahagia seperti pasangan lainnya. Kami saling mencintai, asal Ayah tahu. Dan aku juga memohon kepada Ayah untuk meminta maaf kepadanya dan berhenti untuk mencelakainya."

PLAK!

Tuan Lee melayangkan tamparannya kearah Sungmin. Mati-matian Sungmin menahan rasa nyeri dipipinya, ia tahu benar risiko seperti ini.

"Kau pikir Ayah akan menyanggupinya? Jadi begini sikapmu sekarang? Berhubungan dengannya sekarang kau menjadi berani melawan?!"

Sungmin jatuh berlutut, tangannya mengepal keras. "Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaan. Bahagiaku hanya dengannya, hanya Kyuhyun yang mampu."

Tuan Lee mendekat, memainkan ujung sepatunya di paha Sungmin. "Kalian semua menjijikan! Kau seorang putra yang tidak bisa diandalkan!"

Berkali-kali Tuan Lee menendang paha dan perut Sungmin, dan Sungmin hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit. "Aku tahu ini mengecewakan.. tapi kumohon kali ini Ayah.. aku hanya ingin bersama Kyuhyun!"

"Ayah tidak tahu bagaimana perjuangannya. Kyuhyun mengalami banyak hal berat selama kehilangan diriku, dan Ayah mencoba untuk menumbangkannya tetapi ia masih bisa bertahan!"

"Brengsek!"

**BRUGH!**

"Ma-maka dari itu aku ingin Ayah menyudahi ini semua. Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun terus menderita, ia seharusnya patut mendapatkanku. Semua perjuangannya harus terbalaskan, tolong Ayah jangan semakin memberatkannya."

"Jangan sebut lagi, Sungmin!"

**DUAK!**

Kemudian Sungmin jatuh tersungkur, menatap Ayahnya pias. "Lakukan saja semau Ayah kepadaku. Tetapi aku tetap tidak akan menyerah agar Ayah bisa merestui hubungan kami."

"Aku tahu, Ayah pasti dalang dibalik kecelakaan Kyuhyun. Kenapa Ayah melakukan hal sekeji itu? Apa Ayah tidak memiliki rasa kemanusiaan? Dia hanya seorang pria biasa yang mengharapkan balasan cintanya."

"BERHENTI!"

Tendangan terakhir Tuan Lee berikan, pria paruh baya itu menatap nyalang sang putra yang tersungkur dihadapannya, masih segar untuk menantang walau keadannya babak belur.

Sungmin tertawa keras, namun terdengar pilu. "Kalau Ayah masih tidak mengerti, aku akan memberi Ayah pilihan. Pertama, restui hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dan akhiri semua permainan Ayah. Atau yang kedua, akan kulaporkan Ayah kepada polisi bahwa Ayah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan dan perusahaan mengalami kesulitan karena ulah Ayah sendiri?"

Tuan Lee menggeram keras, berjongkok disamping Sungmin. Mendesis dengan tajam, "Tolong jangan laporkan ini kepada polisi, dan Ayah meminta maaf."

Sungmin tersenyum puas, wajahnya menampilkan raut kebahagiaan.

"Tapi jangan senang dulu, Tuan Sungmin." Tuan Lee menyeringai, membuat rona Sungmin kembali meredup. "Ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi sebelum mendapatkan keinginanmu."

.

.

.

.

Pintu lift terbuka, Sungmin keluar sambil menggeret kopernya. Ia baru saja tiba di Korea dan sampai di apartemennya, selangkah demi langkah ia melewati lorong ini menuju letak pintu kamarnya berada.

Hazel itu menelusuri sudut demi sudut, mencoba merekam tiap memorinya sebelum hal itu datang.

Sampailah di depan pintu, Sungmin menekan tombol kunci dan mengetik sandinya, tak lama pintu terbuka dan iapun masuk. Sudah seminggu mungkin Sungmin meninggalkan tempat ini, dan ia sangat merindukannya.

Sungmin merongoh saku jaketnya, ponselnya bergetar hebat mendapati panggilan masuk dari seseorang.

_Shim Changmin_

_Calling.._

"Yeoboseoyo, Changmin-ah?" langsung saja Sungmin merespon. "Ada apa?"

_.."Astaga, hyung! Kemana saja kau?".._ terdengar suara Changmin yang panik.

"Mian, aku baru saja tiba. Kenapa kau panik sekali?"

_**.."Kyuhyun, hyung! Kyuhyun!"..**_

Hazel itu melebar dua kali lipat, jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Ke-kenapa dengannya?"

_**.."Dia sudah sadar sejak dua hari yang lalu! Kau tahu, hyung? Dia langsung panik begitu mendengar kabarmu pergi dan mencari-carimu kemana saja! Kau sangat sulit dihubungi, dan ia terus mengamuk kesetiap orang!"..**_

"Be-benarkah?" Sungmin merasa senang namun bersalah sekaligus. "Se-sekarang dia ada dimana?"

_**.."Dia sudah pulang dan ada di apartemennya, tolong segera menghampirinya. Bisa-bisa dia mengamuk lagi seperti orang gila yang panik mencari-cari sesuatu yang amat penting. Kyuhyun pasti menunggu kedatanganmu."..**_

"Kalau begitu terimakasih, Changmin-ah. Aku segera kesana." Sungmin langsung memutus sambungan dan berlari keluar, menuju kamar yang ada disebelahnya.

Dengan gugup, Sungmin menekan tombol bel di samping intercom. Menunggu sang penghuni didalam untuk keluar, jantungnya berdegup kencang dua kali lipat dari biasanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus segera mendengar kabar baik ini!"

Pintu hitam kecokelatan itu akhirnya terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok yang selama ini dinantikannya, awalnya wajah itu terlihat kusut dan muram namun begitu tatapan mereka bertemu, pancaran sarat akan rindu membuncah diantara keduanya.

"Astaga, Sungmin! Kemana saja kau?!"

Dengan cepat ia langsung menerjang Sungmin, memeluknya sangat erat seakan tidak mau kehilangan sosoknya lagi. Tak peduli bahwa dirinya kini bertelanjang dada dan masih dililit perban, ia sangat merindukan lelaki manis yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya ini.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan kembali, aku benar-benar takut seperti waktu itu, Ming!"

Sungmin mengusap halus punggung tegap yang memeluknya, matanya terpejam perlahan, airmata jatuh mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku pasti kembali. Aku pasti memenuhi janjiku. Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu, selamanya."

.

.

.

.

"Aaahh.. hhh.. Kyuuh.."

Kedua tubuh mahluk adam itu saling menyatu, menyalurkan hasrat gairah dari keduanya. Sungmin berada diposisi atas, memacu milik Kyuhyun yang ada di dalamnya. Keringat membasahi tubuh keduanya, aroma seks menguar di dalam ruang kamar bernuansa gelap ini.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mulai limbung, kedua tangan kekarnya ia letakkan dipinggul pemuda manis itu. Membantu sang terkasih memacu tubuhnya, sekaligus mempercepat akhir dari permainan yang sudah mereka lakukan selama dua kali dari awal.

Penis besar Kyuhyun menumbuk telak titik nikmat milik Sungmin, semakin mengerang menuju kenikmatan tertinggi. "Nggh.. Kyuuhh.. se-sebentar lagihh-AAKHH!"

Jeritan Sungmin diikuti oleh klimaks pemuda kelahiran Januari itu, semen kentalnya keluar dengan deras membasahi perut sang penggagah malam ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, memberi kecupan bertubi-tubi diwajah dan bibir merah Sungmin.

Mengganti posisi dari uke on top menjadi Kyuhyun yang diatasnya, merenggangkan paha Sungmin dan memacu penisnya lagi. Sungmin dibuat mengejang nikmat, kunang-kunang menghiasi pandangannya.

Tinggal beberapa tumbukan lagi Kyuhyun akan menuju klimaksnya, "OH!" sambil menggeram pria tampan itu mengeluarkan miliknya sangat deras di dalam Sungmin, kemudian ambruk sambil memeluk tubuh ringkih yang sudah dikerjainya dua jam yang lalu.

"Saranghae.." ucap Kyuhyun setengah berbisik, napas keduanya terdengar berat akibat aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan.

"Nado saranghae, Kyuh.." Sungmin tersenyum amat cantik, membuat Kyuhyun tak kuasa untuk menciumnya lagi, lebih dalam dan lebih intim, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang memabukkan.

Obsidian dan hazel itu saling memandang, jari-jari Kyuhyun menyelusup dan memainkan anak rambut Sungmin yang berantakan dan basah keringat. "Kau kemana saja, Ming? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku?"

Sungmin menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya, "Aku baru saja menghadapi Ayahku."

"Apa?!" hampir saja Kyuhyun terbangun dari posisinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamaku, Sungmin?!"

Sungmin mendekap wajah pucat tampan kekasihnya, menenangkan pria yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. "Aku meminta restu kepadanya. Kau masih tidak sadar, Kyu. Lagipula aku sudah bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Sayang.." napas Kyuhyun terdengar berat, "Itu pasti membahayakan bagimu. Kau bisa menungguku dulu, lalu menghadapinya bersama. Jangan egois"

"Aku ingin membalas budimu, Kyu."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

Kedua lengan Sungmin kini merangkul leher sang kekasih, "Kau sudah menghadapi ini sendirian, justru kau lah yang egois dihubungan ini. Bukannya sudah kubilang jika kita melakukannya bersama-sama? Tetapi kau malah berjalan sendiri dan mengambil segala risiko."

Kyuhyun terdiam, hanya mengamati mata Sungmin yang begitu menghipnotis.

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin berjuang seperti yang kau lakukan. Deritamu adalah deritaku juga, mengerti?"

"Ahahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa pelan seraya mengacak surai kehitaman Sungmin, "Aku mengerti.. aku mengerti.. kau manis sekali, Ming."

Pipi gembul itu mengembung dan menampilkan rona merah muda yang sangat menggemaskan, "Kau ini meremehkanku? Aku menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cara pria tahu!"

Ciuman kilat mendarat tepat dipermukaan bibir berlengkung m itu, "Tidak.. tidak.. justru aku sangat berterimakasih, kau benar-benar seorang pahlawan dihubungan kita."

"Kau juga seorang pahlawan ah bahkan mungkin seorang ksatria." balas Sungmin.

"Bukannya itu sama saja?"

Suara tawa menghiasi kehangatan malam ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin merasa bahagia dan lega. Tak ada hal yang membahayakan hubungan mereka lagi. Sungguh, malam ini mereka tak akan melupakannya, akhir dimana perjuangan mereka mendapatkan buah hasil yang memuaskan. Mereka sangat mensyukuri itu.

"Kyu.."

"Ya?"

Sungmin semakin merapat, Kyuhyun dengan sukarela mendekapnya erat. "Aku tahu.. Ayahku banyak salah denganmu, beliau berani melakukan banyak hal yang menyulitkanmu selama ini. Tapi.. apa kau memaafkannya? Apa kau akan memaafkan segala perlakuan beliau terhadapmu, Kyu?"

"Kalau itu.." Kyuhyun menarik lembut dagu Sungmin, "Aku akan memaafkannya jika kau menciumku sebagai perwakilannya."

Sungmin tertawa gemas, kemudian memberikan ciuman mesra tanpa gigitan di bibir tebal Kyuhyun. "Sudah. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tanpa kau menciumku, aku sudah memaafkannya kok."

Senyum menggoda Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tak ayal memukul dada pemuda tampan itu, "Aish! Kau ini hanya mencari kesempatan saja!"

Bugh! Bugh!

"Ouch, Ming! Ini sakit, aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Aw!"

Sungmin panik dan menghentikan pukulannya, "Ma-maafkan aku, sakit kah?"

"Ya, sakit sekali.." wajah Kyuhyun terlihat memelas kemudian tangannya menarik tangan Sungmin, "Apalagi disini, Ming. Saakiiiittt sekali." dan mengarahkan tangan tersebut ke kejantanannya yang kembali menegang.

Wajah manis itu memerah hebat seperti tomat, "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar mesum!"

Sehingga terjadi lagi penyatuan itu, terhitung ini yang keempat kalinya di malam ini. Sungmin begitu pasrah ketika Kyuhyun kembali mencumbu tubuhnya, memberi tanda-tanda kepemilikan disekitar.

"Nghh! Tu-tungguh dulu Kyuuh!"

Cumbuan Kyuhyun terhenti diperut Sungmin, menatap sang kekasih yang menghentikannya. "Kenapa lagi hm?"

"Aku lupa menyampaikan hal penting kepadamu."

Alis tebal Kyuhyun menyatu bingung, "Penting? Apa itu? Apa perencanaan pernikahan kita?"

"Hampir berhubungan sih.." jawab Sungmin sedikit mendesis. "Tapi dengarkan aku dulu."

Kyuhyun kembali mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin, walau tangannya bergeriliya nakal ditubuh sintal milik si pemuda manis. "Ya.. ya.. langsung bicarakan saja, aku benar-benar tidak sabar."

"Ayahku memang memberikan restu hubungan kita, kita bisa melangsungkan pernikahan. Tetapi ada satu syarat yang harus kupenuhi." Sungmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang nakal menekan penis mungilnya, ia harus mencoba serius. "Aku harus hengkang dari Masi dan segera diangkat menjadi direktur utama Purezento."

"Ja-jadi?" obsidian Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, "Kau juga akan mengundurkan diri dari Sapphire Team?"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, "Benar. Secepatnya aku akan menduduki Purezento untuk menggantikan Ayahku. Jadi aku membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk mengurusi ini di Jepang. Setelah itu, kita bisa membicarakan bagaimana hubungan kita selanjutnya bahkan untuk pernikahan."

Kyuhyun dilanda bimbang, ia merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Sungmin. Disisi lain hubungan mereka direstui, disisi lain juga Sungmin harus berpisah dari Masi dengan kata lain ia tidak dapat berjumpa dengannya dalam beberapa kurun waktu.

"Aku pasti sangat merindukanmu, Ming.."

"Hey, tenanglah.." Sungmin mengusap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat muram. "Kita masih bisa berkomunikasi, jika kau memiliki waktu lenggang ataupun aku kita bisa bertemu diantara Jepang atau Korea. Bagaimana?"

Sedikit menghela napas, Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, tapi ini ujian yang terakhir kan?"

"Ya, untuk yang terakhir. Setelah itu kita bisa bebas."

"Kapan kau akan pindah?"

"Hm.." Sungmin berpikir sejenak, "Mulai besok, aku harus segera berkemas dikantor."

"Secepat itu?!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dibuat terkejut. "Ming, kau sepertinya senang sekali membuat orang kaget. Kau menghilang lalu datang kemudian pamit secepat itu, kau tidak mengerti bagaimana sifat orang-orang dikantor?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sungmin mengalihkan kekesalan Kyuhyun dengan pijatan halus disekitar kejantanan besar si pemuda bermarga Cho itu.

"Argghh! Minghh!"

Sungmin terkekeh nakal, pijatannya kini berubah menjadi remasan keras membuat sang empunya mengerang nikmat. "Lanjutkan?"

"Akan kuhukum kau! Dasar nakal!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

DON'T FORGET LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS FANFICTION.  
WE NEED YOUR PARTICIPATE :)

**KEEP CALM AND SUPPORT KYUMIN**

.

A/N : sorry for late post

daaan berbahagialah yang merindukan NC kyumin


	22. Chapter 22

**THE BOY BESIDE ME **  
**(Chapter 22/LAST)**

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

**Rated :** T  
**Main Cast :** Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin (KyuMin)  
**Author :** Cat13 (LeeJunRa1001/past)  
**Genre :** Romance / Drama  
**Warn! :** YAOI Fanfiction. OOC. AU. Typo(s). Bad EYD

.

.

.

.

.

_enJOY reading!_

* * *

"Sungmin-hyung, secepat ini kah kau harus pergi?"

Seluruh karyawan Tim Sapphire mengerubungi Sungmin yang sedang mengemas barang-barangnya, tiap pasang mata menatapnya sedih, mereka kehilangan salah seorang anggota Tim yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga.

"Kau datang lebih lambat tetapi pergi lebih cepat, kau senang mempermainkan kami ya?" maki Kangin sambil merangkul Sungmin erat, walaupun terlihat marah sesungguhnya pria kekar ini tidak merelakan.

"Aku disini hanya sementara," ucap Sungmin lalu mengangkat box miliknya, "Terimakasih selama ini kalian menjadi rekan kerjaku yang terbaik."

"Aah.." semuanya bersorak muram, membuat Sungmin sedikit terkekeh karena ekspresi sedih yang mereka berikan.

"Tenang saja, jika aku punya waktu luang aku menyempatkan diri bermain disini."

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook tampak antusias, "Hyung sempat-sempat mampir kesini ya!" sorakannya terdengar ceria, tetapi air mata tak kunjung berhenti, Ryeowook memang terkenal cengeng diantara yang lain.

"Pasti kok."

"Jangan lupa setiap kau datang bawa makanan untuk kami semua!" seru Shindong sambil tertawa, semua karyawan memelototinya bahkan Kangin sedikit mencekik leher milik pemuda tambun itu.

Leeteuk berjalan mendekat, lalu memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Min-ah. Kami sangat merindukan dirimu."

Sungmin tersenyum haru, ia mengangguk pelan. "Terimakasih, Leeteuk-hyung."

"HUAAAA SUUNGMIINNNNN!" langsung saja seluruhnya berlari memeluk Sungmin seperti anak kecil, membuat keadaan sedikit sesak. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa lepas, ia tidak boleh bersedih untuk rekan-rekannya, ia harus memberi kesan perpisahan yang terbaik.

"Jangan lupa hubungi kami, Chengmin. Walaupun kau pasti sibuk, sempat-sempatlah!" ucap Zhoumi dibarengi anggukan yang lain.

"Kalau saja hyung memberitahu lebih dulu, aku masih sempat membuat cokelat untukmu." kata Ryeowook sambil terisak.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya,lalu mengusap lembut rambut hitam milik Sungmin. "Terimakasih sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Tim Sapphire. Kau sangat membantu kami walau dengan waktu yang singkat, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupakan kami. Kami doakan untukmu yang terbaik."

"Dan juga hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun! Cepat-cepatlah kalian menikah!" sambung Kangin membuat gelak tawa diantara mereka.

"Kalian juga, teman-teman. Terimakasih sudah membuat hidupku lebih indah, ku doakan yang terbaik untuk kesuksesan Tim Sapphire."

Setelah itu, Sungmin membungkuk hormat dan berpamitan, keluar dari ruangan sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Sambil menghela napas lega, Sungmin tersenyum, menatap seisi lantai yang pasti akan dirindukannya, gedung milik Masi-group yang selalu memberikan kesan baginya.

"Sungmin.."

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, Sungmin kemudian menoleh mendapati Siwon yang berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, Siwon. Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik." jawab Siwon lalu berhenti di hadapan Sungmin, "Apa benar kau akan pergi dari sini? Kau sudah menerima keputusan Ayahmu?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, "Ya. Beliau sudah harus turun, dan aku segera menggantikannya. Terimakasih untukmu dan Masi-group yang sudah membuatku lebih baik."

Siwon tertawa lepas sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin, "Terimakasih juga sudah bekerja keras untukku. Aku tunggu kau di kursi tertinggi Purezento ya."

"Kita lihat siapa yang terbaik diantara Masi dan Purezento."

Mata Siwon terbelak lucu, "Jadi kau menantangku, Sungmin-san?"

Kemudian Siwon dan Sungmin tertawa bersama, "Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi, sampai jumpa, Siwonnie!"

"Hati-hati di perjalanan, Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di lobi utama." seru Siwon sambil melambai kepada Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh, Sungmin juga membalasnya.

Lift perlahan turun ke lantai yang paling dasar lalu terbuka, Sungmin keluar dengan perasaan yang lega, senyum selalu ada di wajah manisnya. Berjalan sambil menghirup udara pagi kota Seoul yang pasti akan dirindukannya, beberapa jam lagi ia harus meninggalkan tempat dimana dirinya tinggal dan lahir.

Ketika keluar dari pintu, hazel Sungmin langsung menangkap Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu duduk diatas kap mobil, lalu dia menghampiri. "Lama ya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Ayo berangkat, pesawatmu akan tiba sebentar lagi kan?"

Kemudian Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun, menaruh box miliknya di bagasi bersama barangnya yang lain. Lalu, mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang tepat disamping kursi pengemudi.

"Mobil baru?" tanya Sungmin sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Aku pinjam punya Siwon." jawab Kyuhyun, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. "Sudah siap?"

Dibalas gumaman dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung melajukan mobilnya. Meninggalkan gedung megah milik Masi dan pergi menuju bandara.

Sungmin menatap langit-langit kota Seoul yang cerah, sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudi. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berpisah, tersirat rasa akan rindu dan sedih. Sungmin harus mengurusi urusannya di Jepang, sehingga mereka harus menahan sampai dimana waktunya tiba.

"Ming.." panggil Kyuhyun walau tatapannya kedepan, "Coba buka dashbor, ada sesuatu disana."

"Hm?" Sungmin kemudian menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, membuka dashbor dan mendapati sebuah kotak kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah dan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang indah. "I-ini?"

"Buka saja, Sayang." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, ia tahu bahwa kekasih manisnya itu terkejut.

Sungmin mengambil bunga dan kotaknya, lalu membukanya yang berisi sebuah cincin emas putih yang ditaburi berlian memberi kesan elegan namun sederhana dan indah sempurna. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu menarik cincinnya dari kotak, mengamati seksama sebelum mengenakannya di jari manis miliknya dan terasa pas.

Mobil terhenti begitu lampu merah menyala, Kyuhyun menoleh lalu berucap. "Aku tahu ini memang terburu-buru, tetapi.. Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan selamanya?"

Sungmin semakin terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang melamarnya, tulus dan lembut. Membuatnya tersenyum haru, Sungmin bahkan hampir menangis bahagia. "Tentu saja, Aku mau, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, menarik tangan kanan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Sungmin menyadari bahwa ada cincin yang sama di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar terikat untukku, Ming. Aku akan memberimu waktu setelah itu kita akan melaksanakan pernikahan, oke? Akan kuatur semuanya."

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, lalu langsung menarik dan memeluk Kyuhyun. "Aku milikmu, Kyu. Hanya milikmu."

Pelukan erat mereka terlepas ketika bunyi klakson menyadarkannya untuk segera melajukan mobil. Kyuhyun tertawa, dan langsung menancap gas. Waktunya memang tidak pas, tetapi mereka berdua sangat bahagia di saat genting seperti ini. Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengikat Sungmin sebelum pemuda manis itu pergi ke Jepang, meninggalkannya sementara.

"Kyu.."

"Hm?"

Sungmin menoleh, mengelus pelan cincin yang menghiasi jari manisnya. "Sekali lagi, jangan lupakan perkataanku. Kita harus menjalaninya bersama. Jadi perencanaan pernikahan kita aku harus ikut mengatur, jangan kau sendiri."

"Eh?" obisidan itu mengerjap pelan, Kyuhyun terekekeh gemas. "Ya.. ya.. kita akan rencanakan bersama."

Sungmin tersenyum senang, "Tak hanya pernikahan, tapi keluarga kecil kita nantinya."

"Itu pasti, kau ingin seperti apa, Sayang?"

"Aku ingin punya dua anak," gumam Sungmin. "Kalau bisa seorang laki-laki dan perempuan, namanya Cho Sunghyun dan Cho Minhyun. Bagaimana?"

"Cho Sunghyun dan Cho Minhyun? Itu bagus." Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang kegirangan, "Tetapi, kalau soal 'jatah' tidak dibatasi, kan?"

Langsung saja wajah manis Sungmin merona merah, "Yak! Kau benar-benar calon Suami yang mesum!"

"Mesum? Tapi kau menyukainya kan, calon Istri?"

Seringai nakal Kyuhyun sukses membuat jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang, lelaki manis itu bahkan membuang muka menghidari darinya. "Te-terserah kau saja!"

.

.

.

.

Menjelang akhir tahun, keadaan ruang Tim Sapphire sangat berantakan. Semua orang dalam keadaan lesu dan tak beraturan, mereka semua mengalami jam lembur yang parah untuk memenuhi target penerbit tahun ini, apalagi banyak sekali karangan yang harus dicetak ulang untuk memenuhi permintaan pembaca di akhir tahun yang membutuhkan cerita-cerita terbaik di tahun ini.

"U-ukh.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.." gumam Zhoumi dengan posisi wajah yang menempel di meja, "Aku harus pulang.. aku benar-benar tak sanggup lagi.."

"Aku juga.." balas Shindong, wajahnya terkantuk-kantuk. "Aku rindu masakan Ibu dirumah, tetapi pekerjaan ini.. arrgghh menyebalkan!"

"Huhuhuhu~ Aku rindu Yesung-hyung." Ryeowook menangis tersedu-sedu, tetapi jari-jarinya terus mengetik di permukaan keyboard untuk menyelesaikan naskah. "Aku ingin berkencan dengannya.."

"Hey, sudahlah kalian ini!" Kangin mendesis tajam, kedua tangannya menyilang erat. "Jangan sok lemah seperti ini, kita sudah terbiasa menhadapinya. Jika kalian ingin cepat-cepat berlibur maka selesaikan ini semua tanpa mengeluh!"

"Bicara seenakmu saja, Kangin-ah." celetuk Leeteuk sambil menyereput kopinya, "Kau juga sama seperti mereka, selalu mengeluh kepadaku."

"U-uh.. kau membongkar semua, Sayang." keluh Kangin kemudian mencubit pipi Leeteuk, "Awas saja ya, jika semua ini berakhir!"

_**BRAK!**_

Bunyi bantingan pintu membuat seisi ruangan hampir meloncat, mereka semua menoleh kearah ruang petinggi tim dimana ada Kyuhyun yang sedang berkacak pinggang di pintu, menatap bengis anggotanya satu persatu sambil menggenggam sebuah naskah.

"Bisakah kalian tidak berisik dan mengeluh?! Kalian tidak tahu ada banyak buku yang harus dikaji ulang dan diterbitkan sesegera mungkin?! Tidak tahu bagaimana pihak percetakan menunggu kita yang terlalu lambat?!"

Lagi-lagi, seperti biasa. Kyuhyun datang dan memaki, seperti inilah kondisi aslinya disaat genting ini. Kyuhyun yang tenang akan menjadi monster dan menyerang siapapun itu, sosoknya yang tegas dan perfeksionis membuat setiap orang mampu bertekuk lutut dengannya, sekalipun itu seorang Leeteuk yang paling tertua di tim.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat, menghampiri meja Ryeowook dan membanting naskah yang digenggamnya. "Kim Ryeowook, kau masih melakukan kesalahan. Tolong perbaiki dari awal sampai akhir dalam waktu dua jam, setelah itu temui aku diruangan."

"Ta-tapi.. sudah kuulangi beberapa kali, dimana yang salah?"

_**DASH!**_

Seluruh pasang mata tak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja menggebrak meja Ryeowook, dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Aura dingin menguar dari tubuh pria bermarga Cho itu.

"Haruskah aku membelikanmu kacamata? Coba kau perhatikan lagi tanda baca dan tiap paragrafnya." tegas Kyuhyun tajam, "Cepat lakukan, dan jangan mengeluh."

"Kalian juga jangan mengeluh, apa perlu aku mencongkel mata kalian semua? Apa kopi yang kubelikan tidak cukup untuk membuat kalian terjaga?"

"Ba-baik.." hanya bisa dibalas cicitan pelan dari tiap anggota. Dirasa cukup, Kyuhyun kembali keruangannya. Kemudian, setiap orang bisa bernapas lega.

"Ya Tuhan.. setan itu lagi-lagi muncul." gumam Kangin sedikit mengomel. "Kerja.. kerja dan kerja saja yang dibicarakannya."

"Kalau tidak memaki disaat sibuk selain itu pasti menjahili di waktu senggang," lanjut Shindong.

"Sudahlah kalian, cepat kerjakan. Jangan buat dia marah lagi." akhirnya ucapan Leeteuk membuat yang lain kembali bekerja tanpa mengeluh, mencoba berkonsentrasi walau mata mereka semakin memberat.

**BRAK!**

Lagi-lagi suara bantingan pintu hampir membuat sesisi ruangan terkejut. Kyuhyun datang tetapi tidak memaki, pria tampan itu membagikan sesuatu kesetiap anggota.

"Apa ini?" gumam Zhoumi, lalu membaca benda yang seperti undangan itu yang baru saja dibagikan Kyuhyun.

_**Wedding Invitation**_

_**Cho Kyuhyun &amp; Lee Sungmin**_

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!"

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, mencoba menenangkan para anggota yang terkejut bukan main. "Kalian jangan lupa datang."

"JA-JADIII?!" seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum miring, "KALIAN BERDUA? AKHIRNYAAA!"

Dilanjutkan sorak senang sehingga membuat ruangan gaduh. Kyuhyun langsung saja mengambil tindakan untuk meredakan suasana. "Senangnya nanti saja! Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian! Jangan sampai membuatku kecewa."

.

.

.

.

Sungmin berdiri gugup saat ini.

Pemberitaan di Jepang dan Korea terus menerus membicarakannya yang akan segera menikah, dan yang membuat heboh adalah pasangannya yang juga seorang pria. 'Direktur baru Purezento adalah seorang gay, dan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.' begitulah yang disampaikan media saat ini.

Tetapi Sungmin mengabaikannya, yang terpenting adalah kebahagian bersama pasangannya saat ini, tanpa paksaan dari pihak lain dan merupakan keputusannya sendiri, didasari atas nama cinta bukanlah hanya gengsi belaka.

Sungmin begitu mensyukuri kesempatannya datang, ia bisa bersama kembali dengan seseorang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Untung saja Kyuhyun masih bisa menunggu dan dapat memperjuangkan, membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa kebahagiaan sesungguhnya adalah pria itu.

Saat ini, dihadapannya adalah pintu besar yang mengarah ke altar. Sebentar lagi titik kebahagiannya akan datang, mengucapkan janji suci bersama orang yang amat dicintainya.

"Ming.."

Sungmin menoleh, suara berat dan tenang itu membuatnya lepas dari rasa gugup. Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya, pria itu terlihat semakin tampan dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna hitam, rambut kecokelatannya ditata rapih sedemikan mungkin, keningnya yang tegas terlihat yang selama ini ditutupi oleh poni, sangat pas dan serasi untuk mendampingi Sungmin yang terlihat manis dengan setelan tuxedo berwarna perak sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih.

"Kau sangat cantik dan manis, pengantinku." goda Kyuhyun lalu menggenggam salah satu tangan Sungmin.

"Kau juga semakin tampan, Kyu." balas Sungmin tersenyum malu, jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Kepada kedua mempelai, harap memasuki ruangan, menuju altar." terdengar suara Pastor memanggil dari dalam. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah siap, mereka berdua bergandengan tangan erat. Ketika pintu besar itu terbuka lebar menyambut mereka, pasangan itu masuk kedalam dan disambut hangat oleh para hadirin. Pastor sudah menunggunya diatas altar, menjadi saksi janji suci pernikahan yang mengikat mereka dan menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang Suami yang bahagia atas nama cinta dan restu Sang Maha Kuasa.

.

.

.

.

_"Hey, apa yang dilakukan bocah SMA disini?"_

_Kyuhyun terus berjalan tak peduli pandangan orang-orang disekitar. Memang, dia nekat datang sendiri ke kampus Sungmin masih menggunakan seragam sekolah. Maka dari itu, jangan heran jika orang disekitarnya yang rata-rata seorang mahasiswa menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh._

_Obsidiannya mencari-cari gedung fakultas bahasa, tempat dimana Sungmin belajar. Ia mengingat-ingat letaknya sesuai denah yang ia perhatikan di awal masuk area kampus ini._

_Namun sebelum Kyuhyun berjalan lebih jauh lagi, sebuah tepukan mendarat dibelakangnya, Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati seseorang yang kini dicari-carinya._

_"Hyung!" seru Kyuhyun kegirangan, "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Kampusmu ini luas dan aneh sekali."_

_"Eh?" mata Sungmin mengerjap pelan, "Kenapa kau bisa disini, Kyu? Bukannya sudah kubilang tunggu saja ditempat biasa?"_

_"Aku bosan, kau lama sekali." Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam Sungmin yang sedang meringis. _

_"Maaf..maaf.. tadi ada jam tambahan dari Profesor, maafkan aku."_

_"Sudahlah," Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mengajaknya pergi dari lingkungan kampus. _

_"Tu-tunggu dulu, Kyu!"_

_Langkah mereka terhenti. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung yang terlihat tak sabaran, "Jangan terburu-buru, memangnya ada apa sih?"_

_"Aku sudah tidak sabar berkencan denganmu!" seruan polos Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin memerah malu. Orang yang beralu lalang menjadi menatap mereka aneh karena suara lantang yang Kyuhyun keluarkan._

_"Aish, jangan berteriak! Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita berkencan, anak kecil!" Sungmin segera merangkul lengan Kyuhyun dan menggeret siswa lelaki itu pergi bersama. _

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin-hyung!"_

_"Aish, aku juga! Jangan berteriak lagi!"_

_._

_._

**_Sekarang akhirnya aku melihatmu_**

**_Maaf membuatmu menunggu begitu lama_**

**_Hari-hari tiada akhir ketika kami bersama_**

**_Kenangan yang t'lah dibangun_**

**_Inilah cinta_**

**_Aku menyadari bahwa itulah cinta_**

**_\- The Time We Were In Love - Kyuhyun -_**

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N :** so, yeah inilah akhir ceritanya. ada yang bilang mengecewakan tapi yah begini akhirnya.

dan maaf sebesar besarnya untuk kalian yg menunggu akhir fanfic ini lama sekali. yah walaupun saya tahu tak akan ada lagi yang menunggu.

dan akhir kata bahwa saya, cat13 menyatakan mengundurkan diri menjadi author kyumin. kenapa? karena ya inilah waktunya, semakin dewasa saya semakin banyak waktu yang terpakai untuk kegiatan yang lain saya sadar saya tak dapat lagi berlama lama di dunia perfanfican.

mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk keluarga kyumin shipper yang masih setia bersama favpair kita saya tau kalian pasti kecewa dengan saya. kemudian saya juga sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan bunny07, dan i felt sorry for you bun karena meninggalkan kamu tanpa kabar dan tak lagi berjuang denganmu lagi.

terimakasih untuk waktu yang menyenangkan, saya senang tulisan saya ditanggapi oleh kalian selama ini. terimakasih banyak.

btw, kalo masih mau liat cerita lainnya seperti "No String Attached" di wp **dazzlingroommate1307**.**wordpress**.**com **silahkan akses sepuasnya saya sudah membuka gembok untuk kalian, but saya tidak akan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

Terimakasih dan Mohon Maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian, _KyuMin Shipper_.

Warm Hug,

Cat13


End file.
